Forever Bound
by Green Fallen Leaves
Summary: Edward and Bella are engaged to be married. It is not a marriage of love, it is a betrothal. But can their relationship blossom in to love or are they destined to hate each other?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**This is my first attempt at a story longer than a one shot, and only my second story in total. I know my writing style is not great but hopefully it will improve as the story goes on.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter One – Arrival**

The wind was battering the carriage from all sides, howling past the windows, making sounds like a baby shrieking. The rain was pelting the roof without hesitation and hitting the windows with such enthusiasm, resembling two lovers embracing after a long absence. The night sky was black, with no break in the grey clouds. The darkness was only interrupted by the occasional explosion of lighting, with the thunder rolling around soon afterwards.

Bella stared out of the window, tracing the raindrops with her fingers. The carriage lurched again, as it made its way over another bump in the road, causing it to sway side to side for a few seconds. Bella peered out of the window, trying to get a glimpse of where she was headed and what it looked like, but being as black as it was, it was impossible to see further than a few yards across the moors they were riding parallel to.

Deciding that no matter how long she stared out onto the moors trying to see something, she would see nothing; Bella shut her eyes in a vain attempt to sleep, while knowing there was little chance of sleep gracing her with its presence. There were too many thoughts running through her head at a thousand miles a minute. Here she was, aged sixteen just yesterday, being sent away from home to marry a man she had never met before, because of an agreement made between their parents the day she was born.

All Bella knew about her future husband were the basic facts. He was the son of Lord and Lady Cullen, his name was Edward and he was nineteen years old. She knew nothing about his favourite pass time, if he preferred being indoors or out, what he was studying, what his favourite pianist was called; if he even liked music at all! Bella hoped so, there was nothing she enjoyed more than listening to someone play the piano, while she could sit nearby and close her eyes, becoming part of the music.

Giving up feigning sleep, Bella opened her eyes and peered out of the window again. Another bolt of lightning cracked the sky, and the rumble of thunder that followed it seemed to make the carriage shake. She wondered if the weather was a sign, symbolising what the future of her marriage would be like; stormy and hostile.

Suddenly the surface the carriage was riding on changed from rough and uncomfortable to smooth and flat. The darkness was suddenly pierced by light, flames coming from holders that lit up the path of the coach. Bella could finally see where she was, and gasped at the view in front of her.

The path was surrounded by the most wonderful gardens Bella had ever seen. The thing Bella believed she would miss from her home was the garden, but seeing this, she knew she could spend hours at a time working on the flowers. There were hedges which were cut so precisely that there was not a single leaf out of place. Rose beds were lining the path and a number of sunflowers were growing straight up, all at the same height.

Effortlessly the carriage started to come to a halt. Bella leaned back into the chair, gathering her thoughts one final time before the new journey of her life was about to start.

The coach door was open by the driver, who extended his hand to help Bella out of the carriage. Bella slowly placed her hand in his and stood up and made her way out of the coach. As she raised her head after carefully making her way down the steps, Bella's mouth dropped open, but she quickly gathered herself and shut it before it could be noticed. It was not very ladylike to be seen with your mouth hanging open. Instead, she started to turn slowly so that she could take everything in, ignoring the rain beating down upon her face and dress. The mansion could only be described as magnificent. Having come from an upper first class family herself, Bella had thought she had seen beautiful houses, her house was grand, yet nothing could compare to the mansion before her. The bricks were white, with light grey tiles making up the roof. There was an outhouse, which Bella presumed housed the horses, which has a raised black tiled roof. The house and front porch were surrounded by a fence which acted as a balcony to see the gardens below, and the entrance off the road into the house was marked with two pillars, and had statues situated at the top of them. Having finished her turn, she noticed that the door to the house had opened and there was a woman standing in the doorway. Bella instantly blushed and lowered her head as she slowly made her way towards the door.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lady Cullen. I'm glad you had a safe trip." The woman in the doorway said. Bella looked up at the woman. She had caramel brown, wavy hair that was pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She wore a white blouse, with a high lace collar, lace sleeves and a lace ruffle at the front. Her blouse was tucked into her skirt, which was blue and had floral patterns scattered across it. The skirt was silk, and it was clear this woman was from a wealthy family. Bella made her way towards her and gave her a small curtsey. "Bella if you please my Lady."

"Oh my dear no need for that. We shall be family tomorrow!" Lady Cullen exclaimed, and she walked up to Bella and placed a kiss on each cheek. "Now my dear, you must be tired after such a long journey. Allow me to show you where you will be sleeping tonight, as you will not be seeing Edward until tomorrow, so you may as well go straight to bed!" And with that, Lady Cullen placed Bella's arm in hers and together they made their way into the house.

The hallway was just as magnificent as the outside of the house. There was white and black chequered stone flooring, walls made of marble and marble pillars supporting the floor above and the staircase. Lady Cullen led Bella straight up the stairs. They stopped on the first floor and walked down the corridor, stopping in front of the second door on the left.

"And this, is where you will be spending the night my dear Bella," Lady Cullen said as she opened the doors.

As Bella stepped into the room, she could tell that everything in this home would be exquisite. The room was decorated lavishly yet it was beautiful at the same time; not overdone at all. There was a large four poster bed at the top of the room, with ruby red drapes hanging down to provide privacy. Situated in the room were two large sofas, both covered with ruby red fabric, and the base of the sofa was wood, painted gold decorated with delicate carvings. One sofa was placed in the centre of the room, while the other was placed next to the window, providing the occupant with an amazing view of the gardens. There was a large oak wardrobe at the left of the room and a fragile looking white wood writing desk, with a large vase of flowers placed in the middle.

Bella heard movement behind them and turned to see two man servants arriving with her bags, placing them at the foot of the wardrobe, bowing slightly to each of the women before leaving as silently as they had arrived.

Lady Cullen broke the silence that had fallen on the room. "I know it is not much, but it is only for the one night, as you know you will be moving into the main chamber tomorrow night," she said this with a small smile gracing her face.

"Oh no my Lady, it is perfectly fine, this room provides more comfort than I will need." Bella argued back quietly, with a blush gracing her face as she thought about the implications of what Lady Cullen was saying about tomorrow evening.

"Oh dear you are too kind. But what did I tell you about calling me Lady. Please, call me Esme."

"Yes my Lady, I mean Esme," Bella blushed again at her mistake.

Bella was rewarded with a large smile from Esme Cullen, which was so bright Bella was surprised the room didn't become any brighter.

"Thank you for all you are doing for me," Bella whispered quietly.

"My dear, all I ever wanted is for a daughter. I love Edward more than life itself, but ever since I was young I wanted a daughter. Carlisle did not want another child after Edward, he had his heir, and so I never got the daughter I always wanted. But tomorrow, I get the daughter I have always craved once you join our family by marrying my son. From what I've seen in these brief minutes together, I don't think I could have asked for a better one," and with that, Esme pulled Bella into a loving hug, the way a mother hugs a daughter. Bella fell into the hug, having not been held like this in years. Bella's mother had never truly cared for her daughter. She was more worried about public appearance, and a week after Bella's birth, her mother handed her off to a nanny. Her nannies were always young teenage girls, who needed money for their families. They could not provide the love for a child that a parent would have, not matter how hard they tried.

The only time Bella would receive love from a mother figure was when her adoring Grandmother Marie would visit. She would visit in the summer and each Christmas, and shower Bella with so much love and praise. They would spend the whole day together in the garden, with Marie patiently teaching and listening to Bella read. However, their time together was numbered, and when Bella was seven, Marie fell ill with pneumonia and never fully recovered. Grandmother Marie passed away when Bella was nine and a half. She had not been held in an embrace such as the one she was currently in for six and a half years.

"Thank you," she whispered again, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes.

Esme gently released Bella from the hug and kissed her on the forehead. "You're welcome. Now, time for you to get some sleep! You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," she stated as she clapped her hands together.

Bella nodded and headed towards her bags. "The bathroom is just through the door on the right. Sleep well; I will see you in the morning." And with that, Esme quietly left the room.

Bella stood for a moment staring at the door before she entered the bathroom. The room was the least grand she had seen while in this house, but it was still impressive. The floors were covered in light brown wood, a wall passed half way through the room, separating the toilet and sink from the bath tub. The tub itself was white with bronze legs supporting it, with bronze taps for cold _and _hot water.

Slipping into the warm water, Bella lay back, shut her eyes and thought about the very near future. Tomorrow, on 20th September 1871, she was to be married at aged sixteen to a man she had never met.

-----

**Thanks for reading, now hopefully you can review too! ;) **


	2. Free Falling

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Thank you everyone who has put this story on alert and in their favourites! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Two – ****Free Falling**

"Bella, time to wake up."

It felt as if she had just fallen asleep, yet here Bella was being shaken awake.

Bella had slipped into bed drained and begging for sleep to claim her, but life was not that fair. She had been tossing and turning until dawn, before she was finally able to settle into a restless and fitful slumber.

"Bella," Esme tried again, "Have you forgotten what today is?" Of course she hadn't. "You must get up if you wish to be ready on time." She didn't. She wanted to crawl under the duvet and never come out again. However, against her will, Bella opened her eyes and came face to face with Esme, who was smiling down at her. "Rise and shine."

Bella internally groaned as Esme moved away from the bed to open the thick curtains, causing the sunlight to spill into the room and blind Bella. Squinting in the brightness, Bella slowly slipped her feet out of the warm bed and got to her feet.

Esme was not in the mood to waste any time. As soon as she saw Bella was on her feet, she dragged her into the bathroom.

"You must be clean and have beautiful hair," Esme stated as she started to run the water into the bath tub. Too tired to object, Bella did not mention to Esme that she had had a bath and hair wash the previous night.

"In you get." Bella looked up to see Esme staring at her pointedly. She also noticed that her future mother in law made no move towards the door. Blushing, Bella looked down to her feet, not moving an inch.

"Bella, stop being so embarrassed!" Esme chided her, "We have absolutely no time to waste today! In case you have not noticed, I myself am a women; nothing I see will surprise me. Now stop dawdling and get into the tub!" Where was the motherly figure from last night, Bella wondered, she wanted her back.

Slowly, Bella raised her nightgown over her head, the blush still gracing her cheeks. Sitting down in the bath as quickly as possible, Bella tried to cover herself. Esme simply sighed, as she covered Bella's hair with water and started to scrub at it. Bella decided now was the time to ask a few questions.

"What time will the wedding be?" start with the easiest first.

"Three hours past midday." Esme answered without pausing in her work.

"What am I going to wear? I don't have a dress," Bella had wondered about this. As a little girl, she had dreamed of getting married in a long white gown to the man she loved. The latter part of her dream had already been shattered, and she expected the former would soon be too.

"Alice has made you one." Who was Alice? "It's very beautiful. I'm sure you'll look like an angel in it as you walk down the aisle." Bella doubted that. She was just a plain girl with brown hair, brown eyes; there was no circumstance in which she could be considered beautiful.

"How does she know it shall fit?" Bella questioned, worried that her dress would not be the correct measurement, meaning she would have nothing to wear.

"Your mother sent us your measurements. Now, please go under the water, rinse your hair and wash thoroughly while I go and check whether Alice has arrived," and with that Esme swept out of the bathroom, leaving Bella with her thoughts.

A few moments later, Esme re-entered the room, just as Bella was wrapping herself in a towel. Placing a dressing robe on a chair, Esme quickly came over to Bella and started to towel her dry. "Alice has arrived and is waiting for you in the next room. We must hurry, we only have three hours until the service commences."

Draping the robe around Bella's shoulders, Esme led her back into her chamber. Sitting on her bed, she saw a small female, with black spiky hair, making her look like a pixie. Unexpectedly, the girl, Alice Bella presumed, came rushing towards her and enclosed Bella in a hug.

"You must be Bella! I've so been looking forward to making your acquaintance! I'm Alice Brandon, Edward's cousin. I was told you were beautiful, and they were right! Now, I've made your dress and as long as no weight has been gained since the month of April, it will fit. Would you like to see it?" Alice spoke at a hundred miles a minute and Bella found it hard to keep up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Miss Brandon, I wou-" Alice interrupted her, insisting that she must call her Alice; "I would very much like to see the dress, please."

Alice let out what sounded very much like a squeal and rushed towards the wardrobe, from which she pulled a magnificent looking dress. It looked quite simple at first glance, but after staring at the intricate work, it was clear it was anything but. It was pure white, with patterns made out of crystal beads working the way down the dress, from covering the whole of the bust to the whole base being covered in them. There was a thick silver ribbon underneath the bust and the dress went straight down to the floor, with a small train trailing from the back. It was a work of art and Bella's perfect dress.

"It's beautiful," Bella whispered, running her hand gently down the material; silk. Alice grinned knowingly.

"I know. It is the best dress I have ever made. But you cannot put it on now," she stated, pulling the dress out of Bella's reach, "First we must style that lovely hair of yours! Esme!" Alice cried. Esme came forwards and led Bella towards the vanity, on the way providing Alice with a brush.

Bella settled down on to the chair, while Alice and Esme stood behind her discussing how to style her hair. Bella found it a little odd that they did not ask her for her opinion as it was her wedding day and she was sitting right in front of them, but decided not to comment on it.

Finally, they seemed to come to a decision. Alice pulled out a very deadly looking instrument and marched towards Bella. Flinching away, Bella asked nervously, "W-what is that?"

"This?" Alice questioned, waving the instrument around. Bella nodded. "Bella sweetheart this is a curling iron. Although your hair has natural waves, we are going to enhance them using this. It will look enchanting once we have finished and added the gems." Gems? Bella was a little bemused as to why gems would be added to her hair, but was more preoccupied by the "curling iron." Although they had been invented more than ten years previously, Bella had never experienced them, and did not wish to on her wedding day; not when it could go wrong!

"Alice, are you sure that is safe to use? Isn't there some other way to style it?" Bella protested, desperate for that _thing_ not to come into contact with her hair. Ignoring Bella's pleas, Alice wrapped a strand of hair around the iron and held it to Bella's head.

"Of course it is! Esme and I have used it numerous times. Now hold still. This will take a while."

Defeated, Bella sank down in the chair and waited for the torture to be over.

An hour later and the torture seemed to be coming to an end. Alice was on her final few strands of hair and Esme had finished with the light covering of makeup she had applied to Bella's face. A few minutes ago, Esme had left the room, leaving Alice and Bella on their own. This was when the questions began.

"So, how long have you known that you were betrothed to Edward," Alice enquired, still focused on her task.

"I only found out three days ago. My parents told me on my birthday and I left the very next day to come here. I don't know why we were betrothed, however I presume the uniting of our two families will bring a positive effect." Bella repeated what she herself had been told.

"That is probably one reason. Although, if it is of any comfort, you could do a lot worse than Edward. He is caring, educated and above all, he can carry a decent conversation. Too many men these days lack conversations skills, don't you find?" before Bella could voice her opinion, Alice continued, "That is why I am so lucky I have found Jasper. We can sit and talk together for hours."

Bella had a dominant feeling that Alice would be the one who spoke for hours, with this gentleman Jasper simply listening. Posing her own question, Bella asked "And who is this Jasper you speak of? I noticed no wedding ring on your finger."

At this Alice blushed. "Oh no Bella, we are not married, nor engaged. Jasper is courting me; although I do sincerely pray that one day it will be our wedding day." Bella had only been acquainted with Alice for a short period of time, and she had never met this man Jasper, yet she felt that anyone who caused Alice to react the way she did was someone worth holding on to. Perhaps one of them could marry for true love.

At that moment, a servant appeared at the door carrying a tray filled with different arrays of food, with Esme following behind her. "Bella, you have not eaten today, and you must do so before you wear your dress. We cannot allow anything to spoil it. The next time you have the chance to eat will be at the feast following the service, so you must keep your strength up. The last thing I want is to have my new daughter collapsing," Esme stated with a caring smile on her face. Bella smiled warmly back at her soon to be mother in law and reached out a hand for a slice of toast, and had not noticed until the pervious moment how famished she truly was.

Esme placed herself back in front of Bella, taking one of her hands in her own and started to cut her nails into shape. "I spoke to Carlisle. He informs me that Edward has just appeared and they are starting to prepare, therefore, everything should run to the schedule. Have you almost completed her hair Alice?"

"Almost Esme. Is Edward planning to wear the tux I made him?" Alice wondered, still dedicated to the task in front of her.

"One assumes. He knows how disappointed yourself and I will be if he does not!" Esme and Alice shared a laugh. Bella felt completely alone. She could not fit in to this conversation or family. She had no idea what Edward was like, how could she possibly know how he would act and voice her views on it?

Interrupting Bella's thoughts, Alice announced that she was done; and hour and a half after she had began. Looking into the vanity for the first time, Bella gasped. Her hair was far from ruined; it looked beautiful. It was in thick loose curls, which hung down around her face. Turning her head, she caught something sparkling in her hair. Taking a closer look, she saw the numerous gems in her hair, scattered across her head to catch the light.

"It's beautiful Alice. Thank you ever so much," Bella was able to get out, as her breath had been taken away.

"You're welcome. Don't ever doubt what I can do again," chuckled Alice, encircling Bella in a hug from behind. "Now, there is still no time to waste! We need to get you into your wedding gown. Go into the bathroom and put on the petticoat that has been placed out for you." Alice ordered Bella.

Wanting desperately to know what the dress would look like on her, Bella complied with the demand.

Minutes later, Bella emerged in the petticoat, trying to cover herself up a little. Both Esme and Alice sighed, before dragging her into the middle of the room. "As I said before, this dress should be the perfect fit." Alice told Bella as she helped her step into it and pull it up.

It was only then that Bella noticed the back of the dress was a corset, which ended at her waist, before turning into the front of the dress; silk and crystals. Alice tightened the corset so much Bella started to struggle for breath.

"Oh Bella really. Have you never worn a corset before?" she had not, "It needs to be this tight to show the full effect of the dress. You will become accustomed with it." Bella hoped so; she did not wish to collapse due to lack of air to her lungs!

Finally, Alice deemed the lacing tight enough and stepped away, allowing Bella to view herself in the mirror. Tears pooled in her eyes. She looked almost beautiful.

The dress flattered her figure without exposing too much, thank goodness. The effect of her hair with her dress set the whole image alight. Bella had never seen herself look like this, practically radiant.

"It's wonderful Alice. I cannot thank you enough," Bella started to sob. Sharing a worried glance, Alice and Esme rushed to Bella; Alice pulling her into a light hug so not to crease the dress, while Esme wiped the tears gently away.

"Bella darling, whatever is the matter?" Esme asked her soon to be daughter, who just shook her head, "Sweetheart, tell us what is wrong. We cannot help you if we do not know the dilemma."

Trying to catch her breath, Bella replied weakly, "It is nothing serious, I'm just being silly. It is just the fact that I am only sixteen years old, I'm getting married, yet I have never met my husband," seeing Esme look down at the floor Bella quickly continued, "I will go through with it of course, as it is what both our families desire, so there must be good in it. I will just miss my family, they live so far away from here and they're not even coming to my wedding, t-their own d-daughter's," here Bella started to sob again, unable to imagine what it would be like to walk down the aisle without holding on to her father's arm as she had always pictured.

Esme joined the hug, "Darling, your family will be there. Alice and I will be there. I know it is not the same, but in less than two hours we will be family. I know this must be extremely hard for you, but your parents, Carlisle and I know this will work out. Please trust us with that." Esme requested.

Nodding into Esme's shoulder, Bella tried to get her tears under control; she could not mess up all of Esme and Alice's hard work. Pulling herself together, Bella drew herself out of the two ladies' embrace and smoothed down her dress.

"What shoes do I wear with the dress Alice; we do not have much time left." Smiling softly at her, Alice went into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white shoes, with a heel.

"Alice, I cannot wear a heel! I fall over everything and anything. If I were to wear that, I would most probably knock myself and the whole congregation out!" Bella complained.

"Nonsense," Alice dismissed with a wave of her hand, "If anything like that happens, and it won't, Edward will be there to save you," She said this with a sly smile while Esme chuckled in the background. Seeing the battle was lost, Bella resentfully reached out for the death traps and slipped them on her feet. Alice smiled in triumph.

An hour later, it was three hours past midday and Alice, Esme and Bella had just arrived at the church, after riding through the village in an open carriage. The village itself was stunning, even Bella could recognise that despite all the butterflies, which felt more like giant moths, fluttering in her stomach.

"Alice and I must head into the church now Bella. You must wait here until you hear the organ playing, then you will walk down the aisle and join our family." Esme explain to a pale and shaking Bella. Giving her one last hug and a final bid of good luck, Alice and Esme made their way into the church.

"Bella, pull yourself together. This is what your family wish for you. You must not let them down!" Bella reprimanded herself as she waited to hear the organ playing, "You must go in there, marry Edward and produce the heir both families need."

Breaking Bella out of her self-scolding was the sound of music floating out of the church doors and filling her ears.

Bella stepped forwards and entered the church, taking a deep breath.

-----

**Yes I did my research and although it sounds odd, the hair curler was invented in ****1866 by Hiram Maxim!**

**Thanks for reading, now please spend a little time hitting that nice button below and leaving a review ;)**

**The wedding is up next, Bella and Edward will finally meet!**


	3. Something Inside

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Two chapters in one day! This is because it is unlikely I will be able to update tomorrow, as it is my sister's 18th and we are having loads of family over at the house.**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favourties. Thanks especially to Flora73, ConfusionPixieand SycaTressa for your reviews.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Three – Something Inside**

As soon as Bella raised her head, all of the air in her lungs was knocked out of her. The man standing at the head of the aisle opposite the priest could be described as nothing other than perfect. He was absolutely beautiful.

He had messy bronze hair that was sticking out all over the place, as it hands had been running through it. Thinking about it, they almost certainly had, if he was anywhere near as nervous as she was herself. Gazing at his face, she noticed he had amazing emerald eyes, which were staring right at her.

Remembering that she was actually meant to be walking down the aisle, Bella quickly moved forward, stumbling a little but catching herself before she fell. As she drew closer and closer to him, she noticed that Edward was extremely tall; he must have been at least six foot two, meaning that he would tower over her own frame of five foot four inches.

At last, Bella reached the end of the aisle and took her place opposite Edward. Noticing that he was staring at her, Bella blushed and lowered her head towards the floor. Luckily the priest began to speak, and the soon to be husband and wife both transferred their attention to him instead of each other.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God , and in the face of this company , to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke. The church was so silent it would have been possible to hear a feather drop, though all Bella could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears.

"Edward, please take Isabella's left hand. Now repeat after me. I, Edward Antony Masen Cullen, take the, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ,until death do us part."

"I, Edward Antony Masen Cullen, take the, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ,until death do us part." Edward's voice sounded like running silk, Bella was hypnotised by it. His hand was warm as he slipped the most beautiful ring Bella had ever seen onto her finger. It was silver, with a small diamond in the middle, and the rest of the ring was encrusted with even smaller diamonds.

"Isabella, repeat after me. I, Isabella Marie Swan take the, Edward Antony Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ,until death do us part."

Nervously, Bella repeated the vows, "I, I-Isabella Marie Swan, t-take the, Edward Antony M-Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ,until death do us part." Her hands shook a little as she placed her grandfather's simple silver ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Oh no. Bella had not thought that far ahead! She had been so worried about making it through the service she had forgotten what came right at the end; the kiss.

Edward did not seem to be having the same internal battle she was, as he quickly leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss on Bella's lips. Although it only lingered for a few seconds, Bella got lost in the kiss, her first, and was sure she felt something resembling sparks flying between them.

Once Edward pulled away, Bella gazed at him, still in a daze. Had he felt what she had? He did not seem effected by the kiss in the slightest, causing Bella to believe she had imagined the sparks. Unexpectedly, Edward grabbed Bella's hand, placed it through his arm, and briskly started to walk towards the door of the church, with Bella struggling to keep up and prevent herself from tripping at the same time.

Waiting for the newlyweds outside the church was the same horse and carriage that had carried Bella here previously, though this time it was decorated with white ribbons around the edges. Like the gentleman Bella knew he must be, Edward assisted Bella into the carriage before entering himself, closing the door and instructing the driver to set off.

To describe the drive as awkward would have been an understatement. They sat opposite each other in an uncomfortable silence. Whenever Bella tried to start a conversation with her new husband, he would reply in one word answers or just bow and shake his head. She learnt absolutely nothing about him so gave up trying, allowing the remaining duration of their journey to continue in silence.

The minutes felt like hours, but at long last they arrived at their destination; the Cullen's mansion. Once again, Edward assisted Bella out of the carriage, took hold of her hand and led her into the house. Since Bella had only arrived late last night, she had not had a chance to observe the majority of the mansion, and the place Edward was leading her to was a complete unknown. Eventually, Edward stopped at the last door along the corridor. Opening the double doors, Edward introduced Bella to the most exquisite room; the ballroom.

The ceiling had to be at least sixteen feet high, with numerous chandeliers hanging down, all of which held ribbons that were streaming off them. There was a long table at the head of the room, covered in a white cloth and candles. Small tables were situated across the room, laden with plates and Champagne flutes. Even with the many tables, there was still plenty of room for people to dance, with music provided by the full sized orchestra that were sitting in the corner, waiting for their guests to arrive before they started to play. On the left wall were four doors that let out onto the veranda, with the balcony covered in rose petals and candles, situated in large glasses to protect them from the wind. Each and every glass was a different colour, causing the flames from the candles to become every colour of the rainbow. It was breath taking. Bella's dream wedding was coming together; aside from the groom it was utterly perfect.

"We must stand by the door to greet our guests," Bella jumped in shock at the sound of Edward's voice; it was the first time he had spoken to her without herself or the priest initiating it.

"Of course," she mumbled in response and made a move to situate herself by the large doors.

Forty minutes later and the majority of guests had arrived. Bella was busy greeting Edward's great aunt when she heard a squeal. "Bella!" Alice cried, rushing into the room and pulling Bella into a large hug, "You looked absolutely breathtaking at the altar! I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as you did!"

Bella blushed and apologised to Edward's aunt before turning her attention to Alice. "Hush Alice, I did not look beautiful. I admit I looked pretty, which was all your doing, but I cannot be considered beautiful."

Alice looked at her with disappoint in her eyes, "One day you better see yourself clearly Bella, or I promise that I will make you!" Bella was not fazed by Alice's threat. She had accepted a long time ago that she was just a plain girl, like all the rest, and her view was not going to chance any time soon.

Esme was the next to greet the wedded couple, offering "both her children" a hug and a round of congratulatory praise. As she hugged Bella, she whispered softly in her ear, "I knew you would look like an angel up there." Once again, Bella blushed and lightly shook her head, but had no time to verbally protest before the next guest came to be welcomed.

After about an hour, every guest had been greeted by the couple and was seated at a table. Bella and Edward were seated in the middle of the head table; Esme and Carlisle were seated next to Edward and Alice seated next to Bella, and together they were all working through the second of many courses.

Following the removal of the third set of plates, Carlisle stood up and clinked his knife against the flute. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for joining us to help celebrate the union of Edward and Isabella. I have had the privilege of raising Edward from a helpless infant into the wonderful man before us today, and from what I have heard, I am sure Bella is equally as wonderful. I wish you two a long and happy life together. If you would all join me in raising your glasses in a toast: To Edward and Bella."

"To Edward and Bella," echoed the room.

"And now, if you would," Carlisle pointed at the orchestra, who instantly began to play, "allow me to introduce the new Mr and Mrs Cullen for their first dance." Everyone in the room began to applaud, and as Bella took Edward's hand, she felt the sparks once again.

Edward guided Bella to the middle of the dance floor and placed his left hand on her waist while he continued to hold her hand in his right. Hesitantly, Bella placed her own hand on his waist. When the music changed into a slow song, Edward began to move, leading Bella all the way.

He was a phenomenal dancer. He led with grace and poise, holding Bella upright so that she did not stumble on a single step.

"Charles Dickens or William Shakespeare?" Edward whispered in her ear without warning.

"Pardon?" Bella responded, puzzled as to why he had mentioned these two authors and equally as puzzled as to why he was bothering to make conversation with her; it was possible to dance in silence.

"Who do you prefer?"

"Charles Dickens," Bella replied instantly, although she was still a little bemused, "And your own preference?"

"I would have to agree there. I particularly enjoyed reading David Copperfield. Did you know it is almost autobiographical as it was the first piece of work Dickens wrote in first person. Have you ever had the chance to read it?" Edward questioned.

"I have, although I must say I preferred Bleak House."

"Bleak House? You cannot be talking sense. It is so hard to keep up with. It has many different characters and secondary plots occurring throughout the entire length of the novel. And it is highly doubtful that anything would ever happen as it did in the novel in the real world," Edward ranted.

"Never the less, it is an excellent tale. You become utterly involved with the characters and their lives. I was as broken hearted as Ada when Richard died, especially as she was pregnant. I was exceptionally pleased when Ester married Woodcourt; I adored his character from the start, his selflessness, though I never warmed to Ester much, despite the fact she was the main character. Once I had completed the novel, I wanted nothing more than to dive back into their world and read it over and over again."

"A typical woman's response. The love story. I would lay a wager that you love Pride and Prejudice also?" Edward stated.

"A typical man's response, believing that woman only read love stories. Yes I enjoyed Pride and Prejudice, although I have read Wuthering Heights countless times more than I would ever busy myself with Pride and Prejudice."

"A woman who likes a story without a happy ending, I'm impressed," Edward whispered in her ear as he spun the pair of them around the dance floor as they were watched by his family, and their three hundred guests, and yet not one of those guests was a member of Bella's family.

"What do you do with your days?" It was Bella's turn to ask the questions.

"I'm not sure I understand, what do you mean what do I do with my days?"

"Well, Lord Cullen is still alive, so you do not need to do his job yet, however you are not required to work as you have more money than you will ever need. So how do you spend your days?" Bella explained.

"I'm in training." Edward said shortly.

"Training for what?" Bella persisted.

"I'm training as an army medic. If we are to go to war at any time, the country has more soldiers than it could ever need, but not enough medics. I believe it unjust to send away every doctor in each village, leaving the citizens to cope with illness on their own, so I am training so one less village loses their doctor."

Bella never thought the son of a Lord and future Lord could ever be so selfless. Without thinking, she gently placed her lips on his cheek, before pulling away quickly.

"What was that for?"

"For caring", Bella had simply replied.

The couple danced the night away, discussed many things, from politics to favourite composers. Edward danced with his mother while Bella accepted a dance from Carlisle, yet they would always find their way back into one another's arms.

Bella discovered they had several common interests, and she was thrilled to discover that Edward had been playing the piano since he was three years old, though he was unable to reach the pedals until he was six years old.

Twilight passed and the night started to set in, the number of guests began to decline until it was only the Cullen family and Alice left remaining. After thanking Alice and Esme one final time, Bella allowed Edward to lead her to _their _chamber to claim her as his wife, and as they made their way down the umpteenth corridor, Bella started to believe her ideal marriage may just be about to turn in to reality.

-----

**Is all as well as it seems?**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Over 220 hits and only four reviews? You guys can do better than that :)**


	4. When The Rain Falls

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: berdb, krazzy hopless romantic, jerseyhalliwell, makki, Troyis, midgeakaliv, and tinker03. Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert and in their favourites. A HUGE THANK YOU to Troyis, who wrote the amazing lemon that you are about to read!**

**The chapter name is from the song: When The Rain Falls by Zetta Bytes. I really recommend listening to it, as it really fits how Bella feels in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Four – When The Rain Falls**

Bella groaned as the sun hit her eyelids, trying to turn away from it, until she hit something solid. She opened her eyes, confused. Why was someone else in her bed? As she set eyes on the head of bronze hair occupying the pillow next to her, the memories of the day before came flooding back to her.

The wedding. Seeing Edward for the first time. Becoming Isabella Cullen. Their first kiss. The reception. Their first dance. Their first night together.

---

_Very carefully, Edward touched her face with his fingers while he watched her with his dark green eyes. He traced from her eyes down to her chin, until he reached her lips. She stared at him. Bending his head, he brushed her lips and pressed them firmly against his. Feeling sparks once more and Edward smiling beneath her lips, Bella pulled away; blushing like mad. She looked down at her feet, trying desperately to hide her blush.  
Edward lay Bella down on the bed. She knew he could hear the frantic beating of her heart against his chest as well as she could hear his own.  
His mouth found hers again as his hands began shyly grasping at laces and buttons on her dress, yanking on cotton and linen until we both lay bare, their wedding garments in a pile on the floor. Though he had never been with a woman before, he had confided in her earlier with this information when she voiced her worries about her own inexperience, it felt as if that moment he knew exactly what to do. Bella could not recall a time she had been more nervous about what was to come or more enraptured by the beauty before her.  
"You are so beautiful, Bella" he told her; it sounded as if he believed it to be true. She doesn't know what to say, it did not feel like the right moment to protest.  
Edward dipped his head and placed light kisses on her breasts. Bella moaned as Edward laid his body in between her legs. Her hands reached for his hair as he licked and suckled every part of her flesh he could reach. She almost screamed in shock when he took a rosy nipple into his mouth. Her desire was almost too much bear, the sensations in her stomach now spread between her legs and Bella rose against his body seeking friction. She did not know what was happening to her.  
"I'm going to try and be as gentle as possible. Do you trust me Bella?" he asked her, looking into her eyes for the truth.  
"I-I think so..." she told him biting her lip. He smiled crookedly, taking her breath away.  
He lightly traced his fingers against her silky skin. From her tiny face, to her round breasts... her flat stomach.... her womanly hips... Bella watched his wandering hand in fascination. She looked up at him in shock when his fingers splayed out across the soft mound in between her legs. Edward stared back at her and played with her slick folds before sliding a finger into her.  
Bella gasp and sunk her nails into his shoulders due to the powerful sensation. He added a second finger, in and out in a steady rhythm as she cried out his name. He smirked at her response.  
He curled his fingers in the valley of her innocence; she cried out, grabbed his head and practically yanked the hair right out of his skull.  
He climbed up her trembling body, settling his hips between the cradle of her thighs, and paused before capturing her lips in another heated kiss and then slowly, he entered her.  
He whispered a "Sorry" when he broke through her barrier of her maidenhood. She whimpered and tensed around him, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to drown out the burning sensation.  
"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll make it go away, I promise" he told her. She could tell he was fighting his urge to slam into her tenderness as be bit his lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood. Luckily, he managed to keep himself painfully still until her body adjusted to the invasion of his manhood. He kissed her tears away and then began to move and the pain at the breaking of her maidenhood was overshadowed by a new feeling.  
Bella moaned his name and rose against his thrusts. Edward called her name sweetly. Together, they created their own rhythm of movement. Edward breathed in a ragged breath and moved against her hard. He could not hold back his moans. Bella touched his cheek knowing that he was restraining himself to not hut her. "It's ok Edward." She wanted to feel him, with no barriers between them. Maybe they were not in love, yet but they share the passion of their bodies.  
He thrust feverishly into her several more times before burying himself as far as possible in her heat and throwing his head back, roaring her name so loud that it bounced off the walls. Her back arched as she cried out, riding the waves of pleasure that snapped through her so suddenly. Completely spent, he collapsed against her, trembling body against trembling body, as Bella pictured their future together, about how much Edward was going to love and treasured her._

---

Bella was snapped out of her retrieve as the sun hit her eyes once more. Blinded back into the present, Bella realised that she had needs to take care of.

As gently as possible, she placed a kiss on Edward' cheek before pulling the bed sheet tightly around herself and leaving the bed, entering the bathroom.

As she walked across the room, Bella realised that she ached in places that she had not known existed, and yet she wouldn't change it for the world.

Stepping out of the bathroom five minutes later, Bella took in the room's décor for the first time, having been a _little_ preoccupied the night before. The walls were a mint green, with the head of the bed against the right hand wall. The bed itself was a large, white wood four poster bed; with thin white curtains hang down around it. At the foot of the bed was a cushioned stool that ran the length of the bed and placed on it was a large vase of white lilies. On Bella's side of the bed there was a small chest of drawers with a mirror handing above it and a gas lamp. Against the opposite wall was a large chest of drawers, made of the same wood as the bed, with a light brown rug under the bed. The floor was dark panelled wood, and there was a large window on the wall at the back of the room, with a white writing desk up against it, with two plush white chairs just waiting to be sat on. The curtains to cover the windows were the same as those around the bed, yet thicker. Overall, the room was modern yet beautiful.

Crawling back into bed, Bella noticed that Edward had turned, and was now facing her. She smiled and placed herself against his chest. She was more than surprised when he pushed her away. Bella looked up at his faced a noticed that his eyes were still closed, and figuring it was just an unconscious reaction as he was not used to sharing the bed yet, she tried once again to place herself in his arms.

"No," she heard him moan quietly. She looked up to his face again and noticed that his eyes were starting to flutter open.

"No?" she questioned, feeling hurt and bemused.

"No," Edward repeated, louder this time, as he moved further away from her. Bella was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

"What do you mean no?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice from cracking, "Have you forgotten that we are married, that this is perfectly acceptable?" she asked, giving the only reason she could think of as to why he would pull away from her, especially after last night.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. However, if I had the choice, last night would not have happened." Bella let out a gasp, and tears pooled in her eyes, but Edward continued on, "I don't want to be married; especially to someone I don't know. Believe me, I understand that it was hard for you too, marrying someone you were not acquainted with, but I wanted to get married for love, not because my parents arranged it. In addition I am only nineteen. I'm only agreeing to this marriage because my parents believe I will soon need an heir. So, although I do not want this marriage, and deep down I believe you do not either, this marriage is needed. Therefore, we will continue to consummate our marriage, twice a week until you provide me with an heir. After that, although we will still be married in the eyes of the Church and society, each of us may do as we please. Understand?" Edward finished, looking at Bella expectantly, ignoring the redness of her eyes and her ragged breathing.

"Excuse me," was all Bella could respond, before she tightened the bed sheet around her and ran out of the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door before she fell to the floor in tears.

What had happened to the Edward from yesterday? The caring, funny Edward. The Edward who made passionate love with her. The one Bella believed she could love one day.

He had gone, and in his place was a hard man, who seemed to care little for others, only his own needs; the complete opposite of how Bella had perceived him yesterday; the caring doctor.

In disappearing, he had taken all her hopes of a happy marriage with him. She could just picture the future. Edward would use her until she provided him with a male heir, then they were free to "do what they liked". Bella knew his meant that he would start affairs with half a dozen women, and she would have no power to stop him. She would spend her days looking after their children and the nights alone, while he had a different woman each night providing him with relief. Of course she may not take another man; it would be disastrous if she were to fall pregnant to somebody else. She also had more self respect than to sell her body to numerous men, unlike her husband who seemed all too eager about the idea.

Unaware of the amount of time passing, Bella had curled herself into a ball on the floor and cried until her eyes felt raw. A sudden knock on the door cause the tears to slow down. Bella stayed quiet, not wanted to hear anymore of Edward's heartbreakingly cruel rant.

"Bella dear?" she heard Esme's voice float under the door, "Is everything okay? You've been in there an awfully long time, you missed breakfast!"

"I'm fine thank you Esme," Bella replied as loudly as she could without her voice giving away her current state of distress, "I'll be out in a moment."

Dragging herself off the floor, she made her way towards the sink and splashed cold water on her face, trying to reduce the puffiness of her eyes, so Esme would not question her on what was upsetting her so. Eventually, she opened the door and was met with an anxious Esme waiting outside.

"Oh thank goodness dear. I thought something terrible had happened as you took so long!" Esme cried, wrapping Bella in a large hug. Hugging back as best she could while still holding the sheet around her, too drained to be embarrassed, Bella reassured her mother in law that she was fine. "Don't worry about me, I'm in good health. I just felt a little woozy. I've never had Champagne before and it seems to have gone to my head over night. I am feeling perfectly fine now though, thank you for your concern," Bella lied, trying to put her mother in law's mind at ease, so that she would not question Bella's lie, which would cause Bella to spill the terrible words her husband had said to her that morning.

"Oh good. Do you know the best thing to cure wooziness? Breakfast!" Esme exclaimed while clapping her hands together. "I'll wait outside for you to get dressed, and then we will descend and eat together, how does that sound?" but without waiting for a reply, Esme quickly kissed Bella on her forehead and left the room.

Pulling herself together once again, Bella made her way over towards the chest of drawers, which had been filled with her clothes. She picked out a blue dress, which had see through lace flowers covering it. It was an impressive dress, but suitable for dinning in also. She pulled her chocolate coloured hair into a lose plait as the back of her head and headed downstairs to the dining room.

As Bella had come to expect with the rest of the house, the dining room was decorated beautifully. It was a very plain room, but that added to its charm. The walls were a dark green, with windows filling up two of the four walls, with white ledges to sit on so that it was possible to stare out across the vast gardens. The floors were dark panelled wood and a fireplace was at the back of the room. There was a dark oak table in the middle of the room, large enough to sit six people with a chandelier hanging above it. The chairs were also made of dark oak, but had small yellow cushions nailed on the back rest to provide comfort. In the middle of the table was a yellow vase filled with yellow flowers. The table was covered with an amazing spread, enough to feed a small army. On silver plates were eggs, boiled, scrambled and fried, bacon, sausages, toast, marmalade, jam, tea, coffee, juice and more that Bella could not even recognise. And sitting at the table was Esme.

"Bella that dress looks lovely on you!" she complimented as soon as Bella sat down.

"Thank you, you're too kind," Bella answered, gracing Esme with a small smile.

"Edward sends his apologise for not being here. He has to attend his lessons with the family doctor from nine hours past midnight to four hours past midday each day. Did he tell you he was training as an army medic?" Esme inquired.

"He mentioned it," Bella responded shortly, reaching out for a piece of toast and a boiled egg. Esme stared at her daughter in law for a moment, looking puzzled at Bella's short and slightly rude answer; it wasn't like the Bella she knew.

"And although it means that you are unable spend your first day as newlyweds together, you are able to spend it with me, helping me plan."

Bella swallowed before asking what plan she was talking about.

"Oh, I thought Edward would have told you. It is tradition for the Cullen family to host a ball two weeks after a member of the family has been married. It is a way for friends to celebrate and give their congratulations, but the two weeks allow the married couple time together before they have to take up their duties in society once more. In Edward' case, he has already had to reclaim them, but we cannot change tradition can we?" Esme ended rhetorically.

Bella just sat there. A ball? Bella had no idea how to plan a ball. She had only been to two, both held by her grandmother, as her own mother had deemed Bella too immature to attend balls hosted by members outside of their family. But Esme had been so kind to Bella, and so, however reluctantly, Bella came to the conclusion that she should help as much as she could to repay Esme for her kindness.

Asking the dreaded question she said, "What do we need to plan?"

Clapping her hands together Esme cried, "This will be so very amusing." Bella disagreed there, "Foremost, we need come to a decision about the theme. Then, this afternoon Alice will be coming to the house to take our measurements and design us each a dress, after that there are the invitations which must be written and sent out, the menu must be compiled and the ballroom to be decorated once again."

Bella's eyes widened in shock; only two weeks to prepare everything mentioned on Esme's list? How on earth could it be managed?

"Esme, how is it possible to have everything completed within two weeks? There is simply not enough time!"

"Nonsense! We shall come up with a theme right this minute, and as I mention, Alice is already prepared to come this afternoon. We shall write the invitations while we wait, and prepare the menu whilst being measured. However, there is not a moment to lose!" and with that, Esme left the room in search of a pen and piece of paper, calling out to Bella to think of possible themes while she was gone.

Wanting to please Esme, Bella tried to think of a theme. The idea of a ball made a memory rise within Bella, one she had not thought about in many years. When she was younger, her Grandmother Marie had told her the same story to try and get her to sleep; it was the story of the orphan and the prince.

-o-

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Clara . Unfortunately, her life had been extremely hard. She had been orphaned as a baby, dropped on the orphanage's doorstep and had not left since. No parents wanted her, she was too quiet; she did not smile enough; she read too much. This was what she was told each time a child left the orphanage._

_One day, when she was seventeen, a messenger came to the door of the orphanage and handed her a roll, before moving on to the next house. Unravelling the scroll, she read:_

_**His Royal Highness the Prince is celebrating his eighteenth year.**_

_**All eligible women are cordially invited to join the celebrations, their family's presence also requested.**_

_**The ball is to be held at nine hours past noon on the fifth of June in the year of his Lord 1829.**_

_**A mask is required, as is suitable dressing.**_

_**Faithfully, His Majesty the Prince.**_

_Clara had not been this excited in her entire life. This ball may be her chance to escape the life she led at the orphanage. However, she owned not one appropriate article of clothing, and she was not allowed to leave the orphanage after six hours past noon. _

_Refusing to give up hope, Clara spent the little money she had on a length of silver fabric, some thread and three silver feathers. Each night of the week, she was awake until past midnight, sewing together a dress suitable for the ball and creating a mask. The night before the ball, her dress and mask were completed and she look beautiful. On the night of the ball, at ten hours past noon, Clara snuck out of the orphanage and made her way to the palace. _

_Once she had been granted admittance, she entered the ballroom and the breath was knocked out of her. She had never seen anything so perfect. Down below on the ballroom floor were hundreds of couples dancing, the women's skirts fanning out, all wonderful colours. The room was filled with candles and there was a full size orchestra playing the waltz._

_Clara made her way down the spiral staircase and onto the ballroom floor. Due to the fact that she had no one to dance with, Clara made her way towards the refreshment table. After taking her first ever sip of Champagne she felt a tap of the shoulder. Turning around, she saw the most handsome man she had ever set her eyes on. The man in front of her had honey coloured hair, with streaks of cameral running through it. He stood at six feet tall and had his hand stretched out towards her._

"_May I have the honour of the next dance?" he requested._

_Unable to get a word out, Clara simply nodded before placing her hand in his and was being led to the dance floor. Once they were placed at the centre of the dance floor, the man slowly slipped a hand around Clara's waist and she placed her hands meekly around his waist and kept the other hand in his. Once the music started, they were dancing. This man was a phenomenal dancer. In Clara's eyes, he could not become any more perfect. They danced together, ignoring every other couple around them, staring only into each other's eyes. They did not even notice when the music stopped and the other couples left the floor, all watching the man and this mysterious woman dance. _

_Breaking the silence between them, the angel asked Clara what her name was. Just as she was about to respond, the guests around them broke into song, singing happy birthday, forcing the couple to break out of the trance they were in. Turning her head, with her hand still in his and his hand still on her waist, Clara looked for the prince they were all singing happy birthday to. What she did not expect was the crowd of guest to all be looking at her and her dance partner, with a servant coming towards them holding a beautifully decorated cake on a large silver plate. _

_In that moment she realised that she had been dancing with the Prince. Shocked, she let her hand drop out of his and took a large step backwards. The prince had hurt reflected in his eyes and made step forwards to take her back in his arms. Clara could not allow this to happen, so she turned and fled, not hearing the Prince's pleas for her to stop. _

_She raced as fast as she could across the gardens, down the steps, along the road and did not stop until she reached the door of the orphanage. Opening the front door and sneaking into her bedroom as quietly as she could, she lay down on her bed before the let her tears fall. _

_Clara was not naive enough to believe that she would get a happy ever after. She knew that in a few days, the Prince would have forgotten all about her and he would find a wife worthy of him. He did not even know her name. However, that did not stop her heart from breaking as she wished for the happy ending she knew she would never get._

_The next day, her theory was proved incorrect. While she was in town, Clara heard that the Prince was going door to door, trying to find the woman he had danced with last night, he wished to make her his wife. Clara knew that he would never find her. Why would he even consider looking for the woman he wanted in an orphanage, and the mask had covered her eyes and nose, there was no way he would be able to recognise her face. That did not mean she wished he would not find her, she just knew that fate would not be that kind._

_The next day there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Holmes who ran the orphanage opened the door. Bella, who was at the top of the stairs sat down to listen._

"_Can I help you sir?" Mrs. Holmes asked the man at the door._

"_I hope so madam. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince James, and I'm looking for a young woman. She is about five foot five, has long brown hair, sea blue eyes..." The prince would have willingly continued, telling her everything he knew about the woman he was searching for. However, Mrs. Holmes interrupted him._

"_Excuse me your Highness, but I think I may know how you are talking about," and with that, she turned around and shouted Clara's name up the stairs._

"_Clara, come down here, there is someone wanting to see you."_

_Clara slowly stood up, unable to believe that this was not a dream as she slowly made her way down the stairs._

"_Is this the girl you are looking for?" Mrs. Holmes asked, pulling Clara in front of the Prince. The Prince stared intently into Clara's eyes, and although she blushed, she could not force herself to pull away from his gaze._

"_It's you," Prince James whispered, a huge smile gracing his lips. Clara decided right then that she had never seen anything so beautiful in the whole existence. _

_Right at that moment, Prince James dropped to his knees and took her hand. "Ever since I first saw you, I have been unable to stop thinking about you. When we dance, I vowed never to let you go, but then you ran. I've been searching for you, and now I've found you, I promise to give you everything you'll ever want, if you just stay with me and love me. Please, will you marry me?" he begged._

_Clara could only manage to nod before James got off his knees and swept her up into his arms, spinning her around before he gently placed her back onto the ground and kissed her lovingly. That one kiss took Clara's breath away. Once he pulled away he asked her, "What is your name?"_

"_Clara," she whispered._

_And they lived happily ever after."_

-o-

Shaking her head to pull herself out of the memory, she realised that Esme had entered the room and was calling her name, looking quite concerned.

"Sorry. Thinking about themes caused me to remembered a story my grandmother told me about a ball. I thought that could be an impressive theme." Bella explained, whilst blushing.

"Well dear, what is this theme?" Esme questioned. Bella retold the tale.

"It took me years to realise that Clara was my grandmother and the "Prince" was my grandfather." Bella stated once she had finished with her tale.

"Oh darling that is so beautiful; our ball _must _be a masked balled. We shall write that on the invitations right away!" And on that note, Esme and Bella spent the rest of the morning writing invites until they could no longer feel their hands.

---

**Thank you for reading. Now please tell me what you think.**

**Did the lemon fit? Do you want more in future chapters? What do you think will happen next? Was this chapter even any good?**

**Until next time. :)**


	5. Use Somebody

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**There wasn't an alert but Chapter Four was replaceed last night, so make sure you read that chapter before this one.**

**This one is Edward's POV.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Five – Use Somebody  
**

Edward had never wanted to get married this young. He was only nineteen. He didn't want to marry a woman because of her social class and the fact their marriage would uphold both families' reputations. He wanted to marry for a love so deep the couple would die without one another. He wanted to marry at a time of his choice and because it made him happier than anything. And Edward believed he had already found this girl.

Tanya was the love of his life, he was sure of it. They had been friends since they were infants, their parents were acquaintances and they were of the same social class. Edward had been secretly courting Tanya for a year and was close to proposing when it was sprung upon him that he was already engaged to be married.

Edward was not ashamed to say that he had not reacted well to the news. He had entered the kitchen and smashed countless bowls and plates into the wall, yelled at his parents and refused to speak to anyone for a week, even Tanya.

He had thought that informing Tanya that they could no longer be together would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Surprisingly, Tanya had taken the news well. Of course she had been as upset as every normal woman would have been, but she knew that once an heir had been produced it would be acceptable for Edward to take up a mistress, who she knew without a doubt would be her.

And so, however reluctantly, Edward had agreed to marry Bella. He knew it would not be well received if he were to break off the betrothal, and although he had no wish to be married, he knew that an heir would be needed soon, especially as there was rumour of a war coming in the near future. If a war were to break out, there was no doubt in Edward's mind that he would go and fight for his country and if he were to be killed, an heir would be essential.

Bella was extremely beautiful, there was no situation in which Edward could contradict the fact, and he was sure as she matured further she would grow into a true beauty. However, Edward could not appreciate this fact; he was unconditionally in love with Tanya.

When he laid his eyes on Bella for the first time, walking down the aisle towards him, he promised himself that he would try and make her comfortable in their marriage. He could clearly see how scared she was; worried about marrying a man she had never met. Edward sympathised with her greatly; she was so young.

As they had been greeting their guests, Edward had clearly heard Bella inform Alice that she was not beautiful, that she never would be. Edward wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, but he did not. That was something you told the woman you were in love with, and Bella was definitely _not_ the woman he loved.

While they danced, Edward had made polite conversation, and was pleased to know the Bella was a girl with interests and opinions; she cared about more than money and social standing.

He had tried to make their wedding night as easy as possible for both of them, as neither of them had been in a situation such as that before. Edward, unlike many young nobles, believed that it was only right to wait until marriage before losing one's virtue; although once it had been lost Edward could carry out affairs with all the women of his choice. It had been unlike anything Edward had ever experienced, and although it was very intimate and pleasurable, Bella was not the woman he had wanted to share this special moment with.

The morning after, as Bella had attempted to get close to him, Edward felt the overwhelming need to tell her the truth, and that he did. He had made it crystal clear that he did not want to be married to her, that he was too young, and the only thing her wanted from this marriage was an heir. He told her about his every intention to take up a mistress once that heir had been born.

As she had run away from him in tears, Edward had felt a pang of regret in his chest, she was a young girl, of course she had wanted to believe that her marriage would end up to be a fairy tale. However, he had pushed this feeling away and gone to his lessons as per usual, and arrived home later than he normally would, purposely trying to avoid the confrontation he was sure would happen. It never arrived; she was already asleep when he entered their chamber.

The next two weeks continued in the same fashion. The newlyweds had little communication, except for the nights Edward continued on his mission of creating an heir.

Two weeks after their wedding, the Cullen's held the traditional ball to celebrate the recent wedding in the family.

Edward was waiting for his wife at the bottom of the stairs. Alice had entered their family's home straight after breakfast and had whisked Bella away. Edward had not seen her since. He had no idea why it took women such an age to get prepared for a social gathering. He had taken no less than half of one hour to be completely ready. He had bathed, washed his haired, tried to brush it into submission; to no avail, and put on the tux laid out for him; no doubt by Alice.

On his face Edward wore a black mask with gold trimmings along the edge and around the eyes, tied with a black ribbon to the back of his head. It covered almost the whole top front of his head; all that could be seen of him was his eyes, mouth and chin. He knew people would recognise him, however, due to the disarray on his head, also known as hair.

He heard a noise behind him. Turning around, all the air in his lungs was knocked out of him. Standing at the top of the stairs was Bella, who had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing floor length, red satin dress. The dress started just above her breasts and was held in place by two thin sleeves on her arms. She had her hair in a complicated twist and small silver tiara at the front of her head. Her mask was white with red lace, filled with flower patterns, covering it and a single red feather placed near the right eye. It only covered her eyes, making it easy to recognise her.

Bella began to descend down the stairs as Edward tried to regain his composure. Once she had reached the bottom, Edward held out his arm for her to take and began to escort her from the house. His mother had informed him that Bella did not know where they were going and that he was not to tell her.

Leading her out of the front door, Edward escorted Bella into the horse drawn carriage that was waiting outside. Bella looked confused but didn't mention anything. She rarely spoke to him, and only when he spoke to her first did she utter one syllable to him.

The couple were driven through the gardens for five minutes before they reached an almost invisible path. As the carriage followed it, from the corner of his eye, Edward noticed Bella glancing around curiously, trying to discover where they were heading. Suddenly, a white house came into view and the carriage drove right up to it.

Edward had helped her exit the carriage and they had entered the entrance hall before Bella finally asked where they were. "This," he told her as he led her up a flight of stairs and down one of the number of corridors, "is _our_ house. Mother and father have had it built for us as a wedding gift." And with that, they entered the ballroom.

"What? What! This is ours? Why?" Bella asked quickly but quietly as they walked down the pathway created by their guests.

"Mother designed it for us so that we are close enough to keep her happy but we have our own privacy." Edward led her to the dance floor to share their first dance.

Edward continued to try and make polite conversation with her, but she only answered with brief statements or a nod of the head.

Giving up, Edward allowed their dance to be completed in silence. As soon as the last note played, he released Bella from his arms, grabbed a flute of Champagne from a passing waiter and walked through to the balcony that was attached to the room.

Taking a sip of his drink as he lent against the marble wall which stopped him from falling into the grounds below, Edward admired the gardens of his new home. He could see for miles, and knew that when his parents lit the rooms in their home, he would be able to spot it from this height.

Edward was broken out of his observations by someone placing their arms around his waist. Spinning around, Edward saw a woman in a gold gown that flared out at the waist, with a glittering gold layer on top of the gown reaching her knees. On her face was a gold mask with a large black feather coming out of the corner, covering her forehead and nose. Without having to lift the mask away from the woman's face, Edward knew exactly who was standing in front of him; he could recognise Tanya's eyes anywhere.

"Good evening," he said quietly, "How are you my darling?"

"Better now I've seen you my love," Tanya answered softly, her strawberry blonde hair blowing softly in the evening air.

Making sure none of the guests from the ball were watching them, Edward lent forwards quickly and kissed her on the lips, trying to show her how much her presence had been missed in his life for the past two weeks. She responded eagerly and wrapped her hands into his hair, causing the kiss to lengthen. It was bliss.

Pulling away for some much needed air, Edward glanced once more into the ballroom to check they were not being watched; although it would be acceptable in society for him to take a mistress once he had an heir, the talk would destroy his family's reputation if he was spotted embracing another woman at a party being thrown to celebrate his marriage.

One person had seen them.

Edward could see Bella in the middle of the ballroom, standing still and staring in his direction. He noticed Jasper Whitlock was standing next to her, he guessed he was her current dance partner, trying to bring her attention back to him. They continued to stare at one another, and an odd sensation rose up inside of Edward.

Bella broke their gaze when Jasper reached out and touched her arm; from the expression on his face, Edward could tell he was worried about her. Bella smiled briefly at him before picking up the bottom of her dress and fleeing from the room.

The feeling rising up in Edward started to burn in his chest. He finally recognised the feeling to be guilt. Pushing Tanya away gently Edward walked quickly back into the ballroom, and followed his wife's lead by leaving the ballroom.

He could not see her anywhere. The house was vast and she did not know her way around; how on earth was he meant to know where she would run to?

In frustration, Edward swiftly walked outside, needing some air.

He leant against a statue that what pooled in darkness, the moonlight refraction off it and spilling onto the grounds.

He stood there for a moment, enjoying the silence away from the madness at the party. The silence was soon broken as Edward hard a quiet sob ring out through the garden. Searching around for the source, Edward noticed, for the first time, a figure slumped under a tree. Luckily, fate was on Edward's side and he could see, without getting any closer, that it was Bella.

Making sure he could not be seen, Edward made his way towards her. For some reason, a reason he could not explain, he felt the need to make sure she was okay.

Getting as close as he dared, Edward could hear her sobs clearly, but he also noticed a few mumbled words in between them. Straining his ear, Edward tried to distinguish what Bella was saying. "...so stupid...of course he would...beautiful...false...using me."

Edward had no idea what she was talking about. Deciding it would be best to leave her alone; Edward turned away and walked back to the house.

As soon as he joined the party once more, he was attacked with questions from his mother and father, both of whom looked slightly panicked. Although Carlisle had spent little time with his daughter in law due to his hectic schedule as town mayor and occasional physician, Edward knew he cared a great deal for her.

"Edward darling, where is Bella?" his mother asked, "We couldn't spot the pair of you anywhere!"

"Oh, err, she's getting some fresh air outside," Edward improvised, "The dancing tired her out a little and it was extremely stuffy in here, so she went into the gardens to clear her head and cool down." He tried to sound believable, "I'm sure she'll be back any moment." He attempted to pacify his mother.

He could see his mother bought his lie, but his father looked at him doubtfully. "Well, you should go and find her Edward. You have to share your dance soon, it's almost midnight!"

Ah yes, the dance, Edward thought. It was tradition for each newly wedded Cullen to take to the dance floor in front of everyone at midnight, so the guests could observe the "happy couple" one more time before the party dissolved for the evening.

"You're right mother, as usual," he was rewarded with a smile and slight blush; "I will go and fetch her immediately."

Turning around, Edward was ready to re-enter the garden in search of his wife, but there was no reason to; entering the room was Bella.

Esme rushed over to her, "Bella sweetheart, I was worried about you." Bella started to apologise before Esme spoke over her, "Oh dear, don't apologise. Now," she became to usher Bella towards Edward, "it's time for you to dance the last dance of the night." Bella looked anywhere apart from Edward.

Edward offered her his hand. Bella took it while still avoiding his eyes. He led the pair of them to the dance floor, while all the other guests formed a circle around the couple. His positioned his hand on her waist while she placed her arm around his neck. The music began once more and they began to dance in synch.

"Do you enjoy the waltz?" Edward attempted to ease the tension between them.

"Yes." Bella replied shortly.

"Have you had an enjoyable time this evening?" He tried again.

"Of course."

"Form any new acquaintances?"

"Edward, there is no need to make conversation. We have nothing to talk about," Bella told him.

Edward snapped his mouth shut and they continued to dance in silence.

If this was what their marriage was going to be like, Edward could not wait for Bella to conceive their child, for when she did, he could return to Tanya's arms once more.

---

**Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please tell me.**

**Bella perspective on the ball is next.**

**Until nex time.**


	6. You Stood Up

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts and in their favourites and for everyone who reviewed: jerseyhalliwell, makki, D-l0v3 oF uR Lif3, twilightlover1710, Akaalias, horsecrazed, gabzCoatz, winternow, cgarland1900, mommytwilight, krazzy hopeless romantic, Wicked Wordsmith, Troyis, Flora73, ConfusionPixie and girlfrakes.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Six – You Stood Up  
**

Bella and Esme had spent every possible waking moment preparing for the ball. Bella had never felt so exhausted in her life, though she knew it would be worth it on the evening; seeing all the women in their beautiful dresses fanning out everywhere, trying to recognise people in their masks, making new acquaintances. She truly could not wait.

Alice had been sewing their dresses together since she first knew the date of the ball. On the morning of the dance, just as Bella was finishing her breakfast with Edward, in silence of course, Alice had rushed in, grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room before Bella had any time to react.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella gasped as Alice yanked her up a flight of stairs, and was now halfway down the second corridor.

"There is not a second to lose today Bella! There is too much to do."

"Not a second to lose? Alice, are you aware that there are eleven hours until the ball commences? It is two hours to twelve and the ball does not begin until nine hours past!"

"Of course I am aware Isabella! However, every second is needed. You must bathe, clean your hair, style your hair, apply makeup, make final corrections to the dress..." Bella tuned out as Alice continued to rattle off the list of things that _absolutely_ _had_ _to_ be done.

Eventually they reached Bella's chamber. When they entered, Bella noticed Esme at the dresser, laying out numerous products to use. "Ah, you're finally here. Well Bella, there is no time to spare. I've run you a bath and I want you to scrub every inch of your body before you even _think_ about getting out. Alice will you please pin up my hair while we wait?"

Alice, who was pushing Bella towards the bathroom, turned her head, "Of course. Bella, hurry up!"

An hour later, Bella dared to leave the bathroom, having washed three times and cleaned her hair. Walking into the bedroom, Alice was putting the finishing touches to Esme's hair. She had pulled it back into a bun with a thick plait either side, with the bun being wrapped in the two plaits. It looked amazing.

"Oh Bella, at last. It's your turn next," Alice told her without diverting her attention.

Bella nodded and slipped on a plain dress before sitting on the bed and watching Alice complete her first masterpiece of the day.

At fifteen minutes past noon it was finally Bella's turn. Sitting down in the chair, Bella did not even question what Alice was doing, trusting her completely. As Alice had told her on her wedding day, she would not doubt her again.

Two hours later and Bella's hair was perfect. Alice had somehow made it so smooth it looked like silk. She had pinned it to the back of Bella's head, although the bun looked as if it had been cut in two, it was almost like a bow. As a final touch, Alice had placed a small silver tiara on the front of her head.

"It's perfect Alice. Thank you ever so much." Bella praised her.

Alice grinned at her, "It was my pleasure," her grin turned into a sly smile, "Now, it's your turn to get me ready." And she pulled out the pair of hair curlers once more.

Bella backed away from her. "Alice you cannot be talking sense. I cannot use those, those things! I will burn all the hair from your scalp"" she cried.

"Do not be ridiculous Bella. I'll talk you through what to do. You will be completely fine I assure you. I trust you." Alice used her puppy dog eyes on Bella to beat her into submission.

Three hours of hard work later and Bella stepped back to admire her work. She believed it was the best thing she had been able to do her whole life! Every stand of Alice's long black hair had been curled into beautiful rings. Alice had told Bella to stop her hands from shaking and get on with her task, guiding her perfectly. After she had completed curling it, Bella was instructed to pull strands of it up at a time, to produce a large bun at the back of Alice's head. To finish the look, Bella placed a silver headband made out of diamonds at the front of Alice's head, which hung down to the middle of her beasts. She looked stunning.

"Oh Bella it's ideal," Alice complimented her, "I told you there was nothing for you to worry about! Now time for the dresses," Alice clapped her hands together.

Bella did not want to admit it, but Alice had been correct; they did need every moment they had. Including a break for lunch, it took the women three hours to perfect their dresses. Alice had to make a few adjustments to each outfit and then they had to make sure they fell correctly so that they covered all their modesty.

Esme was wearing a beautiful blue and silver gown. It was strapless and silver up to the waist, from down below it was blue silk, with intricate flowers rising up at different heights along the bottom. She was a large pearl necklace to set it off. Her mask was blue with silver gems scattered along it and had two large blue feather next to the left eye.

Alice was wearing an amazing plum coloured, short sleeve dress, which was decorated with silver spirals from head to toe. Her mask was silver up to where her eyebrows should have been, glittery silver around the top of the eye holes, and painted plain silver to the bottom of her nose. There were gold glittery swirls covering the mask. It was extremely creative.

Bella adored her dress. It was floor length, red satin. The sleeves began opposite her bust, just as her dress did. It was corset like again from the top to the waist, before flaring out into a full sized skirt. Her mask was simple. It simply covered her eyes, was made out of white material and had red lace covering it, with a red feather placed next to her right eye. Even Bella admitted that she looked pretty.

At eight and a half hours past noon, Alice and Esme left Bella's chamber, telling her not to leave the room until nine hours past none. Bella had questioned this; she thought the ball started at this time. Esme and Alice shock their heads, and explained to her that they could not be on time to their own party, they must be fashionably late. Bella nodded at this information and allowed Esme and Alice to go in search of their partners.

At nine o'clock on the dot, Bella exited her chamber and walked towards the stairs, freezing when she saw who was at the bottom. Edward was gorgeous. He was wearing a plain black tux with a white shirt buttoned up to the neck, though he wore no tie. His hair was a beautiful mess and she felt an odd desire rise up within her to run her fingers through it. Covering his nose and top half of his face was a black mask with gold thread running along the edges. Although she disliked him immensely due to his treatment of her, Bella could appreciate what a fine specimen of male her husband was. Breaking out of her observations, Bella began to descend down the stairs towards Edward, who seemed to be struggling with something.

As she reached the last step, Edward offered her his arm, which she took without comment. Leading her out of the front door, Edward escorted Bella into the horse drawn carriage that was waiting outside. Bella was confused; she had no idea where they were heading as Esme had refused to tell her, although she refused to mention it to Edward. They rarely spoke these days and only did when he initiated the conversation.

The couple were driven through the gardens for five minutes before they reached an almost invisible path. As the carriage followed it, Bella glanced around curiously, trying to discover where they were heading. Suddenly, a magnificent white house came into view and the carriage drove right up to it. The house had three floors from what Bella could see, with white pillars connecting floors one and two on the outside. Floor two and three both had balconies and Bella was sure you would be able to see for miles if you stood on them.

Edward had helped her exit the carriage and they had entered the entrance hall before Bella finally gave in and asked where they were. "This," he told her as he led her up a flight of stairs and down one of the number of corridors, "is _our_ house. Mother and father have had it built for us as a wedding gift." And with that, they entered the ballroom.

"What? What! This is ours? Why?" Bella asked quickly but quietly as they walked down the pathway created by their guests.

"Mother designed it for us so that we are close enough to keep her happy but we have our own privacy." Edward led her to the dance floor to share their first dance.

As they moved to the music, Edward attempted to make polite conversation between them, though Bella gave him nothing to go on; answering in very brief answers when possible or just a movement of her head. Edward soon gave up and as soon as the last note sounded, he released her from his hold and went onto the balcony.

Bella stared after him, wondering what to do now as she suddenly had no dance partner. At that moment, Alice approached her, her hand in the arm of a man. From what Bella could see, the man was very attractive. He had wavy honey blonde hair with caramel streaks running through it. He stood at around six foot three inches and looked perfect with Alice. He was also wearing a black tux, although he had a black shirt on underneath instead of a white one like Edward. The left side of his face, including his nose, was covered by a silver mask, which complimented Alice's dress.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to my fiancé Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Isabella Cullen, Edward's lovely bride." Bella blushed at Alice's introduction.

Jasper lifted Bella's hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Isabella."

Blushing an even darker shade of red, sure to rival her dress, Bella corrected him, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Whitlock. Please, call me Bella."

"Only if you will call me Jasper," he smiled at her, "May I have to honour of the next dance?"

Bella nodded dumbly; a little dazed by his smile. It was beautiful, but not as stunning as Edward's she noted. When she regained her focus, she noticed Jasper and Alice sharing a moment, staring into each other's eyes. She knew they could see no one else around them; they were utterly perfect together.

After a few seconds, they tore the gazes away from one another and Jasper smiled at Bella, offering her his hand. She took it with a small smile of her own and allowed Jasper to lead her right into the middle of the dance floor. The music began and they started to move. Jasper made light, enjoyable conversation, while keeping Bella steady on her feet at all times. Bella began to enjoy herself enormously, laughing a true laugh as Jasper told her a joke while he spun her round and round.

Her happiness was stopped abruptly as she was spun for the second time. From the corner of her eye, Bella notice Edward embracing a woman on the balcony. Her hands were tangled up in his hair and Edward's eyes were closed in what she assumed to be bliss. Bella stopped dancing and stared at them.

Finally they broke apart. Edward glanced up, scanning the party, looking for anyone who may have seen them. His gaze caught Bella's. She refused to look away, unaware how long they stood there for, just staring at one another.

She was the first to pull away, as she became aware of Jasper placing his hand on her arm and calling her name. She turned to him, "Bella, are you well?" He sounded truly concerned.

Bella graced him with a tight smile before she excused herself, picked up the bottom of the dress and ran through the crowds and away from the party.

She fled down the stairs with no idea where she was heading. Why did tonight have to be the night they moved to a new home? It meant Bella had nowhere to run. Seeing the front door ahead of her, Bella ran through it and into the garden. She kept on running, wanting to run away from this life, before her clumsiness caught up with her and she tripped, falling onto the grass.

Giving up, Bella sobbed into her hands. "How could I be so stupid?" she cried, "Of course he already has a mistress. She is so beautiful; I could never measure up to someone like her! He's just using me..." the sobs overcame her.

A few minutes later and Bella had exhausted herself; she had no more tears to cry. Sitting still for a moment, Bella had a revelation; why was she allowing Edward and the woman he was with ruin the ball she had spent weeks planning? If anyone should be running away, it should be the pair of them; not her. With that in mind, Bella rose to her feet, wiped her dress down as she made sure it wasn't ruined from her fall and made her way back into the house, determined to stay to the end of the party and show Edward how strong she was.

As soon as she entered the party, Bella saw Edward and Carlisle standing just in front of her and Esme was at her side. "Bella sweetheart, I was worried about you." Bella started to apologise before Esme spoke over her, "Oh dear, don't apologise. Now," she began to usher Bella towards Edward, "it's time for you to dance the last dance of the night." Bella looked anywhere apart from Edward.

Edward offered her his hand. Bella took it while still avoiding his eyes. He led the pair of them to the dance floor, while all the other guests formed a circle around the couple. His positioned his hand on her waist while she placed her arm around his neck. The music began once more and they began to dance in synch.

Edward tried to start a conversation as if he had not seen her notice him and his mistress kissing. "Do you enjoy the waltz?"

"Yes." Bella replied shortly.

"Have you had an enjoyable time this evening?" He tried again.

"Of course." If he was going to play then so was she.

"Form any new acquaintances?"

"Edward, there is no need to make conversation. We have nothing to talk about," Bella told him.

Edward snapped his mouth shut and they continued to dance in silence.

When the last sound of music was played, Bella tore herself away from Edward and went in search of Esme. She found her in discussion with Carlisle near the back of the hall.

"Esme, Carlisle, I just wanted to thank you both for a lovely evening."

"Don't thank us dear, you did most of the work," Esme told her. Bella smiled at her mother in law.

"Could you please tell me where my chamber is? I would like to retire for the evening and I believe Edward would like to bid farewell to a few guests before he does. I do not wish to disturb him."

"Why of course dear." And with that, Esme escorted Bella out of the ballroom, and although they passed Edward who began to question where they were headed, Bella did not turn back once.

---

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**What will be the effect of Bella seeing the kiss? What will happen with Bella and Edward?**

**Until next time. :)**


	7. That's What You Get

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks again to everyone who put this on alert, in their favourties and reviewed: kungfu, cademan24, Lizze, sober alcoholic, ConfusionPixie, makki, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, berdb, jerseyhalliwell, Wicked Wordsmith, kayla paige, vampgirl138, SuperSumer, winternow, mommytwilight, Flora73, krazzy hopeless romantic, gabzCoatz and Troyis. You guys are amazing!**

**This chapter is important so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Seven – That's What You Get  
**

The weeks following the ball were the most monotonous of Edward's life. His relationship, if it could be classified as such, with Bella was deteriorating at a rapid pace. They ate together at breakfast and dinner and slept in the same bed, yet that was all the contact they had. They never spoke and the only time they ever came into physical contact with one another were the nights Edward claimed her. She had stopped responding to even that; just laying there while Edward moved within her.

To make the situation worse, Tanya had been taken overseas by her parents for two whole months of God's year. They were visiting the region of France her family was from, making it impossible for Edward to find comfort in her arms. If she had simply moved across the country for a period, Edward was sure he would have been able to find a way to abandon his duties for a week to visit her. Alas, it was not to be.

To try and make his life bearable, Edward had taken to his hobby on a regular basis; horse riding. His family owned five stallions and four mares. His own stallion Theodore, named by Alice when she was young, had been ridden more in the previous three weeks than he had in the five years Edward had owned him.

Every evening after he had completed his training and on the days of rest, Edward would saddle Theodore up and ride for miles. He had discovered numerous places that he had not previously known existed in his nineteen years of living there. Just last week he had found the most beautiful meadow.

Riding up a path made by a gap between the trees in the forest, Edward had noticed a clearing. Steering Theodore in its direction, Edward made his way towards the light that was emitting from it. What he saw took his breath away. Here, in the middle of the forest, was one of the most beautiful sights Edward had ever laid eyes on.

The ground was flat, every inch covered with lush grass and it was surrounded by trees. Scattered all across the field were a number of different types of flowers, pink ones, yellow ones, purple ones. The only one Edward recognised were the numerous daisies placed between almost every other flower.

Jumping off Theodore, without bothering to tie him up as he knew he would never leave, Edward had sat in the meadow for at least an hour before reluctantly rising and heading back to him home for dinner.

Dinner was the worst part of the day. Bella and Edward would sit on opposite sides of the table, facing each other but never talking. Their maid would come in and place their dinner in front of them before she stepped out and the married couple said their prayers of thanks. This was the one time of the day Edward would hear Isabella's voice.

Do not get him wrong, Edward had tried to engage her in conversation, but after three days of nothing but silence as a response, he had given up completely. Once their meal was finished, Bella would leave the table and head into their library to read until it was time to retire.

Edward's mother had built a library despite the fact that Edward had little time to spare to enjoy the pleasure of reading. However, it proved to be a good investment, as Bella rarely spent time elsewhere. Edward knew that if he were ever to need her, which he highly doubted, he would be able to find her there; her nose buried deep within a book.

More than once, Edward had pondered what Bella did with her days. Although she had informed him on their wedding day that she had a number of hobbies and interests, he had yet to discover any apart from her love of books. All in all, he did not find his wife the most enthralling of people.

He had even asked their maid, Angela, if Bella ever left the house. He had been told that Bella only left the house to visit his mother or take a walk around the gardens. Apparently, every morning, Bella would disappear from ten hours past midnight to midday to take a tour of the gardens. She always seemed cheerful once she returned. She had been into town a few times, escorted by his mother and Alice, although he never knew if she bought anything; nothing seemed to have been added to their chamber.

It was now the third of December, almost three months had passed since their wedding. From what Edward knew, which was admittedly not much, about his wife's affairs, she had not had any contact with her family back home, and was extremely shocked when a tall, Native American was led into their dining hall during dinner that evening.

Bella had screamed, thrown her napkin to the floor, pushed away her chair and run into the man's arms. "Jake!" she cried, burying her head into his chest.

Edward felt something inside his chest, a longing to push this man away from his wife. Bella was his property, not this man's; only he could touch her. Who the hell was this guy anyway? Edward started at the embracing couple. This man, _Jake_, had the cheek to smooth Bella's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you Jake," he heard _his_ wife whisper. That was it. Standing up himself, Edward made his way over to the pair.

"Bella, are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" Edward emphasised the word friend, ignoring the fact this was the first time he had addressed his wife in over three weeks.

Bella gave Edward an odd look, but complied with his request all the same, "Edward, this is Jacob Black, my best friend. Jake, this is Edward Cullen, my husband." He could not help but notice she said the word "husband" with distaste.

Jacob held out his hand, and Edward took it, wanting to show who was in control. Shaking it, Edward squeezed as hard as he could, although Jacob did not seem intimidated. He replied with the same amount of brute force and did not even bat an eyelid at Edward trying to crush his hand. What was wrong with this man? Edward asked himself.

"I would like to say it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, however, I am aware of your treatment of Bella, and it is a sin to lie." Jacob looked down on Edward. How dare this man speak to Edward like this in his own home!

"That's odd, because I've never heard about you," and with that Edward left the room; suddenly off his dinner.

Walking out of the front door, Edward walked swiftly to the stable, climbed on Theodore without bothering to saddle him up and rode towards the meadow, wanting some quiet time away from his wife and her _friend._

When he returned, at almost midnight, he went straight up to his chamber, wanting to make sure his wife was in their bed and not Jacob's. He pushed open the door, not bothering to stay quiet and was pleased with what he saw. Bella was tucked up in their bed fast asleep.

Edward made his way across the room silently to undress. Dressed in only his underclothes, Edward finally slipped into bed, and for the first time since his marriage, pulled Bella into his arms. He still did not enjoy the fact that he was married, and found it almost unbearable to handle his wife's silence some days, but he wanted to remind her that she was his; even while she was unconscious. "You're mine," he whispered to her, before he too succumbed to sleep.

Edward was extremely displeased at breakfast. Not only had he woken with Bella not in his arms, she was not in their bed at all, or their chamber. Quickly grabbing a robe, Edward had rushed down stairs into the dining hall in search of his wife. The sight that met is eyes did not improve his mood. Bella was sitting in her regular seat, with Jacob Black right by her side. She was laughing so much that a few tears were spilling from her eyes. In the back of his mind, Edward noted that this was the first time he had ever heard her laugh; it sounded like bells. He was not pleased to notice that she was wearing one of her best dresses. It had short sleeves, was silver with a darker silver design covering it. She had never put effort into dressing for him before. Edward growled at the couple as he sat down.

As he was polishing off the remains of his egg with a slice of toast, the butler entered the room, holding out a letter for Edward. He ripped it open, "**Dear Mr. Cullen. I apologise on behalf of my husband as he has been taken ill with food poisoning, and therefore will be unable to attend today's lessons. He is deeply regretful but hopes to commence lessons once more tomorrow. Our sincere apologies. Mrs Jenkins. **

Edward folded the letter in half and turned once more to the couple at the other end of the room. "It appears that I have the day free, Mr Jenkins has been taking ill with a bout of food poisoning. What are our plans for the day Bella?"

Bella looked at him in shock; never before had he made plans with her before. Well, excluding their wedding day. "I'm sorry Edward, but Jacob and I have plans for the day. A lot has happened since I have been away from home, and it is crucial that I know what is happening." Bella smiled tightly at him. Jacob looked smug; as if he were proud of the fact Bella was dismissing her husband for him.

Edward fixed both of them with a stony glance before he dismissed himself from the table and ascended upstairs once more.

At almost ten hours past midnight, Edward was sitting in his chamber reading, with the doors that led to the balcony wide open. Unexpectedly, laughter floated up with the wind and hit Edward's ears. It sounded carefree and full of life. Rising from his chair, Edward made his way outside and looked for the source of the laugh. Anger flared up inside him. Bella was walking into the garden, on the arm of Jacob Black.

Edward was going to have to put a stop to this right away. It was becoming ridiculous. He had only arrived last night, and yet Bella now seemed unable to function without him. Edward had told her on the morning after their wedding that once an heir had been born, they would be permitted to carry out extra marital affairs. Not before said child was born, and he was only talking about himself to begin with. Of course Bella could not have another man to sustain her needs! What if she were to fall pregnant by him? Edward would be the laughing stock of the village. And here she was, flaunting this man around and a child had yet to be conceived, yet alone born!

Pulling on his coat to keep the heat in, Edward dragged a chair outside; ready to sit and wait to watch them return and judge the state they were in. An hour passed and yet they had still not returned and Edward was growing angrier and angrier by the second. Ready to set off and search for them himself, Edward's plan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" he yelled; not taking his eyes off the path.

Angela entered the chamber shyly. "Excuse me sir, but your mother is here, and she requests to see you." And she left the room hastily.

Sighing, Edward stood from his chair, took one final glance at the empty path before making his way through his chamber and downstairs to greet his mother.

"Sweetheart, how wonderful it is to see you," Esme greeted him, wrapping him in a large hug and placing two kisses on his cheek, "It's been far too long." She complained.

"I saw you three days ago mother." Edward was not in to mood to play.

"Yes, but a mother wishes to have her child around her all the time. You will understand completely once you have a child of your own, I assure you." If the child would even be his, Edward grimaced.

"Of course mother."

"And where is Bella? I hoped to catch you together. I haven't seen you together since the ball." Esme reprimanded her son.

"Sorry mother. In between my lessons and all the duties I must carry out, there is not much time to visit you. And as for Isabella, she is off for a _walk_ with an old acquaintance of hers, Jacob Black," His voice was filled with venom when he said that dog's name, but Esme seemed not to notice.

Esme smiled, "Oh she is with Jacob. I have heard all about him of course; the two of them seem extremely close," she mused, "I had the pleasure of meeting him last night. It seemed he did not know the way to this house and so asked at ours for directions. Lovely, polite boy."

Edward scoffed. Polite and lovely? Edward could think of a dozen different words to describe him.

"Is something that matter Edward?" his mother asked, concerned.

"Apart from the fact my wife is whoring herself out with the "polite and lovely" gentleman you speak of?" Edward hissed.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth, "Edward! How could you say such hateful things? Especially about Bella! She is the most honest human being I have ever met. She would never stray from you!"

"Really? Really!" Edward asked his mother rhetorically, raising his voice, "If she was such a brilliant human being, what is she doing spending time with another man who is _not_ her _husband_, fawning all over him? You did not see them together mother, there was barely an inch of air between them! If she were such a brilliant wife, why is she not carrying my heir? It has been three months mother!"

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen, you take those spiteful comments back right now!" his mother told him in a deadly quiet voice.

"NO!" he yelled, "Why should I? All I am stating is the truth! The woman you FORCED me to marry, a woman I could NEVER love, is nothing other than a common whore! Please show yourself out." And with that, Edward left the room, ignoring his mother's sobs coming from within and the feeling of guilt and shame rising within himself.

---

**So Jacob has arrived. What do you guys think?**

**I only realised today that I have not included Emmett and Rosalie in this story yet. What roles could they play? Let me know your suggestions.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. What will happen next?**

**Bella's POV coming up next. It will be a very important chapter!**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Hate Is A Strong Word

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks again to everyone whp put this on alert and in their favourtie. Thanks to SuperSumer, kayla paige, mommytwilight, berdb, hopless, sandy, jerseyhalliwell, CharmLightLove, makki, Flora73, gabyhyatt, cademan24, barbmeg, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, hooker81, frankfart101, devliza, girlfrakes, BeckyLuvsTwilight, Lizzie, winternow, D-l0v3 oF uR Lif3, sober alcoholic, ConfusionPixie, Troyis, gabzCoatz, Akaalias, livvi84 and klcivinski for all your reviews. Have I told you how awesome you are?  
**

**This is the second longest chapter so far, (doesn't look it does it?) and it's very important. You learn more about Bella's history and the true drama begins.  
Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Eight – Hate Is A Strong Word  
**

Almost a month had passed since the ball, yet every day that went by was the same. Bella woke up, eat breakfast, read, went for a walk, read, ate dinner, read, and went to bed. The routine was only broken when Alice or Esme paid a visit and dragged her from her own home.

Apart from the visits from Alice and Esme, the only contact she had with others was with the servants and recently, she had started to receive letters from Jacob Black, her best friend.

After the incident at the ball, Bella had never needed him so much and composed him a letter as soon as she rose the following morning.

_**Dearest Jacob,**_

_**It has been so long, too long. How are you? How is Leah? Is she over the morning sickness yet? I cannot believe that you, Jake, the boy who ate dirt, is going to be a father so soon! **_

_**Jake, I need you. **_

_**My marriage is falling apart and we have only been wed two weeks! I cannot let the family down and allow this marriage continue to collapse; if it were to end, no one would ever permit Emmett to marry their daughter and that I could not bear for my big brother. How is he? We have not had contact since my departure. I'm sure mother is not allowing him to write to me.**_

_**Please, tell me what to do. Guide me to make this right.**_

_**Please write back soon and send my love to your family and Emmett,**_

_**Love Bella.**_

Jacob, never one to let her down, had replied within three days and their correspondence had not wavered since then. Each morning, Bella would ask Angela, who had become quite dear to her, if any letter had arrived for her. She requested that she not be presented letters at breakfast, afraid that Edward would take Jake away from her, just as he had taken everything else.

Every morning Bella would take a stroll about the garden, sitting on the odd bench here, picking the odd flower there. It was in the garden she felt truly at home, it reminded her of the garden at her family's home.

On the days she received a letter from Jacob, Bella would take the letter into the garden, sit in the middle of the grounds and read the letter over and over again until her heart's content. Jake managed to uplift her spirits and gave her advice on how to handle her current situation with Edward. Although they did not cause her husband to become any more courteous, it made Bella's life a little easier to live. She found enjoyment in books once more and felt at peace.

Jake had also preformed an act of kindness that Bella would never be able to repay. He had somehow managed to pass his letter onto Emmett and always allowed him to add his own message to send to Bella. She had sobbed a mixture of relief and longing as she had read the first letter from her big brother.

_**Hello squirt,**_

_**I beg you to forgive me for not having contacted you since your marriage. As you have probably already assumed, mother has forbidden me to write to you, checking all my letters before I am permitted to send them, as in her words "She is their family now". **_

_**Life is incredibly dull here without you. There is no one to help me wind-up grumpy old Mrs. Mallory, or sing badly with in church. Here is something to amuse yourself with little sister; Lauren Mallory has taken a fancy to yours truly. Stop laughing. It appears that she wishes for me to court her, asking for my hand to dance at every social gathering, requesting my opinion on her dress. I've always thought it was the man who asked a woman to dance, but I have clearly been mistaken in the past twenty years of life! **_

_**I have requested to add a little bit of my own writing to each of Jake's letters. Do not worry Bella, we will not lose touch. I hope everything is well and I miss you every day.**_

_**Lots of love from your amazing brother,**_

_**Emmett.**_

Bella had wanted to pick up her skirts and run all the way home, back into the arms of the two people she cared most about in the world, the two people she knew would always care and look out for her; Emmett and Jacob.

Each time she read her letter outside, she returned to the house in high spirits. Angela had noticed and questioned it, "Bella," Bella had forbidden her from calling her Miss, "What is in the garden that pleases you so much?"

"The garden is where I feel at home Angela. At my parent's home, the only thing I had control over was the garden. My mother did not care about it and she enjoyed having me out from the house. Honestly, I enjoyed it too, and made sure the one part of my life I could control was beautiful. Of course, here there are gardeners, yet I still feel peaceful just being outside. And as you know, I have been receiving letters from my best home, filled with news, which always cheers me up. His wife is expecting soon you see, so he informs me about all her antics." Bella trusted Angela; she would not tell Edward that Bella had correspondence with someone.

Much to Angela's dismay, Bella had recently begun to lend a hand in the kitchen, often helping prepare dinner. Of course, neither women enlightened Edward with this fact; Angela due to the fact she feared what her master would say is he knew she allowed his wife inside the kitchen, which was full of dangerous objects. Bella did not inform him as she felt he had no need to know. He enjoyed the food Bella cooked, but she was sure if he discovered it was her work, he would find some reason for complaint or ban her from entering the kitchen.

If Edward had been surprised by Jacob's arrival, it was nothing to rival Bella's shock. During dinner on the third of July, Angela had pulled the door wide and Bella looked up, spotting Jake. Dropping her composure, she screamed, pushed herself away from the table, ignoring her fallen napkin and run into his arms, crying his name. Jake had pulled her into a tight hug, neither willing to let go for a long time. Finally, Jake had pulled away, moved the stray hairs away from her forehead and planted a friendly kiss on her forehead, gracing her with the smile she had missed so much. "Surprise," he muttered softly.

"I'm so happy to see you Jake," she whispered, trying to bury herself deeper into his chest.

Of course, Edward decided to break up their moment, "Bella, are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" She noticed he emphasised the word friend and wondered if her realised this was the first time he had addressed her in over three weeks.

Bella gave Edward an odd look, but complied with his request all the same, "Edward, this is Jacob Black, my best friend. Jake, this is Edward Cullen, my husband." She could not help say the word "husband" with distaste.

Jacob held out his hand, and Edward took it. As they shook hands, Bella noticed that Edward appeared to be squeezing it as hard as he could, though she knew Jacob would not be intimidated. Could Edward not see who he was dealing with? Jacob was probably six and a half feet tall and towered over Edward! He did not even bat an eyelid as Edward tried to crush his hand. Bella smiled a little at this.

"I would like to say it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, however, I am aware of your treatment of Bella, and it is a sin to lie." Jacob looked down on Edward. Bella didn't know how to react. She was not fond of Edward, but she did not want her husband and best friend to be at odds with one another; Edward may forbid her from communicating with him if that were to be the case.

Edward composure did not shift, "That's odd, because I've never heard about you," and with that Edward left the room.

As soon as the door had shut behind him, Bella smacked Jake on the chest, hurting herself more than she did him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he cried, rubbing the spot she had hit, although they both knew he had hardly felt it.

"Don't antagonise him. Please Jake. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, and angering him is not the way to go about it."

"I'm sorry Bells," he apologised softly, "Come on, finish your dinner and then we can talk."

Bella looked over at her now cold dinner. "Suddenly I'm not hungry," and she pulled him from the room, leading him towards the library.

Once they were seated comfortably on the settee, facing one another Bella asked, "Why did you not tell me you were coming? I would have been better prepared to greet you!"

"Bella, you appear not to have grasped what surprise means. Let me enlighten you. Surprise means to not warn one of another's plans; hence my reason for not telling you." Jake laughed at her while she scowled at him.

"Tell me, how is everyone at home? How is Leah? She must be past six months now, am I correct?"

Jacob's eyes lit up at the mention of his wife and unborn child, "Everyone at home is fine, though missing you of course. Six months just three days ago. Her hormones are raging, she is out of control. One moment she is screaming at me for folding my socks the wrong way and the next she is sobbing her apologies. Edward is lucky he doesn't have to deal with a pregnant you, I can't imagine how terrible you'll be!" Bella knew that Jake would be an amazing father, but the comment about her lack of pregnancy hit a sore spot.

"I don't think Edward views it that way. As far as he is concerned, I am just a vessel to carry his child. Once I have given birth, he will have no use for me and will carry out his promiscuity." Bella confided in Jacob. Of course he already knew all about the ball and the woman Bella saw her husband embracing.

"I'm sorry B. You deserve so much better than this." Jacob sympathised.

Bella shrugged, "Do not concern you with my troubles tonight. This evening is a joyous occasion; we have been reunited once more. Tell me all about Leah. How is she feeling, apart from the mood swings of course?"

"We're both extremely excited of course. We are arguing over the child's sex though. I stand firm in my belief that the infant will be a girl, though Leah disagrees, stating that she is his mother and knows it will be a son!"

Bella laughed. The two of them agreed on nothing. The only thing Bella knew they agreed on was how crazy they were for one another, though she was also aware that they argued over who loved the other the most! They were the perfect match for one another. "Have you thought of any names?" she questioned.

Jacob smiled softly at her, "If it's a girl, which it will be, we're naming her Emily Isabella." Bella smiled at this, touched, "And if it's a boy, which it won't be, we're naming him Seth Charles." Bella's eyes began to cloud over. Trust the two of them to pick such moving names. Emily was Leah's cousin who had been attacked by a bear when she was in her late teens. She was rescued by her future husband Samuel, and although her face was terribly scared, Samuel looked at her as if she were the most beautiful women in the world.

Seth was Leah's little brother. Three years ago he had been murdered by some sickening thugs, who had killed him as they hated the fact that he was not white. It had truly left a hole in everyone's lives. Seth had been the life and soul of the town, at only thirteen years old. Although his killers had been caught and taken care of, nothing could fill the gap left in everyone's heart.

Charles was Bella's own father. They had been extremely close; he showered Bella in attention when her mother was not around. She loved him so much. He himself had been killed five years ago, soon after Bella turned eleven. He was protecting a woman from being attacked. Although the woman had escaped, her father had not been so fortunate. The man stabbed Charles before he ran off; he was yet to be caught.

Bella threw her arms around Jake, and began to cry quietly into his shoulder; torn between the joy she felt at being reunited with her best friend and the sadness she felt at the memories she had tried so hard to bury, the death of her loved ones.

Jacob rubbed her back soothingly, allowing her to get it all out. Minutes later, when Bella was all cried out, Jacob rose from the settee and held out his hand to help Bella rise. "It's time for bed sweetheart. It is getting late and we have a lot more to catch up with tomorrow."

Bella smiled up at him, accepted his hand and led him to one of their spare chambers before retiring herself, soon falling into a dream world.

_Bella was sitting on a tartan blanket in the middle of a field which was covered in daisies and many other flowers. Looking around Bella tried to work out where she was, but knew that she had never been here before. It was beautiful; there was a silence in the air that was so peaceful and calming. The silence was soon pierced with the sound of a child's laugh; Bella had never heard a more angelic sound. Turning around, Bella saw a little girl, no older than two, running as fast as she could towards Bella. Her chocolate coloured ringlets were bouncing as she run, her little white lace dress rising up as she pushed herself forwards._

"_Mummy!" she cried as she flew into Bella's arms. As the little girl lay contently in her arms, playing with the bracelet on Bella's wrist, it gave Bella the opportunity to take in the girl's appearance .She had mahogany coloured hair and little pink lips in the shape of cupid's bow. Bella could certainly see pieces of herself in this child, but she also saw Edward's claim to her. Her eyes were emerald green, and she had a round chin, identical to her husband's._

_Another cry broke the peace that had once again fallen across the field, but this time it was the cry of a much younger infant. Looking next to her, Bella saw that a basket holding a newborn baby had appeared. The little girl on Bella's lap moved around until she could get a good look into the basket. _

"_I think little brother is hungry mummy," she stated as she stared up at Bella with her wide green eyes, full of innocence. Bella picked up the wailing baby as carefully as she could, his cries softening as soon as he was in the comfort of his mother's arms._

"_Shh little one," she cooed, "It's okay. Mummy's here, it's okay." The baby's cries had turned into gentle whimpers as he was rocked. He was the most beautiful baby Bella had even seen. He was definitely Edward's child. They had the same hair colour, the same facial structure, and the same shaped eyes. The only thing that gave Bella the right to claim him as her son was the colour of his eyes; chocolate brown like her own. The baby's whimpers had completely silenced, and he gave his mother a small smile, and Bella had never seen anything so beautiful. Just at that moment, her daughter planted a kiss on her little brother's forehead and then laid her head on her mother's chest, staring at the child in her arms. Never in her life had Bella felt so peaceful. _

Shifting slightly in her sleep, Bella swore she heard Edward whisper, "You're mine," before she once more submitted to a deeper slumber.

When Bella woke she was quite disorientated, trying to figure out what her dream meant. Confusing her even further was the fact that, for some reason, she was entangled in Edward's arms. She had not awoken like this since their wedding night, and to be quite honest, it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

Untangling herself, Bella quickly rose from bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Sorting through her dresses, Bella pulled out one Esme had forced on her on their last visit into town. Bella detested people spending money on her but Esme refused to take no for an answer. Bella had to admit that it was a beautiful dress. It was silver with a dark silver layer of velvet on top, in shapes of flowers and leaves. Reaching just below her knee and covering her shoulder, with lace around the sleeves, bottom and top of the dress it suited her perfectly. Pulling it on, she quickly brushed her hair, leaving it in the natural lose waves she had and rushed downstairs.

To her immense pleasure, Jacob was already eating breakfast as she entered the dining room. She ran over to him, not before tripping over her own feet, and placed a kiss on each cheek. "Good morning. I hope you sleep well?"

"How could I not? Your mattress felt like it was made of silk it was so soft!" Jake laughed, Bella laughed along side him, revelling the feeling of having somebody to laugh wit. It was not that she did not enjoy the time she spent with Esme and Alice, she valued their friendship immensely, but it was just not the same as having Jacob with her.

"Do you have plans for the day?" Jacob asked her as she bit into a piece of toast. She shook her head and swallowed.

"No, not for the morning at least. Esme is coming at midday, as she does every Friday, but until then I am as free as a bird," she giggled.

"Good, you can take me on a tour of the gardens. I know how much you love your gardens. I also have to leave at an hour to midday to post a letter to my lovely wife, telling her I have arrived safely. I may take a look around the village also." Bella smiled, "Now, I did not have the chance to tell you about Paul's latest escapades last night."

When Edward entered the room quarter of an hour later, Bella was in a fit of laughter. Jacob had just finished telling her what his six year old brother had done to the aunt he hated when she came for dinner and Bella had not been able to hold in her laugh. She had tears rolling down her face, yet when she looked up at Edward, he looked extremely irritated and she sobered up immediately. She could have sworn she heard Edward growl at the pair of them as he sat down.

As Edward was finishing, Bella and Jacob had finished a while ago, the butler entered the room and held out a letter for Edward. He ripped it open, read through it and folder it in half once more before he turned to Bella, "It appears that I have the day free, Mr Jenkins has been taking ill with a bout of food poisoning. What are our plans for the day Bella?"

Bella looked at him in shock; never before had he made plans with her before. "I'm sorry Edward, but Jacob and I have plans for the day. A lot has happened since I have been away from home, and it is crucial that I know what is happening." Bella smiled tightly at him. She glanced at Jacob and noticed he looked smug; she had to hide her smile. Edward fixed them both with a dirty look before he rose from his seat and left the room.

Jacob burst out laughing and Bella soon followed suit.

An hour later, Bella and Jacob were exiting the house, arm in arm. The clouds were darkening; it looked as if a storm was brewing but Bella and Jake decided to risk it. Jacob was still entertaining Bella with stories about what she had missed; this time it was about the numerous ways Emmett was finding to avoid Lauren; from grabbing old women for a dance to faking the chicken pox for the forth time. It appeared that she was still not taking the hints he was dropping right in front of her face!

The two of them had an extremely enjoyable time roaming around the ground, stopping sometimes to admire the flowers, or in most cases, for Jacob to help Bella up from the ground as she slipped on the morning dew. Their hour together passed quickly and soon, Jacob was kissing Bella on the head in farewell and left her to her own devices and he went into town on his horse, Embry.

With half an hour until midday, Bella decided it was time to head back to the house to prepare for Esme's visit.

As she entered the foyer, she heard voices coming from within the living room. She quietly walked over to the door and peered in through the crack. Sitting opposite one another was Esme and Edward. Bella blushed, what must Esme think of her not greeting her as soon as she had arrived? Bella checked her watch and saw that it was still not midday yet. She was sure Esme had said she would arrive then, not before.

Just as she was about to rush away and get changed, she heard the mention of Jake's name. She put her ear to the space in between the door and the wall, not wanting to burst in during a conversation but wanting to know why he was being mentioned.

"Oh she is with Jacob. I have heard all about him of course; the two of them seem extremely close," Bella heard Esme muse, "I had the pleasure of meeting him last night. It seemed he did not know the way to this house and so asked at ours for directions. Lovely, polite boy." She was sure Edward scoffed at this.

"Is something that matter Edward?" Esme asked, sounding concerned to Bella's ear.

"Apart from the fact my wife is whoring herself out with the "polite and lovely" gentleman you speak of?" Edward hissed.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth and tears pooled in her eyes. She almost missed Esme reprimanding her son, "Edward! How could you say such hateful things? Especially about Bella! She is the most honest human being I have ever met. She would never stray from you!"

"Really? Really!" Edward asked, raising his voice, "If she was such a brilliant human being, what is she doing spending time with another man who is _not_ her _husband_, fawning all over him? You did not see them together mother, there was barely an inch of air between them! If she were such a brilliant wife, why is she not carrying my heir? It has been three months mother!"

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen, you take those spiteful comments back right now!" his mother told him in a deadly quiet voice.

"NO!" he yelled, "Why should I? All I am stating is the truth! The woman you FORCED me to marry, a woman I could NEVER love, is nothing other than a common whore!"

Bella could not stand to listen a moment longer. Edward had insulted her in the worst way possible; she did not wish to hear any more.

She turned around, with tears streaming down her face, and ran right back into the garden, never wanting to stop.

At that precise moment, lighting cracked and thunder rumbled in the sky as the heavens burst open.

---

**What do you think? Feel sorry for her? Are you happy with Jacob's character?**

**So Emmett is her big brother, and thanks to all your ideas, I know how I'm going to fit Rose into it too!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Can we get to 100?**

**Until next time. :)**


	9. Call Your Name

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I recommend that you listen to the song Call Your Name by Daughtry, I think it really fits this chapter. **

**So, more thanks is needed because you guys are just awesome! More people have put it in their favourites/alerts. But its you reviewers: tuckerjnp1, winternow, krazzy hopeless romantic, CharmLightLove, makki, Lizzie, jenn, Wicked Wordsmith, ConfusionPixie, Lori Duchess, tbonemom0512, Maruchan13, p, kayla paige, mommytwilight, Gabriels-girl5035, Akaalias, gabzCoatz, D-l0v3 oF uR Lif3, Troyis, cademan24, frankfart101, klcivinski, bull96 that really make my day. Thanks again for taking the time to tell me what you think.**

**This chapter did not come out exactly how I wanted it to, but I had to update :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Nine – Call Your Name  
**

"EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Edward sighed. Great, father was here. Heaving himself off his bed, he made his way downstairs once more.

Waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs was a furious looking Carlisle and quite a nervous looking Esme. Edward felt the guilt flare up inside him once more, but tried to push it aside and approached his parents with a neutral face.

"You called?" he spoke sarcastically.

"How DARE you speak to your mother the way you did! Did we not teach you any respect? Your mother came home in tears; it has taken me this long to get to the root of the problem, you." Edward looked towards the clock to see it was half past six in the evening, a whole seven hours since he had screamed at his mother. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward moved passed his father and entered the living room, his parents trailing behind him. He sat down and motioned for his parents to sit on the opposite settee before he began.

"I sincerely apologise mother. I was out of line and took my anger out on you. It was not fair of me to speak that way to you or about my wife. Although there was some truth to my words, I admit that unfortunately I expressed them too harshly. Will you please permit me to explain?" Edward begged his parents.

The feeling of guilt had overcome him and was now too strong to hold back. His parents deserved the truth. He was finally about to come clean about his romance with Tanya.

Both Carlisle and Esme nodded. Taking a deep breath, Edward commenced with his tale. "In the summer of 1870, Tanya Denali and her family came to lunch at the house …"

An hour later, Edward had finished his story, Esme had tears streaming down her face as she held onto Edward's hand and Carlisle had risen from the settee and was looking into the mirror on the mantle piece, away from his wife and son.

"Why did you not tell us about Tanya son?" he asked quietly.

Edward looked down, embarrassed, "Because I knew how much this betrothal meant to you. By the time you had informed me about the arrangement it would have been too late to change anything, so I decided it would be easier for you not to know and kept my feelings to myself."

Esme let out a sob, threw herself across the room and embraced her son. "I'm so sorry Edward. We thought this was best for you! If we had known you were courting Tanya, we could have changed it, fixed it! Does Bella know you are in love with another woman, or have you given her hope that one day you may fall in love with her?" Esme questioned. Edward understood her concern for Bella; she already loved her like a daughter.

"Yes," Edward mumbled. For the first time since the wedding he felt ashamed of himself for the way he had treated his wife, "She definitely knows."

"Did you let her down gently?" Carlisle instantly asked, no doubt hearing the awkwardness in his son's voice.

"Not particularly, no," he muttered into his mother's shoulder.

Esme pushed him away from her and looked him dead in the eye, "Edward, what exactly did you say to her?" Edward could hear the warning underlining her tone, quietly warning him that he must have been civil to the poor girl.

"I believe I said something along the lines of if I had my choice the wedding would not have happened and –" Edward cut himself off there, knowing it only got worse from there on in.

Unfortunately, both his mother and father both had excellent hearing and had caught his slip up.

"And what Edward? Tell us this instant." Carlisle ordered.

"I told her that I did not want to be married to her at such a young age and that I only agreed to the marriage because you requested me to." Edward took another deep breath, while avoiding looking at either of his parents, "I told her that I only married her because I need an heir, and the only time we would come into physical contact was to conceive the child. I told her that once she had had the child, I would carry out an affair with Tanya." He finally raised his eyes and looked at his mother, who had tears streaming down her face. Edward could feel the pricks of tears brewing at the back of his eyeballs but fought to keep them at bay.

"What else did you do Edward? What else?" Esme whispered, she knew him well enough to know he had not finished,

"You invited Tanya to our party. I went onto the balcony to get some fresh air and she came up behind me. I was so overjoyed at seeing her once again that I did not truly think about where we were and embraced her. Bella saw us and ran from the ball. I followed her and found her under a tree crying, but I just watched and left her." Edward wanted to crawl up in a hole after admitting this to his parents. It was not such the fact that he had left Bella; it was the fact that his parents would finally know how poorly he treated and respected his wife.

He felt a sharp stinging sensation in his left cheek and gasped, looking up at his mother who had her hand raised, but was crying so much she was finding it hard to draw breath. "The poor girl. At her own party. She was so excited for it. Her first ever ball," was all Edward was able to distinguish from the moans that came out of his mother's mouth.

Ignoring the painful throbbing that still dominated the left side of his face, Edward buried his head in his hands and began to rock backwards and forwards on the settee. Though he did not care much for his wife, he had forgotten that she was only sixteen years old. That she still believed there was goodness in everything and looked for the best in everyone. He must have broken her spirit into so many pieces by now. No wonder she had run into the comfort of Jacob's arms; he was probably providing her with what he could not; love and tenderness.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Casting a disgusted look at Edward, Carlisle went to open the door. A damp Jacob Black was revealed.

"Excuse me Lord and Lady Cullen. Edward," the respect left Jacob's voice as he said Edward's name, not that Edward could blame him. "I did not mean to intrude. I was just wondering if any of you have seen Bella."

"Why should we have seen Bella?" Edward snapped, "She's been with you all day has she not?" He was back in his possessive mood. No matter the mistakes he had committed, he could not condone the fact his wife was carrying out an affair.

"No." Jacob replied back just as impolitely, "I had to leave her at an hour before midday to go into town. She informed me that she had plans with Esme at midday and was shortly going to head back to the house."

"Well, I have not seen her dear. I left here just before midday and she had still not arrived," Esme informed him quietly, glancing at Edward who bowed his head.

"Have you seen her Edward?" Carlisle asked his son, who shook his head.

"Not since breakfast this morning."

Carlisle turned back to Jacob, "Have you check the house Jacob? There are numerous rooms she could be in."

"I have sir yes. I could not find her in any of them." Jacob told them.

"Where could she be Edward?" Esme asked her son.

"The only place I could think of would be the library," Edward replied in a monotone voice.

"I've checked there twice."

"One moment," Carlisle walked out of the room.

"Oh I feel terrible," Esme spoke up in the silence, "I did not see her before I left. She was probably waiting for me for hours."

Carlisle re-entered the room, with Angela trailing behind him. She looked quite nervous at being in the same room as Edward and his parents and stood closer to Jacob.

"Angela," Angela blushed and looked down at the floor as Carlisle spoke directly to her, "have you seen Bella since an hour before midday? None of us can account for her where about." Carlisle informed the nervous maid.

"Yes my Lord," Angela answered quietly, still looking down, "I welcomed her into the house at half an hour before midday and took her shoes off her hands. They were soaking you see and had to be dried" Angela rushed through her explanation, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Did you see where she was heading before you left her?" Carlisle pressed on.

"Yes Sir. She was heading towards the living room. We could hear voices coming from there you see."

"Thank you Angela. You've been a great help." Carlisle smiled at his son's maid gently before she curtsied and hurried into the corner of the room.

"Well she never entered the room, did she mother?" Edward looked towards his mother from support, but she appeared to be deep in thought; her brows furrowed.

"What is it dear?" Carlisle finally asked the question they all wanted an answer for.

"Bella was outside the door half an hour before midday, yet I left not five minutes later and she was not there. Why did she not come in if she heard me here?" The men looked blank. Suddenly, Esme gasped and tear fell from her eyes once more. "Oh my goodness! The poor, poor child!"

"What? What is it Esme? Tell me please!" Jacob begged, sounding desperate to know what was upsetting Esme so.

"Edward, I left so soon because you yelled at me to get out," Carlisle glared at his son, clearly not forgiven for upsetting his mother, "Do you not remember what you previously said, no yelled, before you ordered me to leave?" Esme asked her son quietly.

Edward thought back and groaned, shutting his eyes and hitting his head on the backboard of the settee.

"What? What did you say Edward?!" Jacob yelled, panic clearly evident in his voice.

"I-I..." Edward could not bear to say it. Carlisle and Jacob looked towards Esme.

"He accused her of having an affair with Mr Black here, and, and ..." Esme could not go on, too ashamed of her son's words.

"And what dear?" Carlisle dug, wanting to know the reason for his family's distress. However, he could guess that he would not be pleased once he had heard it.

Esme looked towards the floor and whispered so quietly they had to strain their ears, "He called her a whore."

It would have been possible to hear a feather drop as Carlisle and Jacob reeled back in shock. The silence did not last for long.

Jacob roared and threw himself at Edward, punching him right in the nose, causing it to bleed. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MONSTER!" he continued to hit Edward wherever he could reach, as Edward struggled to get out of his grip while controlling the bleeding. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

Edward spat out the blood that was filling his mouth onto the carpet while he tried to block his face from Jacob's blows. "Because of all the time she has been spending with you!" he cried, "She has never dressed in her best dresses for me! She has never laughed with me! She has never planned to spend the day with me! What other conclusion am I meant to draw?"

"Oh I don't know," Jacob yelled, "Perhaps that she is happy to see someone she loves. Perhaps that I could comfort her and try to fix the hole you have made in her soul." Jacob has stopped hitting Edward now but was still sitting on top of him, forcing him to listen. "Did you know she has been writing to me ever since the ball, begging me to tell her how to fix her marriage. The page was so tear stained it took me a long time to decipher what she was even saying!"

Edward looked away, trying to block out his words, but they penetrated anyway. "I came here to provide her with company, as you do an excellent job of ignoring her. And, for your information, I'M MARRIED. Happily! My wife is one of Bella's best friends; of course we would never have an affair!" And he got off Edward, looking at him in disgust.

Edward sat up shakily, wiping away the remaining blood that was beginning to crust on his face. "If you're such great friends, why don't you know where she is?" he asked weakly.

"I did not know she was upset before did I?" Jacob spat at Edward before he turned towards Carlisle and Esme, "When we were younger, whenever her mother upset her, she would find comfort in the garden." Four pairs of eyes looked out of the window and into the garden, observing the terrible storm that was reigning outside.

"You cannot be talking sense surely?" Esme questioned, sounding quite desperate for Jacob to contradict himself, "She cannot be outside in weather like this! She'll freeze to death. Or drown!" Edward noticed his mother was beginning to get hysterical.

"Excuse me sir," Angela interrupted quietly. Carlisle nodded at her to begin speaking, "Mrs. Cullen did inform me only a few weeks ago that the only place she felt at home was in the garden."

Carlisle groaned, looking at the raging storm once more. "Then I guess we are to assume that she is somewhere in the garden. We must find her before she catches her death of cold; if she has not already." Carlisle whispered the last sentence, but everyone heard it.

-o-

Five minutes later, every person in the house, Cullen, guest or servant, was in the garden looking for Bella. Carlisle has advised them to all take different routes, therefore covering the most ground in the quickest time. They all went their separate ways, yelling Bella's name while trying to be heard over the howling wind.

Edward felt sick to his stomach, the guilt almost crippling him. He had been rash and jumped to conclusions, terrible conclusions. And Bella had heard; heard him insult her in the worst way possible. Although he was nowhere near loving her, he had never wanted to cause her to hate him or to be upset. He had just wanted them to co-exist, to have a child with her before they went their separate ways in the marriage. It was only now he began to realise that he did in fact care for his wife. She had surrendered so much and he had spat it back in her face like poison. They had to find her.

An hour later and there was still no sign of her. The group had congregated once more by the fountain, all without Bella in toe. They had all come to the conclusion that Bella had left. Jacob rushed back to the house to pack his bags, ready to saddle up Embry and ride into town looking for her. The others followed slowly behind, their sodden clothes causing them to walk slower than their normal speed. Edward was trailing even further behind them, skimming the garden for one last look, hoping that by some miracle Bella would appear.

The others had entered the house by the time Edward passed by the statue he had hidden behind just a few weeks ago. Edward stopped there once more and, ignoring the rain pelting down on his skin for he was already soaked, he slid down to the base. This was all his fault and he did not think he would ever be able to forgive himself. He has ruined his family's reputation and probably cost Bella her life in the terrible storm. He began to sob, the tears mixing in with the rain.

Five minutes later, he began to get his sobs under control. Standing up, he brushed the grass off his trousers and took one last look at the tree he had seen Bella under on that evening; she had looked beautiful that night.

As he began to walk away, he noticed a strange shape out of the corner of his eyes. Just at the base of the tree, almost invisible, was an odd silhouette. Moving a little closer, wiping the water away from his face and straining his eyes, Edward notice the shape was that of a human.

Gasping, Edward ran forwards but slipped on the soaked grass. Ignoring the new sting in his leg, Edward crawled forward until he had reached the tree. There at the base was a barefoot, soaked through Bella.

Edward's mind quickly kicked into doctor mode and he looked her over. Her face was whiter than Edward had ever seen it, but her lips were blue. He looked at her chest but saw no movement. Placing his ear by her mouth, his heart dropped like a piece of lead. Bella wasn't breathing.

Panicking, Edward placed two of his fingers on her wrist, begging God to let him find her heart beat. He could not find one. Quickly, he moved his fingers on to the pressure point in her neck. After a few seconds that passed like hours, Edward was able to find her pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

Crying out in relief, Edward placed his hands under her body, wrapped her arms around his neck and ran back into the house.

Ignoring his mother and father's desperate calls to know what was going on, Edward ran as fast as his legs would carry him up the stairs and into his chamber, quickly placing Bella on the bed. Crawling onto it himself, Edward quickly ripped the soaked dress from her body. At this point, Esme and Carlisle came bursting into the room.

"Oh Lord, how bad is she?" Esme cried. Edward did not have the time to answer.

"Mother, get a petticoat for Bella to wear, father please get a towel and dry her." Edward ordered while he tried to check her airways. She was still not breathing.

Edward began to pound on her chest. He knew that water must be filling her lungs and the only way for her to breathe again would be to remove it. "Come on Bella," he whispered to his wife as he struck her chest, "Come on. Breathe." Nothing was happening; her lips still blue. "Come on Bella! Breathe!" He yelled, and beat her chest again, harder than before.

Bella suddenly began to choke and cough the water out of her lungs.

"That's it," Edward soothed, rubbing her back, "Get it all out."

Bella was abruptly violently sick over the bed cover. Tears began to form in her eyes, and Edward knew that if she were able to talk she would be apologising for making a mess of the sheets. "It's alright. Do it again if you must. The sheets are not important."

Bella just shook her head a little before she slumped back onto the pillows; unconscious once more.

Edward stared at her face the entire time he spoke, "Mother, will you please inform Jacob that there is no need to leave. I am assuming he is not aware we have found Bella. Father, will you please make sure one of the guest rooms is prepared; we cannot sleep in here tonight.

His parents nodded and left the room silently; leaving their son to tend to his wife.

Slowly, Edward lifted Bella's body up from the pillows and, blushing a little, removed Bella's sodding petticoat. Looking at as little as he could, Edward quickly slid the dry one over her figure. Moving off the bed, Edward made his way over to the wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown, one of his thick jumpers and a large pair of socks. Bella was still as cold as ice, and could use every source of heat available.

As he was finishing, a knock on the door sounded through the room and Carlisle stuck his head in. "Edward, the third room on this corridor is ready."

"Thank you father." Carlisle nodded and opened the door wider before leaving.

Gently, Edward picked his unconscious wife off the bed and held her in a cradle in his arms. As smoothly as he could, trying not to wake her, though he was sure nothing could at this point, Edward made his way out of the chamber and into the room three doors down.

After he had placed his wife under the covers, Edward moved the chair that was located in the corner of the room to her beside and took his seat. He was determined to stay awake all night to make sure she was okay.

-o-

Two weeks had passed since the storm and Bella was in a comatose state. She was awake, but would never move or speak. Shoe would not eat and Edward had to force her to drink. She had not left the room they were in once. Edward had tried to speak to her but she had not responded. Jacob had tried and she did not answer him. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle also tried but to no avail. She just lay there day by day, staring into nothing.

Edward was extremely worried about her. She was still ill. Each and every morning, Bella would throw up throughout the morning, although never say what was wrong with her. Edward had tried to check over her to find out what was wrong but had discovered nothing. It had been two weeks now and nothing was changing. Edward went to his father.

Riding over to his parent's home, he rushed inside and into his father's study.

"Father, would you please examine Bella?" he requested, out of breath.

Carlisle put his quill down and gave his son his full attention. "Of course I will son. But why? You're the one training to be a doctor." Although Carlisle had basic medical knowledge, he was sure Edward knew more than he did.

"I know that father. It is just the fact that I cannot find anything wrong with her, yet she is ill every day. Unless it is an internal illness with no obvious symptoms, I am at loss." Edward admitted, ashamed that he could not figure out what was causing his wife such poor health.

"I will try my best Edward. Would you like me to go now?" Edward nodded; the sooner the better.

Less than five minutes later, both Cullen men were riding over to the younger Cullen's home.

Edward was waiting impatiently outside their current chamber as Carlisle examined Bella. Just as he was about to burst in, Carlisle came out and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked Edward in the eye with a sombre look across his face.

Edward felt an odd feeling rising in his stomach. "Well, what's wrong with her?" He asked quietly.

Carlisle moved forward and placed his hand on Edward's arm. "There is nothing I can do."

---

**Dum dum duh! What's going to happen now?**

**Did Edward get what was coming to him? Punch and slapped in one night, not great.**

**By the way, have you seen Bella's Birthday scene? I think Emmett is great! **

**For all you who haven't, here is a link: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=D57BYM8nL68&feature=player_embedded**

**Tell me what you think about that and this chapter.**

**Until next time. :)**


	10. Broken Strings

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I do not like this chapter, in fact I pretty much hate it, but it is 1am and I can't change it. Sorry if there are mistakes.**

**I was completely blown away by the response to the last chapter, the most review of the whole story. Thanks to ZooeyD, MidnightSun03, chihuahuamama, tuckerjnp1, queenyus, allison, CharmLightLove, sober alcoholic, makki, Flora73, tbonemom0512, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, kayla paige, mommytwilight, darkwildrose, Troyis, berdb, Lizzie, winternow, elliemay101287, ConfusionPixie, tidyKat, jerseyhalliwell, livvi84, cullengirl08, flock6, klcivinski, vampgirl138, Akaalias, p, krazzy hopeless romantic, cademan24, gabzCoatz, mommyof3boys and Gabriels-girl5035 for all your lovely review. Thanks also to everyone who put this on alert and in their favourites. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Ten – Broken Strings  
**

Edward felt weak at the knees, "What do you mean there is nothing you can do father? Please tell me you're lying!"

"Edward, please allow me to finish. There is nothing I can do to stop the sickness each day." Carlisle tried to soothe his son. It did not appear to be working.

"But why? Why can the sickness not be stopped? Is she...dying?" Edward hated even thinking the last word of his sentence.

"Edward, calm yourself. There is nothing I can do to stop it because it is part of nature. Edward, Bella is pregnant."

Edward stood there in stunned silence. "What?" he asked hoarsely, his voice apparently gone.

"I will of course have to ask a midwife to come and check her to confirm my suspicions, but I am almost certain that your wife is with child." Carlisle smiled at Edward.

"Bella is with child?" Edward needed confirmation.

"Yes, Edward. She is with child. Have you heard it enough now?" Carlisle laughed. Edward just shook his head. "I have not told her what I discovered; I thought you should have the honour." Edward did not move, "Go in son," Carlisle pushed Edward towards the door.

Edward stumbled forward and placed his hand on the door handle. Before he pulled it fro, he glanced back once more at Carlisle, who gave him an encouraging smile. Slowly, Edward opened the door and entered the chamber.

Bella was lying on her back, staring into space. Edward moved closer to her and cleared his throat. She did not move a muscle. He tried again; nothing. Edward walked over to the side of the bed and took his place in the chair once more. Slowly, he reached out for her hand and held it in his. Bella did not resist.

"Bella, as you are aware, you have not been in good health for the past few weeks." Edward began, wondering how to approach the subject, "I had been unable to diagnose you myself, so I asked father to examine you, as you will know. He has informed me—that is to say he believes, that, that you are with child." Edward rushed out, stumbling over his words. He held his breath for Bella's reaction.

Bella did not speak at all; she did not even acknowledge that she had heard what Edward had told her.

"Bella? Did you hear what I said?" Edward asked, a little bemused at Bella's lack of reaction. "Bella, you are pregnant. With our child."

For the first time in two weeks, Edward heard Bella's voice. It was raspy and low due to lack of use. "You can go back to your mistress now. You're job is done." Bella pulled her hand out of Edward's grasp and turned onto her side; facing away from him.

"Bella please. Let us not speak of that right now. I need to know how you are feeling." Edward tried. Bella ignored him. He sat there for half an hour, trying to observe any type of reaction from Bella yet none came.

Giving up, Edward rose from his position and quietly left the room. He glanced at Bella's face before he left and saw she was in a slumber, although it did not look like a peaceful one.

Slowly making his way downstairs, Edward tried to gather his thoughts. Bella was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Bella was pregnant. He would soon have an heir. Bella was pregnant. In nine months he would be able to enter the comfort of Tanya's arms once more. Bella was pregnant. Blindly, Edward had made his way to the living room, not even realising where his feet where propelling him.

As he entered the room, he collapsed onto the settee in a daze. He only noticed the presence of his parents and Jacob in the room as Carlisle cleared his throat. He gazed around the room; Esme seemed concerned at the look on Edward's face, while Jacob looked bored.

"Edward, what is wrong?" Esme asked. Edward looked towards his father, who shook his head. This was Edward's news to tell.

"Bella is pregnant," Edward whispered. For a moment there was silence.

"What was that? I think I misheard," Jacob asked, sounding a little shocked.

"You did not. Bella is pregnant." Edward repeated.

Jacob quickly rose from his place and left the room. They could hear his hurried, heavy steps all the way up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Esme enquired, trying to repress a smile.

Edward nodded. "Father is almost certain."

Carlisle entered the conversation, "I will ride into town this afternoon and request the presence of a midwife tomorrow morning." Edward nodded.

Esme could no longer contain her glee, "Oh my first grandchild! Isn't this exciting Carlisle?" She cried.

"Immensely so my dear," Carlisle smiled at his wife, who appear to be having trouble staying still. He turned towards his son, who had a morose look all over his face, "Why are you not happy with the news Edward? You are going to become a father. Does that not excite you just a little?"

"To be honest father, it has not sunk in yet. I'm sure once it has I shall be as excited as mother. However, currently I am concerned for Bella."

"Why ever for? She is healthy and strong. We've all seen her spirit." Carlisle argued.

"What spirit? Her spirit has been gone for two weeks. I told her she was with child and she did not react. At all. I had to push for her to even acknowledge the news, and all she could say was that I had done my job." Edward sounded defeated.

"Edward, can you blame her?" Carlisle's voice became pessimistic, "'The day after your marriage, you inform her that you do not even want to try and make the marriage work; that as soon as she has given you a child you will begin extra marital affairs. She hears you insult her in the worst possible way and runs out into the middle of a storm. She comes back only to find out she is pregnant. How did you expect her to react?"

Quietly, Esme slipped out of the room, no doubt to congratulate Bella.

"I do not know! I just wanted her to have a reaction, any reaction. Women are supposed to be overjoyed at being pregnant are they not?" Edward asked his father.

"Yes, in usual circumstances they are. However, think of the position you have placed Bella in. You have told her that as soon as she is pregnant, it is the beginning of the end of her marriage. You break the news to her when she has just been through a traumatic experience, and you expect her to be happy about the information?"

Edward had no answer.

Edward was making his way up to his current chamber an hour later just as Esme exited. He was about to walk past his mother and enter but she placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"What is it mother?" he asked, a little confused.

"Edward, Bella does not wish for you to go in there again tonight." Esme told her son softly.

"What? Why ever not?" Edward asked, displeased.

"That is for Bella to know. I am not aware of her reasons. However, she has requested that you do not enter her chambers again until either Jacob or I tell you that you may."

"Jacob is in there?" Edward exploded, "So I, her husband, am not, but that dog is?"

"Yes Edward, and to be honest, I believe that is a fair judgment. Jacob has been nothing but supportive and you have been the exact opposite." Esme jumped to her daughter's defence.

"How can I be supportive when she will not tell me how she is feeling?" Edward asked, enraged.

"By reassuring her that everything will run smoothly. That you will be there for her. And it is not just about the pregnancy and you know it." With that Esme walked down the stairs, leaving her son alone to control his anger.

That night, Edward lay in his normal chambers alone. And he found that he could not sleep a wink.

-o-

The next morning, at nine hours past midnight, there was a loud knock on Edward's front door. As Edward opened it he was at loss as to why this woman was at his door; he had never seen her before and he knew almost everyone in the village.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Good morning. I am the midwife Lord Cullen requested examine your wife." The lady told him.

"But you're not from this village are you? I am sure I have never laid eyes on you before." Edward confessed as he looked the woman over. She appeared to be in her mid twenties, with dark hair and olive skin.

"That is correct. My name is Aurora and I am from the neighbouring village. Carlisle requested that I service your family." The woman, Aurora, explained.

"But why? I mean you no offence, but surely there are perfectly good midwives in our village." Edward asked, a little confused as to why Carlisle would take such a long journey, when the midwife who delivered Edward was still alive, living in the town and providing her services.

"No offence taken Sir Cullen. I believe your father requested me because every baby I have delivered has survived and remained healthy during infancy." Aurora clarified.

"Oh," Edward nodded dumbly. Of course everyone would want this baby delivered safely. "Please do come in." Edward moved back and allowed her into his house.

"Thank you Sir. Where is Mrs, Cullen?"

"This way," Edward motioned towards the stairs and led her up them.

Knocking to _Bella's_ chamber door, Edward waited a moment before opening it for the Aurora, allowing her to enter first before he swiftly followed. He was not too pleased with the sight that met him. Jacob had taken up Edward's chair and held Bella's hand in his own; rubbing soothing circles on her palm with his finger. However, as soon as he noticed Edward in the room, he rose from the chair, grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and pulled him from the room.

"What on earth did you do that for Black? I want to be in there with _my wife_." Edward fumed.

"I believe Esme made it clear last night Cullen. Bella does not wish to see you. You are only permitted to enter her chambers if Esme or I specifically tell you that you may, and as you are aware, neither of us has. So you are not to enter." Jacob spat at Edward.

"It is my child! I wish to be in there!" Edward yelled.

"No. Do you want to cause her to break out into a panic? It could lose you your _precious_ heir!" Jacob yelled right back at him before entering the room once more and slamming to door shut.

Edward was angrier than he could ever remember being. Why did his wife allow that mongrel into the room and not him? Although they were not on the best of terms, he still had the right to be there and find about his child. Edward kicked the wall in anger, which caused a shooting pain to flood his foot. Ignoring it, Edward stomped downstairs and waited in the living room for Aurora to finish her exam.

Thirty minutes later, Edward heard the door to Bella's chamber close and light footsteps descend down the stairs. Rising, Edward walked out into the hallway to hear the midwife's results.

"So, is my wife pregnant?"

"Without a doubt," Aurora confirmed. "I believe she is just past the two month mark, meaning her due date is to be estimated at around the middle of June." Edward smiled; his child would be born near his birth date.

"Are there any concerns? Anything Bella must do? Anything I must do?" Edward asked, wanting to make this pregnancy as successful as possible.

Aurora nodded gravely. "Unfortunately, your wife is terribly malnourished. If she does not eat enough I am afraid to say that the child will not survive. In a healthy pregnancy, the expectant mother should gain almost twenty four pounds. Bella need to regain the weight she has already lost before she can do this. If she does not and the baby survives, I cannot guarantee that it will be healthy. You must be supportive and provide her with whatever she needs. Good day Sir Cullen." And with that she left the house. Edward was left alone in the lobby, pulling together all he had just been told.

It finally hit him; he was going to be a father.

-o-

At noon, once Jacob had ridden into town to post a letter to his wife, and he had checked that Esme was not anywhere in the house, Edward walked quietly up the stairs and along the corridor before stopping outside Bella's chamber.

Carefully balancing the tray of food he held in one hand, Edward slowly opened the door. Quickly moving over to the desk that rested against the back wall, Edward placed the tray down before he dropped it. He then took in the room.

The drapes were closed, the room was stuffy and the air had a musty smell about it. Bella lay fast asleep in a foetus position on the left side of the bed.

As quietly as he could, Edward made his way across the room and pulled the curtains open. The sun outside was beaming into the room and hit the exact place Bella was lying in. She did not stir. For the first time, Edward noticed the almost red streaks that highlighted Bella's hair, causing it to shine in the sun.

Slowly, sure not to make a sound, Edward eased open the windows to allow the fresh air to circulate the room before he finally made his way over to the left side of the bed. Crouching down, Edward quietly called Bella's name. Her eyes did not move. Gently, Edward began to shake her arm as he called her name. After a few seconds, her eyelids began to flutter open.

Before she could express any kind of dismay at Edward being in her room, he hurriedly got to his feet and practically ran across the room towards the tray of food he had prepared and brought it over to his still groggy wife.

"Bella, your midwife explained to me that you are malnourished. You need to eat this food," Edward explained gently, not wanting to cause her any distress. Bella shook her head. "Bella, please you must." She shook her head once more. "Please Bella," Edward began to beg. "If you do not gain weight and begin to regain your strength, our child will die. I know you are not happy with the news, and that I am to blame. I apologise, sincerely I do! However, I also know that deep down you do not want our child to die. So please Bella, please, eat this food." He pleaded.

Slowly, avoiding looking at her husband, Bella reached out her hand and picked up the raw carrot that was on the tray; just one of the many items to choose from. Edward watched her closely as she placed it by her lips, and for the first time in two weeks, finally took a bite of food.

Edward smiled."Thank you Bella." Bella, almost undetectably, nodded her head. "Now, which part of the gourmet meal do you wish to eat next?" Edward laughed, trying to bring some happiness into the room.

An hour later, Edward exited his wife's room. All though she had not uttered one word, and had not looked in his direction at all, Edward prayed that he was making head way with his wife. A headway towards forgiveness.

Just as Edward placed the dirty tray into the sink, there was a loud rap on the door. Sighing, Edward made his way into the lobby, preparing himself for another argument with Jacob.

It was not Jacob at the door.

Blocking up most the doorway with his bulky figure was a man Edward had never seen before, and never wished to see again; he was like a bear!

"Can I help you sir?" Edward asked, trying not to voice the fear he felt at the sight of this man.

"I hope so," the man boomed, "I am looking for Isabella Cullen."

"Why do you wish to see Mrs Cullen," Edward questioned, not wanting this _man_ anywhere near his fragile wife.

"I'm Emmett Swan. Her brother."

---

**So, as most of you guessed, BELLA IS PREGNANT!**

**Anyone got any names? ;) Tell me them if you do. Boy/Girl.**

**Emmett has made his apperance!**

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think.**

**Until next time. :)**


	11. Comatose

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**You guys are actually amzing! ****2,455 Hits from just last night! Thank you everyone! Thanks to all you who put this on alert/in their favourites. But a massive thanks to Amy Cahill, IssyBell91, dominiqueanne, klcivinski, tbonemom0512, justm, mom2my3kids, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, lynnnnnn., makki, elliemay101287, jerseyhalliwell, girlfrakes, darkwildrose, p, OnyxTwilight, MyCrazyTwistedMind, Night Orchid, Akaalias, mommytwilight, raven1212, Wicked Wordsmith, Ahkasha, Lizzie, gabzCoatz, queenyus, winternow, sober alcoholic, ConfusionPixie, midgeakaliv, Tunz N Cruzn, vampgirl138, kayla paige, betty, bull96, livvi84, frankfart101, Lori Duchess, Troyis, cademan24 and twilightlover1710. It's because of you guys I have managed to get over 200 reviews and continue to write this so thank you!**

******So there is good news and bad news. The good news is the fact that I like this chapter and hope you guys do too (Kinda rubbish good news isn't it?!)**

******The bad news is that my school term starts up again tomorrow, I've been on holiday all week. Me being me, I've left all my homework to the last minute and I get about three essays a night, so unfortunately, I doubt my updates will be daily as they have been so far. I'll try to uodate as often as I can though, aiming for at least twice a week. I'M SORRY!**

******Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Eleven – Comatose  
**

"_In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling __rain__; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun."  
_

Bella ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was gasping for breath before she had even begun to run. How could Edward say such dreadful things? She had been nothing but faithful to the monster that was her husband. He had been the one embracing another woman at the party being held in their honour!

Bella began to run into the garden, trying to get as far away from the house as she could. Her bare feet trod on the sodden ground, getting cut on stray rocks and receiving scratches from twigs lying on the floor. Bella did not feel a thing. All she was focused on was getting away.

She was barely fifty feet away from the house when fate decided to make her life even worse; she tripped over a tree root. Falling to the floor, Bella did not have the strength to get up.

Curling up into a ball, Bella began to sob, struggling for breath, choking on all the water that fell on to her face. "A woman I could NEVER love. Nothing other than a common whore! A woman I could NEVER love. Nothing other than a common whore! A woman I could NEVER love. Nothing other than a common whore!" The cold words her husband had yelled went round and round in Bella's head.

She did know how long she lay there. The rain was pounding down on her, her dress soaked, she was cold to the bone and her hands were turning blue. Yet Bella still did not move.

"It would be better to die than to have to face him once again," was Bella's last thought before it all went black.

-o-

Her eyes were heavy. Her head was pounding. Bella tried to open her eyes; she couldn't. Panicking, Bella tried once more as she tried to inhale air into her lungs. It was only then she realised that she was not breathing.

What was that strange thumping on her chest? It felt like a rock was hitting her.

"Come on Bella," she heard a whisper coming from above her as the rock hit her chest once more, "Come on. Breathe." She tried to respond, to do what was being requested of her, but she just could not seem to fill her lungs with air. "Come on Bella! Breathe!" The rock pounded on her chest harder than it had before, causing her to splutter, a cascade of water came out of her mouth as she began to choke and cough.

"That's it," she heard the voice soothe her, rubbing her back, "Get it all out."

Before she could stop herself, Bella was abruptly violently sick over the bed cover. Tears began to form in her eyes, she tried to apologise for making a mess of the sheets, but her voice wasn't working. As if the voice knew what she was about to do, it began to comfort her. "It's alright. Do it again if you must. The sheets are not important."

Bella just shook her head a little, trying to gather her bearings but it only made them worse. Before she could understand what was happening, she slumped back onto the pillows; unconscious once more.

-o-

Bella felt something warm covering her hand. Her world was dark and it took her a few moments to realise it was due to the fact her eyes were closed. After a phenomenal amount of effort, Bella was able to open her eyes.

Slowly turning her head, which caused the dizziness she was feeling to increase, Bella tried to seek out the source of the heat. She was tremendously surprised at what she saw. Edward was sitting at the side of her bed in a comfortable looking chair. His head was placed on the covers next to her leg which could not have been good for his neck; his eyes glued shut. He was fast asleep, his breathing slow and steady. What had surprised Bella the most was the fact that Edward had intertwined their fingers together.

Before she could think any more about it, Bella lost the struggle with her brain and her eyes fluttered shut once more.

-o-

As she opened her eyes once more, she heard someone yell her name, extremely close to her ear. She flinched away from the nose and heard a mumbled apology. As Bella moved her eyes to try and find out who was in the room with her, Jacob's face appeared in front of her face.

"You're awake!" he quietly yelled. Bella could only nodded as Jake throw his arms around her neck, causing her head to throb once more.

"Ow," she whispered hoarsely. Apparently her voice had not returned to her yet.

"I'm so sorry Bells," Jacob apologised, instantly moving away from her.

"What happened?" Bella asked, her throat protesting at its usage, but Bella had to know what was going on, "Why does my head and chest hurt so much?"

"Don't you remember?" Jake asked, sounding a little worried. Bella shook her head.

"Well, erm, three days ago, we went into the garden but then I had to leave you and you went back into the house and overhear some things the idiot you call your husband said and you ran out into the rain and it took us hours to find you." Jacob rushed through the explanation without pausing for breath. Bella tried to remember.

All the memories hit her at once. Edward's harsh, untrue words; running into the rain; falling; crying; blackness. Bella felt bile rise from her stomach and quickly said, "Bucket now." Jacob looked confused, but as soon as he looked at her face, he ran across the room, tipped over the bin the corner and sprinted back to her; placing in under her chin just in time.

After Bella had finished, she began to sob. Jacob took the bin out of her hands and sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his chest to allow her to cry.

"Shh, it will be okay Bells. Soon, everything will be okay." Bella hiccupped and nodded, trying to believe the words her best friend told her. He had never lied before and she had no reason to believe he would start now.

Once the tears had stopped, Jake laid her back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I'm going to get you something to eat okay sweetheart? You just rest until I bring it up."Jake left the room. Bella never got to see what food Jacob brought for her, as unconsciousness claimed her once more.

-o-

"She was sick?" Bella heard Edward's voice ask. It was coming from somewhere close by.

"That is what I just said, yes," Jake answered back, sounding quite annoyed.

"Why was she sick?"

"I do not know! You're the doctor here; you have to find out what is wrong with her!" Jacob yelled. Bella groaned at the noise.

"Bella, shhh, it is okay." Edward's face appeared in front of hers as he tried to soothe her. The memories came back once more and Bella's eyes glazed over as she let them swallow her.

"What is wrong with her? Why did her eyes go glassy like that?" Jacob asked sounding worried.

"I do not know. Hand me a candle please," Bella heard Edward reply, but his voice sounded further and further away with every word he spoke. She did not hear if Jacob said anything in response.

-o-

Bella knew she was awake. She knew that her eyes were open and that fate was not being kind enough to let her lose herself in the bliss of dreams. She knew it, yet she could not feel it.

Bella stared up at the ceiling, her eyes looking but not seeing. She was not aware of anyone in the room with her, if anyone was talking to her or if anyone was even worried about her.

She would randomly catch snippets of conversations, but she could not place who said them or what relevance they had.

"...she has no fever, no flu ..."

"...Bella, please wake up..."

"...it is almost as if she were comatose ..."

"...perhaps father will..."

The next thing Bella was aware of was Carlisle entering her chamber. "Good morning Bella." Carlisle began cheerfully, "I hear you have been ill every morning," Had she? She had not noticed, "Edward has asked me to do a quick exam, just to check that you are okay and to try and discover the cause of your illness. Is that acceptable with you?" Bella simply nodded.

Half an hour of poking, prodding and questions later Carlisle finished his exam, thanked Bella for cooperating and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Bella did not know how much later it was when Edward entered the room. Time had no meaning. Suddenly, Bella felt his hand on hers. She did not move.

"Bella, as you are aware, you have not been in good health for the past few weeks." Edward began slowly, "I had been unable to diagnose you myself, so I asked father to examine you, as you will know. He has informed me—that is to say he believes, that, that you are with child." Edward rushed his words out, stumbling over a few of them. Bella did not know how to react, she was not even sure she had heard him correctly.

"Bella? Did you hear what I said?" Edward attempted to talk to her once more. "Bella, you are pregnant. With our child."

Pregnant. Baby. Edward. Affair.

For the first time in a week, Bella opened her mouth and used her voice, which was still raspy due to lack of use. "You can go back to your mistress now. You're job is done." Bella pulled her hand out of Edward's grasp and turned onto her side; facing away from him.

"Bella please. Let us not speak of that right now. I need to know how you are feeling." Edward tried. Bella ignored him. She begged her mind to take her away from this place, into the heavenly release of sleep.

Less than five minutes later, her wish was granted.

-o-

_Bella was extremely pregnant, her stomach so swollen she could not see her feet. She caressed her stomach lovingly, feeling her child move beneath her fingertips. She smiled as she felt a kick. "You're excited today aren't you my sweet child."_

_The baby kicked once more in response, as if to affirm its mother's statement. Bella laughed._

_Suddenly Bella was holding a newborn infant in her arms. It had beautiful green eyes and dark tresses on the top of its head. The baby was sucking on their own fist, while tightly grasping Bella's little finger in their other hand. Bella bent down to kiss her child's forehead when it was suddenly taken away. _

_Bella started to panic, where was her baby? Bella checked beside her but there was no sign of her child. She heard someone clearing their throat. Raising her gaze, Bella's blood turned cold. Standing in front of her was the strawberry blonde woman from the party and in her arms she held Bella's child. Bella tried to move from her spot on the floor but couldn't, it was as if she were glued in place. Suddenly, Edward appeared and placed his arm around the woman, staring down at her while she cooed at Bella's baby. _

"_Let's go my love," Edward said to the woman._

"_Come on sweetheart, Mummy's got a surprise for you at home," the woman nattered to the child in her arms._

"_No, that is MY child!" Bella yelled, finally finding her voice as the couple began to walk away, taking her baby with them._

_Edward turned back around. "Not anymore Isabella. I'll never love you, only her. She is the child's mother now" and he began to laugh._

Bella woke up screaming, with tears running down her face.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" She heard Jake yell. She could not stop crying.

"What is wrong with her?!" Esme cried from somewhere in the room.

"I do not know. She was asleep one minute and like this the next!" Bella suddenly felt a sting in her cheek. Jacob has slapped her. Well that certainly stopped the tears.

"Bella sweetheart, what on earth is causing you such anguish? You cannot distress yourself like this; it is unhealthy for the child that grows within you." Esme scolded her gently. Bella placed her hand on her stomach, ignoring Esme's question.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Jacob asked quietly, stroking her hand in an attempt to calm her.

"I don't want Edward in here," Bella was able to rasp out in between her pants for air.

"Why ever not?" Esme asked.

"I do not want him in here." Bella repeated, "Please? Please do not allow him to enter until I ask you to let him," Bella begged her best friend and mother in law.

Although they looked thoroughly confused, both Esme and Jake nodded in agreement to Bella wishes.

Bella slumped down onto her pillows once more, truly exhausted.

-o-

Bella was lying in bed with Jacob at her bedside the next morning when the door opened, and a woman Bella had never seen before entered; Edward following closely behind her.

Before Bella could protest, Jacob was out of his chair, had grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and pulled him from the room.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen, I'm Aurora. Lord Cullen requested that I be your midwife and confirm you pregnancy." The lady, Aurora, introduced herself.

"Please call me Bella," was all Bella said.

Aurora nodded and moved closer towards the bed, just as Jacob re-entered the room; slamming the door behind him.

The exam with Aurora was much like the examination Carlisle had given her; too much prodding and poking for her liking. "Well Bella, I can confirm that you are expecting, sometime around June I would say. Bella nodded, allowing the news to finally sink in.

"I will come and check your progress in about four months Bella. Have a nice day," and with that Aurora let herself out of the chamber.

"Can you believe it Bella?" Jacob asked, sounding a little stunned himself, "My baby best friend Bella is having a baby!"

Bella shook her head. No, she could not believe it.

An hour later, Jake had gone into town to post another letter to Leah, leaving Bella on her own as Esme had not come to visit. She decided to use the time alone wisely and sleep.

It felt as if she had barely drifted off when she was being gently shaken awake, her name being called.

Slowly opening her eyes, Bella came face to face with Edward. Before she could tell him to leave, he raced across the room and retrieved a tray that was placed on the desk; brining it over to her.

"Bella, your midwife explained to me that you are malnourished. You need to eat this food," Edward explained gently, seemingly not wanting to cause her any distress. Bella shook her head; she did not want any food. "Bella, please you must." She shook her head once more. "Please Bella," Edward began to beg. "If you do not gain weight and begin to regain your strength, our child will die. I know you are not happy with the news, and that I am to blame. I apologise, sincerely I do! However, I also know that deep down you do not want our child to die. So please Bella, please, eat this food." He pleaded.

Bella thought back to her past two dreams. Although the latter had not been pleasant, Bella remembered the feeling she had as she held her child. The feeling she had as the two children that appeared to be hers rested in her arms. Of course she did not want her baby to die.

Slowly, avoiding looking at her husband, Bella reached out her hand and picked up the raw carrot that was on the tray; just one of the many items to choose from. Edward watched her carefully as she ate it. "Thank you Bella." He smiled at her. Bella nodded her head, although it was almost unnoticeable.

"Now, which part of the gourmet meal do you wish to eat next?" Edward laughed, trying to bring some happiness into the room.

-o-

When Edward had left the room, closing the door behind him, Bella had to admit that he was trying. Although she had not spoken or even looked in her husband's direction, she did appreciate the fact that he was trying to keep her baby safe within her womb.

The food appeared to have worked magic. Although she did not feel the need for it, as soon as she had taken the first bite of the carrot, Bella felt her stomach welcome it. By the time Edward left the room, the tray was completely empty. It had provided her with the strength she had been missing from her limbs for the last two weeks.

Very slowly, easing herself into it, Bella began to push herself off the bed. She had noticed the windows were open and wanted to feel the wind on her face. Edging her was towards the end of the bed, Bella took a deep breath and let go. She did not fall over. As carefully as she could, Bella made her way over to the window sill and sat on it, already tired out. She was like an infant learning to walk.

Suddenly, the door to her chamber burst open and smashed into the opposite wall, almost breaking it off its hinges. Bella screamed in fright.

"What's wrong Squirt? Not happy to see me?" Bella's big brother asked as he walked into the room.

"Emmett!" she shrieked, wanting nothing more to run across the room and fall into his arms.

As if reading her mind, Emmett made his way across the room in three strides, pulled her into his arms and squeezed her within an inch of her life.

As he placed her back onto her feet, her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor.

"Whoa Squirt. It wasn't that bad! Get up," Emmett said, laughing at Bella. Bella scowled at him and tried to lift her weight off the floor. She couldn't.

Emmett, finally realising she was not playing around, gently picked her up and placed her on her bed once more.

Bella smiled at him in thanks. "What are you doing here Emmett? Has mother allowed you to come?"

"Mother does not know that I am here. She thinks I've gone hunting with Michael Newton, as if I would ever willingly spend time with that buffoon," Emmett shuddered. "But enough about me. How is married life? And why are you so weak? You're usually stronger than Eric, Tyler and Ben put together! Spill little sis," Emmett ordered her, gently shoving her shoulder.

So Bella spilt. She never had any secrets from her big brother.

By the time she had finished her tale, Emmett was fuming. Bella could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"That little m—" Emmett began to rant, but at the precise moment in time, the chamber door opened and in entered said man.

"So Bella, this is your brother?" Edward questioned.

Emmett rose off Bella's bed and made his way over to Edward, his arm outstretched. "Yes, I am Bella's brother; and your worst nightmare."

Before Edward could react, the hand that was held out to him quickly clenched into a fist and Emmett punched Edward as hard as he could in the stomach.

---

**So what did you guys think? Like Edward any more than before? Loving Emmett?**

**Let me know. And thanks for all the name suggestions, feel free to tell me anymore if you have some.**

**Oh yeah, me being stupid, I didn't do my maths right, so I changed the date they were married to September and it is now December.**

**Until next time. :)**

**PS. Check out Robert Pattinson's Vanity Fair shoot. He looks gorgeous!**

* * *


	12. Forget About Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**So I've managed to get a chapter out. I tried to make it longer than normal so that it may make up for a late update. I'm sorry if you don't like it and if you think it is rushed, but the things that happen in the chapter needed to happen if we want to move on with the plot.**

**Thank you to everyone who put this on alert/ in their favourites and all you reviewers, who were amazing as always! IssyBell91, Cece86, jerseyhalliwell, makki, CharmLightLove, Lizzie, TearsInTheDust, Night Orchid, frankfart101, queenyus, OnyxTwilight, sexyNaNa25, winternow, tuckerjnp1, klcivinski, dbmncgreen, ConfusionPixie, vampgirl138, Archerywoman, sambois, tidyKat, sambois, Flora73, rara4444, girlfrakes, gabzCoatz, krazzy hopeless romantic, elliemay101287, mommyof3boys, cademan24, Troyis, twilightlover1710, raven1212, hooker81, sober alcoholic, tbonemom0512, mommytwilight, p and dariussane. And thanks to everyone who wished me luck with school :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twelve – Forget About Tomorrow  
**

Emmett punched Edward a few more times before Bella came to her senses.

"Emmett, stop it!" she cried, however Emmett punched Edward again, "Emmett please! Stop it! PLEASE!"

Emmett stopped delivering blows, but still held Edward by the scruff of his neck. "Why should I Bella? This man has made your life a misery, he is the reason you can barely stand! He deserves this." Emmett told his sister.

At this point, Edward weakly coughed and raised his head, looking Bella straight in the eye. "He is right Bella. It is my fault. I AM the reason you are like this," he whispered weakly, due to Emmett beating all air from his lungs.

For the first time in almost a month, Bella addressed her husband for the first time. "I realise that, of course I do. But you don't deserve this," she said quietly, blushing. She turned her gaze once more to her older brother and glared at him, "Put him DOWN Emmett."

Emmett dropped him, causing him to collapse in a gasping heap on the floor.

As quickly as she could, which was not very quick at all, Bella made her way off the bed once more and over to the heap on her floor that was her husband. Kneeling down beside him, she lifted his shirt up as gently as possible; trying not to touch the places he had been hit.

His stomach was already purple and blue. Bella blew the air out between her teeth; her brother could throw quite a punch.

"Why are you helping him? He's been a monster to you all this time." Bella didn't answer him; still carefully examining the damage done to her husband.

"Place him on the bed please Emmett." It was not a question, it was an order. Emmett rolled his eyes and did as his sister asked.

"You're heart is too big sometime Squirt. I'm going to take a look around the house. Call for me if _he_ is any trouble." And he walked out of the chamber door.

Bella carefully unbuttoned Edward's shirt and pulled it off him as softly as she could. He hissed in pain.

"Sorry," Bella apologised quietly.

"It is okay," Edward managed to gasp out. Bella guessed his still had not filled his lungs with enough air. He was lucky they had not punctured with the force Emmett threw behind his punches.

Checking his stomach once more, Bella noticed the bruising was getting worse. Luckily, due to her numerous accidents, Bella had the perfect lotion for bruises. "I'll be back in a moment," she told her husband, before slowly making her way out of her chamber and into Edward's.

She came back with a clear bottle, filled with a white cream. She made her way back over to Edward, who had is eyes scrunched up; most likely due to the pain.

"This may hurt and be a little cold. I'm sorry," Bella told her husband, who just nodded curtly. She unscrewed the cap and poured some lotion onto her hands. As gently as possible and applying as little pressure as she could, Bella applied the ointment onto Edward's bruised midriff. He gasped as it touched him for the first time, but she was not sure if it was from pain or from the coldness.

For five minutes, the couple sat there in silence as Bella applied the lotion to every inch of Edward's battered skin; the only noise that penetrated to room was Edward's occasional gasps and hisses of pain.

Finally finished, Bella replaced the cap and made a move to get off the bed and wash her hands. Before she could, Edward placed his hand on her arm. Bella gasped at the unexpected contact. Turning his head to face her, he asked quietly, "Emmett is right. Why are you doing this for me? Helping me?"

It took Bella a moment to think out her answer. "Because although you have not treated me well, you did warn me, I should have expected it. Neither of us wanted this marriage. You're just behaving the only way you know how. And to answer your last question, I'm helping you because I hate seeing people in pain." She carefully extracted her arm from his grasp and made her way into the bathroom.

"Bella?" Edward called softly; she turned her head, "Thank you."

-o-

The next morning Bella, Jacob, Edward and Emmett all ate breakfast together; Edward sitting at one end of the table, Jacob, Emmett and Bella at the other.

Although they were not speaking, Bella and Edward occasionally exchanged glances and shy smiles with one other; Emmett and Jacob scowled whenever they notice. Edward seemed to be having some trouble moving around due to the bruising to his stomach; Bella made a mental note to check it after breakfast.

Halfway through their meal, the butler entered and just as he had a few weeks previously on that fateful day, passed a letter to Edward. Edward took it and smiled in thanks. It was the first time Bella had ever seen Edward thank his staff for something.

A few minutes later, Edward addressed her for the first time that morning. "Bella, Jasper's sister Rosalie has come to stay with him for the month. Alice was wondering if you would mind if they came over later this afternoon. So you can get to know one another. What shall I reply?"

Bella beamed, she longed to see Alice, "Reply of course she may come over! I have not seen her in so long, almost a month!" Edward and Jacob looked a little awkward as she mentioned this. She did not know why but decided to let it go.

Edward smiled at her, "I shall inform her right away." He got up to leave and compose a letter to his sister when Bella stopped him.

"Edward, I am still worried about your bruising. Would you mind if I apply more cream, just for my peace of mind?" She asked, blushing at her obvious concern for him. Edward nodded and smiled at her once more before he left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Emmett and Jacob pounced.

"Bella what on –"

"—earth are you doing?" They finished one another's sentence.

"What?" Bella asked, pretending she had no clue on what they were talking about.

"You know what! Why are you being civil with him? Have you forgiven him for everything he has done?!"Jacob asked sounding outraged at the very thought.

Emmett backed him up, "Exactly Bella! He treated you like a worthless item, he caused you to become severely ill and yet here you are, sharing glances and smiles! I do not like where this is going!"

Jacob nodded along, "Just seeing him smile at you as if nothing ever happened is making my blood boil! I want to punch him in the nose all over again!"

"You punched him?" Emmett questioned, sounding impressed. Jake nodded, "High five man!" Emmett cried and they slapped their hands together, laughing.

"Are you two quite finished?" Bella snapped at the brother and best friend. They stopped laughing instantly. "Jacob, I don't know when or why you hit my husband and I do not want to know. I do, however, want you both to know that if you ever hit Edward again without my expressed permission, you will not be welcome in this house. Do I make myself clear?"

Both boys shook their heads, no. Bella raised her eyebrows; allowing them to give their reasons. Emmett decided to be the one to speak up.

"What Jacob and I would like to know is why you are even giving Edward a second chance. You gave him one before and he destroyed your soul! Why put yourself at risk once more?" Jacob nudged Emmett in the side, "And also, we both think the man you are married to is a twonk!" Jacob nodded in agreement.

Bella burst out laughing; it was such an Emmett thing to say! Once she had finally controlled her laughter, Bella's face turned sombre. "I'm giving him another chance because I can see he is trying to change. I know we will never love each other, but are you going to deny me my right to be a friend to my husband? Jake, you're married to the love of your life and Emmett, you still have the chance to find yours. I do not. Is it too much to ask that I find happiness in my marriage if I cannot be allowed love?" Bella placed her hand on her stomach under the table, "We are going to have a child together. It would be unfair on the child if we were to always be at odds with one another. Please, let me have this." She begged her brother and Jake.

They both looked quite moved by her speech. After exchanging glances, they both nodded and embraced Bella in a large hug. "We'll stand by you, whatever decision you make Bells," Jake whispered into her ear.

Emmett kissed the top of her head but had to have to the final word, "I still think he is a twonk though."

-o-

Bella entered Edward's chamber after knocking lightly on the door. She found him on his balcony, staring out onto the grounds. She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella; I did not hear you come in." Edward apologised.

"That is okay; I'm sorry I did not knock louder," Bella countered. Edward walked inside and over to the bed; taking his shirt off on the way. Bella blushed.

She made her way over to the bed and focused on removing the bottle cap instead of her husband's chest.

As she began to apply the salve to his chest once more, Edward began to speak. "Yesterday you said that neither of us wanted this marriage and that you should accept the way I've been treating you because I warned you. Although it is true that neither of us want this marriage, it has become clear to me that I have not been treating you well. I am truly sorry for that, and I deeply apologise that you had to see Tanya and I together." So Tanya was her name, "And although I love someone else, I hope we can be friends, especially since we have a child on the way," Edward reached out his hand and his fingers lightly brushed Bella's stomach. It was the first time anyone but herself had touched it, "Do you agree Bella?"

She nodded. "I think that is a good idea Edward. If we cannot have love in this marriage, at least we can have friendship. It is the only thing that would be fair to bring our child into." Bella explain. Edward nodded quickly.

"Friends?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Bella hesitated for a moment. Although she agreed that they should try and make some sort of relationship out of their marriage, Edward had been terrible to her their whole marriage, bar the past couple of days. "But you want this," a voice in her head whispered, "You do not want your child to think their parents hate one another." That was the deciding factor. Although she had only known about her child for two days, Bella knew she would do anything for it. "Friends," she nodded as she placed her hand in his.

Five minutes later, Edward had replaced his shirt and Bella was exiting the bathroom after clearing the lotion from her hands. He was sitting on the bed and stared at her as she left the room. Bella began to blush, uncomfortable at having him stare at her.

"Bella, you deserve to know the story between myself and Tanya. It was not something that just occurred on the night of the ball, I was not trying to spite you. Will you please allow me to explain?" Edward pleaded. Bella was not sure that she wanted to know, but decided that it would be better for her peace of mind if she did. Hopefully it would stop any repeats of her dream coming back to haunt her.

She nodded and sat on the chair that was placed behind the desk.

Edward took a deep breath and started his tale. "It all began in the summer of 1870. Although we had known each other our whole lives, our family and the Denali family have been friends for generations, I had never really noticed her before then. But that day, she took my breath away. We became inseparable after that night. I began to court her and had been for a year when it was sprung on me that I was engaged to be married. We had not told anyone about our relationship in case it was not going to last and would make things awkward between our families. I believed that telling Tanya that we could no longer be together would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. However, although she was upset, she reminded me of the fact that it would be perfectly acceptable for me to take a mistress once I had a child to continue my family name. I know I should not have told you so harshly that this was our plan, especially on the morning after our wedding, but I believed it was only fair that you knew what was going to happen. I hope we can still be friends, but once our baby is born, I still plan to take her as my mistress. She is the woman I love; I'm truly sorry Bella." Edward did sound extremely remorseful.

Although Bella's heart felt like a small hole had been ripped in it, she could not deny Edward his chance at happiness. "I do understand Edward. I am not fully accepting of it and I wish it did not have to be this way but I do not have the right to take you away from your love. I'm truly sorry that you had to marry me to begin with."

"Oh Bella, please do not say that. Although we will never have a conventional marriage and life would have been a lot easier if the event had not occurred, I have begun to feel grateful that it has. You are the woman who is making me a father, something I have wished for my whole life. So thank you." Bella smiled.

They were not friends right now, but at least they knew where one another stood. They would take it one day at a time and forget about tomorrow.

-o-

At an hour past midday, Alice came running into Bella's living room, dragging a girl alongside her. Bella stopped short at the sight of who she presumed to be Rosalie Whitlock. She was tall and slender with long wavy blonde hair. She was truly beautiful, the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. Her eyes were like violets and she had a small smile on her face, aimed at Bella. Bella smiled shyly back at her.

"Bella, it has been too long!" Alice cried, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Alice please, not so tight. It will not be good for the baby." Bella gasped, her air flow being restricted by this tiny pixie girl.

"Baby, what baby?" Alice asked confused.

"Oh, I thought Edward would have informed you. I am with child," Bella grinned at her friend, though soon that smile turned into a grimace as Bella had to cover her eyes to protect herself from the loud shriek coming from the girl in front of her.

When Alice finally stopped, most likely because she had run out of air, Bella slowly removed her hands from her ears. "Oh Bella, this is so exciting! How far along are you? Have you thought of any names? Can I make baby clothes? What do the Cullens say?" Alice shot out questions at a hundred miles a minute.

"Aurora, my midwife, told me two months, no we have not as we only discovered it three days ago, yes of course you can and they are all thrilled." Bella took a deep breath.

"Congratulations Bella," a quiet voice came from behind the two girls. Bella turned to look at Rosalie, who looked slightly nervous.

"Thank you very much. You are Rosalie I presume?" Bella asked, smiling at the woman.

"Oh please forgive me for being so rude!" Alice cried, her cheeks flushed, "Bella this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. Rose, this is Isabella Cullen, my cousin."

Bella reached out her hand to shake Rosalie's, "It's a pleasure. Although please call me Bella."

Rosalie took her hand and smiled, "Only if you call me Rose." Bella could clearly see the similarity between the siblings, although one thing confused her.

"Please take a seat," Bella requested."If you do not mind me asking Rose, why do you and Jasper have different surnames if you are brother and sister?"

Rose smiled at her once more, "Not at all. Jasper is my half brother. His father died just before he was born. Our mother remarried my father soon after Jasper turned one, and a year later I was born."

"Okay, enough family history!" Alice ordered, "We came here today to discuss the wedding."

"What wedding?" Bella asked dumbly.

"My wedding of course! It is in a week and a half."

"A week and a half?!" Bella was astounded.

"We're getting married on New Year's Eve. Now all we really need from you today is your measurements."

"Measurements for what?" Bella asked. She was quite lost with this conversation.

At that moment Emmett walked in. "Bella, Jake and I are going out hunting so that I have something to show mother whe—" Emmett stopped short when he saw Rosalie and his mouth appeared to drop a little. Bella looked towards Rose and noticed that her eyes were transfixed on Bella's older brother.

"So you what Emmett?" Bella asked, struggling to contain her laugh.

"Oh, ermm," Emmett broke out of his daze and shook his head, looking a little lost.

Bella was a little surprised; she had never seen Emmett lost for words before. "You said something about hunting," she hinted.

"Yes, I did. Jake and I are going hunting so that I have something to show mother when I return home." Emmett finally finished, his gaze once again attached to Rose, who appeared to be blushing.

"I've never seen Rose blush before and I've known her for years," Alice leant over and whispered into Bella's ear.

"Em, this is Rosalie Hale, Alice's future sister in law. Rose, this is my fool of a big brother Emmett Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan" Rose muttered quietly, her eyes finally connecting with Emmett's.

Emmett walked forward and picked up her hand, kissing it, "The pleasure is all mine Miss. Hale. Call me Emmett." Bella was sure he winked and Rose burst into a fit of giggles. It was quite a strange sight to behold.

"Only if you will call me Rose, Mr, I mean Emmett." Emmett nodded. He had raised his head from her hand although he had yet to let it go.

Just then Jake entered the room."Emmett what is taking you so long?" he hollered, though when he saw Emmett he mumbled, "That's what."

He made his way over to Rose and Emmett and tore Emmett's hand out of her grasp; shaking it himself. "Good afternoon Miss. I'm Jacob Black, its lovely to meet you. I'm sorry to break you apart, but Emmett and I have planned to go hunting, and if we wish to return home before dark we must leave now." He turned to Emmett who looked murderous, "Come on big man! I'm sure you'll see her again if she is anywhere near as smitten as you are!" He grabbed Emmett by the shoulders and tried to push him out the room. It took a phenomenal amount of effort as Emmett began to resist, wanting one final word with Rose.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Rose. I hope I see you again soon!" Rose blushed and looked down at the floor, though it was clear to see that she nodded.

Satisfied with her response, Emmett finally allowed Jacob to pull him from the room.

Rosalie stared at the door for a moment before shaking her head a little. Bella and Alice shared a knowing smile. Emmett and Rose had only just met yet Alice and Bella could tell they were already besotted with one another.

"You were saying Alice?" Bella decided to continue with their previous conversation.

"Oh yes. We need your measurements for your Maid of Honour dress. I would use the set your mother sent me, but since I have just discovered you're pregnant, I'll have to take another set."

"You want me to be your Maid of Honour?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Of course. I would have asked Rose to share it with you, but she is not yet married. She will be head bridesmaid with her small cousins Dena and Thomas. You'll love them as soon as you meet them; they are absolutely adorable! Now, let's take your measurements!" Alice demanded, not wanting to waste a single minute.

Just then, the door bell rang out throughout the house. "Hold that thought for a moment Alice," Bella smiled and pulled herself off the sofa and into the lobby.

Bella was smiling as she opened the door, though the smile quickly dropped off her face and she wished she had not bothered to open the door.

Standing on her doorstep was Tanya Denali.

---

**So did you like it or hate it? Let me know, because I myself have mixed feelings about this chapter.**

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile to do with this story which you may want to take a look at.**

**Until next time :)**


	13. Meet Me Halfway

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**So, not all of you enjoyed the last chapter so I hope this will be an improvement. It explains a little about Tanya, and hints towards the drama to come. Can any of you guess what it is? Sorry it is a little short, I just wanted to get something out to you all. **

**Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites. Thanks again to the amazing people who are: Twilight-ObsessedDiva, Night Orchid, CharmLightLove, darkwildrose, dbmncgreen, SuperSumer, girlfrakes, p, chewycui, jerseyhalliwell, makki, klcivinski, TearsInTheDust, TexasTwilight77, Lizzie, Akaalias, vampgirl138, winternow, Wicked Wordsmith, Troyis, queenyus, eva wilson, sober alcoholic, TrinityIsis, krazzy hopeless romantic, mommytwilight, OnyxTwilight, hooker81, Tess, beans and cornbread, livvi84, cullengirl08, ConfusionPixie, BonesnBooth4ever, tidyKat, tbonemom0512, twilightlover1710, gabzCoatz, Shadowdragon13, cademan24, elliemay101287, dbmncgreen, IssyBell91, sambois, cgarland1900 and frankfart101.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirteen – Meet Me Halfway  
**

As evening fell Edward returned home from spending the day with Jasper. While they had been out riding, Jasper sprung it on him that he wished Edward to be his best man. Edward was shocked but agreed instantly.

He walked into the living room and found a forlorn looking Bella knitting. Taking a look at what she was doing, Edward noticed that she was knitting a pair of impossibly small booties. He smiled at the thought that in seven short months their child would be filling them.

"Good evening Bella," Edward smiled at his wife.

"Good evening Edward," Bella replied in a flat voice.

Edward was a little confused. "Did you have an enjoyable day with Alice and Rose?"

"Very enjoyable thank you. I am to be Alice's Maid of Honour." Bella informed her husband.

"I am to be Jasper's best man. He asked me today," Edward told Bella, trying to start a conversation.

Bella simply nodded, continuing with her work.

Edward finally gave up and asked, "Bella what is wrong? You were happy this morning, what has changed?" Bella did not answer, "Tell me Bella." Edward ordered.

"Perhaps the fact that Tanya came to visit the house earlier this afternoon has upset me a little," Bella replied, with no emotion in her voice.

Edward was shocked; he was not expecting Tanya back until the New Year. "Tanya was here?" Edward pressed his wife for details, "How long was she here for? What did he want?" Edward felt terrible. The first opportunity they had to see each other in over two months and he had not been home to receive her.

"She did not stay long, she only wished to deliver a message," Bella stated coolly, not facing her husband.

"What was the message she left?" Perhaps she wished he would visit her at her home.

"Her parents invited the family to dinner on the evening prior to Christmas Eve," Bella relayed to her husband.

"And you assured her that we would attend I presume?"

"No. In fact I told her the opposite." Bella told Edward calmly.

"What?" Edward could not believe his ears.

"I told her that we would not be able to attend. That the Yule holidays are a time for family."

"How could you do that? How dare you do that without even consulting me first! I thought you agreed that I would be able to continue my relationship with Tanya!" Edward yelled at his wife.

"Once the child is born! I said that it was not my right to take you away from love, but I told you that I would not accept it! I do not accept that you expect me to spend an evening in the presence of the woman who is going to take my husband away from me and my child!" Bella yelled right back at him.

"Take me away? No one will take me away from my child!" Edward cried.

"Yes she will. You may not think it now, but I know she will. You will get fed up of waking every other hour during the night, annoyed with the crying, annoyed with the soiled nappies soon enough and you will resort to spending the night with her and leave me to care for our child!" Bella shouted at him.

"How dare you assume that! I wish to care for our child as much as my father did for me; my relationship with Tanya will not prevent that. I am going to write to the Denali family immediately and accept their invitation." Edward stated to his now angered wife.

"If you do that, do not expect me to attend with you."

"You will attend with the rest of the family," Edward informed Bella, quickly losing his patience.

"I WILL NOT!" Bella screamed.

"I SAY YOU WILL! YOU ARE _MY_ WIFE AND I AM ORDERING YOU TO ATTEND THAT DINNER. Do I make myself clear?" Edward yelled at his wife.

Bella gave him the filthiest look and rose to leave the room. Edward grabbed her arm, "I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Bella hissed before snatching her arm back and stalking out the room.

A minute later Edward heard her chamber door slam shut. He collapsed into the nearest chair and sighed. "I guess we are back to square one." He muttered.

-o-

The following two days were not pleasant ones in the Cullen household. Bella had gone back to ignoring Edward whenever she saw him, which was not often as Alice had spent every possible moment with her; planning the wedding.

Strangely enough, whenever he walked into the room they were busy planning in, he could never spot Rosalie. He would almost believe she had never come to visit, but somehow he always saw her bid farewell to Bella at the end of the day as she left with Alice.

Edward found it even stranger that Emmett always appeared to be in a good mood. A smile was always gracing his face; it did not even drop when he saw Edward. What was happening?

Luckily, Jacob had gone home last night, adding a little peace into Edward's life. Jacob's wife had written him a letter, ordering him to return home and care for his pregnant wife, that he had been gone long enough. Edward could have kissed her.

The evening of the meal had arrived, and Edward was still not sure what was going to happen with Bella. Although he had told her that she must attend with the rest of the family, nothing had been mentioned since. It was six hours past midday now and the gathering started at seven, yet Edward had seen Bella not five minutes earlier and she was nowhere near ready. What happened to girls taking all day to prepare?

Edward walked into his own chamber and thought what he should do first. He wanted to blow Tanya away; after all it had been two months. First on the agenda was a bath.

Half an hour later, Edward emerged from the steaming bathroom and moved on to picking out a suit. Looking through them all, he settled on a black tux with a silk collar, white shirt and thing black tie. Checking himself in the mirror and giving himself approval, Edward walked out his chamber and knocked on Bella's door.

A few moments later Bella pulled the door open and Edward had to pick his jaw off the floor. Bella was wearing a thin material dress, which was covered in patterns made with black and red thread. It had sleeves just past the elbow and the neck line plunged to the bottom of her bust with a sash of the same material tied underneath. The dress was floor length, though only skimmed the floor due to the gold heel sandals she was wearing. Her hair had been curled into large waves and she had a white ribbon tied behind her ears. She looked breath taking, though for some reason Edward could not open his mouth to tell her so.

He offered her his arm but she refused it and walked down the stair ahead of him. As he walked alongside her to enter the carriage, he noticed a small bump forming at her stomach. If he had not known she was pregnant he would not have noticed it, however now that he had, he had to shove his hands in his pockets to stop himself reaching out and rubbing it.

Thankfully, Bella allowed Edward to assist her into the carriage. Edward knew how clumsy she was and did not wish for her to slip, especially now.

Half an hour later they arrived at Tanya's parents house. It was a large mansion, large than the Cullen's, though too extravagant for Edward. He held Bella's arm to help her down from the carriage before letting it go. He was thoroughly surprised as she placed her arm through his as they walked to the door.

Before Edward could raise his hand to knock, the Denali's butler opened the door. "Good evening Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen. The Denali's are waiting for you in the living room. Mr Cullen, your parents have arrived not half an hour before you." The butler informed the couple before leading them towards the living room.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen Sir, Madams," the butler introduced them before bowing slightly and taking his leave.

"Thank you Jarvis," Mrs Denali called after him before she moved forward to embrace Edward, "Edward darling," she kissed him on both cheeks, "It has been too long. It was such a shame we were away for your wedding!" she turned and noticed Bella for the first time, "You must introduce me to your lovely wife!"

"Of course. Carmen, this is Isabella, Bella this is Carmen and Eleazar Denali."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Denali," Bella spoke quietly.

"You too my dear. Allow me to introduce you to my daughter Tanya, although I believe you have already met," Edward turned his gaze to Tanya. She looked stunning as usual and was smiling largely at Edward. He grinned right back at her, "And this," Carmen began, leading Bella to stand in front of a tall blonde man Edward had only just noticed, "is James Hunter; Tanya's fiancé."

The grin dropped right off Edward's face.

-o-

The four couples sat down to dine. Carmen and Eleazar were each end of the table; Carlisle was placed at Eleazar's right hand with Esme opposite him, who seated next to Bella with Edward opposite her. Edward himself was seated between Tanya and his father with James sitting opposite Tanya, who was at her mother's left hand side. The scowl had not dropped off Edward's face since the bomb had been dropped.

The cooks carried in all the plates, already filled with food and placed them in front of each diner. After they had said grace, Eleazar stood up with his glass in his hands. "Thank you for coming this evening. I would just like to give a toast to Tanya and James. May your life bring you plenty of happiness together. I am extremely glad that my daughter has found such a wonderful man. I am thankful we were able to share the news of your engagement with our closest friends, the Cullens, here tonight. To Tanya and James." Eleazar raised his glass, as did everyone else. Well almost everyone. Edward simply picked up his glass of wine and drained it dry, before motioning to one of the servants to refill it.

Conversation began to flow as the food was consumed. Edward had not said one word to Tanya, and did not plan to until she explained what the hell was going. Looking at his wife, Edward noticed she was in deep conversation with James. As he watched, James said something that caused Bella to fall into a fit of giggles. This caused Edward to hate him even more; Edward had never been able to make Bella laugh. He had never tried but that was not the point.

Finally, halfway through the second course, Tanya leaned over to him. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Edward turned to face her glaring, "Would you like to talk about it right now? Because I have a few things to say that I do not believe your _fiancé_ would like to hear!" Edward spat at her, although keeping his voice down.

"There is more to this than you believe. We'll talk about this in the garden after dinner," Tanya explained calmly.

"Fine," Edward snapped, and continued to finish his meal in silence.

Although he was not taking part in the conversations, he was interested to know what the people around him were saying. Carlisle, Esme and Eleazar were discussing Carlisle's duties as mayor. Bored, Edward tuned out and switched to the next conversation; Bella and James'. He could not hear a word of what they were saying, which angered him. They were sitting with their heads too close together for his liking. James was whispering comments to Bella, making her smile enormously. Edward had to stop himself from jumping over the table and breaking them apart when he saw James touch Bella's stomach. Only he could do that!

Edward spent the rest of the dinner glaring, alternating between aiming it at Tanya or Bella and James.

-o-

Once the dishes had been removed, their parents all entered the conservatory to drink tea and talk politics. This was the chance Edward had to spend with Tanya. He turned to tell Bella that he would be out in the garden if she needed him, though he was sure she would not even tell him if she did, but when he did, Bella and James were nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging it off, Edward moved towards Tanya, who was fixing her hair in a small mirror. "Shall we?" Edward motioned towards the back door.

Tanya stood up and made her way into the garden, leading Edward towards a swinging bench. She spread her dress out carefully before sitting down; not wanting to ruin it of course. Edward sat himself down at the other end of the bench.

"So explain." He was going to give her one chance.

Tanya filled her air with lungs and begun, "Edward, you know I care deeply about you, but I am not going to spend my life as just your mistress. I need someone for myself too. When we went away, James was staying in the villa next door. We spent a lot of time together and one thing led to another and here we are today. I still want to be with you once your heir is born, but if I cannot have you to myself then you cannot have me to yourself."

"So we are going to both have an affair behind our spouse's back?" Edward asked. Bella already knew his plan, but Tanya did not need to know that.

"Yes. Of course James will not be told. He is very possessive and would probably try and kill you if he found out," Tanya shrugged, nonchalant.

Edward gulped but moved closer to Tanya none the less and placed his hand on her knee.

"So we are going to do this?" he asked, wanted some final confirmation.

Tanya placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled her towards him, "Of course we are going to do this," she whispered before she attacked his lips with hers.

Edward responded eagerly, having missed this for the past two months.

But when he pulled away, before opening his eyes, Edward wondered why, for a fleeting second, he had seen Bella's face instead of Tanya's.

---

**Like it?**

**Bella's POV is next so you'll get to see their meeting. Had to keep you hanging for a bit.**

**Anyone guess what is going to happen next? **

**Did you notice anything odd about what Tanya said? The first person who does will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Can we get to 300 reviews? Whoever gives me the 300th will get something special... but please review if under or over!**

**Until next time :)**


	14. Back To Black

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Wow this site is pissing me off tonight! This is the third time I have had to write this and forth time posting so I hope it works!**

**I was blown away by your response to the last chapter! Over 65 reviews! You guys, ZooeyD, IssyBell91, zuni-yesi, jerseyhalliwell, makki, summergirlforever, solarstar17, devliza, darkwildrose, sober alcoholic, Lizzie, freereader321, mom2my3kids, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, chewycui, Flora73, TrinityIsis, Samii, !, vampgirl138, winternow, Ethyl The Pirates Daughter, CharmLightLove, Night Orchid, Aurore Ambler, C4BrassKnuckles, queenyus, D-l0v3 oF uR Lif3, TexasTwilight77, kayla paige, Cathryn, Chubbypoo, flock6, Gabriels-girl5035, girlfrakes, MyCrazyTwistedMind, raven1212, elliemay101287, twilightlover1710, kathryncompton, nekabie, klcivinski, beans and cornbread, tinker03, Troyis, Ahkasha, p, Vivian123, TearsInTheDust, Lori Duchess, MidnightSun03, farmgirl14, electrickisses111, Cece86, gabzCoatz, hooker81, PureTwilightFan14, frankfart101, Bee, tbonemom0512, barbmeg, cademan24, BonesnBooth4ever, krazzy hopeless romantic, cullengirl08, OnyxTwilight  
and dbmncgreen are awesome!**

**cademan24, elecrickisses111, !, ZooeyD and MidnightSun03 guess the correct answer to my question, well done!**

**Just to make it clear, because I was asked in a few reviews, Tanya and Edward have not slept together, so NO Tanya will not get pregnant.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Fourteen – Back To Black  
**

Bella could understand why Edward was in love with Tanya. She was stunning. He strawberry blonde hair was tied in a tight bun at the back of her head, though a few strands had fallen loose and framed her face beautifully. She wore a dress that Bella would never dream about wearing, yet looked spectacular in it all the same.

"Good afternoon Mrs Cullen, I'm Tanya Denali" Tanya smiled at her. Bella had never been a violent person, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to slap the smile off Tanya's face. Why was she at the house? Was she really going to ask Edward's wife where he was?

"I am here to relay an invitation from my parents. They have invited you, Lord and Lady Cullen and Edward to dinner in two days, the evening before Christmas Eve. They have some news they wish to announce, and desire the company of their closest friends. Will you be able to attend?" Tanya asked Bella.

Instead of informing Tanya that she would have to ask the rest of the Cullens if they were available, Bella decided to make the decision herself. "Unfortunately not Miss Denali. The Yule holidays are a time to spend with family. I am sure we can rearrange it for some time after the New Year. Am I correct?" Tanya seemed not to have an answer. "Is that all you required?"

Tanya simply nodded her head. "Then good day Miss Denali," Bella stated as she closed the door, before Tanya had a chance to reply.

Grinning, Bella made her way back to Alice and Rose. She knew she had been terribly impolite, but at the moment, she just could not muster up the energy to care.

-o-

When evening fell, Bella had had the chance to think, and was quite upset at Tanya's visit. Of course she had been perfectly polite towards Bella, she was not aware Bella knew the situation the three of them were in. However, she was sure that Tanya wished for Edward to have been the one to open the door, and the invitation to dinner had been a minor excuse, used purely as a chance to see him.

By the time Edward had arrived home, Bella was thoroughly upset, and had begun to knit baby shoes to comfort herself. Thinking about her child was always able to cheer her up.

"Good evening Bella," Edward had entered the room.

"Good evening Edward," Bella replied in a flat voice.

"Did you have an enjoyable day with Alice and Rose?"

"Very enjoyable thank you. I am to be Alice's Maid of Honour." Bella informed her husband.

"I am to be Jasper's best man. He asked me today," Edward was obviously attempting to start a conversation.

Bella simply nodded, continuing with her work.

Edward gave up and finally asked, "Bella what is wrong? You were happy this morning, what has changed?" Bella did not answer, "Tell me Bella." Edward ordered.

"Perhaps the fact that Tanya came to visit the house earlier this afternoon has upset me a little," Bella replied, with no emotion in her voice.

"Tanya was here?"Edward sounded shocked "How long was she here for? What did she want?" Edward pressed her for details.

"She did not stay long, she only wished to deliver a message," Bella stated coolly, not facing her husband.

"What was the message she left?" Edward sounded a little too excited for Bella's liking.

"Her parents invited the family to dinner on the evening prior to Christmas Eve," Bella relayed to her husband.

"And you assured her that we would attend I presume?"

"No. In fact I told her the opposite." Bella told Edward calmly.

"What?" Edward sounded shocked.

"I told her that we would not be able to attend. That the Yule holidays are a time for family."

"How could you do that? How dare you do that without even consulting me first! I thought you agreed that I would be able to continue my relationship with Tanya!" Edward yelled at Bella.

"Once the child is born! I said that it was not my right to take you away from love, but I told you that I would not accept it! I do not accept that you expect me to spend an evening in the presence of the woman who is going to take my husband away from me and my child!" Bella yelled right back at him.

"Take me away? No one will take me away from my child!" Edward cried.

"Yes she will. You may not think it now, but I know she will. You will get fed up of waking every other hour during the night, annoyed with the crying, annoyed with the soiled nappies soon enough and you will resort to spending the night with her and leave me to care for our child!" Bella shouted at him.

"How dare you assume that! I wish to care for our child as much as my father did for me; my relationship with Tanya will not prevent that. I am going to write to the Denali family immediately and accept their invitation." Edward stated to a now angered Bella.

"If you do that, do not expect me to attend with you."

"You will attend with the rest of the family," Edward informed Bella, losing his patience.

"I WILL NOT!" Bella screamed.

"I SAY YOU WILL! YOU ARE _MY_ WIFE AND I AM ORDERING YOU TO ATTEND THAT DINNER. Do I make myself clear?" Edward yelled once more.

Bella gave him the filthiest look and rose to leave the room. Edward grabbed her arm, "I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Bella hissed before snatching her arm back and stalking out the room.

Bella made her way into her chamber and slammed the door shut before collapsing on her bed in tears.

-o-

The next two days passed with hostility between the wedded couple. Luckily for Bella, Alice required her time for most of the day, meaning she had to spend little time with Edward. While Alice and Bella had been spending every moment they could preparing for the wedding, Rosalie was spending every moment she could with Emmett. She would arrive at the Cullen household with Alice each morning, but not five minutes after her arrival, she and Emmett would be off walking together somewhere in the gardens. She was always sure to arrive back home at five hours past midday, just as Alice was preparing to take her leave.

Bella was thrilled for her brother. Never before had she seen him this infatuated with a woman; never before had she seen him so happy. He walked around the house with a permanent smile etched on his face and was even pleasant to Edward. Bella did not want to burden him with her troubles.

Unfortunately, Jacob had left the previous evening. Leah had summoned him home, demanding his attention. Although Bella would miss him greatly, she would not and could not keep him away from his wife. As much as it pained her to see him leave, she knew Leah needed him more than she did. However, this left her with no one to unburden herself to. She did not wish to tell Alice what her cousin was planning after the birth of his child. She knew Alice would never forgive him, and she did not want to cause a rift between the cousins who were so close.

On the evening of the meal at the Denali house, Bella made sure that Edward saw her less than an hour before the event; completely unready. She wanted to wow him, showing him that she could look nice too, even though she knew she would never be able to compare to Tanya.

An hour after she began to get ready, there was a knock at her door. Checking herself over once more and deeming herself presentable, Bella opened the door and came face to face with Edward. Her self esteem rocketed when she noticed Edward's mouth open slightly, although she walked passed him and descended the stairs herself.

Bella had allowed Edward to help her enter and exit the carriage; she knew how clumsy she was and did not wish to fall in her current condition.

As they made their way towards the mansion, which was too large for Bella's taste, Bella put her arm through Edward's; wanting to show Tanya that although Edward would ultimately be hers, Bella was his at the moment.

Before Edward could raise his hand to knock, the Denali's butler opened the door. "Good evening Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen. The Denali's are waiting for you in the living room. Mr Cullen, your parents have arrived not half an hour before you." The butler informed the couple before leading them towards the living room.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen Sir, Madams," the butler introduced them before bowing slightly and taking his leave.

"Thank you Jarvis," Mrs Denali called after him before she moved forward to embrace Edward, "Edward darling," she kissed him on both cheeks, "It has been too long. It was such a shame we were away for your wedding!" she turned and noticed Bella for the first time, "You must introduce me to your lovely wife!"

"Of course. Carmen, this is Isabella, Bella this is Carmen and Eleazar Denali."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Denali," Bella spoke quietly.

"You too my dear. Allow me to introduce you to my daughter Tanya, although I believe you have already met," Of course they had, but Bella allowed herself to be pulled away from Edward anyhow. "And this," Carmen began, leading Bella to stand in front of a tall blonde man, "is James Hunter; Tanya's fiancé."

A grin lit up Bella's face as James smiled right back at her.

-o-

The couples were led to and seated in the dining room not half an hour later. Bella has been placed in between Esme and James, while Edward sat opposite her. She could not help but notice that Edward had had a scowl etched on his face ever since Tanya's engagement had been announced.

"So Bella, you seem to be thinking extremely hard in a situation that needs little intellect," James joked, causing Bella to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Have you and Edward been married long?" James asked her, trying to produce a flowing conversation.

"Almost three months," Bella replied, turning to face him.

"Is it not wonderful being a newlywed?" James asked. Bella could not blame him, for he was soon to be married himself.

Bella decided to lie a little for him, not wanting to put him off marriage, "It is wonderful, you are right. Especially since we have found out that I am expecting." Bella smiled largely, as she always did when her child was mentioned.

"Really? Oh yes, there is a small bump there," James smiled at her as he glanced at her midriff.

Bella's grin remained on her face. She had noticed it this morning as she was getting dressed for the day and was fascinated by it.

"May I?" James asked, motioning towards her stomach. It took Bella a moment to realise what he was requesting.

"Of course." James reached out and touched Bella's stomach. As his hand connected with her stomach, Bella felt a feeling of guilt flash through her. Edward should be the one touching the child in her womb, not James. The feeling disappeared as soon as it had appeared however; James had noticed Bella's bump yet Edward had not. Surely that showed that he did not care as much as he claimed he did.

-o-

After the plates had been cleared up, Esme, Carlisle and Tanya's parents retreated to the conservatory. To talk about Bella did not know what, but she was relieved she did not have to join; she was having too much of an enjoyable time with James.

James was funny and kind, everything Edward was not.

As she rose from the table, Bella noticed Edward glancing at Tanya, looking at her wistfully. "Probably sad he cannot sneak off with her right now," Bella thought dejectedly.

At that moment, James appeared at her elbow. "Would you like to go for a walk outside? It is a beautiful night and the lake just looks just beautiful at this time." He suggested.

Bella smiled at him and agreed instantly. As James led her towards the door, Bella turned to glance back at Edward, who had his back turned to her. "This is how a husband should treat his wife. Why does Tanya get everything I can only dream of?" Bella thought sadly, trying to keep the tears at bay. She did not want to ruin the enjoyable evening she had been experiencing with such thoughts.

"This way," James motioned to Bella, pointing towards the back of the garden. He offered her his arm and she took it right away. In such a thin dress she needed all the warmth that was on offer.

Taking her closer towards the trees, Bella began to get an odd feeling in her stomach. She pushed it away; it was probably something to do with the pregnancy anyway.

As James began to lead her into the trees, Bella decided to voice her question, "James, how much further is the lake? There is quite chill out tonight and I cannot get sick."

James turned to face her. "Getting sick will be the least of your worries."

The feeling in Bella's stomach started to rise and she began to recognise it as fear. Before she could voice her fear, James pushed her up against a tree and violently pressed his lips to hers.

She tried to push him away, "James, what on earth are you doing?"

James moved down to kiss her neck, "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked sarcastically.

Bella tried to push him away once more, panicking, "James, no. Stop! I'm married!"

"Do you think I care?" James muttered, claiming her lips once more.

He was too strong for her and she could not push him away. When he began to kiss down her collar bone, Bella felt a fear she had never felt before.

"James, please stop. Please! I am pregnant! This could hurt my child, please stop!" Bella begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you think I care about your damn child?" James yelled. To prove his point, he kneed her hard in the stomach.

Bella bent over, breathless. Her stomach was already in agony and Bella worried desperately for the child seeking safety in her womb. She wanted to double over but James held her firm up against the tree.

Bella looked around for someone, anyone. Even Tanya would have been a blessing at this point. There was no one. They were not visible from the house, as the view Bella had of the mansion was obscured by the numerous trees.

As James' hands began to wander, Bella knew she had to do something. She could not kick him as his knees were pressed against hers; she could not hit him as her hands were pinned to her side.

She only had one option. "EDWARD!" she screamed, as one of James' hands began to pull the dress down her shoulder, and the other began to raise it up her leg.

---

**Whats going to happen?**

**What did you think? Like it?**

**If anyone guesses James' past I'll send them asneak peek at chapter 15.**

**Btw, this is going to be translated into French by Seba nefer so thanks :D**

**Until next time. :)**


	15. So Here We Are

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks for all the alert/favourties and reviews. You guys ifairyu, aurora18, Bee, OliveTrusty, tonya2417, tuckers89, jerseyhalliwell, Lizzie, makki, CharmLightLove, boulie12, acrimonious4vitality, tbonemom0512, elliemay101287, Archerywoman, TexasTwilight77, hooker81, ConfusionPixie, sober alcoholic, solarstar17, csy, dbmncgreen, p, Ori1, Troyis, MyCrazyTwistedMind, frankfart101, cullengirl08, luvinlife11, C4BrassKnuckles, mommytwilight, krazzy hopeless romantic, TearsInTheDust, twilightlover1710, girlfrakes, mom2my3kids, electrickisses111, Foxnomore, queenyus, Ethyl The Pirates Daughter, gabzCoatz, kayla paige, darkwildrose, klcivinski, MiszSpunkRansom, MidnightSun03, BonesnBooth4ever, ZooeyD and beans and cornbread are amazing!**

**So I hope you like this chapter more than the last one. This one is quite long and all new stuff. None of you guess James' past but you may be able to at the end of this. By the way, you may get to a section of the story where you're thinking "WTH?" but I had no idea what I was writing about so I had to make it up. See if you can guess which bit ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this, and to all those in UK and anywhere else that celebrates it, going to/went to the fireworks tonight like me, HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Fifteen – So Here We Are  
**

Tanya had gone inside, claiming it was too cold for her. There was quite a chill in the air, but Edward enjoyed the feel of it on his skin. He stood in the middle of the garden, feeling the wind blow across his cheek. It was the most relaxed he had felt in weeks.

As Edward turned away, he thought he heard the faint cry of "Edward" coming from somewhere in the garden. He stopped and listened. He did not hear it again so became to walk back into the house. The situation with Tanya must have tired him out so much he was beginning to hear things.

As he was about to step into the house, he heard the cry again, "Edward please!"

He was sure he heard it this time.

Walking back into the garden, Edward tried to work out where it was coming from. Tanya was in the house so he knew it was not her and he did not even know where Bella was. Bella!

Walking quickly towards the start of the trees, Edward begged for the voice to come to him again. He needed to know if it was his wife calling for him.

As if God was listening to him, the call came again, louder this time. "Edward!" The voice was definitely Bella's. It was coming from the middle of the trees.

Starting to quicken his pace, Edward began to worry. What on earth was Bella doing this deep into the garden? He had seen the dress she was wearing and knew that she had brought no coat with her. Was she trying to catch her death of cold?

"Edward please!" the scream came again. Panic began to build in Edward. Bella had never asked him for anything, and hear she was, screaming his name, begging him to come to her. He had never heard her sound like this before.

Edward broke out into a run and ran into the trees. It was so dark in between them, the moonlight barely piecing through the numerous leaves. How was he meant to find Bella like his?

"Please, stop. Please!" Edward heard Bella's voice beg through the trees. What the hell was going on?

Edward ran towards the direction of her voice and froze at what he saw. Bella was pressed up against a tree by none other than James Hunter. Bella had tears streaming down her face and was trying to push James away, but Edward could see instantly that it was pointless; James was too strong for her.

After the shock began to wear off, the anger bubbled to the surface and Edward's blood began to boil. James had one of his hands up Bella's dress while the other was lowering it down her shoulders. The top of her petticoat had already been exposed. Not wanting to watch a second longer, Edward charged at James, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. He heard Bella cry out in fright.

Not giving James a chance to recover, Edward pinned him to the ground and delivered punch after punch, blow after blow. James tried to fight back but his arms were pinned underneath him and Edward was sitting on his legs.

"How do you like it you bastard!" Edward screamed at him. "How dare you attack an innocent woman! A PREGNANT woman! MY WIFE!" Edward had hit him so much that James began to cough up blood but Edward did not stop.

"She was begging you to stop and you ignored her! You monster! You rapist!" Edward yelled at him. It looked as if James was about to attempt to reply, so Edward threw all his strength behind the next punch. It knocked James out cold. Edward delivered a few more blows to make sure James was really out of it before finally standing up.

Edward looked down at him. His face was covered in blood and already beginning to swell. Edward spat on his face and kicked him in the groin. He would not be running away anytime soon.

Turning around, Edward looked for Bella, expecting to find her leaning up against the tree. She wasn't. She had slumped down to the base of the tree, passed out.

Edward hurried over to her to examine her. She had nail marks trailing down from her neck to her shoulders, there were a few scratches on her face, but what Edward saw when he turned her over to her side made his blood run cold; the back of her dress was soaked in blood.

Edward scooped her up into his arms and ran back towards the house. He did not bother going inside. Running straight passed the front door Edward hurried into the front garden and ordered one of the stable boys to fetch a coach and driver.

Just over a minute later, though it was a minute too long for Edward, a coach and driver pulled up right in front of him. Seeing the state Bella was in, the drive hurriedly vacated his seat and opened the carriage doors for the pair. Bella was still unconscious.

Edward gently laid his wife across one side of the carriage, quickly shutting the door behind him before he knelt down next to her. He checked her pulse; it was slower than it should have been but nothing to worry himself over.

He scanned over her body once more. There was quite a large gash on her shoulder where the tree had dug in. Wanting to stop the blood loss, Edward ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied it around her shoulder, saturating the blood.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the carriage pulled up at Edward's house. Luckily the driver had the sense to open the doors once more for Edward, so all he had to worry about was holding onto his wife.

Edward sprinted across the front garden and banged on the front door with his foot. Angela hurried to open it and gasped when she saw the state her mistress was in. Edward ignored her and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and entered Bella's chamber. Laying her as gently as he could on the bed, Edward began to rip the dress off her body; not caring to avert his eyes.

Angela burst into the room, "Oh Sir, what on earth happened to Bella?" The distress was evident in her voice but Edward did not have the time to explain. He needed to work out where all the bleeding was coming from. He prayed it was not a sign of a miscarriage.

"Angela, I need you to fetch my bag from my chamber, heat some water until it is boiling and bring me some rags and towels," Edward ordered. Angela complied immediately.

Pulling the petticoat off his wife's body, he noticed a large cut that ran along the base of Bella's back. He prayed this was where the blood was flowing from. At that moment, Angela re-entered the room with Edward's bag and a handful of towels and rags. "The water is boiling sir. I will bring it up as soon as it has finished," Angela vowed. Edward nodded his thanks.

Five minutes later, Angela arrived with a bowl full of steaming water and Edward put it to use right away. He wiped the blood away from Bella's face and the cut in her shoulder. As he rinsed the rage he was using, the water turned a dark shade of red, but Edward had no other choice but to continue using the same water; there was not enough time to change it.

Rolling Bella onto her side, he began to attack the cut on her back. Luckily, the speed of the blood flowing from the cut has decreased considerably; the edges were now beginning to crust over with a little blood still seeping through.

As he was wiping away the remainder of the blood, Bella began to come to. As she opened her eyes, she looked confused, but as he gazed at her, he saw her memory beginning to work once more. She instantly began to sob.

"Not my baby, please! Not my baby! They're all I have!"

Edward tried to calm her down a little, "Bella, if you worry too much you may lose the baby," Edward did not want to think about the possibility that it may be too late already.

Edward could see Bella trying to calm her sobs and she placed her hand on her stomach. Edward focused on bandaging up her back wound. "Bella, I do not wish to raise your hopes too high, but I do believe the blood on your back is due to the cut located on the base of your spine and not a miscarriage. I will have to check. I'm sorry, but I need you to open your legs." Edward muttered, embarrassed but willing to do whatever it took to make sure his child was still alive.

Surprisingly, Bella instantly rolled on to her back, wincing a little in pain, and opened her legs. Edward knew then that she would do anything for the child they may still have. She would be a wonderful mother one day; hopefully one day soon.

Quickly Edward checked her nether regions. He could see no blood coming from there. He sighed in relief. Although this was not one hundred percent certain, he felt positive that Bella had not suffered a miscarriage. "Bella, with as much assurance as I can give, knowing that this method of checking is not always correct, I believe our child is still alive and resting in your womb. We will need to contact Aurora as soon as we can tomorrow, but for now this is what I believe."

Bella began to cry, gasping in air as the tears pounded down her face. She still seemed not to care about her nudity; she threw herself into Edward's arms and began to cry into his shoulder.

Edward instantly placed his arm around her shoulder and began to soothe her with whispers.

The husband and wife sat like that for at least an hour, Bella crying out her relief and fear while Edward comforted her, his relief flooding him on the inside; relief that his wife and child were still safe and relatively unharmed.

When Bella's sobs had silenced completely, Edward glanced down at her and noticed that she was in a slumber. As gently as he could, Edward lifted Bella from his lap and laid her down under her quilt. Through all this, Bella's hand was firmly gripped in his own. As he tried to pry his hand out of her firm grasp, Bella's eyes snapped open, and if it was possible, her grip tightened.

"Please do not leave me tonight." Bella begged, the tears filling her eyes once more. "Please Edward. Please, I cannot be alone!" She whispered.

Edward could not deny her and he felt ashamed of himself for even considering leaving her side in the first place.

"Of course I will," he whispered to her, and he moved a stray stand of hair away from her face.

He crawled into bed with her; only bothering to remove his shoes. To his surprise, Bella crawled into his arms and rested her head against his chest before closing her eyes once more.

Edward stayed awake for at least another hour, watching his wife, making sure she was truly sleeping. As he glanced at the watch that still rested in his pocket, he saw that it was almost two hours past midnight.

Finally closing his eyes, Edward fell asleep almost instantly, and for the first time in their marriage, Bella and Edward slept willingly in one another's arms.

-o-

At five hours past midnight, Edward woke up to a screaming Bella. He sat up quickly and cast his eyes to his wife. She was still asleep, yet she was screaming. Edward began to call her name loudly, so that he could be heard over her. He was afraid of shaking her awake in case it caused her distress due to the events of the previous night.

Bella did not wake. She carried on screaming and suddenly began thrashing. Running out of ideas on how to wake her, Edward finally touched her. He stroked up and down her arm gently, praying it would be enough to wake her before he was forced to shake her.

Thankfully, it did work and Bella's eyelids began to flutter open. Tears were once again pouring down her face and her screams had not ceased, though the trashing had.

"Bella? What is it? Please calm down. You really cannot stress right now!" Edward reminded her.

Bella instantly silenced her screams, but Edward noticed she was trembling. He pulled her against him once more, taking care not to touch her cuts. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to soothe her, but he knew nothing could wipe away her memories.

Bella began to sob into his shoulder once more."Please, make it go away; just make it go away," she begged. Edward wanted to do nothing more than grant her wish but he knew that he could not. Instead, he asked her what she had been dreaming about; although he was sure he could hazard the right guess.

"James took me further into the trees. I called your name but you did not come. He pulled my dress off and killed my baby. I kept calling for you but you still did not come. He attacked me and I screamed your name but you did not come. You did not come," Bella whispered as the tears overtook her once more.

Edward felt guilt fill his body, but he had to remind himself that it was only a dream; that he did get to her in time. "Bella, it was just a dream. I did get there and James did not attack you. You must remember that. I know it must be extremely difficult, but you must remember that he did not rape you. He was stopped before he could. I know the feelings must overwhelm you, but you have to fight back, fight back or he has won!"

"But I feel so dirty!" Bella sobbed, "I put our baby at risk! I should have known not to go for a walk alone with a man!"

Fury boiled in Edward's blood, but not at Bella, at James. "Bella, this is in no way, shape or form your fault. You had no idea what he would do, that it would lead to this! You chose to see the good in him. This time it was a mistake, but that is what makes you who you are. You cannot let him change you." Edward instructed his wife.

"It is too late for that," he heard Bella whisper before she surrendered to sleep once more.

-o-

A mere four hours later, one Alice Brandon-soon-to-be-Whitlock came bounding into Bella's chamber.

"Good gracious Edward, it is almost noon and you are still in bed! Wake Bella up immediately, I need her help and we do not have a moment to lose!" Alice ordered as she pulled back the curtains.

Edward growled at her, "Shut those curtains right now Alice! I will not be waking Bella up this morning. She had a restless night to put it lightly. You can have Rosalie help you today; she has managed to get away from it for the past week. It is her turn to work, allow Bella to rest. And it is not almost noon; it is nine hours past midnight." Edward demanded as he rose to get out of bed. He himself had not been able to sleep since Bella's nightmare, but he was not going to leave her.

Alice noticed he was still in his suit. "Why are you still wearing last night's clothes?" she inquired, "And why was Bella's night restless?"

"I will answer all your questions if you would just leave us in peace for a few moments so that I may be allowed to dress and retain my modesty. Gather everyone in the living room and I will explain to everyone shortly." Edward told his cousin flatly, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Alice look extremely bemused but left the room in a hurry.

Ten minutes later, Edward re-emerged from Bella's chamber, after making sure she was deeply asleep and would not miss his presence. He had been surprised by her need for him, but put it down to the fact that he was the one who rescued her from James' assault.

As he entered the living, he saw that Alice had literally gathered everyone. He did not know how they had managed to ride over to the house so quickly, but his parents were there. Esme was sitting in the armchair with Carlisle standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to one another on the settee and oddly, Rosalie was standing next to the settee in Emmett's arms. It finally all clicked into place. Rosalie was at the house but never to be found helping Alice and Bella because she was with Emmett, and Emmett was constantly smiling because he was always with Rose.

"You have all noticed that Bella is not here with us," Edward did not know where to start so began with this, "This is because I have left her in bed, as we have had a very distressful evening and night."

"Where did you go after dinner?" Esme interrupted, "After we returned from the conservatory, we could not find you two anywhere. Tanya did not know where you were either."

"Allow me to explain mother. Tanya and I went out into the garden to talk about recent events," Edward did not know how else to phrase it, "and we could not find James or Bella anywhere. After Tanya had returned to the house, I heard someone yell my name. I did not know where it was coming from but as I heard it again, I realised it was coming from deep within the garden and it was Bella who was calling for me. I tried to find her amongst the trees. When I did, James was attacking her. He was about to sexually abuse her. He had pulled her dress halfway down her chest and his hand was running underneath it, on her thigh.

I was able to pull him off her before he could go any further, although he had already gone too far. I beat him until he was unconscious and then went to Bella. She had a few cuts and some minor scratches. However, the back of her dress was soaked in blood and I feared she had miscarried. I picked her up and ran into a coach, in a hurry to get home, I'm sure you understand. As soon as we arrived home, I began to clear her cuts and discovered one on the base of her back. We believe this is where the blood has come from and pray that she has not lost the baby. We need to call the midwife over as soon as possible however to confirm."

Carlisle moved away from Esme, "I shall do that right away son; you stay here with your wife and the others." Edward nodded his thanks towards his father before turning his gaze on every other couple in the room.

Alice was crying into Jasper's shoulder while he comforted her, looking disgusted at the thought of what Bella had gone through. Edward's mother had tears streaming down her face and her hand was covering her mouth. Rose had turned around and was trying to calm Emmett, who looked murderous.

"What was this monster's name Edward?" Emmett hissed.

"James, James Hunter. He is Tanya's fiancé." Edward stated.

As soon as he uttered James' name, a gasp was heard throughout the room and Edward searched around for the source. It was Rosalie.

Her face had been drained of all colour and she appeared to be shaking slightly; leaning on Emmett for support.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett asked lovingly, all the anger leaving his voice.

"Did you say James Hunter?" Rose asked shakily. Edward nodded, extremely confused.

"What about him?" Emmett asked, fury lacing his tone once more at the mention of that poor excuse for a man.

Rose took a deep breath and looked at the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Four years ago, when I was fifteen, James Hunter tried to sexually assault me."

---

**What do you think?**

**Are you starting to like Edward now? I hope so!**

**Until next time. :)**


	16. Fix You

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **However, I do own a copy of Vanity Fair :)**

**So thank you to all those who put this in their favourite and in their alerts. Massive thank you to twilightlover1710, IssyBell91, C4BrassKnuckles, ConfusionPixie, Troyis, makki, flock6, Cece86, tidyKat, zuni-yesi, cademan24, darkwildrose, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, hooker81, IssyBell91, p, TearsInTheDust, cgarland1900, dbmncgreen, krazzy hopeless romantic, Flora73, D-l0v3 oF uR Lif3, klcivinski, solarstar17, Night Orchid, MrsIzzyBlack, izzycullen903, mom2my3kids, , BonesnBooth4ever, sober alcoholic, tbonemom0512, anu1989, TexasTwilight77, LVQueen1, OliveTrusty, gabzCoatz, mommytwilight, doll, tuckerjnp1, winternow, cullengirl08, Ori1, jerseyhalliwell, CharmLightLove, Ballachicki, Lizzie, Nobody, frankfart101, MyCrazyTwistedMind, vampiregurl, girlfrakes, OnyxTwilight and a-pixie-with-attitude. You guys are amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Sixteen – Fix You  
**

The room was in a stunned silence.

Tears were beginning to pool in Rosalie's eyes. As soon as Emmett noticed, he pulled her tightly into his arms. Edward could instantly see that, although they had only just met, their relationship was forever.

"What happened to you Rose?" Jasper whisper, looking as shocked as the rest of them.

Rose took a deep breath, "When I was fifteen, James Hunter moved to our village. He began to court me. My parents allowed him to because he was from a well off family, despite the fact that he was three years older than I was. He had been courting me for three months, when one night we went out for a walk and he tried to assault me. We were walking down a dark alleyway when it happened. He suddenly pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me roughly. I was confused at first, especially since he had previously stated that he had wanted to save our first kiss for a special moment. I began to panic when he started to pull at my dress. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop. He ripped my dress off my shoulders and I began to scream," Rose's voice began to crack but she continued, "He slapped my hard around the face, causing my mouth to fill with blood. He yelled, "Shut up you stupid bitch or I'll make it worse!" I was so terrified. I kept trying to fight back but he was too strong. He had torn my dress off completely and I was just in my petticoat. I was so scared; I knew there was nothing I could do.

All of a sudden, James' weight was off me and he was suddenly engaged in a fight with a policeman. They were punching one another and yelling. I heard the officer shout at me, telling me to run. I stood still, I couldn't move. He yelled it at me again and I broke out of my daze, running as fast as I could. I ran all the way home in just my undergarments. It was November but I knew I could not stop. I did not even feel the pain of the cold against my skin. By the time I arrived home, all the candles had been blown out, so no one saw me come in. I ran into my chamber and did not come out for days. My parents and Jasper wondered what was wrong, but when they heard James had left the town, they thought that was what caused me to become so distressed." Rosalie had tears streaming down her face and was finding it hard to talk, but they all knew she had not finished yet. "I found out a week later that James had killed the policeman that saved me. He had stabbed him. I sent flowers to the family, but I did not have the courage to find them and apologise, tell them it was me he had saved. I was too much of a coward. For months, I could not function. I ate, slept and went to my tutor. It was only a year after the attack that I was finally able to m-move o-on." Rose could not continue a moment longer and broke down weeping into Emmett's arms.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her and began to soothe her, whispering things in her ear that no one else in the room could hear. It was such a private moment Edward felt the need to turn away.

He gazed around at the others in the room. Alice was in tears and although Jasper was comforting her, he could see the tears in Jasper's own eyes, and the anger on his face. Esme was crying silently in the corner and Edward could not blame her; two of the girls she cared most about had been violently attacked, escaping only by sheer luck.

"Why did you not tell us Rosie?" Jasper whispered, looking heartbroken and slightly betrayed.

"I did not want to worry you. And I did not want to admit to myself that I had been so stupid; that I was to blame for that man's death." She sobbed.

Jasper stood up and moved over to Rose, glancing at Emmett who nodded and shifted Rose into her brother's arms. He stroked her hair and wiped her tears away, before he made her look into his eyes. "You are not to blame. Of course you were not to blame Rose. He is a monster, a poor excuse for a human. You were not to blame," he reiterated.

Edward moved over to Alice, trying to give the family their privacy when he heard a scream coming from upstairs.

Edward bolted out of his seat and up the stairs before anyone else had chance to react. He burst into Bella room and found her sobbing in bed, hugging her stomach. He ran over to her.

"Bella, what is it? Is the baby still okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"I-I had t-the same dream." Bella cried, gasping for breath and burying her head in Edward's chest.

"Shh, shh. Calm down sweetheart." In the back of his head, Edward noted that this was the first time he had used a term of endearment with his wife, "It is okay. Everything is okay. You're safe. The baby is safe," He prayed he was not lying about that, "James cannot get you here. We will not allow him anywhere near you. He would have to get through all of us before he could touch a single hair on your head. Emmett would be at the front of the queue and we both know how well he can defend himself," Edward tried to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work a little as Bella choked out a small laugh.

They sat together in silence once more before Bella caught sight of the time.

"Edward! Why did you not wake me? It is almost midday and I am still in bed! What must everyone think?" Bella tried to move out of bed, wincing slightly as she used her arm for support.

Edward put a stop to her plans immediately and gently pushed her back down. He got off the bed and pulled the blankets tight around her body before tucking them under the bed, ensuring that she would not be able to leave it.

"You are not going anywhere Mrs Cullen." Edward informed her as she began to try and shake herself out of the covers. "Everyone has been informed of your situation and expect you to stay in bed." Bella began to protest, "Bella, all we care about is your health and safety. You must stay in bed to get better. Think of our child." Edward knew that would win him points.

Bella huffed but settled back down onto her pillows. "Alice needs help planning the wedding Edward. It is in only eight days yet there is still so much to do. Would you please send her up here, I would like to know what I could do to help as I lie here." Edward let out a large sigh. Bella was always so selfless, but today was the day that she was allowed to only think about herself.

"I'm sure Alice would love to come up to see you Bella. She is very worried about you. However, I believe wedding plans will be the last thing on her mind after all the revelations she has heard today." Edward told his wife gently.

"What revelations?" Bella asked, clearly quite confused.

"Well as I have previously stated, I have told them all about the events of last night. Alice came barging in, demanding that I wake you but I refused and she demanded an explanation. I believed it would be easier to tell them all at once instead of one by one. And then—" Edward cut himself off. He was not sure how Bella would react to Rosalie's surprise.

Unfortunately, like his parents, Bella had caught his mistake. "And then what? What else has happened?" She asked, clearly agitated at not knowing the whole truth.

"Well, err, when I told everyone what had happened, I informed them of James' name and Rose appeared to react to it. When we questioned her about it, she, err, she revealed that he had tried to attack her four years ago." Edward rushed through his explanation, hesitating a few times.

Bella gasped and tears pooled in her eyes. "Did he manage to assault her?" she asked quietly.

Edward instantly shook his head, not wanting to cause her any more worry than necessary. "No, a policeman pulled James away from her and told her to run. Unfortunately he was not as lucky and James stabbed him before running away."

Bella did not react and Edward did not push her for one. She sat there in silence while Edward stood over her.

"What is going to happen now? With James I mean?" she finally asked.

"Well, we shall inform the police of the attack, and now that we have Rose's information, surely we can get a conviction. He will not get away with it I swear to you Bella." Edward promised passionately.

At that moment a knock sounded on the door. Edward looked towards Bella, asking silently if he should allow the person outside to enter. Bella nodded and Edward moved to open the door. Aurora was waiting outside.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen. Carlisle requested that I examine your wife," Aurora greeted.

"Yes of course, Bella is just in here. Please call me Edward."

"Of course." Edward led Aurora into the room before he went to open the drapes, allowing the sunlight to enter the room for the second time that day.

"Good afternoon Mrs Cullen. I understand you had quite a distressing evening last night?"

Bella nodded and Edward saw the light dim in her eyes.

Edward remembered the last time Aurora had come to confirm Bella's pregnancy and decided to make the choice he knew Bella wished he would. "Excuse me ladies. I am sure Bella would be more comfortable if I waited outside. I will let myself out; please call me once you have finished."

Edward had only taken a step forward when Bella began to protest. "Edward, please do not leave. Please stay."

Edward halted, secretly touched that Bella had requested him to stay. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically, "Please. I want you here." She replied quietly.

Edward grinned at her and made his way over to her. He stood next to her head. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome. It is your child too." Edward took her hand and knelt down next to her. No matter what the news, they would face it together.

-o-

Aurora left the room quietly, leaving husband and wife to themselves.

Bella had tears streaming down her face, which was buried in Edward's arm. Edward was stroking her hair.

Both had large grins gracing their faces. According to Aurora, their child was alive and well.

She had been ordered to stay in bed for at least a week, to ensure the safety of the child and recuperation of her health. Edward had smiled slyly at her at this, proving that he was right earlier in morning. She had stuck her tongue out at him, causing Edward to burst out laughing. The tension between them had disappeared completely; Edward had only wished it had happened under pleasanter circumstances.

"Edward?" Bella raised her head to look him in the eye, "How shall we celebrate Christmas tomorrow?"

Edward was quite confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I am not allowed to leave this bed. I will be unable to spend the day downstairs with yourself and your mother and your father." Bella explained.

"We shall think of something. You will not be spending Christmas alone up here. Besides, we have something else to celebrate; your safety and the safety of your child." Bella smiled thankfully at him. "Now I shall ride into town and inform the police of both attacks."

"Must you go?" Bella asked, sounding upset, "Can Emmett not go?"

For some reason, Edward felt a warm sensation rise in him at Bella's obvious want for him to stay.

"As much as I would like to stay with you, I believe I should go because I was there during the attack. I will request those waiting downstairs to keep you company while I am away." Edward tried to comfort her.

Bella nodded and dropped Edward's hand, allowing him to leave her. His hand felt very cold without hers around it.

"I shall be back as soon as I can Bella. I promise you," Edward leaned in and kissed her head before taking his leave.

-o-

An hour later Edward left the police station, assured that an officer would soon be over to both Tanya's and Bella's house to confirm the story, and then hopefully arrest James.

He climbed onto Theodore's back and began to ride out of town. He reached the crossroads; if he took the left road he would return home in almost five minutes. If he took the right road, he would soon reach Tanya's home.

He took the right road.

-o-

Edward jumped of Theodore's back and handed him to one of the stable boys.

He knocked on the Denali's front door and waited for it to open. A few moments later, Jarvis opened it.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen. How may I help you?"

"I am here to see Miss Denali." Edward informed the butler.

Jarvis stepped aside and allowed Edward to pass. "I will go and retrieve her for you sir."

"Thank you Jarvis. May I wait in the sitting room?"

"Of course Mr Cullen." And with that Jarvis made his way up the stairs.

Edward made his way into the sitting room and sat down in front of the window, looking out onto the gardens.

"Miss Denali for you sir," Jarvis announced before he bowed and left them to themselves.

Edward stood up but did not move forwards towards her. "Good afternoon Tanya." He greeted.

Tanya made her way across the room and slapped him hard across the face.

Edward clutched his cheek and looked questioningly at Tanya, completely confused at her action.

"What did you do to my fiancé Edward? Were you so jealous that you felt the need to beat him to a pulp for committing nothing but asking for my hand?" Tanya yelled at him.

Edward forgot the pain in his face, "Committed no act? He tried to assault Bella!" Edward shouted back at her.

"You lie! James has told me that all he did was take Bella on a walk. She had been trying to catch his attention all evening and when they were alone, her patience came to an end and she kissed him."

"Tanya, he is the one lying to you! She was begging him to stop and he ignored her!"

"Edward, how can you believe your wife over myself? She was the one who threw herself on my fiancé!"

"I believe her because I was there! I pulled him off her myself. He was pulling her dress off! She has numerous cuts covering her body and she was at risk of losing the baby! Tanya, you are in danger!" Edward cried.

"I am not. James would never harm me!" Tanya yelled at Edward.

"How can you say that?" Edward asked incredulously, "You informed me just last night that James would have no problem killing me if he discovered the relationship between you and myself."

"That is—" Tanya quickly stopped speaking and covered her mouth.

"That is because what Tanya? What are you hiding Tanya?" Edward asked, staring at her intently.

"Nothing." Tanya refused to look him in the eye.

"Tanya," Edward warned, leaving no room for excuses.

"I know he will never hurt me Edward." She insisted.

"How do you know that?" Edward insisted, wanting to know the truth.

"Because I know his past," Tanya whispered quietly.

"What about his past?"

"I know what he did to Charles Swan."

---

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**School starts again tomorrow so updates may be slower, sorry.**

**Until next time :)**


	17. Taking Back My Love

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**So massive thank you to all of you who put this on alertm in your favourites and review. I'm talking to you, csh06, shorty84, OnyxTwilight, Flora73, jerseyhalliwell, tuckers89, CharmLightLove, makki, ConfusionPixie, solarstar17, darkwildrose, EricaOo, berdb, hooker81, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, XedwardluverX, queenyus, C4BrassKnuckles, vampiregurl, anu1989, HyperBaseballGirl, MyCrazyTwistedMind, tinker03, winternow, XedwardluverX, girlfrakes, SoraChan01, livvi84, mommytwilight, vampgirl138, freereader321 (500th review :]), frankfart101, krazzy hopeless romantic, devliza, BonesnBooth4ever, tuckerjnp1, Night Orchid, tbonemom0512, TexasTwilight77, kelleygirl, kayla paige, Wicked Wordsmith, cullengirl08, gabzCoatz, Bee, tidyKat, munchkins604, BeastlySmall, mom2my3kids, D-l0v3 oF uR Lif3, Troyis, elliemay101287, p, , TearsInTheDust, dbmncgreen and twilightlover1710.**

**So bad news. I hope I can update tomorrow, however, I have to get three days of homework out the way first. I am helping at a workshop for the blind on Wednesday and then going straight to the New Moon premire, which is great for me but not so much for you guys. So hopefully there will be an update tomorrow if not there won't be one until Thursday/Friday. Sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am really sorry if you don't like the way it played out, if you feel it is rushed, but it needs to happen.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Seventeen – Taking Back My Love  
**

Edward was quite confused. What did James have to do with Bella's father?

"What was that?" Edward asked, believing he had heard the wrong name.

"I know what he did to Charles Swan," Tanya repeated. Edward definitely heard Charles Swan this time.

"What about Charles Swan? James cannot have done anything to him; he has been dead four years." Edward informed Tanya, totally bemused. "James has only been in the country since you returned from France. He moved away after he attacked Rose fou—" Something clicked into place.

Edward's face flushed red, he was livid. "Are you informing me that James killed Charles Swan?" Tanya did not answer. "Tanya, is that what you are telling me?" Edward had to use all of his self control to stop himself yelling at her.

Very slowly Tanya nodded. "How long have you known about this?" Edward hissed, completely taken aback by the revelation.

"Since we met in France," Tanya told him, finally turning around to face him once more.

Edward did the maths in his head. She had left for France three months ago and had previously told him they had villas next to each other. She must have known for over two months, and yet here she was allowing him into her home, and shortly into her bed.

Edward saw red.

"YOU HAVE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME AND YET YOU ALLOW HIM INTO YOUR HOME? YOU ACCEPT HIS PROPOSAL?" Edward did not even attempt to stifle his shouts.

"Yes. His past will not affect our future!" Tanya yelled right back at him.

"Of course it will! He attacked Rose, he killed Bella's father and then tried to rape her! If I have my way, then he will hang for what he has done!"

"He is not going to hang. You are not going to do anything Edward! You are not going to tell anyone because your wife is lying. She is nothing but a slut and is willing to do anything to get everyone's attention!" Tanya ordered him.

Edward could not believe he was hearing this. Did she think he would just let this go? How dare she say such lies about Bella?

"Do not be ridiculous Tanya! He deserves to die for what he has done! And what gives you the right to say such things about Bella? She has been nothing but faithful; your fiancé attacked her and she believes it was her fault. She is so pure hearted that she could never hurt anyone. She would never put our child at risk, yet she came home and we believed she had miscarried. She would never do anything like that for attention!" Edward informed the delusional woman that stood in front of him.

"Of course she would Edward! She knows that now she is pregnant you will lose any interest you had in her, which was none to begin with. She is making up all these lies to force you to spend your time with her and you are falling for them!"

"Lies? Tanya, you are the one falling for the lies! James is an attempted rapist; he may have been successful in other cases. He has admitted he is a murdered and yet you are still trying to convince me Bella is the one lying? I was there Tanya! I _know_ what happened. What spell has he put you under?"

"He has not got me under a spell! I know what he is saying is true and that it is your wife who is the tramp, not my fiancé!"

"Don't you dare say that about Bella again! I have told you, Bella has been nothing but true to me!" Edward yelled at Tanya, but as he spoke the words the guilt hit him. Everything he said was true. Bella had been nothing but faithful, even though Edward had assumed differently. It was he who had made the mistakes, he who took a mistress before even giving their marriage a chance. He had kissed his mistress more since his wedding than he had his wife their entire marriage. It was his fault the attack happened, he had been too preoccupied with Tanya to notice James take Bella away.

"Oh God," Edward buried his head in his hands.

Tanya mistook his action. "You can finally see that it is Bella causing the trouble you are currently experiencing, not James."

Edward slowly raised his head and came face to face with a smug looking Tanya. "No, I can finally see that this was my entire fault. I should never have left her alone with him." He managed to choke out.

"Edward, how many times must I tell you that James has done nothing?" Tanya asked, sounding annoyed. Edward was not paying attention; something was not fitting with the story Tanya told.

"Why did James tell you that he killed Charles Swan? Would it not be something he took to his grave?" Edward asked quietly.

"Oh, well, erm..." Edward had never seen Tanya lost for words.

"Why did he tell you Tanya?" Edward pressed, something was not right here.

"Well, when we went to France, I was extremely upset over your marriage, as of course I would be. Mother and father invited James for dinner; they had met him that morning and discovered he lived alone, that he had not had company in over four years. Of course they felt some sorrow for him and he ended up at our home.

He saw I was upset during dinner; I was very withdrawn you see. He invited me on a walk around the gardens following dinner and we began to talk. He wondered what was wrong and I told him your story. I mentioned Isabella's name and James appeared to recognise it. When I questioned if he knew your wife, he informed me that he had been acquainted with Charles Swan. I noticed that he had mentioned that he had been acquainted, in the past. When I asked when their last meeting had occurred, James informed me that Charles had died four years previously. I did not think any more about the matter and let it drop.

However, a few days later we were talking again and he told me that he had left home four years ago because he was trying to run away from something. Somehow, and I do not know why, I connected the dots and confronted him about it. I told him that he could trust me and he did. He explained his whole past, that Charles Swan had attacked him in the street as he caught James embracing a previous fling. He began to beat James and James had no choice but to stab him, it was for his own protection. He ran away and caught the first boat to France and stayed there ever since. He heard, through the newspapers, that Charles Swan had been found dead and that the family, Renee and her children Emmett and Isabella, believed the act to have been caused due to a man trying to avoid arrest for rape. A dress had been found at the scene. James has assured me that this was not true and I believe him." Tanya explained, finishing off her sentence triumphantly, as if it would cause Edward to change his opinion on the matter.

Edward did not accept her answer, he still had more questions. "Why did you accept his proposal? You knew he is not an innocent man, he has committed the worst crime possible and yet you allowed him to come home with you. I need to know why Tanya."

"I accepted his proposal because I knew we would work well together. I have told you Edward, I am not going to be your mistress for the rest of my life. With James, I have someone to call a husband and someone to spend my life with, who will not expect much. James knew that if he were to be my fiancé, he could return home. This is for the best Edward, this way I can have both of you." Edward could not believe what he was hearing. They had agreed to marry one another because it worked well for each of them? It sounded as if Tanya was collecting men as trophies, not someone she could give her heart to.

"Even if this were the case Tanya, why did you allow my wife into your home? The home where her father's killed resided."

"I invited her because James requested that I did. I did not want that tramp in my house, believe me. It was hard enough for me to be nice to her at your front door, let alone spend a whole evening with her. However, James asked me to, so I complied with his request." Tanya stated, as if it were not important that she had just insulted Edward's wife yet another time.

"I told you to not say such crude things about my wife in my presence!" Edward hissed, "Why did he want to see Bella?"

"He said something about evening the score." Tanya said offhand.

"Evening the score?" Edward was furious, "YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO BELLA AND YET YOU ALLOWED IT! HOW WICKED CAN A PERSON BE?" Edward screamed at her.

She moved towards him and placed her hands on his arms. He instantly shrugged them off. "Of course I knew there was a possibility that he may try to do something, but your wife does not matter to me Edward, stop pretending she means something to you. If you had not stopped him, everything would be fine."

Edward was stunned. Tanya had wanted James to harm Bella? What did she mean everything would be fine? "Nothing would be fine Tanya. I would have a dead wife, a dead child and an inconsolable family. In what way would everything be _fine_?"

"You would have me, and I would have you to myself once more of course. That is all you want is it not? To have me."

Edward's mouth was hanging open. Tanya was willing to have Bella murdered just to have him to herself once more. "That is all you want is it not?" Edward used to think it was. He could hardly go a day without seeing her, without hearing her news. He had not felt the type of sadness he felt when he discovered he would have to end it with Tanya his entire life; well not until he believed he had lost his unborn child. He had never been so excited to see someone after a long absence; until he found Bella in the storm.

However, with the revelations he had just heard, Edward was not sure where he stood. Did he really want a woman in his life that was so willing to harm another? That was willing to harbour a murderer in their home to get what they desired? Who cared so little about others that she insulted them any way she please?

"Edward? EDWARD!" Tanya shouted, breaking him out of his thoughts, "That is all you want is it not?" she repeated, demanding an answer.

Edward did not know how to answer. He did not want to lie, but was not aware of the truth. He decided to change the subject. "Where is James now?"

"Upstairs in bed. Recovering from the undeserved beating you gave him yesterday." Tanya informed him, a scowl filling her face.

"Make sure he does not leave here Tanya." Edward warned the woman he was so confused about.

"Why should I prevent him from leaving Edward? You are not going to do anything to him. You are not going to inform the police of the lies you have been told, you are not going to inform them of what I have just shared with you. There is no reason why he should not leave." Said Tanya, informing Edward once more of her wishes.

This caused Edward to fall into another trail of thought. It had been Tanya who told him to take her as a mistress, he had simply agreed. It was Tanya who ordered him not to tell anyone of their romance, he had agreed once more. It was Tanya who demanded he not tell anyone of their affair. It was Tanya who ordered him to buy her the diamond bracelet she never wore. It was Tanya, it was Tanya, it was Tanya. It was Tanya who was now ordering him to break the law and not hand over a criminal. How had he not noticed this before? He was always bending to Tanya's wishes, even if they were not his own.

Not this time.

"It is too late Tanya. I have already informed the police of James' crimes. They can add murder to the list. I am sure that will secure the noose around his neck."

"You bastard. You will go to the police station right now and withdraw your charges. You will tell them you made a mistake, that you're wife was delusional." Tanya yelled.

"Language Tanya. You are a lady do not forget."

"Do not patronise me Edward," she hissed.

"And I shall do no such thing. I want to see the monster responsible for causing my wife harm and the near death of my child punished. And it is not just Bella's case that is against him. The police have been informed of the attack on Rosalie Hale, his "previous fling" as you so delightfully labelled her." Edward informed the raging woman.

"Tell them that she was also mistaken. That it was a different man," Edward merely shook his head, "Edward I ORDER YOU TO!" Tanya screamed at him.

Edward snapped. "That is all our "relationship" has been. You ordering me around and I was foolish enough to bend to your every whim. Not anymore. Not when it concerns my family!"

Tanya scoffed, "And by family you mean the wife you care nothing for?" she asked rhetorically.

"Do not mention Bella's name ever again. You have caused us enough trouble. Yes, I do mean Bella. I care deeply for her and the child she carries in her womb. My child."

Tanya laughed sadistically, "Are you even sure the child is yours Edward? You have no idea what your wife has the chance to get up to when you are at your training."

Edward could not take it anymore. He quickly walked over to Tanya and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to insult my wife? Yes, I am sure it is my child because I trust Bella and she trusts me, although I have given her no reason to."

"Would she trust you if she knew your plans to bed me?" Tanya asked, thinking she had won.

"She does know Tanya. Unlike you, I do not keep secrets." Tanya looked shocked.

"You've told her?"

"Yes, she has known since our wedding." Edward nodded. "Are you going to tell James?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, I told you. He wo—"

"He would kill me is what I believe you said, although you appeared not to care. Would you care?" Edward asked, testing her.

"Of course I would Edward," she replied too quickly, "You know how deeply I care for you."

"You see Tanya that is what confuses me. You say you care about me, but you have not said you love me. It is only now I have realised. Is it me you care about or my money?"

Tanya was too slow to answer; he could see she was torn. He had the answer he needed and began to walk from the room.

"Edward, where are you going?" Tanya asked sounding worried, as if the past hour had not happened.

"Back to my wife and family." Edward informed her calmly, turning the doorknob and exiting the room. Tanya quickly followed after him.

"Why? We have time, James is in bed and mother and father are out. Are you sure you do not want to stay?" she purred.

Edward looked at Tanya in disgust. How could he have loved her? It was if a light switch had been flicked in his brain and he was finally seeing the real her. She was pitiful.

He reached the front door and opened it before he turned to face her. "No Tanya, I do not want to stay. I want to get back to my family. Expect to receive a visit from the police in the near future." He took a step out of the door before he turned once more. "And in response to your previous question, you are not all I want. I just cannot believe how long it took me to see it. Good day Miss Denali." With that Edward untied Theodore, jumped on his back and rode away; not looking back once.

---

**So did you hate it?**

**Are you happy it happened? Please tell me so I can improve, and maybe take this down and re-write it if needed.**

**Until next time. :)**


	18. On Fire

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WOW! I did NOT expect that much of a response! A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to the 99 reviewers. TearsInTheDust, Twilight Tink, twilightlover1710, AndreaG55, capcalawrence, , Archerywoman, Night Orchid, mommytwilight, HMF, BonesnBooth4ever, elliemay101287, Lori Duchess, krazzy hopeless romantic, anu1989, tuckerjnp1, Flora73, dbmncgreen, a-pixie-with-attitude, acrimonious4vitality, Troyis, sober alcoholic, AngT, MidnightSun03, Vixenfae, ConfusionPixie, LVQueen1, Wicked Wordsmith, cademan24, Maggie79, kathryncompton, SoraChan01, zuni-yesi, hooker81, queenyus, tinker03, OnyxTwilight, runningYODA, Ballachicki, frankfart101, Tunz N Cruzn, izzycullen903, mummy b, girlfrakes, shorty84, livvi84, Cole, winternow, XedwardluverX, kgbaker, OliveTrusty, tidyKat, cullengirl08, devliza, Ori1, lilsstr, gmoney, TrinityIsis, freereader321, aeryn, TexasTwilight77, AlUvmusic, beans and cornbread, HyperBaseballGirl, tbonemom0512, Shadowdragon13, C4BrassKnuckles, booklover1493, MyCrazyTwistedMind, Vivian123, vampgirl138, jerseyhalliwell, MrsIzzyBlack, MiszSpunkRansom, klcivinski, electrickisses111, solarstar17, justm, happytwilightfan, Lizzie, vampiregurl, ..fia, dp123, sexyNaNa25, CA3, makki, A. Castro, mom2my3kids, CharmLightLove, chewycui, JacobImprintedMe, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, LeahTheWeary, Twifan, SuperSumer, taylach, klou2, imjessesgirl and Fatal. Attraction.**

**I'm really happy you enjoyed the last chapter, although my warnings may have put you off. This chapter is from BPOV and is quite like a filler. It has quite a bit of FLUFF in it for you edward and Bella fans. I REALLY hope you like it.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Eighteen –On Fire  
**

Bella was being entertained in her chamber by Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They were each telling one another embarrassing childhood stories about their family; Bella's cheeks were very flushed from the numerous tales Emmett had stored.

Rose had told Bella her story after Bella had demanded to hear it in full. They had cried together at the pain James had put them both through, but Rosalie had reassured her it would get better.

"It hurts to even think about it for a long time. You feel as if it is your entire fault; that you led him on in some way. But Bella, none of what happened is your fault. It was all James and the type of person he is. It took me a long time to realise the fact and even longer to trust again but look at me now. I have amazing friends and Emmett. I do not want you to go through the same thing I did. Try and let it go, do not blame yourself. I understand there will be times when it is hard to conquer the thoughts that tell you the exact opposite but you must, and if you need any support, you have all of us in this room and Edward; especially Edward."

Bella did not know how to respond, so simply clung tightly to Rose for a while. She held Bella tight and whispered her reassurances in Bella's ear. Once they had pulled apart, each person in the room had pulled Bella into a gentle hug and she had never felt more loved. She knew she would always have each one of them to rely on.

Esme had stayed with her for an hour before she realised she had something she must do and hurried home. Bella was sad to see her go, but the others had promised not to leave her until Edward returned home.

Edward. In the past day Bella had come to rely on him more than she ever thought she could. Although she was enjoying the time spent with her friends and family, she could not help but glance at the clock every five minutes to try and guess when Edward would return home.

"...and then he picked up the worm and put it—"

"I do not believe we need to hear the end of that story Alice," Edward interrupted her, walking into the room.

As soon Bella laid her gaze on him, a smile lit her face and it felt as if she was finally able to breathe again. It was only now she noticed that she had not been able to relax while Edward had been gone. She did not understand why. Edward smiled right back at her as he came to sit on her bed with the others.

"Spoil sport," Alice pouted at her cousin.

"No, I am simply maintaining my dignity." Edward retorted. Alice stuck her tongue out but Edward simply laughed.

They stayed together, simply chatting until gone three hours past midday. When Bella yawned discreetly, Edward ordered everyone to leave her chamber, claiming she needed to sleep. Bella had tried to protest but Edward had not allowed it and made sure everyone left the room quietly. Bella could not help but notice that Rose and Emmett left hand in hand.

Edward himself was about to leave when Bella stopped him. "Please stay. I cannot bear to be alone. Not now, please stay." She begged.

A look appeared in Edward's eyes, but as soon as Bella noticed it, it vanished. "Of course I will Bella, if that is what you wish." Bella nodded; her face rosy and her eyes downcast.

Edward smiled at her once more as he untucked his shirt, slipped off his shoes and slipped into the bed next to her. Bella had put on a nightgown before the others entered her room, and was therefore not embarrassed when Edward wrapped his hands around her stomach and laid his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Bella stared at him for a moment before she too gave into the peace that surrounded her and fell into a deep sleep.

---

When Bella finally awoke, Edward was not with her. She began to panic before she heard his voice across the room.

"Calm yourself Bella. It is not safe for our child if you cause yourself stress," Edward chided her lightly. Bella looked around the room for the source of his voice and saw him sitting in a chair by the window. His chin was resting on his hands and he was staring right at her. As she took in his appearance, she noticed his hair was extremely messy, his shirt still untucked and his eyes looking nervous.

"What time is it?" Bella questioned, wondering how long she had been asleep.

"Six hours past midday. You have been asleep for close to three hours," Edward informed her, although his voice held little emotion.

Bella began to worry as an odd sensation rose in her stomach at the look of her distressed husband. "Edward what is it?" she asked quietly.

Edward dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair but did not answer. "Edward?" Bella asked once more, the worry becoming more prominent. Was he regretting rescuing her? Had she done something wrong?

As these thoughts flew around her head, Edward vacated his chair and walked over to the bed; sitting beside her once more and taking her hand in his.

"Bella, I have learnt something this afternoon. I want to tell you what it is but you must promise me to not get too upset. It will be hard for you to hear, no doubt, but you deserve to after all this time." Edward began slowly. Bella was nervous. Had he done something that was having repercussions now, when she needed him the most?

"Okay?" It came out as more of a question.

Edward looked her in the eye. "It is about your father." Bella was extremely confused already; what would Edward know about her father that she would not. "It is about the night he died." Oh. "I know you are aware that he died protecting a woman from being attacked. You are also aware that his killer has not been caught. However, I discovered today that the girl he saved from certain abuse was Rosalie." Bella gasped and covered her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes.

"R-rosalie? How do you know?" Bella chocked out.

"An acquaintance told me as I returned home from the police station." Bella was confused as to what a stranger was doing knowing their business but she let it slip; she had more important things to wrap her head around.

"How can they be sure?" Bella whispered, staring into her husband's eyes, trying to find the answers she so desperately needed. "How do they know it was father?"

Edward took a deep breath and moved his gazed from Bella's slightly, "They know it was your father because James told them it was."

"James told them?" Edward nodded, "Why would he tell someone he killed another man?" Bella was very confused and the sadness she felt struck her very cord. Although it had been four years since her father's death, Bella still found it hard to adjust to. She hated anyone mentioning his passing and tears always filled her eyes whenever it was brought up in conversation.

"He told them because he became aware that they knew my acquaintance and that I was married to you. He wanted to come back home to "even the score" as they put it."

Bella did not know how to react. She heard the doorbell ringing in the distance but neither she nor Edward made a move to discover who it was. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently James was angered that he was unable to return home and saw this as the perfect retaliation. I am so sorry Bella."

"Why? This was not your fault." Bella assured her tortured looking husband.

"Yes it was," he insisted, "If I had not left you alone he would not have had the chance to do what he did."

"But that does not mean it would erase the attack on Rose or the death of my father. Although the experience was terrible," that was putting it lightly but Bella did not want to worry Edward any further, "it appears it has caused the truth come out, finally after four years of not knowing."

Edward looked shocked at his wife's reaction to the news he had given her.

"I will never recover from the pain of my father's death, however I am certain that if he saw Emmett and Rose together now, he would repeat his action a hundred times over to stop her being attacked. That is just the kind of man my father was." Bella explained calmly to Edward, although silent tears were streaming down her face.

Edward pulled her into his chest once more and Bella relished in the feeling. It was exactly what she had needed, but did not know she required.

"I would like to hear about your father one day Bella; about your whole childhood. We hardly know a thing about one another." Edward spoke quietly into her hair, where he had buried his face.

"It is never too early to start. I want to know all about your past too, and since I am stuck in this bed for a week, there has never been a better chance to start."

Bella could feel Edward nod and smile into her hair. She was about to begin her tale when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called and Angela poked her head around the door. When she saw the position they were in she blushed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, Bella. It is just the police are downstairs and they require your assistance." Bella nodded and disentangled herself from Edward.

For some strange reason that Bella could not explain, it pleased her greatly when Edward grabbed her hand as he made his way off the bed. She smiled up at him and he smiled right back at her. She could read the meaning in his smile, he would be there to support her, no matter what was about to happen.

He squeezed her hand for a moment and they began to walk forwards, together.

-o-

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bella's feet were no longer on the floor. Edward had deemed it too taxing for her to walk the short distance from the chamber to the living room and had lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style down the stairs much to her protest.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, both laughing; Bella had noticed it was the first time they had ever laughed together. However they were met by a sombre looking Carlisle. They instantly stopped laughing when they took in the look on his face and Edward slowly lowered Bella onto the floor.

"Father what is it?" Edward asked the question both of them wanted the answer for.

"The police are here to question you about last night's events. However, because they had only just picked James up, they have brought him here. They want you to identify him." Bella sank back into Edward's arms. She could not face that man again! Apparently Edward felt the same way.

"Father, they cannot be serious! Bella cannot see that monster again, she is meant to be resting and recuperating, this will completely destroy her!"

"I understand that Edward, I do. That is why I came out here to warn you. I know this will be extremely hard for you Bella, but if you want him put away then you are unfortunately going to have to identify him."

Bella nodded. She grabbed Edward's hand once more and began to make her way into the room. Edward stopped her just before she reached the door and pulled her close to him. "I'll be right here beside you." Bella nodded and took a deep breath before she opened the door.

She was not expecting to see the sight that greeted her.

James was battered and beaten, finding it hard to stand and had an extremely swollen face. He was hardly recognisable. He was chained to the policemen's wrists and his head hung low. He was not looking at anyone in the room; not Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella or the policemen who held him.

Bella heard Edward growl slightly from beside her. She quickly placed her hand on his chest and the rumbling ceased.

Bella looked at James once more and felt a twinge of pity for him. It evaporated as soon as she thought of all the terrible deeds he had committed and the feeling turned to anger. He had tried to rape her, he had tried to rape Rose, he had tried to kill her child and had managed to kill her father. She wanted to hit him so much he would feel it for the rest of his life. She managed to restrain herself; it would do no good to be arrested.

"Mrs Cullen, I am Inspector Samuel. I understand that this must be difficult for you and Lord Cullen has told us that you must be relaxed and stay in bed. I deeply apologise for the inconvenience and stress this may cause you, but we only need your assistance for a moment," the officer on James' left introduced himself. "If you could please confirm the events of last night that your husband informed us of earlier this morning and then verify that this is the man who attacked you."

Bella nodded. She walked closer to James, all the fear had left her. He could not harm her here, not with Edward beside her.

As Bella began to open her mouth to speak, Emmett's voice rang through the hallway. "Cullen, why is there are police carriage in the courtyard?" Edward looked towards his father who nodded and walked out into the hallway. There was silence but only for a moment.

Emmett came charging into the room and ran straight at James. Inspector Samuel and his partner had no time to react before Emmet was on him, punching him wherever he could reach.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU MONSTER! You attacked my sister and the woman I love," Bella was shocked he had admitted this, "and you expect to get away with it! I am going to make sure you die for what you have done!" Emmett screamed at his before Carlisle came to his senses and began to pull Emmett off him. The police were trying to pull James away from Emmett's battering hands.

As soon as Carlisle had successfully pulled Emmett away from James, he passed him into Esme's arms, who began to hold him back. Even though she was only slight, she knew Emmett would not harm her to get to James.

"Mrs Cullen," Inspector Samuel panted, worn out from the energy it took to remove her brother from James, "is this the man who attacked you last night?"

At this point, James reared his head and smirked at her. Angered by his lack of remorse, Bella looked him straight in the eye as she answered.

"Yes, this is the man. This is the man who attacked me last night, who attacked Rosalie Hale and the man who murdered my father!"

Samuel began to open his mouth but his words were drowned out by the sound of Emmett's roars. He pushed Esme aside and ran at James again. Carlisle managed to grab him just before he reached James. He attempted to restrain him but Emmett was too strong.

"Edward help me!" he yelled to his son.

Edward quickly dropped Bella's hand and rushed to his father's aid. Between the two of them, they were just able to keep him away, but Emmett was not willing to give up. His arms were flailing about and he was screaming at James.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER? YOU BASTARD! HE WAS A GOOD MAN! HE DESERVES TO BE HERE, IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD BE DEAD! LET ME GO!" Edward and Carlisle refused and tried to push him into the corner of the room.

"Thank you very much for your help Mrs. Cullen. He will be put on trial at the beginning of the New Year. I hope you have a happy Christmas." And with that, Inspector Samuel and his partner left the room in a hurry, dragging James with them.

Edward and Carlisle waited until they heard the front door shut before they released Emmett. He was raging like a bull. Edward hurried back over to Bella and took her back into his arms, whispering his praise in her ear, telling her how strong she was. Bella lifted her head to smile at her husband. He smile shyly back at her and, for a moment, it was if the whole world had disappeared; it was only Bella and Edward.

"Someone better tell me how they know James murdered my father!" And the moment was over.

-o-

Bella was lying on the settee, in a light slumber. Edward had demanded that Bella lay down and rest; today had been a strain on her in her fragile state. She was about to protest, explain to Edward that she was fine, but when she caught him glancing at her stomach she instantly changed her mind.

Edward had sat on the arm of the seat and began to tell the tale to Emmett. A few minutes into the revelation, Edward began to lightly run his fingers through Bella's hair. That was it; she was out like a light.

She began to wake when she felt arms underneath her body, as soft as feathers, picking her up. She briefly opened her eyes and saw Edward's face above hers. He had not noticed she was awake and so she quickly shut her eyes once more.

She felt him walk slowly up the stairs and open her door. She assumed it was to her chamber as a few seconds later she was placed on a mattress. As Edward began to undo the buttons of her dress, Bella began to worry but kept her eyes closed; she trusted him. Edward pulled the heavy dress off her body but left her petticoat. She felt the side of the duvet she was not laying on be pulled back before she was back in Edward's arms once more.

He placed her under the covers and pulled them tight up against her. Bella had no idea what was happening now. She heard rustling, followed by footsteps heading towards the door. She was about to open her eyes and beg Edward not to leave, she did not want to be left alone at night, when the other side of the bedcover was pulled back and she felt a body slide in next to her.

Bella was still feigning sleep when Edward pulled her into his arms. "Goodnight Bella," he whispered before he softly kissed her on the cheek.

Bella fell into a land of oblivion with a small smile on her face.

---

**Did you like it?**

**So there will be NO update tomorrow but hopefully there will be one on Thursday, by the latest Friday.**

**Until next time. :)**

**PS. Do you want James to hang or rot in jail?**

**PPS. SHould B/E fall in love and tell one another before/ after the birth of the baby?**


	19. Lips Like An Angel

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WOW, once again I was shocked by your response! Thank you so much who put this on alert and added it to their favourties. A MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! imjessesgirl, lilmizz3vil, Neta, A. Castro, Ahkasha, bcruz, brandy, cullengirl08, dariussane, Issa, JacobImprintedMe, LOVEtwilight110, Kopri, CharmLightLove, kdc2239, makki, Twifan, freereader321, Lizzie, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, Kathy Nguyen, Nobody, ConfusionPixie, BeastlySmall, klcivinski, jerseyhalliwell, SoraChan01, krazzy hopeless romantic, chewycui, C4BrassKnuckles, izzycullen903, queenyus, devliza, girlfrakes, cgarland1900, ebwilb6681, TexasTwilight77, twilightlover1710, winternow, anu1989, shorty84, mommytwilight, solarstar17, Ballachicki, gabby, PureTwilightFan14, TrinityIsis, Tunz N Cruzn, tuckerjnp1, boulie12,**** are you human, vampiregurl, Flora73, HMF, tidyKat, runningYODA, Lori Duchess, TearsInTheDust, deedee2011, SuperSumer, tinker03, tbonemom0512, OnyxTwilight, XedwardluverX, frankfart101, brebee2010, Troyis, mommyof3boys, MiszSpunkRansom, BonesnBooth4ever, Archerywoman, csh06, zuni-yesi, LVQueen1, Night Orchid, dbmncgreen, Ori1 and Fatal Attractions.**

**I'm also sorry I did not get to update yesterday, except for me it was totally worth it. I was right at the front of the red carpet and got numerous photos and Rob's autograph so I am one happy bunny today. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little short, (The second shortest so far :/) but probably not what you expect because it is from EMMETT'S POV! The reason it is so short is because I am pretty damn ill after last night but wanted to get SOMETHING out to you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Nineteen – Lips Of An Angel  
**

Emmett was pacing his bedroom floor, fuming.

Why on earth had Carlisle and Edward kept him away from James? Away from beating the hell out of him.

Emmett had wanted to kill James. He did not care that the police were there, that there were numerous people in the room or that it would ultimately result in his death; Emmett wanted to kill the bastard. He wanted to hurt him, break him, make him feel as much pain as Emmett had in the last twenty four hours.

Emmett felt sick when he discovered what James had attempted to do to his little sister. She was sixteen, trapped in a loveless marriage, pregnant and now the almost victim of a rape. Emmett had wanted to hunt him down and beat him until every bone in his body was broken. Though, when Rose announced that she had also been one of James' victims, he decided that was not good enough. He was planning it all out in his head as he comforted Rose, hardly listening to the comments coming from around him.

First, he was going to ride over to the Denali house and kidnap James.

Second, he was going to find someone no one else would ever visit.

Third, he was going to pull out every single one of James' nail, making him feel the pain Emmett had felt at the revelations he had heard. He was going to make James scream and beg for mercy before he provided him with it; the relief of death.

However it was the news of his father's murder that truly hit him.

Charles had been Emmett's role model ever since he knew how to crawl. His father was a good man; he uncompromisingly did the right thing and always delivered justice. He had once told Emmett that all he wanted to do in life was to make the world a better place and to make sure all those he knew were happy and content. Emmett had never forgotten those words, he carried them in his heart wherever he went, whatever he did.

Emmett's father had been the only parent he and Bella received love from. He had to play the role of mother and father to both his children. Emmett had tried to help lower the pressure on his father when Bella was born. Most boys hated having a younger sister, but as soon as Emmett laid his eyes on Bella he told her everyday how much he loved her. When their mother would hurt her, he would be there to comfort her. Whenever a child was rude to her, he was there to be their worst nightmare. Whenever she needed comforting, he was there to hug her until there was no air left in her lungs. And, although she did not realise it, Bella was the one thing that kept Emmett going when their father died; Renee was no use at all.

To say that Renee had one maternal bone in her body was the equivalent of saying that one day cows would fly; although Emmett would love to see that day come. Renee did not care about her children. She disliked them both, calling them a waste of space and the worst thing that had ever happened to her on numerous occasions. Emmett had learnt to ignore her but Bella never could. She was constantly trying to please Renee, whether it be through her drawings, what she had learnt with their tutor that day or just her appearance. But Renee was never happy. She would always find something to insult without fail and every time this occurred, Bella was sobbing in Emmett's arms not five minutes later.

Emmett had stopped calling Renee "mother" as soon as father died. She did not deserve that title. As far as Emmett was concerned, on the night his father died his mother died too.

When Emmett discovered his sister was betrothed to a man he had never met and was to be sent a hundred miles away from home, Emmett had wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He was proud to say that he never felt the need to cry, but on this occasion it was all he wanted to do. He wanted to go back in time, back to when his father was alive and Bella's eyes were bright with happiness; that light had been gone for a long time.

Emmett had begged Renee to allow him to go to Bella's wedding, to make sure she was safe and the man she was marrying would not hurt her. Renee had refused and because Emmett had no idea where Bella was being sent, he could not follow her.

A few weeks after Bella was taken from him, Bella's best friend, Jacob Black, arrived at their house. In his hand he held a letter from Bella, and in the other he held his response. He had simply said "She misses you Emmett. Talk to her." Emmett had snatched both sheets of parchment from his hand and scanned them carefully before he added his own message. He told her how much he missed her, how boring life was without her. He told her that he wished he could write to her but he had been forbidden to. After passing it back to Jacob, Emmett had a smile etched on his face for the rest of the day and not even Renee's harsh words could wipe it from his face. He and Bella were in contact once more!

In the following weeks, Emmett learnt more and more about Bella's new life and knew she was not happy. He had copied her address from one of Jacob's letters and devised a plan. Through Lauren Mallory, he had discovered that Michael Newton was going out of town for a month to go hunting. It was the perfect cover. Informing Renee that he was hunting with Michael, Emmett jumped on his horse and rode all the way to Bella's home.

-o-

It was almost time for Emmett to leave. He had a week and a half left at the most.

He had never dreaded leaving a place as much as he did here. His sister was here and Emmett needed to be with her to protect her and given the recent events, this was the time she needed her big brother the most. Although he had begun to trust Edward due to the way he handled Bella's attack, Emmett was not comfortable leaving her alone with him, but he had another reason to stay.

Rosalie. As soon as he had laid his eyes on her beautiful face, he knew she was the one for him. She was perfect in every way, and Emmett knew he was in love with her.

Each day, they would take long walks together around the garden and tell each other about their lives. Emmett fell harder and harder with every story she told, every smile she threw in his direction and every time their hands would _accidentally_ touch. Each time their skin connected, Emmett was sure he felt a spark fly down his arm.

Although Rosalie was a woman, she had no problem telling Emmett what to do. On the evening of Bella's attack, Emmett and Rose had been strolling in the garden once more. Out of the blue, Rose had grabbed his hand and entangled their fingers. Looking down, Emmett had grinned at the sight of them. He did not know how this night could get better.

They had come across a bench that sat under an arch of ivy. Sitting down, they had simply stared at one another; there had been no need for words. Emmett noticed the curve of her cheeks, her prefect cheek bones and her lips that were like ones an angel would die to have.

Without realising what he was doing, his free hand had removed itself from his lap and was tracing her face, from her eyes to her lips. Only when he felt the moisture on her lips did Emmett finally realise what he had been doing. He quickly pulled his fingers away.

"I am so sorry Rosalie. This is not how I usually behave I promise you. I am usually so gentlemanly you would think I was a royal. I do not make a habit of touching women's faces, it is just—" Emmett had never felt so mortified, but Rose cut him off by placing her own finger on his lips.

"Emmett?" he nodded, "Be quiet," she ordered and before Emmett realised what was happening, Rose gently placed her lips on his.

Emmett was in Heaven, a state of bliss. Never before had he felt such a prefect and beautiful sensation as the one he had when her lips were on his. Emmett had responded eagerly but gently, as he softly cupped her face in his hands. After a moment they pulled away, desperate for air. Oh how Emmett cursed the need for oxygen!

They could not be parted for long, and like magnets, their lips connected once more, and once more after that, and once more after that. If he were to die now Emmett did not believe he would notice; he was already in paradise.

-o-

A soft knock on the door broke Emmett out of his memories.

"Come in." Rosalie slowly pushed the door open.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Edward told me what happened." Rose made her way over to Emmett's bed and sat on the edge.

"No, I'm not okay. That monster was here and Carlisle and Edward held me back." Emmett made his way over to Rose and sat next to her. "Why did they hold me back? I wanted to kill him Rose. I wanted to kill him."

Rose grabbed his hands, "Emmett, do not say such a thing. Imagine what would have happened if you had done such an act."

"It would have been worth it," he swore to her.

"No, it would not!" Rose snapped at him, "God Emmett, think about what it would have done to Bella! She would have been destroyed. Think about what it would have done to me!"

"I did Rose. And it was worth it. If killing the man who tried to assault you would result in my death, I would have done it a thousand times over! I was doing it for you and Bella. I was doing it to help you."

"You want to help us?" Rose questioned, her voice becoming a little softer, "Stay here. Protect us. Stop anything like that happening to us ever again." She placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "Emmett, you know my history. You know how hard it was for me to recover, to trust again. But with you, I can finally be myself. I can let go of all the hurt and all the anger and just...breathe again. Please do not do anything to take that away from me again. Please." Rose begged him, with tears pooling in her eyes.

Emmett placed her face in his hands and wiped away the stray tears that escaped her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "Rose, I will do whatever you ask me to do. I will walk a hundred miles just to catch a glimpse of you. I would swim the ocean to see your face. I would pull a star down from the sky if it would make you smile." Rose had a flow of tears falling from her eyes, "If you ask me not to do anything other than protect you, then that is what I'll do. Rose I will do whatever you want me to do." Emmett stopped talking and thought hard for a moment, "The only thing I would not do is hold a spider because, frankly, they scare me." Rose let out a choked laugh. Emmett smiled but soon became serious once more, "I love you Rosalie Hale, and I will do whatever you want to prove it."

"Kiss me," Rose whispered softly, her tears still staining her face.

Emmett smiled and instantly placed his lips on hers. Once more, Emmett cursed oxygen when Rose pulled away. When only their noses were touching, Rose opened her eyes and looked at him, "I love you too Emmett Swan."

A million feelings hit Emmett in the chest, and he could not recognise them. He had never felt like this before.

Smiling larger than he ever had before, he pulled her face to his and kissed her once more. It was the best kiss they had ever shared. A million fireworks went off behind his eyelids, his body felt like it was on fire and he felt as if he was about to explode with happiness.

Unfortunately, they had to pull away once more, but Emmett did not allow them to lose bodily contact. He pulled Rose onto his lap and began to stroke her silk blonde hair.

"You've made me the happiest man alive Miss Hale, I hope you realise that." Emmett whispered softly in her eyes, his breath causing the hair on her neck to stand up.

She turned her head to face him, "And you have made me that happiest woman Mr Swan."

Emmett grinned at the love of his life once more before he kissed her again.

As he became overwhelmed with bliss, one conscious thought remained, Renee be damned, he was never leaving here again.

---

**Do you like it from his POV? Sorry if you don't.**

**I have put a pull up on my profile for you guys to decide James' fate so get voting!**

**Sorry if it takes me a while to reply to your reviews.**

**Until next time :)**


	20. No Sound But The Wind

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Well I thought the story would be over by chapter twenty but we are not even half way through what I want to write! Is that good/bad?**

**So thanks for all of you who put this on alert and in your favourites. Big thanks to klou2, lilmizz3vil, makki, ..fia, CharmLightLove, boulie12, mommytwilight, girlfrakes, Lizzie, jerseyhalliwell, tbonemom0512, solarstar17, tidyKat, HMF, Troyis, klcivinski, winternow, Night Orchid, TexasTwilight77, krazzy hopeless romantic, P, LVQueen1, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, SoraChan01, Flora73, sober alcoholic, MiszSpunkRansom, a-pixie-with-attitude, TearsInTheDust, ebwilb6681, twilightlover1710, zuni-yesi, dbmncgreen and queenyus.**

**You will be pleased to know this chapter is from Edward's POV once more. Sorry it is a little short, but it has all I want to include in it, with quite a big surprise... I hope!**

**So I know this week has not been great update wise and it is about to get worse. I am going away for the weekend to the middle of nowhere and will not have my laptop with me or internet so I cannot write! I hope to post another chapter on Sunday but depending on when I get home, it may have to wait until Monday. SORRY!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty – No Sound But The Wind  
**

Christmas had passed, and luckily it went by smoothly and was uneventful, which seemed never to happen to the Cullen family given recent months.

It was now New Years Eve and Edward was woken up by a loud shriek.

"I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY! I AM MARRYING JASPER!" Alice came charging into their chamber and pulled open the blinds. Edward groaned and felt Bella stir beside him.

It had been over a week since the attack, and although Bella appeared to be getting stronger and stronger each day, whenever night fell Bella would beg Edward to stay with her. After Boxing Day, Edward had taken to staying in her chamber before she asked; he was planning to remain with her until she told him to leave.

He still had not told Bella about his fall out with Tanya, the timing never seemed right. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Edward stared down at his drowsy wife. Edward had to admit she looked beautiful in the morning, he eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed from the heat. Her hair always resembled a haystack but he liked it.

Edward was broken out of his observations by an over excited Alice jumping on their bed. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! There is no time to lose because I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Alice jumped dangerously close to Bella and Edward growled at her.

"Alice, be careful! Bella is pregnant do not forget! Imagine what would happen if you were to accidentally land on her! Get off the bed and calm down."

Alice instantly removed herself from their bed but kept bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Bella get up! We have so much to do; there is no time to sleep!"

"Go away," Bella moaned; her voice laced with sleep.

"No, I will not _go away!_ It is my wedding day and there is a lot left to do. We need to put on our dresses, do our hair, talk and make final adjustments. If we are to fit it all in before next year we must get started now. Do you not want to look beautiful for Edward?" Edward could feel the heat spread across the whole of Bella's body and smiled to himself.

As soon as Bella began to untangle herself from Edward's arms he felt the cold hit him and wanted to grab her once more and pull her back into his chest. Before she had even placed her two feet on the ground, Alice had grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her from the room.

Edward lay back on his pillows and tried to sleep once more, but for some reason he could not turn his brain from Bella.

-o-

Giving up on sleep, Edward rose from his bed at an hour to midday and jumped onto Theodore, heading to Jasper's home to help him prepare.

He did not expect to find Emmett there, straightening up his bow tie. He and Jasper were laughing together, obviously at some shared joke. Edward stood there confused. Finally, Jasper noticed Edward.

"Edward, finally! What took you so long? Emmett has been here for the past two hours already." Jasper informed him, walking over to him and pulling him into a manly hug.

Edward hugged him back as a reflex, but his mind was still trying to figure out what on earth was happening. "Sorry, I did not know I had to be here so early. Or that Emmett was coming; otherwise I would have ridden over with him."

Jasper smacked himself on the forehead, "I apologise Edward, I completely forgot to tell you that Emmett is standing in for Peter." Jasper noticed Edward still looked confused, "Apparently Charlotte had just gone into labour when he composed his letter to me last week. She was a month early and they do not wish to travel so far with a newborn. I asked Emmett to stand in because Peter was going to be Rose's usher and this way they can walk down the aisle together," he looked slyly towards Emmett, "Which I am sure they will be doing on their own wedding day in the not too distant future." Emmett simply grinned.

"Oh." Was all Edward could think to say as he moved towards the bathroom to get into his suit.

He re-emerged fifteen minutes later. His suit was plain black with a crisp white shirt underneath and a black bow tie. He had added a white rose to his pocket. Although he had tried to tame his hair, it was even more of a mess than it had been before and Edward had lost patience with it.

When he looked up he found Emmett and Jasper in deep conversation. As he made his way over to them, they instantly stopped talking and Edward felt quite put out; since when did Jasper have secrets that he did not share with Edward?

-o-

At two hours past midday, the trio arrived at the Church. They headed into the chamber behind the church to wait out the next hour and fully prepare Jasper. Unlike Edward on his wedding day, Jasper appeared to be totally calm and relaxed, sitting still, smiling and laughing.

"I am going to check if the women have arrived. I will only be a moment." Emmett suddenly stated, finally leaving Jasper and Edward on their own.

Edward seized the chance and placed himself next to Jasper. "Are you sure about this Jasper? I do not want to have to kill you if you hurt my cousin!" Edward threatened, although he had a small smile on his face.

"Edward I am sure. I have loved her since I first laid my eyes on her. When we are joined together today as man and wife, my life will be complete. I promise that you will not have to kill me, because I would kill myself a hundred times over before I would ever hurt Alice."

Edward held out his hand for Jasper to shake. Jasper took it and pulled him into a hug once more.

"I do not understand how you can be so calm. I was a wreck on my wedding day." Edward informed his best friend.

"That is because you did not want to get married Edward. This is all I have ever wanted, and it is finally about to happen. What is there to be nervous about?"

"Have you ever considered the idea that she may not turn up?" Edward posed the question, although he knew it would never happen; Alice was crazy about Jasper.

"No, and I do not intend to. I trust Alice, and I trust the love we have for one another. She will turn up, she maybe late because Alice is nothing but fashionable, but she will arrive."

As if to prove his point, Emmett returned at that moment. "They're here. It's time to get this shindig started!" Edward had never heard such a phrase, but then again, most things Emmett said made no sense to anyone but him.

They took their places at the head of the church. Jasper was the closest to the altar, with Edward on his right and Emmett to Edward's right. Edward took this chance to glance at the guests. There were at least double the number of guests here than there had been at his own wedding; he was sure it was to do with the fact that Alice was a social butterfly.

Edward noticed Jasper's parents on the front pew, and Mrs Hale already had tears in her eyes. Edward smiled at them before his gaze moved on. Sitting next to them were his aunt and a space save for his uncle. Although Aunt Caroline had yet to start tearing up, she had her handkerchief ready and her hand was tightly clasped in Esme's, who sat to her right with Carlisle on her other side. Finishing his glance around the church, Edward realised he did not know a single soul apart from his family. In a way he felt quite relieved; it meant Tanya was not going to show her face here today and ruin everything.

Just then, the wedding march began to play on the organ and all attention was focused on the doors. Rose came in first, holding the hand of her three year old cousin Thomas. He was almost an exact replica of her, with his thick blonde hair, green eyes and pouting lips. He was wearing the same suit as Jasper, only a shrunken version. In his free hand, he was holding a cushion with two rings placed on it, Jasper's ring from Alice and Alice's ring from Jasper. They descended down the aisle at quite a slow pace, as Thomas waved as each person he knew, and stumbled a little when he lost his focus. Finally reaching the front, Rose led Thomas over to Edward and bent down to whisper in his ear. After she had pulled away, Thomas stuck out his arms and shoved the cushion into Edward's hands. Edward thanked him and he nodded importantly before he made his way over to Emmett, who put his hands on Thomas' small shoulders; holding him in place.

Edward's attention was pulled away from the little boy when he heard new footsteps walk down the aisle. Turning his gaze towards the door once more, Edward's breath hitched in his throat and he was not able to breathe. Walking down the aisle, looking like an angel, was Bella. She was wearing the same midnight blue dress as Rose but the light blue sash just below her bust caused the dress to cling to her body. It was then Edward noticed that her small bump had become slightly more pronounced. She looked stunning. What made her look even more beautiful in Edward's eyes was the fact she was helping Jasper's other young cousin Dena, who looked exactly the same as her younger brother. She looked utterly adorable, wearing a small dress which was light blue until her waist before it became midnight blue like the other bridesmaids. She was clearly very excited with her role in the wedding. She was almost skipping down the aisle as she sprinkled rose petals ahead of herself. Bella was beaming as she was led forwards by the small girl and in that moment, Edward could not wait to see her with their own child.

Finally, Bella had completed her journey and led Dena toward Rose; they took their place and she too placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders, but not before she threw a beaming smile in Edward's direction. He returned it instantly, able to use his lungs again at long last.

Bella broke their gaze first, as she moved her head to face the door. After a few more seconds of staring at his young wife, Edward copied her lead.

Alice was finally entering the church, on the arm of her father. Edward's Uncle John looked torn between pride and anguish at the thought of giving over his little girl. Edward had to admit that his cousin looked beautiful, "but not as beautiful as Bella" the little voice in his head nagged. He tried to push it away and take in the scene in front of him.

Alice was wearing quite a plain dress by her standards. It was pure white and fell to the floor like a ball gown, however, the whole dress was covered in a layer of lace and it looked extremely striking, especially as it was set off by the blue sash around her waist. Alice was beaming as she made her way towards Jasper, a few tears escaping her eyes already.

John placed Alice's in Jasper's before he leant down to kiss his daughter on the cheek for the final time before she became Mrs Jasper Whitlock. He nodded to Jasper before he took his seat next to his wife, who had tears pouring down her face.

The priest began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company , to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony—" Edward tuned out at this point and fixed his gaze on his wife. She was solely fixated on the ceremony occurring in front of her, a small smile gracing her face.

A few seconds later, Bella must have felt his gaze on her face because she turned to look at him. As she noticed him staring at her, a blush filled her cheeks and she looked towards the floor. Edward grinned and finally turned his attention back to the event in front of him.

-o-

The remainder of the wedding was beautiful and as Edward looked around the church he noticed most of the women had tears falling down their cheeks; including Bella and Rose.

Alice and Jasper led the procession out of the church, with Dena and Thomas following behind them, holding hands. Bella and Edward followed after the two children, their own arms interlinked.

They soon entered the carriage that would take them to the reception and waited for Emmett and Rose to emerge.

When they finally did, Rose and Bella made constant conversation about how beautiful the wedding was, how lovely Alice looked and how amazing their vows were. While they spoke, Edward and Emmett began to make awkward small talk before they gave up completely.

As they arrived at the Whitlock house hold, the garden path was lit completely with candles, guiding the guests up to the front door. Edward jumped down from the carriage and extended his hand towards Bella. She quickly took it in her own and allowed him to guide her from the carriage. Edward refused to release her as they made their way into the ballroom.

After Alice and Jasper had thanked everyone for attending, the music began and Edward led Bella to the dance floor. He was determined to make tonight the night they should have had at their own party.

They danced together for hours, with Edward supporting Bella so that she did not even stumble. They laughed together when Bella stepped on his toes, or when they bumped into other couples.

As the hours began to pass, Bella began to tire, and Edward could not blame her. It could not be easy making a human life. He led her outside to the garden and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled gratefully at him as she sat down.

They sat together in silence before Edward decided to break it. "You look beautiful tonight Bella."

Bella shook her head, "I can never look beautiful Edward, especially when I'm pregnant." Edward quickly made his way towards her and knelt in front of her, taking his wife's hands in his own.

"When are you going to see yourself clearly Bella? You were the most beautiful woman in the room today, especially since you are pregnant." Edward reached out his hand and touched the small bump, "I have never seen anything more lovely than you pregnant with our child Bella. Over the next seven months, that beauty will increase. I cannot wait to witness our child grow within you. Do not ever say such a thing again." Unable to resist the urge any longer, Edward lent forwards and kissed her growing stomach.

When he lifted his gaze to his wife once more, he noticed she had tears running down her cheeks and over her nose. As gently as he could, Edward lifted his fingers and wiped them away. Once they were all gone, the husband and wife continued to stare at one another.

Their moment was shattered when they heard the countdown for the New Year commencing from inside the ball room. Edward helped Bella to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The second their countdown had ended, numerous fireworks erupted in the sky. Bella lifted her gaze to stare at them, transfixed. Edward did not care about the fireworks at that moment. As he stared down at his wife, he was sure he had not seen anything this wonderful his entire life. Bella was staring up to the sky in awe, her face was pooled in the light given off by the endless bursts of light from the sky, and as Edward's hand softly touched his unborn child; a resolution was formed in his mind.

Bella turned to face him, a huge smile lighting her face; brighter than any firework. Without thinking, Edward lent down and captured her lips in his for a gentle kiss. Bella was shocked and did not respond, but she did not pull away either. Slowly, Edward pulled away and looked Bella in the eyes; she seemed dazed and confused.

"Happy New Year Isabella Cullen."

---

**You guys may hate me for leaving it here but I had to give you something to want to come back and read the next chapter!**

**I missed out Christmas because not much would have happened, but I was thinking about maybe adding it as an extra chapter at the end?**

**Hope you liked it. What is going to happen now?**

**Until next time :) Have a great weekend.**


	21. Crack The Shutters

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Thanks to all who added this story to their alerts/ favourites and reviewed. You guys are 's pretty late so once again I will add your names another time.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is just a bit of their everyday life at the start so I hope it is not too boring. There will be more drama soon I promise.**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty One – Crack The Shutters  
**

Three weeks had passed since New Year's Day and Bella was well into her third month of pregnancy. It sometimes felt as if there were bubbles in her stomach, popping every once in a while, but Bella was not sure if it was the baby or her wishful thinking.

Alice was due to return from her honeymoon next week; Jasper had taken her abroad for a month after their wedding. Bella was sure she had never seen Alice so excited.

Whenever Bella thought back to the wedding, she had reddened cheeks. Edward had kissed her, and although it was the best kiss she had ever experienced, she was unsure of its meaning. After pulling away, Edward had wished her a happy new year and pulled her closer to his chest but he had not explained his reasoning behind the kiss.

Bella had been dying to ask what it meant. Was he less resentful at having her for a wife? Was he upset he did not have Tanya to kiss so settled for the next best thing? Had he simply been taken in by the romance of the wedding and fireworks? However, Bella had contained her curiosity; she did not want to ruin the peace that had fallen upon the family.

Each day, Edward would request Angela to bring breakfast up to his chamber, well their chamber now. Bella had returned to Edward's chamber at the beginning of the New Year. She had known that Edward found his mattress easier to sleep on, yet she still did not want to be alone at night so they had reached a compromise; Edward would stay with Bella if they returned to his chamber. Of course, Edward had insisted that he was perfectly content staying in Bella's chamber, but she had put her foot down and ordered him to return to his own chamber. In response, he had picked Bella off her bed and carried her across the corridor before placing her on _their _bed, laughing all the while.

On the first morning after Bella had returned to their chamber, Edward woke her by placing his cold hands on her neck. She had shrieked and tried to pull away but Edward had simply pulled her close to his chest which instantly ceased her struggles. "Breakfast has been delivered here Bella. Surely your stomach can not be calling to you so loudly that you felt the desire to leave me so quickly?" Edward laughed at her while Bella stuck out her tongue. She extremely enjoyed the fact that they had become so comfortable around one another. Edward had untangled his arms from Bella's waist and she had instantly felt the loss. However, before she could even bemoan about the loss of comfort, Edward returned to her side, a tray of food placed on his lap.

On it was all she could ever want. There was toast, eggs, sausages, bacon, jam, grapefruit, apples, grapes, tea, pain au chocolat and so much more; Bella did not know where to begin. "What will it be for you Mrs Cullen?" Edward had asked, taking a piece of toast himself and biting into it. As she watched him chew, it was only now Bella began to realise what a perfect mouth her husband possessed. It was in the shape of a faultless cupid's bow and his lips were a beautiful shade of pink. They looked as smooth as silk and Bella knew from experience that they were definitely as soft as silk; she blushed as she thought back to the few kisses they had shared.

Edward notice and raised his eyebrows in question. Bella quickly shook her head and picked up a piece of apple a popped it into her own mouth. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks once more as she noticed Edward's gaze transfixed on her mouth as she chewed.

Each morning since this routine had continued and before long, the husband and wife were stealing food from one another, resulting in small scuffles that always ended in fits of laughter.

-o-

Bella was roaming the halls of her home. She had had little chance to explore them all since they had moved in. Between the ball, the storm, the attack and Alice's wedding, Bella had had little time to herself or time that she was even allowed to remove herself from her chamber. Edward still believed that she should be resting in bed to make sure she was absolutely recovered but Bella had given him the filthiest look she could muster up and he had relented. The fact that he was still at his lessons also meant that he could do nothing to stop her.

Making her way down one of the corridors in the East Wing, Bella was sure she heard music flowing towards her ears. Following the direction of the sound, Bella came to two double white doors, one of which was slightly open. Bella walked closer toward the door and placed her eye in the gap. She gasped at what she saw.

On the stool sat Edward, his hands flowing like water along the piano keys creating music like Bella had never heard before. It was beautiful, flawless and utterly perfect. As she stood there in awe, Bella realised that she had never heard this piece of music before which was extremely odd as she enjoyed piano a great deal and knew almost every composition. It was at that moment that Bella remember, all those months ago, Edward had informed her that he had played piano for the past sixteen years; this must be his own work.

Slowly, the music came to an end. Bella stood there for a moment, simply watching her husband be before he suddenly turned around and caught her gazing at him. Bella instantly blushed and tried to run away.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called to her.

She slowly turned back around and made her way towards the door once more, pushing it open slightly before she began to apologise profusely. "I am so sorry Edward. I did not mean to disturb you in any way at all! I was simply taking a look about t—"

Edward interpreted her. "Bella, it is perfectly alright, do not worry yourself. You would have heard me play one day, I just regret you heard this piece first." Edward looked down towards the floor.

Bella slowly made her way over to him. "It was beautiful Edward, I feel very honoured to have heard it, even if you did not wish me to."

"It is not that I do not want you to hear it one day, it is just it is not yet completed."

"It sounded absolutely perfect Edward. It is the most beautiful composition I have ever heard. Why would you wish to change it?" Bella was slightly confused.

"I just want it to be perfect. It is for the baby." Edward responded, blushing.

Tears sprung to Bella's eyes. This man was becoming even more perfect in her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach. "It is utterly perfect Edward, I promise you. I am sure our child will love it." Edward smiled shyly at her as he softly placed his own hand over hers on her abdomen.

The husband and wife smiled at one another for a moment, "May I hear the complete item?" Bella requested, wanting to hear the entire song that her husband had written for their child.

"Of course." Slowly Edward removed his hand from her stomach and it on the keys. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he began to play. There were no notes in front of him, and Bella knew the music was coming from the bottom of his heart.

By the time Edward had finished, Bella had tears streaming down her face and was hastily trying to wipe them away.

"Was I that bad?" Edward joked. Bella instantly shook her head.

"No, it was just so beautiful. Please, do not make any changes to it, it is utterly perfect the way it is." Edward simply cupped her cheek in his hand and began to wipe the tears away. She could not help but lean into the supporting hand.

"Do not worry Bella. Every single note will stay the same." Edward leaned in a gently ghosted his lips across her cheek. Bella shut her eyes at the sensation, wishing it lasted just a little longer.

-o-

For the first time in a long time, Bella rose before Edward. She leant on her elbow and simply watched her husband be. He was beautiful while he slept. His eyes were firmly closed and his plump red lips were slightly parted. His bronze hair was more of a mess than usual and was falling all over his face.

As gently as she could, Bella reached out her hand and moved the stray hair away from his face. Apparently she was not gentle enough, as Edward moaned at the sensation, and pushed his head slightly forward into the pressure of her fingers. Bella smiled and kept running her hands through his hair as softly as she could so as not to wake him. Edward appeared to enjoy it, as a small smile appeared on his face.

After simply being for fifteen minutes, Bella suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to use the bathroom; one of the many joys of being pregnant. As quietly as she could, Bella eased her way out of their bed, but before she made her way to their bathroom, she leant down and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek. For a reason she could not explain, she could not resist the urge that had risen within her.

Finishing her business, Bella entered the chamber once more and noticed Edward was still sound asleep. As quietly as possible, Bella made her way over to the wardrobe and dressed for the day. By utter coincidence Bella wore a dress that highlighted the growing child within her. Smiling down at her stomach, Bella made her way out of the chamber and towards the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" Angela questioned as soon as she saw Bella's head poke through the door, "I was about to bring your breakfast up to your chamber as Sir requested." Angela was always worried that she was doing something incorrectly.

"Calm yourself Angela. I simply wanted to make my own breakfast for Edward today; he has been so good to me over the past few weeks."

"Of course. Would you desire any assistance?" Bella shook her head.

"No thank you. Although, I do believe that Ben has arrived today to tidy up the garden. Why don't you take out the lovely breakfast you have prepared for him? I am sure he will be famished," Bella hinted slyly. Angela blushed all shades of red, yet she still picked up the tray and began to make her way outside.

Bella smiled to herself as she set to work.

-o-

An hour later and Bella was finished. She had made everything she could think of that she knew Edward would eat for breakfast and was making the last preparations to the table when she heard her name being called.

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" Edward's voice rang throughout the house. Hearing his footsteps on the stairs, Bella made her way into the lobby.

As soon as Edward saw her he ran at her and scooped her up into his arms, taking a deep breath into her neck.

"Please do not do that again," he begged, placing her feet back on the floor.

"Do not do what again?" Bella asked, utterly confused.

"Do not leave me alone in the bed again. I awoke to find you not asleep beside me, your side of the bed was cold and you were not in our chamber. I had no idea what had happened to you." Edward had a sad look in his eyes.

Bella reached up on her tiptoes and placed her hand on his cheek, as he had done the day previously. "Edward, I simply left to make us breakfast; that is all. There was no need to worry."

Edward shook his head. "There was need to worry Bella. I do not like not knowing where you are, it worries me after everything that has happened recently. Please, wake me next time." Bella nodded, feeling heat rise within her. She identified it as sheer joy, joy at knowing that Edward worried about her.

Bella took his hand and led Edward towards the dining room. As Edward looked at the spread she had created his mouth dropped open.

"You made all of this food?" he sounded stunned.

Bella nodded, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Of course. I just wanted a way to thank you for all you have done and this was the best way I could think of."

Edward took their joined hands and placed them on her stomach. Bella loved the fact that Edward could simply not get enough of touching their growing child. "Bella, there is absolutely no need to thank me. It is my fault any of the events even occurred, and you are giving me the best gift I could ever receive, our child. There will be no way for me to thank you for that."

"Do not blame yourself for the events of that night Edward. All that occurred was James' fault, no one else's. Please, let us not ruin the day by talking of him. Enjoy the food in front of you instead."

Edward smiled at his wife and made his way over to his chair. "This all looks absolutely delicious Bella. I have no idea where to begin."

"Take a little of everything." Bella suggested and received a laugh from Edward; however he appeared to take her advice and began to scoop a little of everything onto his plate.

The two young Cullens sat together eating for over an hour. They shared jokes and little snippets of their lives with one another. Halfway through the meal, Edward had reached across and grabbed Bella's hand, grasping it in his own. Feeling sparks shoot down it, Bella did not pull away and enjoyed the pleasant sensation.

At two hours to midday, Edward pulled out his pocket watch and gasped.

"I apologise Bella. I am two hours late for my lessons with Jenkins, and if I do not arrive soon he will not be pleasant to work with." Bella was deeply disappointed that they could not spend more time together but nodded understandingly; training was vital for Edward's career.

Edward rose from his chair and made his way over to Bella, crouching beside her chair and turning it to face him. "I am truly sorry Bella; however this is the best breakfast I have ever had. Have an enjoyable day and I will be home as soon as I am allowed to leave." He rose a little and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Take care of yourself," he then moved his head down and kissed her stomach once more, "and take care of this little one."

Bella beamed and waved him on his way, wishing him luck with the tasks ahead of him.

-o-

At noon there was a knock on the door. Bella was too involved in her reading to get up and allowed Angela to answer it.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the library door. "Come in," Bella called, marking her page in a copy of her beloved Wuthering Heights.

Angela entered with a man Bella had never seen before following behind her. Bella rose from her seat.

"Mr Jenkins for you Miss." Bella felt panic rise within her chest, consuming her so much that she did not even correct Angela for the formality.

"Has something happened to Edward? What happened? What went wrong?" Bella shot out questions a hundred miles a minute, wanting to know what had happened to her husband.

"Calm yourself Mrs Cullen. I am not aware of anything happening to Mr Cullen. I simply journeyed over here to enquire of his whereabouts." Jenkins explained gently.

Bella was bemused, "What do you mean his whereabouts? Edward set off this morning for his lessons as he always does. Are you saying he has not arrived yet?" Bella asked, the worry almost crippling her.

"Mrs, Mr Cullen has not attended his lessons since last year. I called today because I wanted to know whether anything had happened to him."

Bella shook her head. "He informs me each day that he is going to his lessons and returns home at his usual time. Are you sure he has not appeared to any?"

"Completely Mrs Cullen. I have not seen him since a week before Christmas." Mr Jenkins informed her gravely.

Bella was still utterly bemused but tried to hide it, "I apologise on his behalf sir. I shall question him about it this evening and I assure you he will return tomorrow."

Mr Jenkins nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you madam. I am sorry to have disturbed you and will allow you to return to your novel. Good day."

Bella curtsied and waited for the two people to exit the room before she sank back down into her chair, her mind trying to connect the dots.

Suddenly it all fit. Edward's unexplainable attention. His happy moods. Their kiss at New Year.

Edward's was spending his days with Tanya and felt guilt for his actions so smoothed her in what he believed she would want to hear and receive. And she had been the fool to believe it was all genuine.

Bella's book dropped to the floor as she began to sob.

---

**Like it or hate it?**

**What is going on I wonder? Let me know your thoughts.**

**Until next time :)**


	22. Never Think

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks once again to all who put this on alert/ in their favourties and reviewed. shorty84, HPfurever, tidyKat, saysay cullen, Sunfeathers, Avari-at-heart, klcivinski, MyCrazyTwistedMind, carolbenatti, Joa, Lisa, taylach, LiLi26, EdwardsElla, ..fia, makki, vampiregurl, anu1989, Lizzie2325, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, StarChild23, queenyus, chewycui, girlfrakes, jerseyhalliwell, Nobody, twilightlover1710, winternow, chelbee, Bhekie, Gabriels-girl5035, izzycullen903, cmhmommy, MrsIzzyBlack, TexasTwilight77, Ballachicki, hooker81, errant comme vagabond, OliveTrusty, XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo, vampgirl138, Archerywoman, Danielle, Night Orchid, HyperBaseballGirl, cullengirl08, Wicked Wordsmith, Troyis, tbonemom0512, OnyxTwilight, Flora73, adriannaameii, kimbella, tinker03, mommytwilight, krazzy hopeless romantic, solarstar17, GabzR, BonesnBooth4ever, BeastlySmall, ebwilb6681, dbmncgreen, SoraChan01, gabby and udp123.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although you may not...**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Never Think  
**

Edward felt guilty. Extremely so.

He hated lying to Bella but it was the only way.

Although he told his wife every morning that he was attending his lessons with Jenkins, he had not been to a single training session since before the attack.

He had an excuse the first week, it was Christmas time and he had to insure that his wife and child were in good health, however as the weeks passed, Edward was running out of plausible excuses.

He knew the reason he was missing his training but he would be unable to explain it to anybody. No one knew of the dilemma Edward had currently placed himself in.

Each morning, Edward would jump on to Theodore's back and ride to his meadow, for it was now in fact his meadow. He had purchased it just the week before, and planned to present it as a gift to Bella at some point in the future; he knew she would simply love it there.

After he had arrived, Edward would sit on the grass for hours on end and try to gather together his thoughts and feelings.

It had been extremely difficult to do this on the first day he arrived at the meadow, as a thousand and one thoughts were rushing through his head.

Had he done the right thing concerning Tanya? That was no longer a question up for debate. He knew he had. Tanya was manipulative and selfish and Edward was embarrassed that it had taken him so long to see the true her. It had taken too long.

However, the thoughts that had plagued him since had not been so easy to answer. What did he feel for Bella? Had his feelings changed since the attack? Why did he feel so protective?

It had taken Edward this long to answer his own questions, and he was finally sure of himself.

He was in love with Isabella Marie Cullen.

After the attack, Edward had hated having her out of his sight for even a moment, afraid that something would happen to her or his unborn child. He hated the sensation of not knowing how their child was doing and the worry this caused Bella. He hated the fact that James had been able to affect her so.

But what he hated the most was the fact that it was his entire fault. If he had not been so easily distracted by the news of Tanya's engagement to the monster, he would have noticed James getting too close to Bella, he would have noticed James led Bella outside; he would have been able to prevent it all.

Although that night had been horrific for the couple, Edward was pleased that it had occurred on some level. It gave him the chance to get to know his wife better and discover what a wonderful person she truly was. It had brought them closer together and Edward could not be more pleased. Edward knew, although he refused to admit it to himself, that he had begun to fall for his wife the moment she called his name to help. When he had seen the monster attacking her, he knew he had to do whatever he could to protect her. When she had begged him to stay and comfort her through the night, Edward knew he would never sleep again if it meant Bella would receive one moment of relaxation. As soon as her stomach had become more pronounced, Edward knew that he would already die for the child that rested within her womb.

Alice's wedding had been the true turning point for Edward. In that moment, holding Bella and his child in his arms, hearing the fireworks go off in the background to celebrate the New Year; Edward had an image fill his head. This is what he wanted the rest of his life to be like. He wanted to celebrate every New Year that followed this one to be spent at Bella's side, surrounded by their children and one day grandchildren.

He wanted to see the smile that graced her face every morning when he woke up from the dreams of his wife. He wanted to see her swell with their child at least a dozen times. It was right there, in that second, that Edward finally gave in to his heart and admitted the truth to himself. He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. And without thinking about the consequences, nor resisting the overwhelming urge, Edward had willingly kissed his wife for the first time.

The weeks that had followed had been the best and worst of Edward's entire life. Although he knew how he felt about Bella, he had absolutely no idea if she felt the same; if she could ever feel the same after Edward had damaged her soul so badly. How on earth was he even meant to approach such a conversation?

They were the worst weeks of his life due to the fact he was overanalysing the kiss he had placed on her beautiful lips. How did she feel about it? Did she regret it? Why did she never ask why it happened? These questions spun around Edward's head whenever he caught himself staring at her plump pink lips.

Waking up that morning and not being able to find Bella anywhere in their chamber had made Edward feel physically sick. Managing to get dressed as quickly as possible in case he needed to go outside, Edward had charged down the stairs, yelling Bella's name and praying that she would answer.

When he saw Bella waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs it was as if he could breathe again and unable to stop himself, Edward scooped her into his arms. Bella was confused and Edward had explained his concern, begging her to stay close to him from now on. He was surprised Bella could not see through his concern and view the feeling of love that came from behind his request.

Sitting down to eat the breakfast with the woman who had taken so much time and effort to make their meal was the most relaxed Edward had felt in a long time. He felt as if he had no worries in the world. He was not the future Lord, he was not preparing to go to war, he was not struggling with his conflicting emotions; he was simply Edward.

Although he had not wanted to leave, he knew he must if Bella was to continue believing that he was attending his sessions with Jenkins. It would not do well for him if Bella discovered his true feelings before he would be able to reveal them himself. He had spent the entire day trying to decide on a way to admit his feelings to Bella. He was going to do it today, he was sure of it. She deserved to know and even if she refused him, Edward could no longer keep his feelings hidden.

As the sun began to set, Edward realised it was time to return home once more. It was time to make or break his future.

-o-

Edward paced outside the front door for at least five minutes, doubting all the idea he had created in his head about this moment. The bunch of flowers he had picked from the meadow swung uselessly at his side.

Taking a deep breath, Edward entered his home and called out for Bella, "Bella, where are you?"

"In the living room." Came her quiet reply.

Quickly making his way towards the room, Edward's heart flipped as he observed the sight in front his eyes. Bella was stretched out on the settee, softly stroking her expanding stomach. Edward smiled and made his way over to her, his hands held tightly behind his back.

"Good evening love," What a terrible slip up! Edward faltered but Bella appeared to have missed the endearing term, "You look beautiful today" Edward made a move to kiss her lightly on the lips but Bella turned her head and gave him her cheek. Although he was extremely hurt Edward tried not to show it. "Is there anything on your mind?"

Bella finally raised her gaze to his, her expression unchanging. "No. Is there anything you want to say?"

"No." Yes! The voice inside Edward's head cried out instantly. Edward took another deep breath and decided once more to follow that little voice.

"Actually, there is something on my mind. I think there is something you deserve to know." Edward began to remove the flowers from behind his back when there was a knock on the door. Of all the moments! "Come in!" Edward growled.

"Mr Jacob Black for you Sir, Madam." Angela curtsied before leaving the room. Edward had to contain a shout of disbelief. What on earth was he doing here again?

"Jake!" Bella cried, raising herself onto her elbows to greet him. This was too much like their previous meeting for Edward to be completely comfortable with.

Jacob walked over to Bella and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly for a moment. This was the last straw for Edward, only he was allowed to hold her for so long!

"Jacob, it is a surprise to see you. What brings you here?" Edward tried to be polite. If he was about to confess his love for Bella, he did not want his hatred for her best friend to get in the way.

"Well, my hormonal wife ordered me to leave her alone and give her some space for a while, so that is exactly what I am doing." Jacob explained, untangling himself from Bella much to Edward's relief. What was wrong with this man? He had travelled half the length of the country, away from his extremely pregnant wife just because she had made a rash request. Edward could not even contemplate the idea of him doing such a thing to Bella when she was in her late stage of pregnancy.

"Oh. How long are you going to stay for?" The shorter the better.

"A couple of weeks I guess," Jacob replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Just long enough for her to realise she needs me by her side." So he was doing this to prove a point?

"Stay as long as you would like. We thoroughly enjoy your company, do we not Edward?" The look Bella was sending in his direction told him that he would be wise to agree.

"Of course," Edward nodded reluctantly, "Stay as long as you wish."

Bella began to rise from the settee. She took Jacob's hand in her own and led him towards the door. "Let me show you to your room, I am sure you have had a long journey and wish to relax." Edward had never felt a jealousy like it.

This was meant to be the moment Edward admitted his love for Bella, and hopefully she would return his sentiments. Only, of course, the moment would be ruined by that fool of a man.

Edward sighed and dropped the bunch of flowers on the floor before he left the room, completely forgotten by his wife.

-o-

It had been almost two weeks since Jacob had come to stay and Edward wished everyday was the last. He was ruining all the progress Edward had made with his wife, so much so that Bella appeared to have no time for him anymore.

Each morning, she would rise and leave the chamber before he was fully coherent, only waking Edward just as she walked out of the chamber as he had requested. Their daily breakfast in bed had been utterly forgotten. By the time Edward emerged, Jacob and Bella would be in deep conversation in the dining room, and there was not chance for Edward to participate due to the topic of their chats.

It was the beginning of February and as usual, Esme was hosting the annual Cullen Valentine's Day ball. Only this year it was being held at Edward's house.

Bella had thrown herself into preparing the ball once more, but this time she had Jacob's help. Edward could not understand why a man would want to undertake such matters; it must be extremely dull, though if it was the only way to spend time with Bella, Edward would take it up in a hurry.

Unfortunately, Edward did not have that option. He had returned to his lessons the day after Jacob had arrived and Jenkins had been pushing him beyond belief, demanding Edward make up for the time he had lost. He did not return home until after dinner, and by the time he had cleaned himself and eaten his meal, Bella had already retired, exhausted from the day's happenings.

As the ball loomed closer and closer, Edward made a decision. Jacob or no Jacob, Edward was going to tell Bella how he felt on that night.

Tomorrow would be the fateful day, and no matter how much he tried, Edward could not sleep a wink.

-o-

Edward attempted to tie his tie for the fourth time. The past three tries had been unsuccessful due to the shaking in Edward's hands that he seemed unable to control.

He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Bella had seen him too many times in plain grey and he wanted to completely surprise her.

Finally, ten minutes later, he was ready and he exited the bathroom. Strangely enough, Bella was not in their chamber changing. Edward had not seen her since before midday and was wondering where she was. Where was he meant to meet her if he did not know where to find her?

A knock on the door broke Edward from his thoughts and he made his way across the room to open it.

When he did, Edward believed he had died and gone to heaven. He knew his heart had skipped a number of beats and that he was no longer breathing.

Bella stood on the other side of the door and she looked like and angel that had fallen from God's right hand. How on earth could a human possess such beauty?

She was in a floor length red dress, although the red material stopped a little below the bottom and exposed a detailed white material underneath. It was figure hugging and definitely showed off Bella's growing stomach in the most beautiful way.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked. If she noticed Edward's reaction to her she did not mention it. Edward could only nod as he tried to restart his heart.

He offered her his arm and she instantly took it. Edward felt sparks fly down it and could not think of a better sensation.

Leading her towards the ballroom, Edward could not keep his eyes off her, even stumbling a few times much to his embarrassment. Finally they entered the ballroom and Edward had to take his eyes off his wife as they were greeted by a round of applause. The couple nodded and smiled at the couples as they passed and walked into the middle of the dance floor.

Murmurs began to spread throughout the room as people caught a glimpse of Bella's midriff. They had not told anyone but family of the pregnancy and this was the first time they had been seen in public since Bella began to show. Both Edward and Bella ignored the whispers as the music began to start and they led the first dance.

Somehow Bella was able to dance flawlessly, with Edward making the mistakes, due to the fact he was so distracted by the angel in his arms. They did not talk, simply stared at one another, although Bella appeared to be searching for something in Edward's eyes. He had no clue as to what and simply continued to dance.

As the dance came to a close, Bella released herself from Edward's hold, much to his disappointment and made her way over to Jacob. When the women in the room noticed that Edward was no longer occupied, they flocked to his side, showering him in congratulations.

"A baby!"

"You are so blessed."

"Your child will be stunning with the pair of you as their parents."

"When is it due?"

"Is Bella coping okay?"

"Is there anything you need?"

With all the questions being fired at him, all Edward could do was nod and smile, kissing each woman on the cheek in thanks.

One question caught Edward's attention. "Where is Bella Edward? We wish to congratulate her ourselves."

"She is around here somewhere," Edward raised his head and search the crowded room for his beloved wife. What he saw made his heart shrivel up in his chest, while at the same time it felt as if it was on the floor in front of him, being pieced by hundreds of thousands of knives. He had never known pain like it.

In the room full of people, Jacob and Bella were embracing passionately, in the way only lovers do.

---

**What the heck is going on huh?**

**Hope you liked it, let me know. **

**Can we get up to 900 reviews? Until next time. :)**


	23. All Again For You

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**So this is not the greatest, nor the worst chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. It is from BPOV. **

**Thanks to everyone who put this on alert, in their favourites and reviewed. carolbenatti, shorty84, MyCrazyTwistedMind, TearsInTheDust, .voice, ..fia (Sorry, it will not let me write your name correctly, it edits it down to this), jerseyhalliwell, makki, ErinCullen, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, Flora73, kat, saysay cullen, klcivinski, Nobody, kimbella, leonid, Lizzie2325, rebelangel27, klou2, 71star, sofilu, chewycui, princess07890, mommytwilight, Ballachicki, Amby99, OnyxTwilight, winternow, vampiregurl, sober alcoholic, Night Orchid, tidyKat, tbonemom0512, Emolaaay, solarstar17, P, zuni-yesi, cullengirl08, TexasTwilight77, kdc2239, devliza, s, Troyis, Archerywoman, PureTwilightFan14, izzycullen903, LVQueen1, SoraChan01, taylach, GabzR, twilightlover1710, krazzy hopeless romantic, girlfrakes, devilelf, BonesnBooth4ever, HPfurever, ConfusionPixie, cademan24, anu1989, dbmncgreen and beans and cornbread**

**I wanted to get this chapter out because I doubt I can update tomorrow and WILL NOT on Friday. Off to New Moon of course! I hope all you guys enjoy it if you see it before I post again.**

**Enjoy! Sorry if there are mistakes.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Three - All Again For You  
**

Edward. Tanya. Edward. Tanya. Edward. Tanya. Edward. Tanya.

The names had been spinning around Bella's head ever since Mr Jenkins had come to the house and unknowingly shattered Bella's dreams.

Bella's dreams that one day, Edward may make a space in his heart to love her a fraction of the amount that he loved Tanya. The dream that one day they could be happy, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. The dream that she would be pregnant a number of times more and Edward would be as ecstatic about them as he was this pregnancy.

But those dreams were all gone now. Bella knew that no matter what he did to please her, it would always be Tanya that was on his mind.

Bella had retreated to the living room and began to sob. She sobbed for the life she would never have, for the life she wished she could have, and for herself because she loved a man who would never love her back.

She, Bella Cullen, was in love with Edward Antony Cullen and could not be more upset about the fact.

The fact that she had fallen in love with a man that could never love her back broke her heart every second of the day.

Bella had been trying to deny her feelings for her husband; for she knew it would only end in tears. She had even managed to convince herself that what she felt for Edward was due to friendship and friendship alone, but the moment Jenkins planted the truth in her head, the walls around her heart came crashing down, but she wished with all her might she could build them back up.

She loved him for so many reasons. The way he stroked her hair. The way he held her hand. The way he spoke to their child in her womb. The way he calmed her down when she was worried. The way he was there to protect her when she needed protecting. The way he would make a fool out of himself just to see her smile. The way he worried when she was not in his sight. The way he kissed her cheek when she was sad. The way he kissed her when he thought she was asleep. The way he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world and for so much more.

But all of these feelings had been produced from a lie, for Edward had never really felt that way about her.

Bella tried to think rationally for a moment. Although she was aware of how Edward was spending his days, should she not give him the chance to admit it to her before she confronted him? Bella believed that she should, for it was the only way to keep their relationship a fraction of the way it had been for the past month.

Time had no meaning for Bella as she sat there, whispering to her beloved child. "Do not worry my little one. Daddy loves you and will no matter what. It is Mummy he does not love. But do not fear, through it all you will always have me my love, no matter what comes our way." Bella felt another pop in her stomach and as she began to rub the place it burst, Edward walked into the room. He made his way over to the sofa and bent down onto his knees.

"Good evening love," Bella noticed the slip up, he was still clearly thinking about Tanya, "You look beautiful today" It was certain, he was thinking about Tanya. Bella had told him on many occasions that she knew she could never look beautiful.

Edward seemed to be making a move to kiss her on the lips but Bella turned her head and gave him her cheek. Although she loved the feel of his kisses, she did not want to receive one knowing he was thinking of someone else.

Edward appeared to be confused at her reaction. "Is there anything on your mind?"

Bella raised her head and met her husband's gaze. Yes. "No. Is there anything you want to say?" Although she had no wish to hear what would come out of his mouth, she wanted to hear him tell her the truth and restore a little of her faith in him.

"No." The disappointment flooded Bella's body. However, when she looked at Edward once more she noticed he was taking a deep breath. "Actually, there is something on my mind. I think there is something you deserve to know." Here it came; Bella braced herself.

A knock on the door interrupted Edward's almost confession. Of all the moments! However, inside a little part of Bella was breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Mr Jacob Black for you Sir, Madam." Angela curtsied before leaving the room. What on earth?

"Jake!" Bella cried, raising herself onto her elbows to greet him. She had never been so happy to see her best friend. She needed him right now. Jacob walked over to Bella and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly for a moment and Bella relished in his scent of wood and musk.

"Jacob, it is a surprise to see you. What brings you here?" Edward sounded polite but Bella could see through it; she knew Edward severely disliked Jake.

"Well, my hormonal wife ordered me to leave her alone and give her some space for a while, so that is exactly what I am doing." Jacob explained, untangling himself from Bella much to her disappointment. Although Bella knew Jake was trying to prove a point to Leah, Bella knew it would not be long before he left, homesick for his wife.

"Oh. How long are you going to stay for?" Edward asked, Bella could hear the longing in his voice.

"A couple of weeks I guess," Jake replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Just long enough for her to realise she needs me by her side." Bella wondered who would surrender first; Leah could be just as stubborn as Jacob.

"Stay as long as you would like. We thoroughly enjoy your company, do we not Edward?" Bella sent a look in Edward's direction, informing him that he would be wise to agree with her.

"Of course," Edward finally agreed reluctantly, "Stay as long as you wish."

Bella rose from the settee. She took Jacob's hand in her own and led him towards the door. She wanted to talk to him alone. "Let me show you to your room, I am sure you have had a long journey and wish to relax."

-o-

"So, what has been happening since I was last here?" Jake asked as he began to unpack his bag.

"Not much in all honesty," Bella shrugged, conveniently forgetting James' attack, the almost loss of her child and the fact she was now in love with her husband.

"Well, you have certainly got bigger since I left." Jake smiled at her. Bella grinned back, rubbing her hand gently along her stomach. She could not disagree there.

"And what has happened back at home?" Bella asked, not as anxious to hear news as she believed she would be.

"Nothing new. Michael Newton is still trying to woo Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory claims to miss Emmett but seems to be able to fill her time with Tyler. Renee does not seem to be worried that Michael returned from the hunting trip without her son but what else can you expect from the White Witch?" Bella rolled her eyes at her mother's behaviour. Of course she would not care if her children were missing; as long as she had the house to herself she would be content.

The two best friends chatted for hours before Jacob finally began to succumb to sleep. Leaving the room quietly, Bella made her way towards the living room, wishing to bring the copy of Wuthering Heights to bed.

As she entered the room, it was pitch black and Bella managed to trip over an item left on the floor. Sighing at her own clumsiness, Bella bent down to retrieve the object, though it was not what she expected to pick up.

Walking towards a beam of light entering from the candle light in the lobby, Bella gazed at the foreign object in her hands. As soon as the light hit, Bella gasped. In her hands she held the most beautiful collection of flowers. There were pink ones, yellow ones, purple ones, each with one daisy placed in between them.

Inhaling their scent, Bella left the room, her book forgotten. She made her way into the kitchen and filled a jug with water, before carefully making her way up the stairs and entering her chamber.

She was relieved to note that Edward had not yet retired for the evening. Placing the flowers on her bedside table, Bella quickly stripped into her nightgown and entered the bed. As she waited for sleep to take her into its grasp she heard Edward enter the room.

Feigning sleep, Bella made sure she stayed perfectly still. She heard Edward make his way around the chamber and a few moments later, he entered their bed. "Oh Bella I wish you knew," she was sure Edward breathed the words into her ear. Her thoughts were soon diverted as Edward pulled her into his arms once more and kissed her cheek.

Bella was disappointed with the reaction it elicited in her body, as a feeling of thrill spread through her treacherous body at the fact he seemed to want her in his arms.

-o-

Bella rose early the following morning, moving quickly but quietly, wanting to keep Edward asleep until the last possible moment. However, as she began to make her way out of the room, Bella made her way over to the bed to wake her husband. No matter what he did, she never wanted him to worry.

Before he was fully alert, Bella left the room and hurried to breakfast with Jacob, although a part of her wished she was still curled to Edward's side eating breakfast with him between the sheets.

At noon, Esme arrived, bursting at the seams with excitement. When Bella asked why, she was informed that every year the Cullen family hosted a Valentine's Day ball and no one other than Bella was going to play the host this year.

Although the last ball Bella had planned did not go the way she wished, Bella would throw herself one hundred percent into this ball, making sure that everything ran smoothly. Luckily, she had Jake to help her as Alice and Jasper had prolonged their trip, for their love of Europe was too strong for them to return home as planned.

Jacob did not relish in the thought of planning a ball, but when Bella explained that it was the only way they could spend time together, he threw himself in it with fervour. Even though they were having fun planning the event together, Bella could not help but let her thoughts wonder to Edward every once in a while, torturing herself with ideas of what he may be up to.

After a week of his stay, Jake finally approached her. "Bells, I know something is wrong so do not bother to lie, you're terrible at it anyway. What has upset you so?"

"Nothing Jake, I am perfectly fine," Bella threw a tight smile in her best friend's direction. He simply looked at her, seeing through her insincerity. Bella cracked and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Everything!" she sobbed as Jacob led her to a chair and held her in his arms. Although she appreciated the comfort, she secretly wished it was Edward providing it.

Jake smoothed the hair out of her eyes, "Tell me all about it Bells."

And that is just what she did. She told Jacob all about James' attack, about the panic she felt at the thought of losing her child, the shock of Rosalie's revelation, the comfort Edward had provided her with and the fact that he had been lying to her the entire time. She left out the fact that she loved him until last. Jake reeled back in shock.

"You love him?" Jake asked for the second time, still disbelieving.

Bella nodded, "Please do not tell me what a fool I have been, falling for a man who could never love me. I know I am a fool, but I just cannot help the way my heart reacts, I simply cannot!" Bella sobbed, burying her head in Jacob's chest.

"Shh. I am not going to tell you that you are a fool. We both know you are anything but." Jacob rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Although I would be quite happy to despise Edward for the rest of eternity, I want you to be happy Bells, and if he is what makes you happy then so be it."

"He does make me happy, but whenever I think about him my heart breaks even more. What am I meant to do Jake?" Bella cried, completely broken.

Jacob sat in silence for a few minutes, causing Bella to believe he had missed her question. Just as she was about to repeat it, two words fell from Jake's mouth. "The ball."

Bella was thoroughly confused. "What about the ball?"

"That is how we will fix your broken heart. We will plan the perfect ball, you will look absolutely mind blowing and Edward will be eating out of the palm of your hand, completely forgetting about this Tanya woman."

"Jake, one night will not change his views. It will not make him forget about Tanya and fall in love with me. And we both know I can never look "mind blowing" as you phrase it."

Jacob scoffed, "Bella, if you were not pregnant I would hit you. You are always the most beautiful woman in the room, apart from when Leah is there of course, but even when she is you come a close second!" Jake informed her, glaring at her. "Although I worry about my reputation for saying such a thing, we need to get you a stunning dress." Bella burst out laughing; she never thought she would hear those words leave her best friends lips.

Bella thought about Jacob's proposal. It had to be worth a try did it not?

-o-

It was finally the night of the ball and Bella had not slept a wink the night before.

The entire day had been spent making final preparations and making sure everything would run according to plan, well everything that Bella could control. Whether Jake's plan would go to plan was another matter entirely.

Bella was in Jake's room, preparing. She did not want Edward to see her before they would enter the ball together, and she knew he would never look for her in Jake's room. She has pulled on her dress, and was adding the finishing touches to her hair. Having rid herself of her fear of curlers, Bella was using them to enhance her curls, wanting her hair to look just like it had on her wedding day. Fifteen minutes before they had to make their entrance, Bella was ready and made her way towards her chamber.

Knocking on the door, Bella waited for Edward to answer. When he did, Bella was sure it was an angel standing in front of her. Edward looked stunning, the grey suit he was wearing setting off his eyes, causing them to look like a thousand sparkling emeralds. Bella wanted to gaze into them forever.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, Bella noticed Edward was gazing at her. It looked as if he was having trouble drawing breath. Bella heart began to dance wildly in her chest; had he noticed the effort she had put in?

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked, trying not to stutter. Edward simply nodded.

He offered Bella his arm, which she took a little too eagerly. The sparks flew down her arms once more. It took all her self control not to remove her arm and rub the sensation away.

Leading her towards the ballroom, Edward stumbled a few times much to Bella's confusion. As they entered the ballroom they were greeted by a round of applause. The pair nodded and smiled at the couples as they passed and walked into the middle of the dance floor.

Murmurs began to spread throughout the room as people caught a glimpse of Bella's midriff. They had not told anyone but family of the pregnancy and this was the first time they had been seen in public since Bella began to show. Bella was thrilled that people knew she was with child, but did not react to people's mutters.

Edward offered her his hand and they began their first dance of the evening. Somehow Bella was able to dance flawlessly, with Edward making the mistakes. He was probably gazing around the room for Tanya, Bella thought bitterly. In a moment of immaturity, Bella had refused to invite Tanya and the Denali family, wanting to lessen the risk of something going wrong.

They did not talk as they danced, and simply stared at one another. Bella gazed into Edward's eyes, searching for the truth behind them but they revealed nothing.

As the dance came to a close, Bella released herself from Edward's hold, much to his disappointment and made her way over to Jacob, wanting to inform him that his plan had failed. Once she had reached Jake, she turned around and gazed at her husband once more. He was smiling and kissing numerous women on the cheek. Although Bella knew it was harmless, she could not help but feel jealous.

"Cheer up Bells," Jake smiled at her. Bella shook her head, looking at her best friend.

"How am I meant to cheer up Jake? Your plan has failed and all our hard work resulted in nothing. Nothing has changed in the slightest." Bella turned to look at Edward, who was still beaming and still surrounded by too many women for her liking. "I just wish I could make him feel as terrible as I do." She muttered.

Jacob appeared to have heard her and leant down to her ear, "You can."

Without warning, Jacob spun her round to face him and pulled her face to his, pressing his lips against her in a passionate kiss. Bella was extremely confused, Jacob had a wife and he knew she was in love with her husband!

She pulled away slightly but Jacob simply whispered "Trust me," before he connected their lips once more. It suddenly all fit into place. This was the final tactic Jacob had for causing Edward to react to Bella.

With that in her mind, Bella pressed herself closer to Jacob, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss only lasted a few seconds longer, before Jacob pulled away. He gazed over the top of her head and Bella noticed him smile triumphantly. "Look," he said, inclining his head in Edward's direction.

Turning her own head, Bella's eyes connected with her husband's. There was something in them that she could not understand, yet before she had the chance to determine what it was, Edward marched from the room.

---

**Like it?**

**How do you guys feel about lemons in the future? Good/Bad idea?**

**What is going to happen now? **

**Until next time. :)**


	24. Let Me Sign

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Huge thank you who added this to their favourites and put it on alert. MASSIVE thank you to all the reviewers. marie, CharmLightLove, Kelly, AlUvmusic, denise marie cullen, MrsIzzyBlack, Bee, imjessesgirl, cheris, MissGuidedAngel, LiLi26, shorty84, AnimeMangaFreak, P, HMF, EdwardsElla, michelle, makki, jerseyhalliwell, TearsInTheDust, Flora73, Lizzie2325, bj188, tuckers89, ..fia, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, cademan24, izzycullen903, boulie12, rustywindowpane, MyCrazyTwistedMind, 71star, OnyxTwilight, vampgirl138, Nobody, runningYODA, HyperBaseballGirl, tuckerjnp1, diremaidenfair, saysay cullen, solarstar17, tidyKat, lsimonb63, Tess, chewycui, adriannaameii (1000th review! Wow, we got there! :]), frankfart101, bells123, N.c. Girl, CountrySleepingBeauty, winternow, hopelessromanticatheart, vampiregurl, CarmynTheUhmazing, browneyedgirl1984, zuni-yesi, Ballachicki, Avari-at-heart, girlfrakes, tbonemom0512, Troyis, klcivinski, emotionalrescue, princess07890, klou2, Night Orchid, amaranthiin, SoraChan01, TexasTwilight77, mommytwilight, kimbella, mommyof3boys, XedwardluverX, BonesnBooth4ever, ConfusionPixie, LVQueen1, sofilu, beans and cornbread, beatlerosie, kdc2239, HPfurever, cullengirl08, dbmncgreen, carolbenatti, sambois and MiszSpunkRansom. **

**MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to Troyis who worked very hard on a certain section of this chapter.... It is the reason this story is rated M ;)**

**I chose Let Me Sign because not only is it sung by Robert Pattinson, but I think it is one of the most beautiful songs and for some strange reason when they play it in Twilight it makes me tear up!**

**Also, it is my one month ****anniversary! :)**

**Any of you spot a film quote? (Not from New Moon/Twilight) I had to put it in :) Whoever finds it first will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Four – Let Me Sign  
**

Edward left. He had to get out. He had to.

He walked out of the ballroom with as much dignity as he could muster up, but as soon as he was out of view he broke into a sprint and ran to his chamber.

Slamming the door behind him, Edward sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands, trying to wipe away the tears that were flowing from his eyes. Why did Bella do such a thing?

A few moments later, Edward was broken out of his sorrow at the sound of the door shutting once more. Edward slowly lifted his head and was met with the sight of Bella, her eyes red rimmed and her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Why did you leave? Why?" Bella yelled at him.

Edward could not answer. He could not tell her how much it hurt him, what it felt like to have his heart ripped out from his chest, how he wished he could curl up into a ball and die. He could not tell her because he knew she would never feel the same.

Instead Edward asked her his own question, a few stray tears still falling down his cheeks, "Why did you do it Bella?" he gazed into her eyes, "I need to know, I cannot...why did you do it?" he whispered.

Bella's arms flew into the air in apparent despair, "Because I wanted you to fight for me!" she yelled at Edward. Edward flinched; she had planned to do this to him? Bella was not finished, "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to march over to us and tell Jake to stop, to tell him that only you could kiss me, to take me away from him and tell me you love me."

Edward was in shock. How did Bella know how he felt about her? If she did, why did she want to hurt him so much?

"I know now that I was wrong to assume that you would feel the same why that I do. That I was wrong to assume that you would actually care." Bella her back on Edward and began to make her way towards the door. Blood was boiling in Edward's body; he could not take it anymore.

He stood up from the bed "You think I do not CARE? That it did not bother me to see you kissing that DOG? You do not know anything! It killed me to see you embrace him like that! Does it look as though I do not care what you do?" Bella halted in her steps but had still not turned around to face him. This angered Edward even more. "LOOK AT ME!"

Bella spun around, anger dancing in her eyes, "If you care so much why did you leave?" she hissed at him.

Edward could not tell her. Although she knew how he felt for her, it was clear that she did not reciprocate his feelings. He wished with all his heart that she did, but knew that by kissing another man Bella was proving that she did not love her husband.

Bella sneered at him, "My point exactly. You do not know. You have no idea what it is like to feel. Do not worry, I will not make the same mistake again." She turned on her heel once more, but Edward was processing what she had just said. She though he could not feel. What did she mean she would not make the same mistake again? As Bella reached for the door handle to make her way back to Jacob Edward snapped.

He took three quick strides across the room and grabbed her wrist, turning her around and forcing her to face him. In the brief second he looked at her, he noticed there was confusion filling her features, but before he could over think it he violently placed his lips on hers.

The sparks went off once more. It was as if a million fireworks were bursting behind his eyes, the heat they produced filling his body.

After too little time, Bella pulled away. Shock and bemusement were the emotions all over her face as she lifted her hand to her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, pulling herself out of Edward's arms and leaning back against the door.

Edward knew there was fire blazing in his eyes; he felt it spread throughout his body. He was about to take a step into the unknown. It felt as if he was about to leap off a roof, but even if Bella let him fall and smash, he could not allow her to believe what she did.

"I am fighting for you! I am fighting for everything I want us to have. I do not want you to go back downstairs to Jacob. I want you to stay here and tell me that one day you could feel an ounce of what I feel for you. I want you to tell me that you will never kiss another man again unless he is me and I want you to tell me that we will be happy together, that we need no one else but each other." Edward took a needed breath of air, filling his lungs with air and his heart with hope.

"Why are you doing this Edward? Why are you doing this to me?" Bella was begging for an answer, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Because that's what people do; they leap and hope they can fly! That is what I am doing Bella. I'm jumping and hoping you will catch me. Hoping that you will tell me that we can have what I wish for one day." Edward replied with conviction.

The tears were falling harder and harder from Bella's eyes and Edward wanting nothing other than to reach over and wipe them away, but he could not; not until he had her answer.

"That is the problem Edward. I care too much. You have just shown me that you do not care for me as much as I feel for you. If you did you would have walked over to me downstairs and swept me off my feet. You would be telling me you love me right now, not asking me to tell you how I feel to knock me down once more." Bella sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Taking a step towards his wife, Edward gently moved her hands away from her face. Gazing into her eyes, he took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you Isabella Cullen. So much it scares me because I know you do not feel the same. But I cannot go downstairs and watch you with Jacob again, I cannot." Edward felt the tears prick in the back of his eyes once more.

"Please do not lie to me Edward. There is no need to say such a thing to cheer me up," Bella cried, trying to take her arms out of Edward's grasp. He would not let her.

"I am not lying Bella. I promise you. I love you," Edward repeated, trying to get the message across to his wife.

"What about Tanya? You love her too? I cannot be the other woman Edward, I won't." Bella finally met his gaze one more and Edward saw sorrow in them.

"Bella, there is nothing happening between myself and Tanya." He had been such a fool not to tell her before, and now it was coming back to bite him, "After your attack, I went to her house to warn her about James. However, her response was not what I expected. She informed me that she knew all about James' plans to hurt you and his past with your father. It is because of her I know what happen to Charles. The moment she told me the truth, it was as if a blindfold had been removed from my eyes. I could finally see what she truly was, and I swear to you Bella, I left the house straight away and I have not returned." Edward needed to convince Bella what he was saying was true.

"I do not want to be your second choice Edward. Just because Tanya did not turn out to be the person you expected her to be it does not mean you love me." Bella informed him. What would it take for her to believe him?

"It is only you Bella; no one else. I am sorry I told you there was no hope for us, and I am sorry for waiting so long to tell you how I feel, but I am telling you now. There is no one else Bella. It is you I love." Edward rubbed his hand along her cheek.

"How can you be sure it is love Edward?" There was still doubt in Bella's mind, though Edward could not blame her.

"I know it is love. I know it is love because I hate to be away from you for any second of the day. I hate not knowing where you are. I hate the thought of you ever being in danger. I love the fact that you talk in your sleep. I love the fact that you love our child so much already. I love the fact you care so much for others. I love the way you bite your lip when you are nervous. I just...I love you Bella." Edward could not offer her any more.

"If you love me, why did you lie to me?"

Edward was confused, he was not aware that he had lied to her. The confusion must have been evident on his face.

"You have not been turning up to your lessons. Mr Jenkins came to the house, worried about you. You lied to me each day about going. Why? If you had finished with Tanya why did you miss such an important part of your life?"

Ah, that lie. "I had... I needed to think; to sort things out. I did not wish to burden you with my problems, but I could not fix them when we were together. I needed my space to realise what I had to do. I am sorry I lied to you, but it was only to stop myself from hurting you."

"How do I know you will not lie to me again?" Bella whispered, although hope grew in Edward as she appeared to be backing down a little.

"I promise I will not lie to you again. I know I have given you little reason to trust me, but please, please, believe me. I love you Bella, and because of that I will not lie to you again." Edward was begging her to understand.

Bella was silent for a minute but it felt like an hour. "I believe you." She said slowly.

Edward's face lit up in a grin, "You do?"

"I do," Bella reaffirmed, a small smile gracing her own lips.

Although Edward was relieved that his wife trusted him, he needed the answer to one more question. "What do you feel for me Bella? Will I have a chance some day?"

Bella looked down at the floor and Edward's heart dropped. However, when Bella lifted her gaze, Edward could see a smile on her face. She moved closer to him until her chest was up against his own. "You do not have to wait for someday Edward." And with that she softy placed her lips against his.

Edward was stunned, what did this mean? He did not want to waste a second of the kiss. Pulling her as close to his body as possible, Edward kissed her back gently, but as it began to last a little passion was added to their embrace.

Regretfully Edward pulled away and looked Bella straight in the eye, "Do this mean what I believe it to?"

Bella nodded, placing her forehead on his own before she answered, "I love you Edward Cullen. So much it hurts."

Edward's heart burst with joy. His wife loved him! She loved him! Somehow, this angel had managed to fall for someone as tainted at himself. He did not know how, but he praised God that she had. A fire began to light itself within his body, caused by the woman standing in front of her. It became clear to him; he needed her.

Edward stayed very quiet, causing Bella to lift her head and fixed her gaze on Edward's face. He looked into her eyes and smiled lightly, his eyes swimming with love. Putting two fingers under her chin, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her very softly; trying to not scare her but get his want for her across.  
Moments later, Edward pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair, studying her face.  
Bella put her hands on either side of his face and he closed the distance between their lips once more. It started slowly at first, but the urge to move faster and press harder was a force neither could resist. His large hands, managing to be so strong and yet so gentle, ran up and down the side of her ribs above the garments. The heat and ache just grew stronger and stronger within him. Bella appeared to be enjoying it as she let out a soft moan and blushed a deep red when she realize the sound left her mouth. Edward wanted to hear it a thousand times over.  
He lowered his head to Bella's ear, "Tell me, Bella. Do you want this?" She nodded almost as if she was in a trance. The fire in Edward increased its heat once more.

His hands never ceased their movement along her back and ribs, rubbing her lower and lower until his hands reached down her bottom and cupped her from behind, pulling her petite form right up against him. He knew Bella could feel him through the clothes they still wore, hard, erect, and large. Her breathing picked up faster and he could feel a familiar pulsing between her legs, a desire that both warmed and frightened him, not knowing what going to happen in the morning but he was too occupied to truly care in that moment.  
"We can stop at any time," he murmured. "I do not want you to be afraid of this Bella," he added, brushing a hair from her face.  
"Please, do not stop Edward" Bella told him; blushing a lovely shade of scarlet. Edward kissed the stains on her cheek.

Bella brought her hands around the front of his body and pulled the strings of the neck of his shirt. Trailing down his arms, Bella pulled the strings at his wrists. He twisted his arms to take her hands in his, and brought them to rest on his shoulders.  
"You can disrobe me Bella, but please do not torture me; even if I deserve it." Edward would not be able to take any torture this time. He needed her now.

Blushing once more Bella lowered her hands from his shoulders, allowing them to trail down his chest and over his stomach; letting the flat of her palm rub against the ripples of his abdomen. She slowly pulled his shirt away from his chest. Edward felt his muscles tighten and hissed as her hands descended to his breeches.  
Unable to resist any longer, Edward kissed her hard with passion as her hands worked the buttons on his trousers. Bella pushed them down as far as she could reach. Edward lifted one leg at a time, managing to push off his socks with his breeches and now stood before Bella, completely disrobed.  
It seemed that Bella could not find the courage to let her hand travel any further than his navel so he stood still. She blushed as she took in all of him for first time, clearly aware of his arousal standing at proud attention before her.  
He could not help but chuckle as she stared at him with wonder."You truly have never seen me naked before, have you?" she shook her head, looking up to see the desire in Edward's eyes.  
"I want to touch you now, love. May I?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Bella only nodded.  
Edward gently pulled Bella's dress over her head as she lifted her arms up. Although it looked stunning on her, he knew she would look even more beautiful without it. Bella looked down at the floor, her face and neck flushed. Edward knew she could not help it, even if he had seen her naked before.  
"Isabella, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, You really are, please do not be shy with me" Edward informed his wife, lifting her chin so that she would meet his gaze,kissing her again.  
He planted soft kisses on her cheeks and neck, all the while murmuring how beautiful and precious Bella was to him. His hands caressed her naked shoulders with a feather touch and Bella began to shiver, her legs trembling slightly. His gazed reached Bella's swollen stomach.  
"Edward, I hope our child and I can make you happy," Bella whispered, looking down as she followed his gaze.  
"You already make me happier than I have ever been," he replied with a smile, touching their child who was safe in their mother womb. He quickly gathered her into his arms and made his way across the room before gently laying her down on the bed, allowing his lips and hands to began their journey once again. Pausing on her right breast, his hand tormented her left nipple as he pinched it between his index finger and thumb, causing Bella to moan once more.

Hearing Bella's moans at his touch and feeling her squirm beneath him caused Edward to hold her tighter. The hand that had been tormenting Bella's breast ghosted down her side and clutched onto her hip, stilling her movements.

"Patience love. Let me please you" he whispered. His hand trailed from her hip to her sex, his mouth continuing their assault on her breast as he parted her lowers lips and dipped his fingers inside. Bella gasp at the intrusion, but his finger continue in and out of her body. Edward's mouth left a trail of kisses from her breast to her stomach to her belly bottom before he paused.  
Edward gazed lovingly at her before he began to leave butterflies kisses along her womb, telling their child how much he was going to love them and their mother. Tears began to fall from the corner of Bella's eyes and he hoped they were tears of happiness.

Edward's head trailed further to her nether region and Bella's breath hitched and she stiffened as he gave her the most intimate kiss, his finger curled inside her and touch a sweet spot causing her to cry out his name. A grin lit Edward's face. It was him, Edward, who was able to cause such reactions from this exquisite creature. He looked at her face and saw love, but he also noticed the shame that covered her face. He could deduce why.  
He raised his head from between her legs "Bella love, you are about to lay with your husband, there is no sin or shame in it. I am here to please you as you are here to please me. We love one another," God he would never tire of saying that, "it is normal to desire each other." His mouth returned to the soft flesh between her legs. Bella moan when Edward's tongue licked her. Her hands grab his hair, pulling him closer to her. Edward chuckled at her eagerness but the sensations of the ache within him became more and more intense. He replaced his finger with his tongue while his thumb aplied presure on her delicate flesh.  
Edward moved his tongue in a steady rhythm back and forth, and Bella's hips moved against his hand of their own volition. Her hips moved faster and she began to pant; Edward felt the sweat begin to cover her body.

Suddenly Bella screamed louder than he had ever heard, including the noises she made on their wedding night, as the spring inside her finally snapped, causing her to release. Bella cried out Edward's name over and over again, causing him to smirk as he lapped up her juices. Edward hoped the guests downstairs had not heard his wife; it would not do well for them to come charging in.  
He replaced his mouth with his member, continuing to stroke Bella with it. The heat was driving Edward into overload. Edward leant his weight on his arms and legs, being extremely careful of their child .

With his hands, he carefully placed Bella's thighs on either side of him and Bella hitched her knees to provide ample room for his large frame. He dropped his hand from hers thighs to guide himself in, all the while he was muttering, "I love you Bella. God I love you." With each thrust he sank deeper into Bella's warmth. It was Heaven.  
"Oh Bella, my Bella. My love" Edward moaned as he moved, feeling more and more pleasure with each trust.

Just when he believed he could not last a moment longer, Edward change the angle of his thrust causing Bella to shudder in an ecstasy, her moans becoming louder and louder. Edward shushed her slightly as he groaned in pleasure. He did not need his mother to burst into the room at a moment like this.

He sped up his movements after a time, letting soft groans and hisses escape his lips. Bella began to move her hips along with his as she felt his pace grow faster. He growled loudly, looking right into her eyes. The intensity of her stare sent a chill up and down his spine.  
"You are mine, my Isabella," he growled possessively, staring down at her.

"Yours," Bella moaned in agreement, "Only yours."

Edward could hold on no longer. He began to thrust into his wife as fast as he could, dying for the release he so desperately needed.

Finally, minutes later Edward and Bella found their release at the same moment. Bella shrieked Edward's name, pulsing around his member. That was all Edward could take as he released into his wife's beautiful body, shouting her name as the blood roared in his ears. He was sure everyone in a five mile radius would be able to hear his pleasure.

Panting, Edward stilled his movements and gazed at his wife. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed red, with a light layer of sweat covering her brow. Edward had never seen anything so beautiful. Slowly, Edward removed himself from his wife's body and lay beside her. His ego inflated tenfold when he heard Bella moan at the loss of contact.

After regaining his breath, Edward turned on his side and faced his wife. She was looking right at him, smiling. He grinned at her. "That was amazing my love." He kissed her nose and she giggled breathlessly.

"As were you." Edward felt pride in his chest; he was able to please his wife. He moved as close to her as he could, and as soon as their skin touch, the spark was ignited once more.

Bella moved her head and placed it on Edward's chest. He knew she could feel the speed at which his heart was racing. Edward lowered his head and kissed her hair softly as he ran his hand up and down her back. Her eyes began to drift close.

"Sleep my Bella. I will be right beside you when you wake up." Bella nodded and nestled herself further into his chest. Edward stared at his wife as she began to fall into the land of nod.

This was all he ever wanted. He wanted to hold his wife every night after their lovemaking, he wanted to watch her fall into the land of dreams while he guarded her and their child.

Just as he himself was about to be graced by sleep's presence, a thought hit Edward. How were they going to explain their absence to their guests downstairs?

---

**What do you think? Like it?**

**Who has seen New Moon? I thought it was brilliant! What did you think? Agree it was better than Twilight?**

**Also, this story has now been posted in French. Check out my favourites if you want a link.**

**Until next time :)**


	25. Meet Me On The Equinox

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Thanks to all of you who added this story in their alerts/favourites and to all of you who took the time to review. Each one is appreciated! Well done to devliza who guessed the correct film to my question. It was a quote from Hitch in the previous chapter, can you find it now? :)**

**So bad news. I have exams from now to Decemeber 20th (Long time I know!) so updates will no doubt be slower but I will aim for 2/3 times a week. I'm sorry about this but I need to put my education first!**

**This is the longest chapter of the story so far. It may seem a little dull, but it all about James' fate with something I hope you do not expect...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Five – Meet Me On The Equinox  
**

When Bella awoke, she felt happier than she ever had.

Edward loved her, she had informed him that she loved him in return and they had made the most beautiful love ever known to man.

She gazed at her husband. His hair was untidy as ever, but Bella loved it that way. His eyes were shut, symbolising that he was still fast asleep, although a small smile graced his lips. Bella smiled to herself, proud that she had been able to make this man smile.

At that moment, there was a large popping sensation against Bella's stomach. Bella gasped and gripped it, worried that something was going wrong. A few minutes later, the feeling reappeared, twice in succession. Bella then realised what was happening; her baby was kicking!

Bella reached over and shook Edward, trying desperately to wake him. "Edward! Edward! Edward wake up!"

"Wh-what is it?" Edward groaned, peeling one eye open. He noticed Bella's hands gripping her stomach and shot up, panicked. "Has something happened? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Bella grinned at him, "We are both better than fine. Edward, the baby just kicked!" The glee was evident in her voice.

A huge grin lit Edward's face, as he began to bounce up and down on the bed like a child. "Are you sure? What does it feel like? How many times have they kicked?"

Bella laughed at her husband enthusiasm. "I am sure, they have done it three and it feels like a strong bubble is popping inside my womb."

Edward was drinking all the information in, a goofy smile still playing on his face. When the baby kicked once more, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on the spot that had been chosen.

Patiently, Bella and Edward waited to feel their child kick once more. Five minutes later, it granted its parent's wish and kicked, harder than they ever had before. Edward reeled back in shock, before he placed two hands back on Bella's stomach. He leaned his head forward and began to speak to the child within her, "Hello sweetheart. It is Daddy here. You are growing nice and strong inside Mummy, and we want you to continue to," the baby kicked once more in response. Bella giggled, "But please do not hurt Mummy too much with all this kicking. Daddy hates to see her in pain," the baby kicked softly, as if to show they understood what Edward was telling them. Both husband and wife grinned.

A sudden thought hit Bella, "What do you want Edward? A daughter or a son?"

Edward looked straight in her eyes. "I always wanted a son, growing up it was drilled into me that an heir was all I needed. But now, now that I have fallen so deeply in love with you, I cannot imagine not having a little version of you running around the house, tripping over everything she sees." Edward kissed Bella hard on the mouth.

Breathless Bella disagreed, "I cannot imagine not having a mini Edward running around in the garden, with bronze hair and your stunning green eyes."

Edward chuckled, "So do we agree that we do not mind what our precious child will be?"

Bella nodded and snuggled closer to her husband's chest as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head softly.

-o-

Half an hour later, Bella and Edward emerged from their chamber hand in hand and made their way downstairs. It was only when they reached the lobby that Bella remembered the events last night- they had been throwing a ball and half an hour in to the event both the hosts had left! What would the guests think?

"Edward, how could we leave our own party like that?" Bella asked urgently as they made their way into the dining room, "What are we going to tell our guests?"

Before Edward could answer, a booming laugh echoed around the room. Bella looked up, shocked. She had been unaware that anyone had been in the room.

Sitting at the end of the table was a smug looking Jacob Black, who was laughing into his piece of toast. "What is so funny Jake?" Bella asked, utterly bemused. He had been sitting here alone; surely there was nothing to laugh about.

"Maybe you should tell the guests you were too busy in your chamber to remember they were dancing downstairs," Jacob mused, still not looking at Bella.

A sense of dread filled Bella, "What are you talking about Jake?"

He finally turned to face them, a smug grin plastered across his face. "Do not worry about your guests Bella; I have already covered that base for you. However, you should worry about how you should repay me."

"Why would we need to repay you for anything Black?" Edward hissed, clearly annoyed at Jacob's behaviour last night.

"Perhaps because I lied to all your guests last night to save your dignity and so that they would not have to experience the horror I did." Jacob explained cryptically.

"Horror?" Edward and Bella repeated at the same time.

"Yes horror. I did not deserve to experience it in the slightest! I was simply walking to your chamber to ensure Bella's safety, that you had not attacked her in any way during your confrontation. Instead of the yells I expected to grace my ears, imagine my shock when I heard Edward inform you that "it is normal to desire each other" and then you moaning in what I can only describe as pleasure, unfortunately. Well, I did not wish to hear anymore of your copulation and so I ran back to the ballroom, trying to think of a successful way to erase my memory!" Jacob shuddered.

Bella buried her head into Edward's chest; ruby red, "Oh God." She moaned.

"Please do not do that Bella, it brings back too many memories that I wish I could wipe from my mind." Jacob laughed. Bella scowled at him. "As I was saying, when I returned to the ballroom, people began to bombard me with questions, asking where you had disappeared to. Not wanting them to suffer the torture I did, I simply told him that you had heartburn due to the pregnancy and Edward had taken you to the chamber to rest. Everyone believed it, praising Edward as the perfect gentleman for taking care of his wife's needs. If only they knew the needs he was actually taking care of," Jacob muttered.

Edward growled. "Not another word from you mutt. I believe we are even. You saved us from having to lie to our guests, thank you for that, but if I do not punch you for kissing my wife, or inform your wife of your actions, I believe that we are equal; would you not agree?" Bella could not help but find Edward extremely attractive when he was acting possessively towards her. It reminded her of last night.

"No Bella!" the little voice in her voice screamed at her, "Do not approach that subject right now!" a blush rose to her cheeks.

Before anyone could notice the embarrassment Bella felt, the butler knocked on the door and entered the room, a letter held in his outstretched hand.

"For you Mrs Cullen." The butler bowed to her slightly.

Bella was surprised; she had not received a letter in a long time. "Thank you," Bella took the letter from his hand, "But please call me Bella." She requested. The butler nodded slightly before taking his leave.

Bella ripped the letter open, with Edward diverting his gaze. Bella loved him even more; he was respecting her privacy, even when she wanted to share everything with him.

_Mrs Cullen,_

_I apologise for having to request such an action from you, but unfortunately, we have no other choice. James Hunter's trail is taking place on Friday 16__th__ February1872, and we must request that you testify. We would not ask such a thing in most cases, however due to unforeseen events, we have been unable to locate Miss Tanya Denali. Therefore, she cannot testify and confirm that Mr Hunter killed Charles Swan. I understand this will be extremely taxing on you given your current state, but we have no alternative option. You must appear in court to testify or James Hunter will not be charged and will be freed. Due to the nature of the case and his attack on you, the jury has permitted your husband, Mr Edward Cullen, to attend with you. _

_Once more, we apologise most deeply, but we must see you outside the courthouse at two hours to noon on the 16__th__ February._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Samuel Uley_

Bella dropped the letter to the floor. Would this never end? Could they never enjoy a moment of happiness? Why did everything have to end? She turned around and buried herself into Edward's chest, sobbing.

Edward instantly wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper comforting words into her ear, while begging to know what had upset her so. Bella heard a chair scrape along the floor over the volume of her sobs.

"Mrs Cullen. I apologise for having to request such an action from you, but unfortunately, we have no other choice-" Jacob read the letter that Bella had dropped, while Edward paid close attention.

"How can they ask her to do such a thing?" Edward cried outraged. "She has been through enough where that monster is concerned!"

Although Bella agreed, she knew she had to do this; she had to have justice provided for her father's death. Slowly, she raised her head and looked into her husband's eyes. She had never seen them so stormy. "Edward, I have to do this. It is the only way James will pay for the crimes he has committed. It is the only way to deliver justice to my father."

"I understand that Bella, of course I do. But this man attacked you; he tried to kill our child. Are you sure you can cope with the strain it will place on you?" Edward asked, clearly concerned about her health and their child's health.

Bella nodded, "I have to do this Edward. I have to."

Edward simply nodded, pulling her closer to him, "I will support you whatever you do Bella, you must know that."

"I do," she muttered as Edward kissed the top of her head.

-o-

Bella felt sick to the stomach. She was standing outside the courthouse the following day, pacing back and forth.

"I cannot do this Edward. I cannot look at him. Why did you allow me to come here?" Bella knew she was being irrational, blaming Edward but she could not prevent herself in her nervous state.

"I am deeply sorry Bella. But remember what you informed me of yesterday; you are doing this for your father, to make sure James receives justice for his crimes." Edward walked up to Bella and grabbed her wrists; stilling her movements.

Bella nodded at the facts Edward had presented her with; she had to remember the fact that she was doing this for her beloved father.

"You are right, of course you are right. I am sorry for blaming you," Bella whispered, ashamed at her actions.

Edward kissed the tip of her nose to reassure her, "It is perfectly understandable Bella. I would be acting a lot worse if I was in your position." Bella doubted that.

At that moment, they were interrupted by the arrival of Samuel Uley.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, thank you so much for attending today's hearing. You are who we need to convict this man." Edward and Bella simply nodded, as Edward quickly placed his hand in Bella's. She hung onto it as tightly as she could. "If you could follow me please, we need to discuss a few details before the trail begins."

Five minutes later, Bella was sitting in a chair in front of a desk with a man she had never met before sitting in front of her. Edward had placed his hands on her shoulders and Bella was grateful for the constant support. She covered one of Edward's hands with her own.

"Mrs Cullen," Samuel began before Bella interrupted.

"Just Bella please," she asked quietly. Samuel shot her a small smile.

"Of course. Bella, this is Paul Ateara, he is the prosecution lawyer on this case. Mr Laurent Da Revin will be acting as Mr Hunter's lawyer. Paul will explain how the trail will work." Samuel explained.

"Right, these are the facts," Paul began, without greeting anyone in his office. Bella could instantly tell that he did not stand for any nonsense, which was probably what made him good at his job, "Hunter will be read out his sentence, at which time he will make his plea. Then Da Revin will stand up and say his piece in defence before I have my chance. When I am asked to say my piece, I will call you to the stand and ask you some questions. You must answer them all truthfully, do you understand?" Bella nodded instantly, "The defence will then question you, but do not be intimidated by Da Revin. He will try and manipulate you and make you believe you are wrong, I have seen him work before, but do not alter your story. Is that clear?" Bella nodded once more. "Then, you will be free to leave the stand and the case will continue. Although you will not be asked to speak again, you are required to stay until judgement is passed." Paul completed, looking expectantly at Bella.

"I understand Mr Ateara. At what time does the trail start?" Bella asked, wondering how long she would have to stay here.

"It will start in half an hour. If you and your husband would make your way into the courtroom, you will be shown to your seats," and with that Paul turned back to the papers on his desk, not giving the guests a final glance.

Slowly, Bella rose from the chair and took Edward's hand in her own as Samuel led them from the room.

After walking down a number of corridors, they finally reached a courtroom that was already bursting with noise. "You are to sit on the front row behind the jury Mr and Mrs Cullen. You will be told when to make your way to the stand and I will see you during the intervals. Good luck," Samuel finished, tipping his hat in their direction. Edward thanked him for his help and gently guided Bella to their designated seats.

"Are you okay my love?" Edward asked, rubbing soothing circles along her palm. Bella nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The wait was soon over, and the judge finally entered. "Be upstanding in court." Everyone rose to their feet and only sat down once more when the judge had settled himself and knocked his gavel.

"The prisoner, James Hunter," this was the moment Bella had been dreading. Slowly, James was matched into the room by two armed guards, his hands cuffed in front of him as he was led to the dock. "Charged for the murder of Charles Swan and attempted attack on Miss Rosalie Hale in 1866 and an attempted attack of his daughter Mrs Isabella Cullen in 1871." There was booing throughout the court but Bella sat silently. "How does the prisoner plead?"

"Not guilty," came James' instant reply. Bella finally looked up at the man. His clothes were dirty and torn and his hair was matted with dirt, although his voice remained proud and strong.

"Defence, present your case," the judge ordered, and the man Bella presumed to be Mr Da Revin walked to the front of the room.

"Gentleman of the jury, my client is being tried under the charge of murder and intentions of sexual abuse. At no time did Mr Hunter commit murder or assault a woman." He began. There was silence in the court as everyone listened to what he had to say.

"Although Mr Swan's death was tragic for his family, Mr Hunter was simply defending himself from an unjust attack. There was a struggle and it was Mr Hunter who walked away. If it had been the other way around, I am sure you would not be questioning Mr Swan with murder." Bella tensed up. She hated the fact James and his lawyer were trying to portray her father as the bad man. "As for the charge of Mr Hunter attacking Mrs Cullen, it was Mrs Cullen who approached Mr Hunter, claiming she was bored." Bella was shocked. Why did they create such lies? Mr Da Revin sat down after finishing his introduction.

It was now Paul's turn. "You provide a convincing argument Mr Da Revin, but I certain that all you have told the jury is a lie." Paul turned to face the jury himself. "Gentleman, Mr Swan was a family man; he had a wife and two children who he loved more than life itself. Does it really sound plausible that a family man would carelessly throw his life away in a meaningless fight? No. Charles Swan was protecting Rosalie Hale who was about to be raped by Mr Hunter. Mr Swan jumped in to defend the girl, giving her a chance to escape. Mr Hunter, two months ago, then tried to attack Mr Swan's daughter, Isabella Cullen, who is a mere sixteen years old, as revenge. Does this sound like an innocent man to you?" A mumble spread through the courtroom.

Bella felt a tap on the shoulder as one of the officials pointed her towards the stands. Bella nodded and turned to Edward, who smiled gently at her and kissed their joint hands. No words were needed. Bella rose from her seat and made her way through the doorway to get to the witness box. All the while her child was kicking her, as if knowing what discomfort their mother was in and trying to reassure her.

"Your Honour, I would like to call Mrs Cullen to the stand." The judge nodded and Bella was led to the stand, her hand placed on the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Bella whispered before removing her hand and facing Mr Ateara.

"Mrs Cullen, you recently married Mr Edward Cullen am I correct?" Paul asked.

"Yes sir," Bella replied, confused as to how this related to the case.

"And you are in the early stages of pregnancy I believe?"

"Yes sir."

"Is it true that it was you who approached Mr Hunter on the night of the alleged assault?"

"No sir." Bella quickly shook her head.

"Can you tell me in your own words what happened that night?" Paul requested.

Bella did not want to; she never wanted to revisit that night again. She raised her gaze and sought Edward's face out in the crowd. He smiled a little at her and nodded his head. Bella took a deep breath.

"The Cullen family and I had been invited to dinner with the Denali family, we were informed they had some news to share with us. When we arrived, we discovered that Miss Denali was engaged to Mr Hunter. We began to eat dinner and James and I were placed next to each other and we began to talk. He seemed very friendly and when he offered to take me for a walk after dinner I accepted. He told me we were going towards a lake at the back of the garden, but instead he took me into the trees. He pushed me against one and began to kiss me. I tried to push him off and questioned him about his actions. He simply continued and I reminded him that I was married and that I was pregnant. He told me he did not care and kneed my stomach, trying to kill my child. He began to remove my dress but my husband arrived and pulled him away from me. I passed out after that and when I awoke I was back home." Bella finished, with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry for the ordeal you went through Mrs Cullen. Your child was kept safe though, correct?"

Bell nodded quickly, hating the thought of _anything_ happening to her innocent child.

"Now, what can you tell me about the death of your father?"

"I was only eleven years old when it happened. Father had kissed me goodnight before he went on duty and that was the last time I ever saw him alive. At just past midnight, there was a loud knock on the door, waking everyone. When my mother opened the door, my brother and I were standing behind her. It was a policeman who had knocked and he gravely told us that they had found my father's body in an alleyway. He had been stabbed. They suspected that he had been trying to prevent an attack on a woman as a dress had been found next to his body. Our life was never the same after that. We were never whole again and they never found my father's killer, which meant we could never have closure. It has taken all these years to come to terms with his death, yet it is still hard to think that I will never see him again." At this point Bella began sobbing quietly.

"And you believe it was Mr Hunter that killed your father?" Paul asked gently.

Bella nodded, "My husband was informed by Miss Denali that James had confessed to the murder and Rosalie has also confirmed that it was my father that saved her from James' attack," Bella replied quietly, trying to keep her tears under control.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen. No further questions Your Honour." Paul returned to his seat as Mr Da Revin came forwards.

"Mrs Cullen, you confirm that you were only eleven years old when your father was killed. How can you be certain that you remember the events of that day correctly? For you were so young."

"I could never forget a detail of that day Mr Da Revin; it was the day my life fell apart." Bella informed the lawyer before her.

"I understand that day must be difficult for you, but how can you be certain that it was Mr Swan who broke up the attack you claim took place, that it was not your father who began the fight?"

"I know my father," Bella replied venomously, "He would never hurt anyone. All he wanted to do in life was protect and help others."

"Of course you want to believe the best in your father Mrs Cullen, but that was simply not the case." Mr Da Revin taunted her. She did not rise to the bait, and chose to stay silent.

"Now, on the night that you claim James tried to "assault" you, had you had anything to drink? Had you consumed any alcohol?"

"No. I do not drink alcohol." Bella stated, confused as to what the meaning of the question was.

"Are you certain that you did not have alcohol in your body? That no one could have poured any in your glass?"

"I am certain." Bella confirmed. Mr Da Revin looked put out for a moment but soon changed his tactic.

"You are sixteen, correct?" Bella nodded. "How old were you when you were married to Mr Cullen?"

"Sixteen."

"And it was an arranged marriage, am I right?"

Bella slowly nodded. In all her joy she had forgotten that she had not chosen to marry Edward.

"Did you want to be married Mrs Cullen?"

"At the time of the marriage, I did not sir no, bu—"

Mr Da Revin cut across her, "So you did not want to be married. It is clear that you approached James for excitement, trying to add a thrill to your young life."

"No, I did—"

Bella was interrupted once more, "And when your husband found you, to get out of trouble yourself, you claimed that James was attacking you!"

"I did not I swear!" Bella cried, the stress she felt increasing every second.

Her child was kicking her womb so much, at such a fast pace, that Bella felt weak. She grabbed her stomach and moaned quietly. Luckily, Paul appeared to notice her distress.

"Your Honour, please cease Mr Da Revin's questioning. He is causing distress to Mrs Cullen and as we have established, she is pregnant and her child is at risk."

The judge nodded and hit his gavel once more. "Mrs Cullen, you may return to your seat."

"Thank you Your Honour," Bella replied quietly, as she quickly made her way out of the witness stand.

As she entered the door to return to her seat, Edward was there to pull her into his arms. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked urgently.

Bella nodded into his chest, "I am now it is over," she whispered. It was at this moment she noticed that her child had ceased their painful kicking. Edward slowly led Bella back to her seat, and refused to let go of her hand. He kissed to top of her head once more before he took his seat next to her.

The trail continued.

"Does the defence have any more witnesses to call to the stand?" The judge asked James' lawyer.

Mr Da Revin nodded. "Yes Your Honour. We would like to call Mrs Renee Swan to the stand."

Bella reeled back in shock; surely she had heard incorrectly. She vaguely noticed Edward stiffen beside her.

Being guided to the stand at that moment was a middle aged woman, with brown wavy hair exactly like Bella's. There was no mistaking her.

"Mother?" Bella whispered.

---

**So what is going on?**

**Like it/Hate it?**

**Until next time :)**

**PS. Although this story is no where near over, when I write my next story, should it be AH/Vampires?**


	26. Because Of You

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you to everyone who added this sotry in their alerts and to their favourite and those who reviewed. vhawk730, rpattz granny, klcivinski, YOYOYEGEYO, CharmLightLove, TexasTwilight77, girlfrakes, MrsIzzyBlack, Twilight-ObsessedDiva, rangernstephfan, Sabrina323q, imjessesgirl, LiLi26, HPfurever, makki, 71star, cullengirl08, vampiregurl, Lizzie2325, elliemay101287, edwardsgal89, Nobody, tbonemom0512, tinker03, tuckerjnp1, paddysgirl, udp123, jerseyhalliwell, chewycui, SoraChan01, winternow, Night Orchid, AlUvmusic, vampgirl138, sober alcoholic, Allieamyxxx, mommytwilight, amaranthiin, Andrew'sAmy, Troyis, Janiceelynn, lilmizz3vil, moshie, HyperBaseballGirl, shorty84, kelleygirl, LVQueen1, krazzy hopeless romantic, izzycullen903, PureTwilightFan14, Flora73, MiszSpunkRansom, BeckyLuvsTwilight, kdc2239 and TearsInTheDust. You guys are great!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Six - Because Of You  
**

What on earth was Bella's mother doing in this courtroom?

Edward's gaze followed the woman as she made her way to the witness stand.

What did she think she was playing at?

Edward cast a glance at his wife. Bella looked extremely confused and very hurt. Instantly, Edward placed his arm across her shoulder and pulled her close to his body. She instantly folded herself into him, with one hand resting on his chest; however her eyes never moved away from the figure of her mother.

Mr Da Revin began as soon as Renee had placed herself in the stand. "Mrs Swan, you are the late Mr Swan's wife and Isabella Cullen's mother, are you not?"

"I am," Renee replied coolly.

"And do you believe your daughter's allegations that this man," Laurent pointed at Hunter, "Killed your husband and in turn tried to assault her?"

"I do not."

"Why may I ask, do you not believe your daughter?"

"There is something you must know about my daughter sir, she is a liar and will do anything to have all the attention on herself." Edward scoffed. Did this woman even know who she was talking about? Bella would do anything to make sure no attention was focused on her.

"She is probably making this claim up to receive some attention and unneeded sympathy." Renee finished, looking every inch the uncaring mother.

"And why do you feel she would have the need to do something like that?" Laurent asked Bella's mother, a smug smile on his face.

"I know my daughter. She probably became bored with her husband and as you previously stated sir, it is most likely that she approached James to have some _fun_, but when she was caught by her husband, she made this ridiculous claim."

"Has she done anything like this before Mrs Swan?"

"Yes, all the time when she was young. After Charles died, she would do whatever it took to gain my attention. I, of course, did not engage in her ridiculous behaviour. I almost fear that I am to blame for this horrid event. If I had sent her to boarding school when she was younger and ignored the wishes of my husband, Isabella would have learnt some respect and would not indulge her time in making up such ridiculous claims." Renee lifted a finger to her eye, as if wiping away a tear.

As if someone with a stone heart could cry.

"It is not your fault your daughter turned out to be a liar Mrs Swan, you cannot blame yourself. Although you do not believe your daughter's claim about the "assault", is there no doubt in your mind that Mr Hunter did not kill your husband?"

"I do not believe that this man killed Charles. Although he was my husband, Charles Swan was a stupid man. He probably began the fight with Mr Hunter, believing he was trying to assault his partner, when they were simply being affectionate with one another," Renee shrugged her shoulders.

Edward cursed under his breath. How could a woman say such things about her later husband? Especially when her daughter was in the room.

"Thank you Mrs Swan, for explaining your views about your husband's death and the truth about your daughter's lies to the jury. No more questions Your Honour." Laurent smiled smugly at the judge. It was clear he believed that he had already won this case.

Paul stood up and took his place in front of Renee Swan. Edward wished he would rip her to pieces.

"Mrs Swan, you claim that your daughter enjoys being the centre of attention did you not?"

"I did, that is correct" Renee replied smoothly.

"Did you know that we had to beg her to appear here today? Now if she loved to be the centre of attention, she would coming willingly would she not?"

"It was obviously part of the effect. For a lawyer you are not too smart Mr Ateara." Renee insulted.

Paul was not affect, "Oh I would not be passing judgments if I were you Mrs Swan." He turned towards the bench and picked up a file, opened it and glanced over it before he turned to face Renee once more.

At this point Edward was fuming. How could a mother say such things? Edward looked at Bella once more and noticed she had tears in her eyes. He squeezed her shoulder, trying to provide her with a little comfort while hiding his own anger.

"Mrs Swan, in my hand I hold a report from Isabella's midwife, Aurora Troyis. In it, she has written Mr and Mrs Cullen's distress at the belief they had lost their child. Ms. Troyis explains that they were very lucky that their baby was saved. Now, how can you claim your daughter was not victim of an attempted assault with facts like that?" Paul threw the question at Mrs Swan.

"It is clear that she asked James to kick her in the stomach to cause her to lose the child. Bella is the least maternal person you could find," Edward wondered if she had glanced in the mirror lately, "James must have complied with her request due to her flattery. When her husband came along, she probably made up the lie that he had kicked her without motivation." Edward wanted to stand up and slap the woman. Bella had been through hell at the hands of that monster and here her mother was, making her out to be Lucifer's right hand woman.

"But why would she do such a thing Mrs Swan? Why would she want to kill her own child?" Paul asked Renee.

Renee thought about this question for a moment. "It is obvious that my daughter does not want this child. She probably wanted to terminate her pregnancy in such a way that her husband could not blame her for the loss of his child. If it even is his child. I know my daughter, and if I were married to her, I would find it hard to believe that it was even my child she was carrying."

"YOU LIAR!" the yell echoed around the courtroom and all faces turned to look in the Cullen's direction. It was only in that moment that Edward realised that he was on his feet and leaning over the rail that was placed in front of him.

It was he who had yelled.

This did not stop him. "You're a liar!" he screamed at his mother in law.

Suddenly Edward felt arms pulling him away from the rail and out of the courtroom, all the while he was protesting. It was only when Edward and his captor had made their way a long way from the courtroom that Edward was released. He spun around to see who had pulled him from the room.

Standing in front of him was Samuel Uley.

"What do you think you were playing at Mr Cullen? Yelling at the witness will not help your wife's case." Samuel fumed.

"She is spreading vicious lies about my wife! Do you expect me to sit there and allow her to continue?" Edward yelled at the police officer.

"Yes Edward that is exactly what I expect you to do! Paul is excellent at his job; he would have forced her to admit the truth soon. I am afraid that you may have set that back a number of steps."

Edward cursed himself but if it stopped Mrs Swan attacking his wife with lies Edward would do it again a hundred times over.

"I want to talk to the court." Edward stated. He needed to tell them the truth, to make sure they had not been poisoned against Bella with Renee's lies.

"That is not possible Edward." Samuel explained sadly, "The court had not been informed and I fear it may be too late to make a change to the schedule."

"Try, please." Edward begged, his anger disappearing, "I have to make them see the truth. I have to."

Samuel placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, clearly seeing his distress. "I will see what I can do Mr Cullen, but I am not making any promises."

"Thank you Mr Uley, thank you," Edward smiled slightly at the man trying so hard to help him and his Bella.

Samuel smiled back and nodded, "I trust you are calm enough to return to your seat?"

Edward nodded and rushed back into the courtroom, wanting to be with Bella once more.

-o-

Court had been halted for an hour and Edward took this time to comfort his wife.

"Bella, I hope you do not believe anything that vile woman has said." Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as they strolled around the square for a breath of fresh air.

"I do not, but I worry that others do. What must they think of me Edward?"

"They will know the truth Bella, no one could ever believe the lies you mother has spread; you are simply too perfect." To comfort her Edward kissed her softly on the lips.

When he finally pulled away, he stared down at her. Her eyes were still closed and she had a small smile gracing her lips. Edward smiled at his wife and took her hand in his own.

"Come on love, we had better be heading back." The smile fell from Bella's lips, but she nodded.

Edward hated the fact that she had to go through this, but he hoped it would be worth it in the end when James would be passed a guilty sentence.

-o-

"All rise in court." The judge had entered once more and everyone waited for the trial to commence once more.

"Mr Ateara you have the floor," the judge stated before he sat back and observed the room.

"Thank you Your Honour. I would like to call Mr Cullen into the witness stand." Bella turned to Edward in shock. Oops, he had forgotten to mention it to her.

Slowly standing up, Edward placed an innocent kiss on Bella's lips, causing her cheeks to redden, before he made his way to the stand.

As soon as he took his place, Paul began to question him. "Mr Cullen, you requested to have the chance to have your say, is that correct?"

"It is," Edward confirmed with a bow of his head.

"And why do you wish to do so?" It sounded as if Paul was against Edward, not for him, but Edward hoped it was simply a tactic.

"Because I wish to tell the truth about the attack to make sure the jury do not believe the lies my mother-in-law told them," Edward stated simply.

"And what is the truth Mr Cullen?"

"That James tried to sexually assault my pregnant wife. I was there; I know what he was trying to do."

"Can you please explain the night's events in your own words?" Paul requested.

Edward was keen to comply, "Well, as Bella stated, we were having dinner with the Denali's. Once dinner had been completed, Mr and Mrs Denali enter the conservatory with my parents and left the younger generation to ourselves. I was distracted for a while and by the time I searched for Bella, she and James had disappeared. I went into the garden with Miss Denali to talk, as she had been out of the country for the past two months and we had a lot to talk about. After half an hour, Tanya returned to the house while I stayed outside. Just as I was about to return to the house, I heard Bella cry my name. It took quite a few times of her calling for me before I was able to locate where her voice was coming from. As soon as I did, I ran towards her and what I found was James trying to assault my wife. I ran at him and pushed him away from Bella. To make sure he could not get up, I beat him. That may have been wrong in your eyes, but I would do it a thousand times over to protect my wife and child from that monster." Edward finished. He lifted his gaze and met Bella's eyes; there were tears spilling over the edges. He tried to smile reassuringly at her before he turned to face Paul once more.

"It was you who Miss Denali informed of Mr Hunter's crimes was it not?"

"It was yes."

"And why did she choose to inform you?" Paul probed. Edward wondered how he could answer the question without exposing his affair to the jury. "Mr Cullen?"

"Excuse me. I went to Miss Denali's house after I had visited the police to inform them of James' attacks on both Rosalie Hale and my wife. I went out of concern for a friend, as I knew she was engaged to him but I was not aware that she already knew of his criminal activities. When I arrived out the house, Tanya slapped me for causing James to be in a bad state. I informed her of what James had done the previous evening to Bella and she denied it. However, after more probing, she revealed that she knew James had a criminal background. It was then she told me the tale of Charles Swan's death and the fact that she knew James would try to hurt Bella. I was disgusted and left the house immediately."

"Thank you Mr Cullen. No more questions." Paul took his seat as Laurent rose from his own. Edward took a deep breath; he did not expect Laurent's questions to be easy.

"Mr Cullen, you claim Miss Denali told you about Mr Swan's murder at the hands of Mr Hunter. How do you know she was not lying for dramatic effect? Women are known to do that." Laurent leered at Edward.

"I have known Tanya my entire life sir. I know when she is lying and when she is telling the truth. There is no doubt that she was telling the truth. Why would she make up such lies about her own fiancé? I also believe that the fact she cannot be found supports the fact that she knows exactly what type of man James Hunter is and does not want to face the shame." Edward would not sit back and take Laurent's comments, he would fight back.

"Why did you choose to go to Miss Denali's house instead of returning straight home to your wife?" Edward hoped he would not ask such a question. He considered his answer carefully.

"As I said, I was concerned for her safety." He replied calmly, although he was a little worried on the inside. It would not do well for Bella if the truth of his intentions towards Bella came out.

"As it has been previously stated, your marriage was arranged. I am sure you did not love your wife when you were first married and there were times you thought of being unfaithful. How can you be sure that your wife did not feel the same urges? That what Mrs Swan said is actually incorrect?"

Edward wanted to hit him; how dare he say such things about Edward's beautiful bride! "I know my wife Sir. She would never commit such an act. You cannot believe the words of her mother, Mrs Swan knows NOTHING about her children."

"What makes you say such a thing?" Laurent asked, sounding a little annoyed that Edward was not raising to the bait of his insulting questions.

"Bella has informed me of her childhood, how Renee wanted nothing to do with her children and constantly pushed them away. Then the fact that Mrs Swan did not even appear at her daughter's wedding surely shows how little she cares for my bride. She has never visited us in the six months we have been married, nor has she even bothered to pick up a quill and ask after her daughter's health. She has banned her son from contacting his sister and she is not even aware where her son is, yet she appears unfazed. Emmett Swan claimed to be going on a hunting trip with Michael Newton in October, and yet here we are in February and there is still no sign of him. Emmett has been staying with my wife and me and has fallen in love. In love with the woman his father died to save and yet Renee knows none of this. She did not even know that Bella was with child. This is why you cannot trust a word that comes out of that woman's mouth."

Laurent appeared to be defeated. He seemed to be struggling for something to say. "No more questions Your Honour."

"You may return to your seat Mr Cullen." The judge informed him.

"Thank you Your Honour." Edward nodded in the judge's direction before he rushed back to the arms of his wife.

As soon as Bella was in his arms once more, Edward felt complete. "Thank you for defending me Edward," Bella whispered into his chest.

"Anything for you my love."

-o-

The case continued for the entire afternoon and it was close to six hours past midday when the case finally appeared to be coming to a close.

James had said his piece and sounded slightly convincing, although Edward prayed that there was enough evidence to prove him guilty.

As the lawyers said their final piece to the jury, each stating that they had provided enough evidence to prove his guilt or innocence, Edward began to tense up. This was the moment of truth.

After what felt like a lifetime, the jury parted their heads and the main jury leader stood up.

"You have reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have Your Honour." They confirmed.

"And how do you find the prisoner? Guilty or not guilty?"

The seconds that passed felt like years to Edward. Bella squeezed his hand tightly but he did not even feel the pain.

"Guilty." Edward breathed out a huge sigh of relief as he felt Bella do the exact same thing at his side. He turned to her and grinned. She smiled lightly right back at him and he could not control himself. He kissed her passionately, albeit briefly, to convey his relief. Bella cheeks flamed red at his display of affection and he could not help but laugh.

As Edward turned his attention back to the happenings of the courtroom, he noticed the judge placing the black cloth on his head as he picked up his gavel.

"James Hunter, I find you guilty of murder and attempting sexual assault. It is therefore my duty to pass sentence. You are sentenced to death by hanging." The gavel hit the desk as James began to protest, "Take the prisoner away."

James began to struggle violently as he was dragged away by a number of police officers. As he was pulled past the bench Bella and Edward were sitting on, his eyes connected with Bella's.

"You will pay for this bitch! I swear you shall pay!" he screamed.

Bella began to shake and Edward pulled her into his body, allowing her to bury her face into his chest. He watched as the monster was dragged away for the final time. James was finally getting what he deserved.

-o-

As the young couple were descending the steps of the courthouse, a hand reached out and grabbed Bella's arm, causing them both to spin around.

They came face to face with a furious looking Renee Swan.

"You fool! Why did you spread such lies? I wish it was you being sent to the gallows!" Renee screamed at her daughter.

Edward snapped. He may have had no control to stop her in the courtroom, but he was sure as hell not going to allow her to insult Bella in public. He snatched Renee's hand from Bella's wrist and dragged her to the side.

"Mrs Swan, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SAY SUCH THINGS TO MY WIFE! Bella is the innocent one in all of this. If anyone should be sent to the gallows with James it should be you for being such a terrible mother. What sort of woman can say such things to her daughter, her child who is only sixteen years old?"

"I say it because it is the truth. It is because of that girl that my husband is dead. He was not murdered, he was simply foolish. If he had not had a daughter then he would not have felt the need to protect a woman he had never met! It was all her fault! She deserved all she got!" Renee yelled at Edward.

"How _dare _you say such a thing! You believe Bella deserved to nearly lose our child? You believe it was right that she was almost raped? How could you say such things about your husband? I did not have the honour of meeting him myself, but through the stories I have heard from my family, I know he was a respectable man. He would have saved any woman in distress, daughter or not. You cannot blame your daughter for Charles committing the noblest deed known to man! He saved your daughter in laws life and all you can believe is that Bella is to blame? I pity you." Edward informed his mother in law with disgust. "Oh, and never approach my wife or family again. I know Bella wants nothing to do with you in the future and I believe Emmett will feel the same once he is aware of your actions today. You will never know your grandchild or the happiness of your children."

"You cannot forbid me from seeing my children Cullen. They are MINE!"

"Watch me!" Edward hissed. Making his voice emotionless, Edward had one final thing to say to Mrs Swan, "Goodbye Mrs Swan. I hope you have a lovely life, knowing that you have brought this upon yourself. I hope you feel guilt and regret for the rest of your days." And with that, Edward turned his back on the spiteful woman.

Reaching his wife once more, Edward took her hand in his. "Let's go home love."

Bella began to hurry her steps alongside him. "What did you say to my mother Edward?"

"Nothing important Bella. Although I do not believe she will be bothering us again." Edward smiled down at his wife.

Bella smiled largely at him, her eyes shining, "Thank you Edward." Edward squeezed her hand as the couple began to make their way down the road.

They were finally free.

---

**This may sound like the end but it is NOT! I would say there are AT LEAST ten chapters to go.**

**Happy with the judgement?**

**So, the next chapter will skip a number of months because I think we have had enough drama for now but I don't want to bore you with little details. **

**I think it is clear now that I was asking for names because if they have a girl, she would not be called Renesmee!**

**Until next time :)**

**PS. Sorry for bad editing. Will not let me fix it. Grr.**


	27. Little Lion Man

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you to all who put this story on alert and in their favourites and all of you who reviewed.**

**If any of you are listening to the songs that are the chapter names, this song does not really fit with the theme of the chapter but I just love the title and had to use it. You should still check the song out, it is a pretty cool one.**

**I hope you like this chapter, quite a bit and yet not much happen, if that is even possible...?**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, it is gone 2am here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Little Lion Man  
**

Months had passed since James' trail and death for it was now the middle of June. Bella was in the final stage of her pregnancy and due to the sweltering heat, she was extremely uncomfortable.

It did not help matters that today, on the 17th June 1882; she was going to be one of the bridesmaids at her brother's wedding.

As they had arrived home from court, Emmett was waiting for them at the front door, pacing impatiently. The instant Bella and Edward emerged from their carriage Emmett had pounced on them. "What happened? Was he found guilty? Did they let him go?"

Bella placed a hand on her brother's arm and smiled at him, "He was found guilty and is to be hung."

Emmett whooped and swept Bella into his arms, spinning her in a circle until she felt ill.

"Just wait until I tell Rosie!" Emmett cried, happier than both Edward and Bella. When he began to calm down, he had finally noticed their solemn expressions. "What is it?"

"Your mother was there; she testified on James' behalf," Edward informed his brother-in-law quietly.

Emmett had lost it. He stormed into the house and began to rant and rave, threatening to return home and kill his mother with his bare hands. When he began to throw their ornaments to the floor, Bella began to truly worry. She had tried to calm him down and assure her big brother that Renee would never bother them again, but he simply would not listen.

Luckily, for both the Cullen's sanity and the well being of their house, Rosalie ran into the room at that moment, clearly hearing the chaos Emmett had been causing. She had marched up to him and grabbed his arms, preventing him from causing any more damage and forcing him to listen to reason. As she chastised him, Bella noticed the light sparkling off something on Rosalie's hand. As Bella took a closer look, she realised it was a ring, a very familiar ring. It was her grandmother's engagement ring!

Bella screamed, effectively halting all movement in the room as three pairs of eye came to rest on her, looking deeply concerned. Edward had tried to pull her to him although she had shaken him off and ran at Rosalie; grabbing her hand as soon as it was in reach.

"Oh sweet Lord! Emmett proposed! You are engaged!" Bella shrieked. She had clearly been spending too much time with Alice. Rose blushed and nodded. Emmett's anger appeared to be forgotten as he wrapped his arm around his fiancé. Bella's joy soon turned to anger and she punched Emmett on the arm.

"Ow Bells! What was that for?" Emmett cried out, rubbing his arm in apparent pain.

"How could you not tell me you were going to propose? When did you ask her? Was it romantic enough?" Bella asked her brother, her face turning red with anger.

"I am sorry Bella. I did not tell anyone, I wanted it to be a surprise. Of course it was romantic enough; this is me we are talking about. I asked on Valentine's Day..."

For the next hour, Emmett had explained in precise detail every moment of the event, from Rosalie's reaction down to the colour of his socks. Bella had listened to the entire account with perfect attention, drinking in every detail about the happiest day of Emmett's life. Well until today. Today was the day her teddy bear of a brother was about to marry the love of his life.

Bella was to walk down the aisle with Rose's cousin Thomas, while Edward would guide Dena to the altar. Bella could completely understand why those two children were to be bridesmaid and usher once more; they were utterly adorable.

Bella had been feeling odd sensations in her stomach the entire morning, although she put them down to nerves. She hated people watching her, and although the focus would be on Rose, when she walked down the aisle, for a split second, everyone would be watching her and she hated that thought.

There was a knock on the door, breaking Bella from her thoughts. Although Alice was with Rose at the Hale household, the three of them had agreed that Bella would arrive an hour before the service to journey to the chapel with them. She was disappointed that she could not prepare with her two best friends, but due to the late stage of her pregnancy, it was all Bella could do to stay out of bed for seven hours.

"Come in," Bella called out quietly, adding the final touches to her hair. Rose had wanted to keep the wedding simple, so Bella had simply tied her hair into a delicate knot at the back of her head. The door open and Edward entered quietly. Bella smiled up at her husband as he made his way over to the chair she was sitting on.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Edward gazed at Bella, "You look beautiful my love. I am sure you will steal all the attention from the bride you look so utterly ravishing." Edward complimented her as he nuzzled his face into her back.

Bella smiled as she reached out to stroke his hair. She loved these moments they spent together. No words were ever needed; their bodies said all they needed to talk about. Their moment was broken as the child within Bella's womb gave a swift kick to her stomach, causing her to double over, slightly winded.

Edward rushed into panic mood, which seemed to occur quite regularly now Bella had almost reached her due date. "What is it? Is it time? Has something gone wrong?" He always rattled off these three questions whenever Bella showed the smallest signs of discomfort.

"Nothing, calm yourself my love. The child is simply excited to see their Uncle Emmett get married, and then taking that excitement out with their feet." Bella always assumed it would be the mother-to-be that needed reassurance, but seeing Edward now she was not so sure.

"You should not be straining yourself Bella. You need to relax and stay calm," Bella had to resist the urge to laugh. She was sitting perfectly still and calm, it was Edward who was worried and yet he was the one providing the advice. "Perhaps we should skip today's event." Edward thought out loud.

Bella would not allow that. "Edward, I am sitting perfectly calm and collected. I am not with Rose and Alice preparing for the day, I am resting in my chamber. I will _not_ miss my brother's wedding for anything in the world." Bella snapped.

"Bella, this is not about Emmett. I know you wish to go, but we need to think about our child first. W—" Edward began before Bella cut him off, her blood beginning to boil.

"No Edward. This is all about Emmett. This is the biggest and happiest day of his life and I _will_ be there for it. You say we need to worry about our child; our child has not been born yet and is still resting safely in my womb. There is nothing that can prevent us from attending the wedding today."

"I just worry ab—" Edward attempted to explain himself, but Bella would not let him.

"There is no need to worry. I am a big girl Edward, I can look after myself. I am not a baby you need to smother with care, I am having a baby myself if you have not noticed." Bella regretted being so harsh with her husband as soon as she saw the light leave Edward's eyes, but she could not pretend that she did not mean every word. She did.

"As you wish. I shall not show any concern for the rest of the day and will comply with your every will," Edward replied shortly, removing his arms from her waist and standing up sharply. "If you wish to arrive at the church with Alice and Rosalie it is time to leave." And with that, he left the room.

Bella felt tears stinging her eyes. She wished today would be a joyous occasion, but she could already see that her wish would not come true. Could her husband not realise that she was extremely hormonal at the moment and could not control her emotions?

Bella smoothed out her dress and walked – waddled- out of the chamber and made her way slowly down the stairs and through the front door. She was met by a stony faced Edward at the carriage, yet he still helped her enter, which she was extremely grateful for, as she could not even see her feet these days.

The ride to the Hale house passed in an uncomfortable silence. Bella had to fight the urge to apologise a number of times; she knew she was wrong to snap at him but she was his wife and Edward should not treat her in such a way.

-o-

Bella plastered a fake smile onto her face as she entered the bride's chamber. She was greeted with a tight squeeze f Alice and an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek from a more reserved Rosalie. She gasped as she took in the sight of her future sister in law. Rose had insisted that she wanted a simple wedding, and although her dress was simple, Rosalie looked anything but. She was wearing a white dress, of course, with lace sleeves, lace along the bust and little lace flowers sewn to the bottom of her small train. Her corn coloured hair was in a simple bun, slightly to the side of her head looking utterly elegant. She looked nothing short of an angel.

Just as Bella was about to inform her best friend of how stunning she looked, she felt a small tug at the bottom of her dress. Looking down, Bella was met with the sight of Thomas, his blue eyes shining up at her as he held her dress in his small fist. Bella bent down to the small child's level, balancing herself with a little difficulty due to her large stomach.

"Hello Thomas, you look simply dashing today." Bella smiled at the boy.

His face lit up in a grin, "I does, thank you. I be guiding you to Rosie today." Thomas informed her proudly.

"You will? Thank you very much," Bella began to entertain the child, "I think you may have to guide me as I do not know what to do, but I am sure a big boy like you does."

Thomas puffed out his chest and nodded his head importantly, "I does, I shall help you. I have been doing it before."

"Really?" Bella smiled at the cherub standing in front of her. If she were to ever have a son, she wished he would be like Thomas, so innocent and loveable. Thomas nodded enthusiastically. "Well I guess you will just have to teach me what to do."

Just then, the child in Bella's womb kicked painfully one more and she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten for a moment. She placed her hand on her belly and tried to calm her child down. She noticed Thomas was following her movements with fascinated eyes. She picked up his small hand and placed it on her stomach. Moments later, the child within her kicked once more and Thomas jumped back in shock, producing laughs from each woman in the room.

"What was that?" Thomas asked in shock, moving closer once more.

"That was my baby. They were saying hello to you," Bella explained to him.

"Oh," was his only reply as he replaced his hand once more. Around them, Alice and Rose continued with their jobs, as Thomas and Bella waited to feel movement from the child. One particularly hard kick caused Bella to become breathless. Thomas smacked her stomach lightly and scolded the child, "You no hurt Bella. It is very naughty. Say sorry!" Bella had to smile at the boy's innocence.

The hour passed quickly and before Bella had time to catch her breath the three women were standing outside the church, saying their last words to Rosalie Hale.

"What if he does not show up?" Rosalie appeared to be running through the list of things that could possibly go wrong.

"He will show up Rose. There is no doubt about that. He is utterly besotted with you." Bella reassured her sister in law. "Now, wait until Alice and I enter the church before you do, remember that Emmett cannot see you yet." Rose nodded and took a deep breath.

At that moment the organ inside the church began to play. "Showtime," Alice whispered before she placed a kiss on Rose's cheek. She was Maid of Honour and would walk down the aisle by herself, as Jasper had been chosen as Emmett's best man.

"See you soon Mrs Swan," Bella whispered as she placed her own kiss on Rose's cheek. She picked up Thomas' hand and allowed him to guide her into the church.

Unlike last time, as Thomas walked down the aisle he stared straight ahead, looking very proud of the fact he was the one to be "escorting" Bella. As they passed Emmett, Bella threw her brother a reassuring smile; he looked slightly green.

As soon as Bella had taken her place, Edward entered the church, holding hands with Dena. He appeared to have dazzled the small child, as she tripped a number of times and threw the rose petals to the floor without casting them a glance. Bella could not blame the small girl, her husband was amazing.

Edward took his place at Jasper's side and raised his eyes to met Bella's. She gave him a tentative smile, wanting to make up for her behaviour this morning, although Edward simply turned his head away. Bella felt her heart strings tug in anguish as she looked towards the ground.

-o-

The ceremony had been beautiful and completely suited Rose and Emmett. Almost everyone present had been in tears at the couple's vows. As Rose announced hers, Emmett had tears streaming down his face as a large grin lit up his features. Bella had not seen her brother cry since their father's death; it was quite a shock to see him cry once more after all this time.

As they made their way to the reception, Thomas sat proudly in Bella's lap, although he appeared to be glaring at Edward whenever Bella caught him staring at her stomach. Edward helped Bella and Dena exit the carriage, but before Bella had a chance to thank him, Thomas was dragging her into the ballroom.

When each couple had taken their seat, the food began to appear. Bella did not realise how ravenous she was, as soon as the food was placed in front of her, her mouth began to water. Her hunger must be the reason for the pains in her stomach. Once the plates had been cleared, the speeches began. Emmett spoke about his love for Rosalie, how he could not imagine his life without her at his side. Rose had then explained how deeply her love for Emmett flowed and how he had saved her. Bella had been touched by both speeches, moved by the clear love the new Mr and Mrs Swan had for one another, but she was constantly distracted by the aches in her stomach. She did not understand what was causing them.

Dancing began as soon as the speeches had come to a close. Bella was quite surprised when Edward extended his hand in offer of a dance. She accepted her husband's hand immediately and he led the pair of them to the dance floor.

When the first cord of music began to play, Edward pulled Bella close to his chest; well as close as was possible with her large stomach in the way.

They had danced for quite a while before he finally spoke, "I am sorry Bella. I do not know what I was thinking, trying to ask you to miss this." Bella looked up into her husband's eyes; they were full of anguish. "But you must understand Bella; I worry for you so much. I am sorry if you feel I am "smothering" you, I just cannot bear the thought of something happening to you and not being present. I love you so much Bella Cullen and it hurts me to think I have upset you." Edward whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry too. I was over reacting and I apologise. I know you simply wish the best for me and our child and I appreciate everything you do to help, I do. But you have to trust me Edward. I will tell you if something is wrong or if the baby is coming, there is no need to fly into a panic at every small thing." Bella informed her husband softly. She was happy to note that the light was returning to his eyes.

"I trust you," Edward whispered before he placed his lips on hers. It was utter bliss; Bella hated the feeling of being at odds with Edward. The kiss was ruined as Bella felt something trickle down her leg. Tearing herself away from her husband's mouth, Bella looked down; utterly confused.

There was a sudden tightening in her stomach, worse that the ones she had been experiencing all day. Bella was finally able to connect the dots.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?" Edward asked, smiling at her.

"We need to get home right now." Bella informed him calmly, although she felt anything but.

"Why Bella? We are having such a pleasant time and you have already informed me that you wish to stay here until the end." Edward had clearly not cottoned on.

Bella took a deep breath as another pain hit her stomach, "We need to leave because my water has broken. The baby is coming."

---

**Like it? Glad they're married?**

**Baby next! A couple of you wanted them to have a little spat so I hope you liked it.**

**Until next time. Have a great weekend. :)**


	28. A Moment Like This

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks once again to everyone who put this story on alert, in their favourites and took the time to review. It really means a lot to me when you do :)**

**So this chapter is the big one. I am sorry if there are any mistakes in my work but I have never given birth before and I am the youngest in my family, so I do not know anything about it really. I did the best I could. I REALLY REALLY hope you like it, because I like how it turned out.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Eight – A Moment Like This  
**

The baby was coming? The baby was coming. The baby was coming!

Edward was stunned, his brain stopped functioning. He knew that his child was due any day now, but no matter how much he had considered the fact, now that his child was getting ready to enter the world, Edward had never felt less prepared in his life.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Bella moaned slightly, clutching her stomach as what Edward could only assume was a contraction came over her. He snapped back into reality.

"The baby is coming now?" Edward wanted the fact verified. Bella nodded. "Okay, okay. I will inform Emmett of our departure and explain the situation. You just...just wait here for me." Edward told his wife, trying to take control of the situation. Bella nodded once more.

Edward frantically searched the ballroom for a glimpse of Emmett. He finally located him in the middle of the dance floor, sharing a dance with Alice. Charging over, Edward split the couple up, not caring at that moment if it was rude or not. "What on earth –" Alice began.

"Bella is in labour," Edward interrupted quickly, "We are leaving right now. Please inform my parents of the event, I do not have time to find them myself. We shall inform you when the child has arrived and invite you over to the house to meet them. I must go now." And Edward darted off before either his cousin or brother-in-law had a chance to utter their response.

Edward found Bella quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her make her way towards the entrance of the ballroom and into the garden. "Does Emmett understand why I have to leave?" Bella asked, clearly concerned that her brother would not appreciate the fact that Bella was leaving his wedding party earlier than planned.

"Of course he does my love," Edward told her as he helped her into the waiting carriage, "But now is not the time to worry about anyone else but yourself. Please hurry" Edward turned his attention to the driver of the carriage.

They were travelling faster than anyone normally would in an open top carriage, but it was far too slow for Edward's liking. Did the driver not understand that Bella was about to birth their child? They finally arrived at the Cullen household and as soon as the carriage had drawn to a halt, Edward pulled Bella into his arms and ran into the house before charging up the stairs. The action reminded him of the night so long ago when he had had to rescue Bella from James' clutches. Although this time he was in a hurry for a much better reason; their baby was about to be born!

Making his way into their chamber, Edward placed Bella on the bed as carefully as possible. It was then he really began to panic. All his medical knowledge had flown out of the window; he could not remember a thing he was meant to do to check that the labour was progressing nicely. In the back of his mind Edward knew that if it was not his child that was about to be born he would be utterly calm and collected, but the fact that it _was_ his child that was due to be born made it a completely different ball game!

Edward began to run his hands through his hair as he paced the room, at total loss of what to do next. Luckily Bella appeared to be thinking more rationally than he was.

"Edward?" Bella called to him. Edward was instantly at her side.

"Yes my love?"

"I need to remove this dress. Will you help me with the buttons at the back?" Bella asked gently, a little out of breath as another contraction had just passed.

"Of course," Edward replied, grateful at having something to do. He was extremely glad that Bella had her back to him as he undid the buttons as his hands were shaking something terrible.

As soon as Edward had pulled the dress over head, Bella fell back into the pillows, already looking slightly drained of energy.

It was nearing nine o'clock and night and Edward began to wonder where Aurora was. Had she even received the message yet?

Bella began to groan and Edward broke out his thoughts as he watched his wife's face contort in pain. Quickly Edward placed his hand in hers, trying to get her to release some of her pain and project it on to him.

When the pain had passed, Bella released his hand slowly. "I am sorry Edward; I did not mean to hurt you." Edward had winced as he opened his hand; his wife was strong!

"Do not worry about me Bella. Focus on yourself. I am deeply sorry that I have put you in a situation in which you must go through such agony." Edward apologised softy. It hurt his heart to see Bella in pain.

Bella placed her hand on his cheek and Edward instantly covered it with his own. "Do not apologise Edward. We get to have our beautiful child after this. Yes, it is not the most pleasant experience but we both knew it was coming and if I had to go through this a hundred times to give life to our child I would." Edward lent forwards and kissed Bella. He felt terrible; here she was comforting him when it was supposed to be the other way around.

After a minute Edward pulled away. "Is there anything you need? Some food? A drink? A flannel?" He wanted to do whatever he could to help ease her discomfort.

"A glass of water would be nice please," Bella replied quietly, smiling up at Edward.

"A glass of water. Right. I will be right back."Edward kissed Bella on the head before he charged downstairs to retrieve a drink. He did not want to miss a moment of what was happening upstairs.

-o-

An hour later and Aurora had still not arrived. Edward was nervous; what on earth could be taking so long? Bella appeared to be calm and in control. She did not complain when a contraction hit her, she simply made herself get through them. Edward had never had such respect for his wife as he did in this moment.

Edward did not know what to do with himself. He did not know how long this process would take and he had no idea how he could aid Bella. This was simply a miracle only she could perform. That second, Bella let out a loud moan from the bed as she clutched the sheets.

"What shall I do love? Do you need your back rubbed? A hand to squeeze? A—" Edward was trying to think of anything that may help.

"Edward?" Bella called through clenched teeth.

"Yes love?" Edward answered instantly, eager to help.

"Be quiet." Bella snapped.

"Of course. Of course." Edward muttered, before he realised that he was still talking. He sank back into the desk chair once more.

Luckily for Edward, Aurora burst into the room at that moment with another woman at her heels. "I am terribly sorry it took so long to arrive Mr and Mrs Cullen. This is Grace and she will be assisting me with the delivery of your child." Edward stood up to greet the two women while Bella simply nodded.

"When did the labour begin?" Aurora asked Edward as Grace set up everything that may be needed. Edward tried not to pay attention to her and focus his thoughts on the question that had been directed at him. "It started almost three hours ago. Her water broke at eight hours past midday."

"No," a small voice came from the bed. Both Edward and Aurora snapped their heads around and looked at Bella, who had protested at Edward's statement.

"No what Bella?" Aurora asked kindly, moving towards her.

"It has been happening since midday." Bella informed them quietly.

Edward was shocked. Why had she not mentioned it? "Why did you not tell me Bella?" He was quite hurt that his wife did not feel the need to tell him she was in labour.

"Until my water broke I did not know. But I had been experiencing pain all day; I just thought it was nerves and the baby kicking. I am so sorry Edward," Bella had tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes.

Edward made his way to his wife and gathered her up into his arms, feeling guilty once more for doubting her. "There is nothing to be sorry for my love. You did not know what was happening; this is the first time for both of us to be experiencing this. If anything I should be apologising to you once more for angering you this morning. You are doing an amazing thing of giving life to our child, do not apologise for anything okay?" Bella nodded into his chest.

"I am sorry Bella, but I need you to open your legs a little so I can see how far you are progressing." Aurora informed his wife sounding apologetic.

Bella nodded and opened her legs, but Edward focused on her face instead; blushing slightly. He knew what Aurora had to do; it had finally come back into his mind. Bella let out a slight groan of pain as Aurora carried out her exam and Edward knew it must be uncomfortable for her.

"I am sorry to tell you, but I believe it will be quite a while yet. I think it will be the early hours of tomorrow before you are able to hold your child." Aurora informed the husband and wife after she had washed her hands.

Bella groan quietly as Edward stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He hated the thought of Bella being in pain for a number of hours longer. "Is there anything we can do to make it progress faster?" Edward asked, desperately hoping there was something, anything they could do.

"I am afraid not Mr Cullen. We can only wait for nature to takes its course. However, I do recommend that the two of you sleep while you have the chance, especially you Bella, for you will need to save up all your strength." Aurora told them gently. Bella nodded and of course Edward agreed with whatever his wife wanted. "Grace and I shall wait outside to allow you to sleep in peace. Call us in once more when you have awoken."

"Thank you," Edward replied gratefully. He was so glad his father had chosen this woman to care for Bella and their child; she clearly knew the best things to do.

Aurora smiled in return as she and Grace quietly left the room. Another contraction passed through Bella the moment the door shut. It lasted longer than any before and by the time it had finished Bella was panting for breath while Edward was trying to regain feeling in his hand.

"Sleep my Bella. It will make the time pass faster," Edward whispered in his wife's ear.

"Stay with me," Bella pleaded; her voice weak with lack of energy.

"Of course angel. I will be right here through it all." Edward reassured her, kissing the top of her head as her eyes fluttered closed.

Although Bella soon drifted off into the land of sleep, no matter how hard he tried, Edward could not join her.

He was too worried, his brain working at a hundred miles an hour. What if something happened to their child? What if something happened to Bella? Edward knew he could not live without her. Would he be a good father? He had never been around an infant before; he did not know the first thing about how to care for them.

Giving up on sleep, Edward simply watched his wife rest, knowing that she would all the energy she could produce in the following hours, and prayed that both she and the child were strong enough to get through it all.

-o-

"Gahh!" Bella cried out as she fell back into Edward's chest, utterly drained. It was four hours past midnight and the contractions were coming faster and faster, lasting longer and longer each time.

Edward had placed himself behind Bella trying to support her, on Aurora's advice. Bella's hands were placed firmly in his, squeezing whenever she needed to. Edward had long lost the sensation in his fingers but that did not matter.

As Bella tried to control her breathing once more, Edward placed a cool cloth on her forehead, mopping up the sweat that was beginning to form on her brows while at the same time trying to cool her down.

"You are doing wonderfully Bella. You are so strong, so strong," Edward whispered to his wife, placing numerous butterfly kisses in her hair.

"It hurts Edward." Bella moaned, the first complaint she had made the entire time.

"I know it does sweet heart, I know it does. But just think about what will happen at the end of this; we will be able to hold our son or daughter in our arms," Edward tried to motivate her.

"But it hurts so much Edward, I do not think I can take it for much longer," Bella began to sob.

Just as he was about to comfort her again, Bella began to crush his hands once more, removing her torso from his chest as the contraction took over her body. She cried out once it had come to an end.

"So well Bella, you are doing so well." Edward tried to comfort her, but he knew his words could do nothing at this point.

"Make it stop Edward, please make it stop!" Bella was crying now. Edward felt his heart break. He was the one who had put her into this position. If he could, Edward would willingly take her place and birth their child for her, but he could not; there was nothing he could do.

"I am so sorry my love, I am so sorry. There is nothing I can do. I would if I could Bella I swear to you." Edward felt the tears sting in the back of his own eyes. He could not watch his wife be in so much pain for much longer.

Aurora checked Bella's progress once more. A few minutes later, she faced the couple with a smile on her face. "I believe you have progressed enough Bella." Finally! "On the next contraction I want you to bear down as hard as you can, do you understand?" Bella nodded, determination filling her face.

Edward tried to prepare himself. His child was almost here! He could not wait to meet them after these long nine months. Bella's hand began to tense in his own yet another time. He braced himself.

"Push Bella." Aurora ordered, and Bella bore down, every muscle in her body tensing as she tried to give life to their child. Edward tried to provide all the support he could as he watched Bella work. Aurora had situated herself between Bella's legs, while Grace was holding one of Bella's feet, trying to make it easier for her.

"Good girl Bella, you can stop now. I want you to push again on the next one." Aurora smiled encouragingly at Bella, who had slumped against Edward's chest.

This continued for the next half an hour. Bella pushed on every contraction and Aurora assured them progress was being made each time. However Edward was becoming more and more worried. It was clear that Bella was running out of energy, her grip was weaker and she could not push for long. He wished the child would be born sooner rather than later.

After finishing her current push five seconds before Aurora's countdown ended, Bella fell into Edward's chest; tears were streaming down her red face and she was sobbing.

"I cannot do this anymore Edward, I cannot! It hurts too much. I have no strength left. I cannot do it!" Bella buried her head into his chest as she cried. Edward was sure his heart had broken a thousand times over.

"You must Bella, you must. I know you are beyond tired but you are doing so well, you are so close! Our baby is almost here." Edward encouraged her but she simply shook her head.

"I cannot Edward, I cannot. I cannot push anymore."

Aurora spoke up. "I know it is tough Bella, I know it is but you are so close; I can see the top of your child's head. I just need one more big push. Do you think you can do that?" Bella shook her head.

"Bella, just one more push and we will be able to hold our child. I promise to not put you through anything like this again if that is what you wish, but all we need is one more push." Edward told his wife, hoping she would realise how close they were to completion.

Bella shook her head once more but Edward felt her muscles tense once more. She was going to do it. The next contraction came shortly and the pain took over Bella's body once more. She squeezed Edward's hands harder than she had before, the fingers turning blue from lack of blood flow. As she pushed, Edward could tell she was putting every piece of energy she had left into it. As Aurora told her to stop pushing, Bella let out a heart wrenching scream and fell back into Edward's chest, panting for oxygen desperately.

Edward began to stroke her hair as he wondered what was happening down between Bella's legs; Aurora appeared to be wriggling something. After a moment too long, Aurora finally spoke up. "You did it Bella!" Edward gasped for air, his child was here! It took him only seconds to notice that no wails of a new born infant had filled the room. His heart filled with dread. Bella appeared to be feeling the same, "What is happening Edward? Why are they not crying?" she asked weakly. Edward had no answer.

Aurora passed the child to Grace without Edward even being able to take a glimpse at his new born. Grace began to frantically rub the child's face and finally, a shrill cry burst through the room. Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his new favourite sound in the world. His child was crying, alive and well! They appeared to have quite a set of lungs on them!

"There was simply some gunk stuck in the throat," Aurora explained as she wrapped their child in a blanket before making her way towards the new parents. "Congratulations Bella and Edward. You are parents to a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

A daughter. Edward had a daughter! He felt his heart swell with pride. He was a father!

Aurora gently placed their daughter into Bella's arms before she made her way to the bottom of the bed once more to clear up and give the new parents some privacy.

As soon as their baby had been placed in Bella's arms, her cries began to cease until she was only whimpering slightly. Edward could not take his eyes away from the two most important girls in his life.

"Hello little girl," Bella whispered, tears pouring down her face as she lifted the newborn to her lips to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We have been waiting so long for you. Mummy loves you so much already little girl." Edward felt his own tears fall down his face; Bella was already a wonderful mother.

He could not help but drink in the sight of his daughter. She had bright blue eyes as all newborns did but he hoped they would soon change to the chocolate brown of her mother's. She had the most perfect button nose and Cupid's bow lips. Her head was covered in a thin layer of brown hair, curling at the ends, exactly like her mother. Edward gently ran his finger down the top of her head. His daughter gazed up at him and Edward knew he would never forget that moment for as long as he lived.

"She is perfect Bella, utterly perfect," Edward whispered, not wanting his child to cry once more due to a loud voice. Bella simply nodded, appearing unable to take her eyes away from the child that rested in her arms. Edward could not blame her; their daughter was a beauty.

Edward placed his finger under her chin and gently turned her head towards him. "Thank you so much Bella," he said softly. Bella smiled the biggest smile he had even seen. Gently leaning forward, being extra careful not to crush the child between them, Edward kissed Bella softly; trying to express every single emotion he was feeling in that one kiss.

Once they had pulled away, Bella asked the question Edward was dying for. "Do you want to hold her Daddy?" He was a daddy! Nodding quickly, Edward extended his arms. All his fears of not knowing what to do fell out of his head the moment he held his daughter in his arms for the first time. She just fit, as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw. It felt as if Edward had been waiting for this moment his entire life; he just had not realised it before. His heart swelled with love, love for the small human being in his arms; the child he had helped create.

Although she protested slightly at the exchange, as soon as Edward held her to his chest, their daughter's eyes fluttered closed. Edward could not blame her; she must have had an exhausting day.

Lowering his head to place a kiss on the top of his daughter's head, Edward spoke the name he and Bella had chosen months before. "Welcome to the world Alicia Rose. Oh how we have been waiting for you."

---

**Like it?**

**Do you like the name I chose? I am sorry if you don't but I doubt I will change it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought!**

**Until next time :)**


	29. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thanks once again to everyone who put this story on alert, in their favourites and took the time to review. It makes me grin each time you do :)**

**So I am sorry it took me a while to update this but real life gets in the way and I think for the next three weeks updates will be slightly irregualr as this one, as it is quite hard to balance homework, revision, voluntary work etc. But I promise to update as much as I can.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I really recommend you listen to the song Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus as it is turly a beautiful song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Your Guardian Angel  
**

It had been two weeks since Alicia's birth and the happiest two weeks of Bella's life. When she was a child growing up, she never saw her life turning out the way it had. She never dreamed that she would be forced into an arranged marriage; she never thought she would hate her husband only to fall irrevocably in love with him and she never thought she would be a mother at the tender age of sixteen.

However, Bella could not bring herself to regret the events that had come to pass. Not when she was sitting so peacefully in her bed as she fed her child in the most intimate way while her husband watched as he pulled her tight to his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they both stared down at the miracle that was their daughter.

It was clear to anyone with eyes that Edward was smitten with their daughter. He would beg to hold her whenever he could, he would stay awake until his eyes would betray him to simply watch her sleep and he was trying everything he could to make her smile. He did not even have trouble changing her soiled cloth! He was the perfect father.

Bella could not help but laugh as she thought back to the family gathering that was held at their home two weeks ago, in honour of Edward's twentieth birthday and a chance for the family to meet their newest member.

-o-

_Bella had been advised by Aurora to stay in bed and rest during the upcoming week to ensure that her body healed. Although Bella knew she would soon tire of the same surroundings, she knew that Edward would not allow her to bend the rule a single millimetre and was constantly watching over her to make certain she did not try and leave. _

_Alicia had been born two days ago which meant that today was Edward's twentieth birthday. Due to Alicia's whimpers Bella was awake before Edward on that morning. Although Edward had no problem waking in the night to calm Alicia down, Bella believed he deserved a lie in on his birthday. Bella picked up her daughter, whose crib rested right beside the bed so that Bella did not have to stand to attend to her needs. _

"_Good morning my little one," Bella cooed quietly at her daughter, who simply stared blankly back at her mother as her whimpers continued. "Is my Alicia hungry?" Bella asked as she pulled down the sleeve of her nightgown and placed Alicia at her breast. Alicia latched on greedily, sucking away happily as she looked up at her mother. _

_Bella ran her finger down her daughter's cheek, in awe of the little girl's beauty. Her eyes were still the bright blue of a newborn, but Bella swore she could see a green hue appearing around the pupil; Edward told her she was imagining things. Bella almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand running up her leg._

"_If I wake up every morning to this sight I will be a happy man," Edward sighed, his voice still heavy with sleep. Bella turned her head and placed a small kiss on her husband's lips._

"_Happy birthday Edward," Bella whispered before she pulled away completely. Edward pulled her back and kissed her passionately, however it was not long before they were interrupted by a disgruntled squeak. Both parents turned their heads towards their small daughter, who had attached herself to Bella's chest once more._

_Edward smiled at his daughter, "Good morning to you too my precious one," Edward greeted as he placed a kiss on Alicia's forehead, taking her hand. Her five fingers clenched as tightly as she could manage around his little finger. Bella smiled at the sight. Although it was nothing particularly special, Bella believed it showed the bond that already existed between the father and daughter._

_A minute later Alicia pulled away, finally full. She had a small trail of milk dribbling from her mouth and Bella laughed as she wiped it away with her thumb. Alicia's eyes were already beginning to close once more but Bella knew she had to burp her little girl before she fell into her land of dreams once more. As she began to lift Alicia up to her shoulder, Edward gently wrapped his hands around her own and pulled Alicia softly into his own arms. "Allow me," Edward grinned at her._

_Bella smiled and watched as Edward took care of their child, patting her back until a small burp had been emitted and then praised her, telling her what a clever girl she was. Bella took this opportunity to make her way out of the bed. She winced as she felt the ache that still existed between her legs but continued with her task. Edward tried to tell her off and order her back to bed but as she could not raise his voice due to the sleeping angel in his arms, Bella pretended not to hear him. _

_She bent down to the bottom of the wardrobe and retrieved two wrapped gifts before she made her way back into the bed, Edward glaring at her the entire time. Bella slid carefully into the bed once more before she placed the presents on the quilt and reached out to take Alicia once again._

_Edward grudgingly handed her over and Bella placed her softly in her crib once more, rubbing the strands of hair on her head before she pulled her hand away. The presents were still untouched, although Bella would have thought it was clear what their purpose was. Pointedly, Bella began to push them towards her husband._

_Slowly, Edward picked bottom present from the bed. It was extremely thin and light, causing a look of utter confusion to light Edward's face. He carefully ripped the paper away and examined the present below. He did not seem to understand their relevance and Bella began to ramble, worried that it was a terrible gift. "When I was in the music room with you I noticed that you did not have any music sheets on the piano and when I asked Esme about it she told me you store all your music in your head so I thought it may be a good idea to provide you with music sheets so that you can write each composition down and never forget one. If you hate it you can throw them in the bin." Bella finally halted, completely out of breath. _

_Edward placed his finger over her lips, stopping any more rubbish flowing from them. "Bella, they are prefect; truly. I can see it is a very thoughtful gift. Thank you very much love," Bella simply nodded as Edward's hand still covered her lips. Using her eyes, Bella pointed to the second present._

_Just as carefully as with the first present, Edward tore the wrapping from the gift. It was a leather bound book, a first edition of David Copperfield; Edward's favourite novel. Bella glanced at Edward through her eyelashes, afraid that he would hate it. His mouth was wide open and he was gaping like a fish. "Bella th-this is amazing. How could you find such a thing?" Edward breathed._

"_I got it months ago, almost right after the wedding when Alice and Esme dragged me into town. I saw it in the bookshop and I remember how much you loved it and bought it for you. I was saving it for the right time to give to you." Bella explained quietly. She hated thinking back to those months when Edward could not bear to look at her._

"_It is the best present I have ever been given Bella I promise you," Edward informed her, before he stopped, "Actually, it is the second best present," Bella's heart dropped slightly, "Alicia was the best present of course." Edward grinned at her and Bella could not help but smile back and Edward placed his lips on hers in thanks. _

-o-

Bella was broken out of her memories at the sound of Edward's groans. She turned to look at her husband who had moved from the bed and to the desk in the corner of the room, while she remained in bed holding a sleeping Alicia.

Edward's head was down and he was scribbling away furiously. Ever since Bella had presented him with the music sheets, Edward had spent a portion of each day writing down all of his compositions with the fountain pen Esme had given him for his birthday.

-o-

_Bella had ordered Edward to allow her to leave the bed for the day; she wanted to spend it downstairs with the rest of her family. Edward had tried to protest but once Bella had fixed him with one of her stares they were able to reach a compromise; Bella's feet were not to touch the ground for the entire day. Edward carried her down into the living room, still wrapped in her quilt, and placed her on the settee. If she needed anything to drink she only needed to ask, if she wanted anything to eat someone would get food for her and if she needed the toilet Edward would carry her there. Bella was not too keen on the rules but it was his day after all and she was not going to complain._

_The moment Edward had placed her on the settee Bella ordered him to go back upstairs and bring Alicia down. It was the first time she had not been in the same room as her daughter and she hated the feeling. The instant Edward had placed Alicia's crib next to Bella, the doorbell rang._

"_Here come the rioters," Edward muttered as they waited for Angela to open the door. Edward stood in the doorway of the living room, getting ready to greet his family. _

_However, Bella was sure neither of them were prepared for the reaction they received. Before they could even see the little pixie girl, Alice's voice rang out through the lobby. "Where is my niece?" and before they even had a chance to blink, a blur of colour ran past them, knocking Edward into the doorframe at the same time. _

"_Ooff" Edward moaned as he turned to see his cousin squealing over the basket that held his daughter. She was jumping up and down and clapping her hands so fast Bella was sure she was living at double the speed the rest of the world were. _

"_Oh is she not the most precious thing you have ever seen?" Alice cried, glancing up at Bella who could only nod in agreement. _

_Next came Esme and Rosalie, both of whom ignored Edward who had his arms open to greet them and made a beeline over to the crib. They both began "oh"ing and "aw"ing at the sleeping infant, who seemed undisturbed and unaware at the commotion she was causing. _

_Finally the men entered at a slower pace, each bearing gifts and appearing to have time to greet the birthday boy. Carlisle pulled Edward into a hug, "Happy birthday son. I cannot believe how the years have passed." Edward hugged his father back tightly and Bella could not help but smile._

_Esme had finally broken out of her baby induced haze and realised that her husband had entered the room. She motioned him over, "Is our granddaughter not the most beautiful baby you have ever seen?" Carlisle shot a look at his son before he made his way over to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist as he peered into the cot. _

"_I would have to agree that she is my love," he looked towards Edward once more, "I am sorry son but I have to say that she is a cuter baby than yourself." Edward chuckled. Bella was sure that Edward had been a very adorable baby but she could not help but agree with the statements that had been passed about her daughter; nobody could match her beauty. _

_After greeting Edward, Emmett and Jasper also made their way over to the sleeping child. "My squirt had a squirt!" Emmett's voice boomed around the room, waking the said squirt and causing her to wail. _

"_I am so sorry Bella I did not mean to wake her! I thought I was being quiet enough!" Emmett cried, his eyes wide with panic as he looked at Bella, almost as if he were afraid she would yell at him. Although Bella did not know what world her brother inhabited to believe that the voice he had used was quiet in any sense of the word, Bella smiled up at her brother and began to pacify him._

"_It is fine Emmett. I am sure she would have woken soon, she has been sleeping the morning away and it is time for her feed soon." A look of relief crossed Emmett's face as Bella reached over and lifted her daughter from the cot._

"_Shh little one, shh. That was just Uncle Em being his silly self," Emmett's chest appeared to puff out at the word "uncle". "He did not mean to scare you." Alicia's sobs began to quieten as she found comfort in her mother's arms."There are a few people I want you to meet baby," Bella whispered into her daughter's ear before she looked up at everyone in the room. Her eyes caught Edward's and he smiled as he made his way over to her side; perching himself on the arm of the chair and placing his arm around her shoulder. _

"_This is your family," Bella told Alicia as she held the baby up for everyone to see, "Everyone we would like you to meet Alicia Rose Cullen." Two loud shrieks of joy were heard, emitted from Rosalie and Alice._

_Although Edward had sent each family member a letter the morning of Alicia's birth, informing them of her safe arrival and that both mother and daughter were doing fine, they had not included her name as they wanted to surprise them face to face._

_Bella glanced around the room and took in the expressions of each family member. Carlisle was smiling with his arm still wrapped around Esme's waist, Esme herself had tears pouring from her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. Emmett and Jasper were both grinning as they watched their wives' reactions. _

_Alice was jumping up and down in a circle while Rosalie simply stood there. It appeared that once she had recovered from hearing her niece's name she had gone into shock at the fact that this little girl was her name sake. Slowly, the realisation appeared to dawn on her and she made her way forward, kissing Edward on the cheek and pulling Bella into a small hug, aware of the small child between them. "Thank you so much Bella. This means the world to me."_

_Bella smiled and shifted Alicia in her arms before she patted Rose's arm. "I am glad you like it." As Rose pulled away, Bella offered her the dozing infant, "Would you like to hold her?"_

_Rose nodded instantly and made a cradle shape with her arms before Bella carefully placed her daughter into them. Alice bounded over to them and stared down at Alicia, running her hands through the fine hair on her head._

"_She is perfect," Alice whispered, smiling at Bella and Edward, "Thank you so much." Both Edward and Bella nodded at her before they allowed her to return to watching Alicia._

_In the following half hour Alicia was held by each member of her family. When Emmett had her in his arms, Edward decided to make the next announcement. "Jasper, Emmett, as Alicia is named after your wives, Bella and I would be honoured if you would both accept the position of Alicia's Godfather. What are your thoughts?"_

_Emmett had a grin that stretched from one ear to the other, while Jasper looked slightly shocked. "Are you sure you want us," he pointed to himself and Emmett, "to have such a large responsibility?"_

"_Yes we are," Edward replied simply._

"_Yes! Of course I do!" Emmett yelled, apparently forgetting once more that he held a sleeping baby in his arms. The moment Emmett's words left his mouth Alicia began to scream, terrified of the loud noise._

_Emmett panicked, "What do I do? What do I do?" he asked hysterically as he began to rock her, although he was doing it too quickly and this cause Alicia to worry even more, her cries rising in volume. _

_Edward made a move to get up and rescue his daughter but before he could take a step away from the chair, Jasper had taken his goddaughter into his arms and was soothing her, rubbing her back as he walked around in a small circle._

"_Shh Alicia. There is no need to use your lungs so. Emmett is just a silly man who cannot understand that you want to sleep." Jasper told Alicia quietly, although everyone in the room could hear his words, even over Alicia's wails. _

_Alicia also appeared to be listening to him. Her cries soon stopped and she looked up at Jasper with tear stained eyes and red cheeks. "There, see it is nice to be quiet is it not Alicia?" Jasper asked, as he walked towards Bella. He gently placed his now calm goddaughter in Bella's arms before he kissed the top of her head and made his way over to his wife. Alice looked at him with such love in her eyes; Bella was sure she had never seen her love act that way. _

_For the rest of the day, the Cullen house was full of life and laughter. After a few not so subtle hints, the women finally remembered that it was Edward's birthday and he was presented with a number of gifts._

_Alice and Jasper presented him with a brand new waist coat. It was extremely well made and detailed but with Alice could you expect any less? Esme presented Edward with a brand new fountain pen and ink while Carlisle had given his son a brand new set of medical text books and Rosalie and Emmett gave Edward a large box of expensive, homemade chocolates._

_When all of their guests had finally left for the evening, after bidding farewell to Alicia at least a dozen times each, Bella was exhausted and could not wait to enter her bed once more._

-o-

Twilight had fallen and Bella was readying Alicia for bed after her final feeding of the day. She was wearing the smallest nightdress Bella had even seen and looked utterly adorable. Bella walked over to Edward and handed their daughter to him for the final time that night. As he said his goodnights, Bella entered the bathroom and prepared herself for bed. These days, whenever Alicia went to bed so did Bella. Due to the fact that Alicia was a mere two weeks old, she could not yet sleep through the night and needed feeding every two to three hours and about two cloth changes a night. Bella needed to sleep the moment Alicia did so that she could wake in the morning.

When Bella entered the bedroom once more, she saw Edward leaning over the crib which had been moved to the end of the bed now the Bella could leave it, humming Alicia's lullaby softly. Bella made her way over to the two people she loved most in the world and wrapped her arms around Edward's waist from behind, peering over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her child, who was now fast asleep.

Five minutes later, Bella finally slipped into bed and not two minutes later did Edward join her, wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. She kissed the tip of his nose as a way to say goodnight and shut her eyes as she listened to Edward hum an unfamiliar tune, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

Bella rose twice during the night when she heard Alicia's cries. Although she always tried not to wake Edward, her effort appeared to be futile as he would wake the moment she would. Even if he could do nothing to help, such as feed Alicia, he would simply watch the mother and daughter interact and only return back to sleep when Bella herself could. He was the perfect husband and father.

Bella woke up as the morning light that flooded into the room from the windows hit her eyelids. She was once again wrapped up in Edward's arms but for some reason her chest felt quite heavy. She was confused for a moment before she realised the Alicia had not had her third feed of the night. This began to worry Bella; surely Alicia could not get through the night on only two feeds? Bella had a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was as if something was not right.

As Bella made her way out of bed, she was vaguely aware of the fact that the bedroom door was slightly open. She was certain it had been fully closed last night.

The instant Bella laid her eyes on the crib her heart dropped out of her chest and tears fell instantly from her eyes as she tried to hold in her scream.

The crib was empty and the bedding was cold.

---

**So what is going on?**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Until next time. :)**


	30. Make This Go On Forever

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**So I was about three paragraphs away from the end last night when my laptop was taken away. I tried to sneak back on it but was caught so I got up early this morning to finish and post. That is way it is so late. Thanks for all who reviewed and put this story in their alert box and favourites. Each time I get a little email telling me this has been done it makes my day!**

**Sorry if there are mistake, I have not had the chance to check it properly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty – Make This Go On Forever  
**

"No. No. No. NO. NO! ALICIA!" Edward was jolted awake by Bella's screams.

Instantly, Edward threw himself out of bed and ran straight to Bella's side at their daughter's crib. The sight that met his eyes made his blood turn to ice. He could not breathe and he was sure that his heart had stopped beating.

Alicia was not in her crib and it was clear that Bella had no idea where she was. Although the fact was painstakingly clear Edward could not help but whisper, "Where is Alicia Bella?" His voice came out hoarse and broken.

"I do not know! I do not know! She was here, I fed her before I put her back to bed and now she is not. Where is she Edward? Where is she?" Bella sobbed, her hands knotted in Edward's nightshirt. In that moment, Edward knew he would give up everything he owned to give her an answer.

He tried to think rationally, knowing Bella would not be capable of such a thing in her frenzied state; Edward was finding it quite difficult himself. "Perhaps we are worrying too much. Maybe Angela has her, or Alice. It would not be the first time Alice has done something stupid." Edward thought out loud. Bella's sobs quieted a little as a small glimmer of hope rose within her.

Before Edward could blink, Bella was out of his arms and running through the door, no doubt about to charge down the stairs in search of Alice and Angela. Edward rushed after her.

He found Bella running from room to room, searching for Alicia; searching for anybody. Finding all the rooms empty, Bella finally made her way into the kitchen with Edward right on her heels.

They were not greeted by the sight they desperately longed for. Angela was standing over the hob, whistling as she cooked, with no Alicia in sight.

Bella burst into tears once more and sank to the floor, holding her midriff as if she was afraid she would break in half. Edward was sure if she felt half the way he did, it would literally feel as if she was being torn apart. But Edward could not give up hope yet. Angela had turned around at the sound of Bella's cries, looking both startled and deeply worried.

"Angela, did you bring Alicia downstairs this morning?" Edward asked desperately, wishing for the answer he wanted but subconsciously knowing it would not come.

Angela shook her head, "No sir." He could not give up.

"Did Alice or my mother come over and pick her up?"

"Not that I am aware of sir," Angela answered, "I am sorry sir."

Edward did not hear her. It was official; as much as he wanted to, he could deny it no longer.

His baby girl, his Alicia was missing.

Edward wanted nothing more than to join his wife on the floor and let out the screams and tears of despair that were threatening to take over him, but he knew he could not. He did not have a moment to lose. He had to find his daughter.

-o-

It was two hours to noon and Edward had been on the move for the past three hours. He had carried Bella back to bed, knowing that she would not be able to help while she was in the state that she was in. Edward could not blame her for her behaviour. She had not stopped crying since Angela had dispelled all her hope. Edward felt as if there were a hundred knives stabbing him in the heart each second he was away from his precious daughter, and although he loved Alicia more than life itself he knew his love could never rival that of a mother's. Bella must have been feeling a thousand times worse than he was and he would not wish that on his most hated enemy.

As soon as he knew that his child was not in the house, Edward had ordered Ben to ride into town on one of the horses and inform the police of Alicia's kidnapping. It was clear now that she was stolen; Alicia could not even hold her own head up, let alone jump from the crib and leave the house and if no family members or staff had moved her there was no other explanation.

Edward himself had jumped onto Theodore's back and ridden over to his parent's house, pushing Theodore harder than he ever had before. There was not a second to lose.

It was obvious his parents were devastated at the news of their missing grandchild. Carlisle had run into the yard instantly and saddled up his own horse, before jumping on his back and riding over to Emmett's house and Jasper's, promising Edward that he would bring them both over to the house as soon as he could so that they could all help in the search for Alicia.

Esme had been in tears but ordered Edward to let her up onto Theodore's back and take her to Bella. She needed her mother right now. Edward had simply nodded and helped her onto Theodore's back; he was not aware of anything going on around him. It was as if he was living in a bad dream and he prayed that he would wake up soon. He never did.

Edward had left Esme at the front of the house before he left once more. He began to ride into town, asking anyone he saw if they had seen anyone with a newborn child. Everyone he asked looked at him pityingly as the shock their heads, taking in his frantic appearance. Edward hurriedly thanked each one and went on his way, hoping against hope that someone would have seen his angel.

At nine hours past midnight there was still no sign of her, so Edward had directed Theodore home, wishing that the police had arrived. As he pulled into the house and jumped down from his trustworthy stallion Edward notice three police horses heading down the courtyard. He stood in his place as he waited for them to reach him.

The second one of the policemen had dismounted, Edward rushed over to him. "You have to help us. Our daughter has been kidnapped. She is only two weeks old and needs her mother's milk. You need to find her right now!" Edward informed the policeman, not giving him time to introduce himself.

"Edward, if you would calm down..." Edward registered Samuel Uley's voice but he cut across him.

"Calm down, how do you expect me to calm down?" Edward yelled, not caring about the fact that he was screaming at a member of the law enforcement, "My daughter is missing. I do not have time to calm down, I must find her. You have to help me find her!" He begged, tears falling from his eyes but he wiped them away impatiently.

"Yes Edward, you need to calm down. You will be no use to your daughter if you cannot tell us the information we need to find her." Samuel explained calmly.

Edward was infuriated, "What more information do you need! She is missing, she has been snatched from her home and now it is your job to go and find her!"

"No Edward, we need to know a lot more than that. Let's go inside and you can tell us everything you know." Edward huffed but led them into his home regardless, wanting them to be out on the road once more as soon as possible.

Edward sat himself down on the edge of the settee; ready to jump up all this nonsense was completed. Samuel stood at the door and took a notebook and pen out of his front pocket.

"Now Edward, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Samuel asked calmly, looking Edward straight in the eye.

"Bella fed her last at four hours past midnight. I was awake as I always am whenever they are and I saw Bella put her back into her crib. We did not hear her cry again and when Bella woke up this morning. Her name is Alicia by the way," Edward added, not liking that fact she was only being called his daughter; she was her own person.

"Alicia, what a lovely name," Samuel smiled. Edward nodded numbly. Thinking about his missing child and the fact that he could not hold her in his arms physically hurt.

"Just find her please," Edward whispered as he met Samuel's gaze, his eyes begging Samuel to return Alicia to him, "We need her Samuel, we need her."

Samuel moved forward and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "We will find her Edward, I promise you that. We _will_ find her." Edward simply dipped his head.

-o-

It had been seven hours since Samuel left and there was still no sign of Alicia.

Edward has returned to their chamber to comfort Bella, but he found her passed out; her head resting on his mother's lap.

Esme had quietly informed him that Bella had been crying so much she had made herself physically sick and passed out soon after.

Edward had thanked his mother for taking care of Bella while he could not. Esme had nodded and kissed her son on the head before she carefully transferred Bella into the arms of her husband. Although he knew she would be aching in the morning, Edward did not move his wife from her current position. He simply placed her head on his lap and softly ran his fingers through her hair, wishing with all his heart that it would be Alicia's hair he was rubbing his hands through tomorrow.

He did not sleep. He could not sleep. He passed the night watching the shadows shift across the room. Bella did not wake once.

Thirteen hours had passed since he last saw his precious child.

Fourteen hours.

Fifteen hours.

Sixteen hours.

-o-

It had been two days and the police still had no clue as to where Alicia had been taken. Edward refused to give up hope though. She would be found. She had to be found.

With every movement he made throughout the day, Edward was sick with worry; not only for Alicia but for his wife too.

When Bella woke up the following morning after her fainting spell, Edward had gently encouraged her to take a bath. She needed to be clean for when they were reunited with their child, Edward had informed her. As Bella made her way into the bathroom, Edward changed his shirt from the rumpled one he had been wearing for the past day and night. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and thought it would be a good idea to bring breakfast up for Bella. Edward knew she would probably not want to eat, he could not even think about stomaching food at the moment, but he thought he would give it a try anyway; she needed to keep her strength up.

When Edward entered the chamber once more, Bella had still not emerged from her bath. Slightly worried, Edward knocked on the door that separated them. Receiving no reply, he had instantly pushed the door open and had to hold back his tears back at the sight that met his eyes.

Bella was sitting in the bath, still fully dressed and was simply staring at the wall in front of her. As he made his way to her side, Edward noticed that her lips had a blue tinge to them. He quickly plunged his hand into the bath water. It was freezing cold, yet it appeared that Bella had not noticed.

Quickly, Edward had reached into the water and pulled Bella out from the tub. Placing her gently on the floor, Edward had picked a large towel up and wrapped it tightly around her body, trying to produce some heat and dry her body. Bella did not move.

Five minutes later, Edward carried Bella into their room once again and placed her on the bed. He moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of his large shirts and a winter jumper, ignoring the fact that it was now the beginning of July. Making his way over to Bella, Edward slowly removed the sodden clothes from her body, before covering her in the new, dry clothes. Bella had not moved an inch or uttered a sound through the entire process.

It was the next day and she had only moved once before resuming her position of a statue. Bella was now curled in the foetal position across their bed, holding her sides once more, but in her hand she held Alicia's beloved toy bear, a gift from her grandmother that she could apparently not sleep without already, at the tender age of two weeks.

Edward had tried to talk to her, he had tried to convince her to move, to eat, to drink, to sleep but it seemed that she was oblivious to it all. She would only lie there, staring at the walls and rarely blinking. The worry was pushing down on Edward; it was reminiscent of all those months ago when Edward had informed Bella of her pregnancy, she was comatose once more.

There was a knock downstairs, breaking Edward away from staring at his wife. He rushed down the stairs, hoping it was Samuel and his men, praying that they were there to deliver good news.

The moment Edward flung the door open and took a glance at the look on Samuel's face, he knew they had not found Alicia yet. He could not hold it in any more. He sank down to the floor in the middle of the lobby and began to cry heart wrenching sobs, yanking on his hair trying to expel some of the feelings from his body.

Edward felt Samuel kneel down next to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not give up hope Edward, we will find her."

"It has been two and a half days Samuel. No child can go without their mother that long. She needs Bella to give her milk, she needs me to sing her to sleep, she needs her mother to hold her and she needs me to change her dirty cloths. It has been two days Samuel, two days." Edward sobbed, not all comforted by Samuel's words. He needed to let his emotions and fears out. He had been trying to hold them in, trying to stay strong for Bella but he could do it no longer.

With Alicia kidnapped and the real Bella missing, Edward felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest while still causing him pain every second of the day. He knew the pain would only stop and his heart would only heal when he had both Alicia and Bella safe in his arms, untouched by the evil that clearly surrounded them.

"Come on Edward. I know this must be the worst experience of your life but you need to pull yourself together, if not for yourself then for Alicia and Bella. They need you Edward," Edward shook his head. They did not need him. He was meant to protect them and yet he had failed them. Alicia had been taken and Bella was a prisoner of her mind.

Samuel began to gently pull Edward to his feet and led him into the living room, placing him on the settee. Edward let himself be guided, it was better than having to think of anything at all.

"Edward, we need to know of anyone that may have wanted to harm Alicia, how may have wanted to hurt you. Is there anyone you can think of who may wish to do such a thing?" Samuel asked quietly.

Edward shook his head slowly, "There is no one I can think of. Only James bu—" he stopped short.

"_You will pay for this bitch! I swear you shall pay!" _James' last words to him and Bella in the courtroom flooded Edward's mind.

"Edward? Edward?" Samuel called, pulling him away from his memories.

"James," Edward whispered, "James."

"Edward, James is dead. You know he is, you saw him hang. I examined the body myself and there was no pulse to be found. It cannot be James holding Alicia."

"No Samuel, he swore he would get his revenge. He said "You will pay for this bitch! I swear you shall pay!" What if this is his way of making us pay? He must have someone working for him. He must have told someone that Bella was pregnant and that once the baby was born they should take it away from us." Edward explained, piecing bits of the puzzle together in his mind.

"But who would do such a thing. He had no visitors during his stay –" Samuel began, clearly doubting Edward's theory.

"Tanya," Edward breathed, finally working it out. He looked at Samuel in the eye, "Tanya hated the fact that I handed her fiancé over to the police. She probably thought this was the ultimate revenge for his death. Taking one of the two I love the most in return for James' life."

"Edward, Tanya has not been in town for months." Samuel whispered.

"That does not matter! She has Alicia, I know she does. Please Samuel, please you must search her house. Even if I am wrong it can do no harm to look."

Samuel sighed and stared at Edward for a few moments. He did not blink. Finally Samuel rose from the settee and went to speak to one of the policemen waiting outside the door.

"George will visit the Denali house, but I would not raise your hopes Edward." Edward chose to ignore the latter part of the sentence.

"Thank you Samuel, thank you so much."

-o-

Two hours later and George returned. Edward had been staring out of the living room window waiting for his arrival. He had tried to explain to Bella the brainwave he had had but she did not seem to hear the words that escaped from his mouth.

Samuel hurried outside to greet George and hear the news. Edward felt his heart drop in his chest as he saw George shake his head. He had been so sure.

Slowly, Samuel entered the living room. "Tanya has not been at her family home for the last six months." Edward let out a shuddering breath, "However, Mrs Denali did inform us of a small cottage they had in the woods. It will be quite hard to locate with the vague directions she gave us but we will search for it." Edward felt hope explode in his chest once more but he tired to suppress it; he could not be let down once more.

"I am going to go with them as I am the best tracker." Edward raised his eyebrows at the term. Samuel smiled, "You could say I have the nose of a wolf; it is almost as if I can smell these places out." Edward nodded, still slightly confused. "Sit tight Edward. Never give up hope."

So Edward sat there. He sat there and prayed. He prayed for the safe return of Alicia, he prayed that she had not been harmed in any way. He prayed for Bella, he prayed that she would come out of this okay. He prayed for himself, that he may be blessed with the safe return of his family and better protection skills.

Fifteen minutes.

Thirty minutes.

One hour.

Two hours.

There was still no sign of Samuel or his team. Edward was starting to give up what little hope he had. Surely they would have been able to locate the house by now. Between the police, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, surely they would have been able to find her by now. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had each taken themselves to one of the surrounding villages to see if they could locate Alicia there. Against his will, Edward's eyes began to slip close. He had not slept in almost fifty hours and despite his fighting, his body was finally taking control and forcing him to sleep.

Edward was woken, he did not know how much later, by the sound on feet hitting the gravel. Slowly he opened his eyes once more, building himself up for disappointment yet again. He did not even bother to look out of the window at the arriving guests; he did not want all his hope to disappear just yet.

Waiting for Samuel to enter the room and let him down, Edward listened to the noise coming from outside the room. He blinked. Surely he was imagining it. He was sure he could hear a whimper. Edward rose to his feet.

Slowly, painfully slow, Samuel opened the door with one hand; the other was holding a struggling, wailing little baby. In his arms he was holding Alicia.

Edward ran at him. He instantly pulled Alicia out of Samuel's arms and into his own and pulled her to his chest. Edward began to sob with relief.

"Oh Alicia. Alicia. Am I still asleep? Please God do not let this be a dream!" Samuel interrupted him.

"You are awake Edward. We found her; she is here in your arms." Samuel was smiling at him, watching the father interact with his daughter.

Edward nodded, his tears falling into Alicia's nose, causing it to wrinkle. He laughed a watery laugh and lifted his finger to wipe it away. When he removed his finger, he could not stop staring at his precious angel. She was here; she was really here in his arms! He kissed her forehead, "I love you Alicia. I am so so sorry I let her take you. Daddy will never let you out of his sight again I promise!" Alicia simply blinked at him, her wails now silenced.

Not wanting to let her go, Edward transferred Alicia into one hand and stuck out the other for Samuel to shake. "Thank you Samuel. I do not know how we shall ever repay you."

Samuel took it and shook it hard, "There is no need to repay me Edward, I was following your hunch. I will tell you more about Tanya, who is being escorted to the police station as we speak, when you return. I have a feeling you should take this little one to her mother."

Bella! Edward felt instantly guilty, he had forgotten all about her in his joy at holding his daughter once more!

"Of course. Thank you again Samuel," and with that Edward ran from the room and up the stairs as quickly as he could without worrying Alicia. He pulled the door open and noticed that Bella still had not changed position.

Making his way over to his wife, he spoke as he walked, "Bella, there is somebody here to see you." Bella did not move. Finally, he knelt down beside her and placed Alicia in her view. "She is back Bella. Alicia is back with us!"

Bella blinked and lifted her gaze to his for the first time in two days. He smiled at her and nodded towards the child in his arms. Slowly, Bella transferred her gaze until it was locked on Alicia. She stared.

Suddenly she shot up in bed, causing Edward to jump a little. Her arms reached out and took Alicia into her own and although Edward instantly missed the comforting weight of his daughter, he did not try and stop her. Bella was crying.

"My baby! My baby! You are here. You came back to us! Mummy is so sorry she fell asleep, but I promise I will never fall asleep again! No one will ever take you away from me again!" Bella cried into Alicia's small head. Alicia seemed to enjoy being in her mother's arms once more and had fallen asleep herself.

Carefully, not wanting to disturb his sleeping angel, Edward pulled himself into the bed next to Bella, wrapping his arm around her as she held Alicia. For the first time in two days, Bella lent into Edward's chest, accepting his support.

This is how they spent the rest of the day; holding their sleeping daughter, professing their love for her and promising to never let her go again.

Life was finally perfect once more.

---

**This is not the end!**

**Like it? Alicia is back! What more could there be to come?**

**Until next time. :)**


	31. Mama Do

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**So I am sorry I have been really rubbish at updating this past couple of weeks. Sadly it is only going to get worse, as the only time I have off from exams is next Wednesday! Hopefully you won't have to wait that long but I'm not sure. I will try and get something out. **

**Anyway, huge thank you once more to everyone who put this story in their favourites and on alert and a MASSIVE thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Each one means a lot to mean and I love opening my inbox to find a new review. Think we can make it to 1,600 with this chapter?**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty One – Mama Do  
**

It had been three weeks since the worst event of Bella's life.

She had almost lost her daughter, and for the two days her precious Alicia was missing, Bella had lost her faith in life. She honestly believed that she would never see Alicia again, that the two weeks she had spent with her daughter was all that God would give her.

She was ashamed to say that she had pushed Edward away; when she had needed him most and he had needed her more than ever she had pushed him away.

The moment Edward had held Alicia in front of her after those three days of hell was the best moment of Bella's life. She had pulled Alicia into her arms and never wanted to let her go again. If she was not holding the comforting weight of her child in her arms then Bella did not feel complete. She and Edward had each spent the last three weeks watching over Alicia, making sure that she was always in their line of sight and never taken out of the room. It had taken them at least a week to allow other members of their family to even pick her up.

As for Tanya, well Bella never wanted to think about that witch again. When Bella had finally composed herself once more, she and Edward had returned downstairs to hear the tale of Alicia's rescue, Bella holding the sleeping baby in her arms the entire time while Edward held her small hand in his own. Apparently Tanya believed it was only right for the Cullen family to lose someone they loved after they had caused her to lose James. Before his arrest, James had informed Tanya that Bella was pregnant with Edward's child. James had implied that once the child had been born he himself would take the child away from them in return for Edward beating him and the fact that Bella was Charles' daughter.

Tanya had tried to persuade him to let it go, believing at that time that Edward would do whatever she requested and there would be no need for revenge, but the moment the police had arrived at her door Edward had "betrayed" her and deserved all he got. She had moved to the country house the moment the police had taken James away, plotting her act of vengeance. It had taken all these months but Bella had to admit she had executed it perfectly.

She had been watching their movements for the entire week, and on the day of the kidnapping she had spent the day in the gardens, moving closer and closer to the house. She had slipped into the house before the doors had been locked and hidden in the shadows. Tanya had waited for them to finally fall asleep before she had silently crept into the room and removed a sleeping Alicia from her crib before taking her to the house in the woods.

It made Bella feel sick to think a woman could do that to another woman's child. Did she have no maternal bones in her body? But the overwhelming feeling Bella felt was guilt. Guilt at not hearing Tanya enter their room, guilt at not waking up, guilt at not realising her child had been taken. She vowed to herself once more that she would never sleep again, preventing anything like this happening again.

For the first night Edward had allowed her to carry out her promise, joining her in her vigil of watching Alicia sleep; not moving from her side once. But on the second night, he himself had fallen asleep, though Bella could not blame him. Although she had not slept while Alicia was missing, she was not using her body, meaning her energy had not been running low. Edward on the other hand had been riding around the town and helping the police, she could not blame him for falling asleep. However on the third night Edward snapped at her.

Bella had been walking around the house with Alicia when she had tripped, almost dropping Alicia due to her lack of sleep. Luckily, Edward had caught them both and comforted the distressed child as he scolded Bella.

"Bella, this is absurd! You must sleep. You are clearly no use to Alicia in you deprived state." Edward whispered harshly, trying not to worry Alicia even more.

"I am fine Edward. I am perfectly capable of caring for Alicia." Bella argued, trying to take Alicia out of his arms.

Edward took a step backwards, Alicia out of her reach. "No Bella, you are not. You have not slept in five days, you almost dropped her and your hands are shaking," Edward commented, looking slightly pitying. Bella looked down at her hands; she had not realised they were shaking and quickly held them behind her back.

"I am fine," Bella insisted, with less conviction this time.

"Bella, I want you to go to sleep. Even if it is simply for a few hours, go to bed right now and rest," Edward ordered her gently.

Bella shook her head, "No, no I cannot. What if she needs me? What if she is hungry? What if someone tries to take her again? I promised her."

"I will be with her the entire time, I swear not to put her down or let her out of my sight. If she is hungry I promise to wake you, but Bella you need to sleep."

"Bu—" Bella began to protest once more, trying to think of a reason to make Edward let her stay awake.

"But nothing Bella. You are going to go to bed and you are going to sleep so that you are in good health to care for Alicia. The moment you wake up I will hand her to you, safe and sound." Edward had smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Bella had grudgingly surrendered and allowed Edward to guide her to their chamber. He promised not to leave the room with Alicia and would sit there until she woke up. Slipping into bed, Bella had wished that she would be able to keep her eyes open, to prove to Edward that she was perfectly capable to stay awake but also because she did not want to miss a moment with her daughter. Although she trusted Edward completely, she wanted to be with Alicia all hours of the day just to be certain that nothing would happen. Unfortunately, her eyes had other ideas and they had shut the moment her head touched the pillow, not opening for another five hours.

The moment she had woken up, feeling alive and refreshed once more, Bella's eyes had searched the room for Edward and Alicia. The sight she found warmed her heart.

Edward was holding Alicia to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and he was softly humming the lullaby he had penned for her. It appeared to be doing the trick, and Alicia was struggling to keep her eyes open, an adorable yawn escaping from her small lips. Bella could not help but smile, she adored watching Edward interact with their daughter.

When he finally noticed his wife was awake, Edward had carefully made his way over to her side, making sure he would not wake Alicia in the process. He held her out to Bella, just as he promised he would. Looking at her husband in that moment, Bella had never felt happier. He had kept his promise and not left the room while she was asleep, he was giving Alicia to her the moment she woke up and he had kept her safe and sound. Smiling at Edward, Bella had gently shook her head. Edward looked confused, "I can see she is safe and sound in her Daddy's arms. I do not need to hold her to confirm the fact." Edward smiled his crooked grin and kissed her on the cheek; clearly pleased with the fact that he would not have to relinquish his hold on Alicia.

Bella had to admit that Edward convincing her to go to bed at night was the best idea for her, and although she woke up earlier than usual and found it harder than it was prior to the kidnapping to put Alicia to bed, she was always energised in the morning and was slowly letting go of her fear that something would happen to Alicia.

However the anger and sickness Bella felt at Tanya's actions still rested in her body. A week after Alicia had been returned home, Bella entered the courtroom for the second time in her short life, although this time it was a much smaller case, in the law's eyes at least. Tanya had remained oddly quiet throughout the hearing, looking down at the floor the entire time and never making eye contact. Her lawyer had decided to plea temporary insanity, believing this would convince the defence to go easier on her.

Unfortunately it worked. Due to Tanya's strange behaviour in the courtroom and her parents' large sum of money, Tanya was sentenced to spend ten years in a highly guarded psychiatric hospital. It enraged Bella to know that Tanya was not going to go to prison simply because she knew how to act when it counted and her parents were able to bribe people with their money. However, much to Bella's satisfaction, as Tanya was being led away past the front bench, Bella had taken the opportunity to jump up and tell Tanya exactly what she thought about her actions, and slapped her hard across the face, causing Tanya to reel back in shock. Although the members of the court had then pulled Tanya away at a faster rate, Bella had never felt more pleased; the feeling spurred on by Edward's clapping in the background.

As they left the court hand in hand, Bella was not as satisfied as she believed she would be when Tanya was sentenced, but Edward had reminded her that the fact Tanya was far away from them and could not touch Alicia ever again curved her disappointment.

-o-

Today was Alicia's christening. After having her returned home, Bella did not want to waste any more time and she, Alice, Rose and Esme had planned the event in just two weeks. It was to be held at the same church Bella and Edward's wedding took place and all their friends and family would be invited, sans Renee of course although Bella no longer counted her as family.

Edward was performing the proud father role perfectly. He carried Alicia around the house as Bella rushed to get everything organised, informing her all about the events that would take place today and the fact that all the attention would be on her but she should not feel pressured. Alicia started up at her father with rapt attention, well as much attention as a five week old baby could give.

Edward was dressed in his classic black suit and white shirt, looking fantastic as usual. Bella had chosen to wear a black and white, strapless dress that fell to the floor with a black ribbon around the top and black patterns descending down the dress. Her hair was down loose as she had no time to do anything with it, one of the joys of being a new parent.

"Now, there will be a lot of boys today Alicia. But I want you to remember you are too good for all of them and you are Papa's little girl, no one else's. Are we clear?" Edward cooed at Alicia, while Bella stifled a laugh.

"Not to mention they will all be at least ten years older than her Edward." Bella attempted to joke with Edward but his eyes bulged out of his head.

"No, no one of the male species will go anywhere near Alicia apart from father, Emmett, Jasper and myself." Edward decided instantly.

"Edward, I doubt anyone will be wanting to take our five week old daughter away to marry her. And you have to let other men near her." Bella counted as she made her way towards the door, Edward trailing behind her, holding Alicia protectively close to his chest.

"Of course I will not have to let other men hold her. What are you talking about?" Edward cried in despair.

"Oh I do not know. The fact that it is her Christening may mean that the priest will have to hold her, and do not forget godfather Jacob," Bella turned her head and smiled slyly at her husband. Edward growled in response. He was still not happy with the fact that Jake had been picked as godfather.

"The priest I can accept but I will have to think about Jacob." Edward muttered quietly as he escorted Bella into the carriage. Bella could do nothing but laugh at her husband's response and the fact that he was trying to ward men off his daughter when she was barely a month old.

They finally arrived at the church and were met at the carriage by and excited Alice, Esme and Rose; their other halves standing patiently behind them.

"Where is my niece?" Alice cried, ignoring the fact that she had yet to say hello to either Bella or Edward.

Esme was quick to follow her lead, "Edward pass Alicia to me. I wish to introduce her to my friends." Well it was more of a greeting than Alice had given at any rate.

Emmett then made a move forwards, blocking the stairs of the carriage making it impossible for the Cullen family to descend. "Women, control yourselves. Do you not realise that Bella and Edward have not had a chance to exit the carriage, yet here you are ordering them to hand over Alicia to you without a proper greeting?" Emmett scolded them and the woman had the decency to look ashamed. Bella was shocked; she had never seen her brother behave so maturely.

Emmett turned to face them, a smile lighting up his face, "And as I was the first to realise such a fact, I believe I should have the right to hold Alicia first!" And the Emmett she knew and loved was back.

"Emmett, move so that we can actually greet you properly," Bella ordered her brother smiling. He offered her his hand to help her down; clearly hoping it would win him points in the "I want to hold Alicia first" battle. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Bella turned to her expectant brother, sister-in-law, mother-in-law and cousin-in-law. "Unfortunately for you, I do not believe that Edward is willing to surrender today, for he is paranoid that any man or boy that sets eyes on her will steal her away."

"With good reason," Jasper piped up, "Have you seen my goddaughter properly? She is already a beauty and she is only five weeks old. Edward will be beating them off with a stick!" Edward had smiled at Bella in triumph at Jasper's opening sentence but turned pale at the thought of numerous boys chasing after his precious little Alicia. He clutched her tighter to his chest as he exited the carriage.

Bella was about to tell her husband to relax when her train of thought was interrupted, "Bella!" someone yelled her name and Bella turned her head, searching for the source. She was met with the sight of Jake running full speed towards her. Before she had chance to realise what was happening, she had been picked up from the floor and was being spun around, kept safe in the protection of Jacob's arms.

Finally, just when she was sure she would be ill; Jake placed Bella's on the floor once more. "Bells it is so good to see you once again! It has been too long!" Bella could only nod as she tried to regain her balance. Jake's gaze quickly fell on Alicia, who was gazing at his curiously from her father's arms. "And this must be my precious goddaughter Alicia," Jake cooed and before Edward had the chance to protest, Jacob had removed her from his arms; winning the contest much to Emmett's, Alice's, Rose's and Esme's disappointment.

Just then, a Native American lady made her way over to the group, clutching a small infant who was trying to look at everything. "There you are Black. You cannot run away from me like that. Wh—" It was then she cast her eyes on Bella.

"Bella!" she screamed, causing the child in her arms to look curiously up at his mother.

"Leah!" Bella cried back, pulling her old friend into a hug as well as avoiding crushing the child she held. "It has been too long. I am dreadfully sorry we were not allowed to travel up to you when this little monster was born. My midwife or—"

"Bella, I understand, there is no need to explain. We are all together now and that is what is important." Leah calmed her friend before shifting the child in her arms, "Now, I want you to meet Seth Charles Black, Seth this is your godmother."

Seth looked up at Bella and smiled at her. Bella could not help but smile back and took his small hand in her own just as Jacob made his way over to the trio, still holding Alicia in his arms. "Alicia meet Seth, Seth meet your future wife Alicia." Bella heard Edward growl. She turned to look at him and his jaw was clenched, his face tinted red with rage.

She made her way over to him and placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Edward, Jake is simply joking. Seth is only five months old, there is no—" At that moment, Seth's hand reached out and touched Alicia's. It was perfectly innocent and unintentional, for Seth had simply been waving his arms about but Edward saw red and hissed.

"See what he is doing Bella. He has already corrupted his son and is making him try and win the affections of my Alicia. I will not have it Bella." And before she had the chance to stop him, Edward had grabbed Alicia out of Jacob's hands and matched towards the church; a laughing Emmett and Jasper following after him.

Bella hurried over and apologised to Jacob for Edward's rude behaviour, explaining the insecurities he felt. Jacob had simply laughed and swung his arm over her shoulder, guiding her into the church. "Who can blame him really? I mean, look at Seth. He is the spitting image of me; what girl could refuse him?"

-o-

The service was beautiful and Alicia was an angel. She did not cry when the priest poured the holy water over her head, she simply let in happen. She did not wail when she was transferred from person it person; in fact the only person who looked like they would wail at the removal of Alicia from their arms was her Papa himself. Edward was very reluctant to let her be taken from his arms, even by the priest.

They were currently standing by the church doors, thanking everyone for coming as they left and allowing everyone the chance to meet Alicia before they returned to the Cullen household for a short celebration. As they were half way through their line of guests, something ran into Bella's legs, clutching them tightly. She looked down to see Thomas' sparkling blue eyes gazing up at her.

"Bella, your tummy is gone." Thomas greeted her, looking quite confused.

Bella laughed and crouched down to the little boy's height, "It has, and do you know why?" Thomas shook his head frantically. "It has gone because the baby that was in there has come out." Thomas simply looked at her in awe. Subtly, Bella pulled at Edward's trouser leg, silently asking him to bend down. Complying with his wife's request, Edward bent down to their level, carefully staying steady so as not to worry Alicia.

"Hello Thomas, how are you?" Edward asked, smiling at the young boy.

"I am well thank you," the boy answered a little coolly, causing Bella to snicker. Bella moved Edward's arms so that Thomas had a clear view of Alicia.

"Thomas, this is my baby, the one who was in my tummy. This is Alicia." Bella introduced the small boy to her daughter. Thomas' gaze followed hers and finally landed to the infant. His eyes went wide.

"She was in you?" he asked in shock. Bella nodded. "How did she fit?"

"She was a lot smaller then." Bella explained.

"How did she get in there?" Thomas asked innocently. Bella blushed instantly and Edward let a small cough escape his mouth. How did she answer this one?

She was saved by a teary Esme, who approached her and informed her what a beautiful service it had been. Bella rose to her feet to embrace her mother-in-law and made light conversation, thankful for the rescue. When Bella noticed that Edward had not stood up himself, Bella glance down and smiled at the sight that met her; Thomas had stretched out his hand and placed it on Edward's arm, preventing him from rising as Thomas continued to stare at Alicia, a small smile on his face. Edward on the other hand did not look too please at the attention Thomas was pouring on Alicia and looked like he was begging to stand and take Alicia out of his view.

Bella gently pulled Edward up, much to his relief and Thomas' disappointment. "Thomas, I think you should go and find your mother because then you can come to our house and spend more time with Alicia. How does that sound?" Bella asked the small boy. Without bothering to give a response, Thomas ran off in search of his parents, clearly in a hurry to get to their home. Bella laughed while Edward glared after the boy, obviously not liking the fact that he was so keen to spend time with Alicia.

When all the guests had been greeted, Edward and Bella made their way into their carriage, Edward finally giving Alicia up and allowing Bella to carry her. The movement of the horse and carriage appeared to soothe Alicia, and before the five minute journey was complete, she was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

The Cullens were greeted at the door by all of their family and friends, each one eager to see Alicia once more. Bella smiled at each of them as they formed a path while she walked through the living room, before she placed Alicia carefully in the crib that had been set up and turned to her guests. However, the women were more interested in the sleeping baby and all made their way towards the crib, cooing at the sleeping angel. Bella could not help but laugh when Thomas pushed his way to the front through the hordes of women and placed both his hands on the crib before standing on tip toes to peer in. This received a number of "aww"s, though Edward looked anything but pleased.

The party continued and eventually everyone pulled themselves away from the sleeping child, everyone apart from Thomas, who appeared to be content at simply staring at the sleeping child. Edward kept shooting him glances.

"I think we should get him away from the crib Bella," Edward whispered urgently in her ear.

"Whatever for?" Bella asked, pretending to be confused.

"I do not like the way that boy is looking at her." Edward explained, clearly convinced that Thomas was up to no good.

"Edward, he is three years old. He is simply interested in her. It is not every day you see a new born baby." Bella explained calmly.

"He is spending too much time over there! Even the women, who are naturally born to love children, have left her alone but he is still there! I told you boys would try and corrupt my Alicia!" Edward was barely keeping his cool, beginning to tug on his hair in distress. Bella dearly wanted to laugh but restrained herself, removing Edward's hands from his hair.

"Edward, he is three years old and is simply curious. There is no need to worry so. Nothing will happen; Alicia is still your little girl." Bella soothed her husband.

At that moment, Thomas left the crib and came running over to the couple; pulling on Bella's dress. "Bella guess what, guess what!" he yelled, clearly excited.

"What? What?" Bella began to play along.

"Lici waked up and I say "hello!" and guess what she did! Guess!" Thomas was bouncing on the balls of his feet at this point.

"I do not know. What did she do Thomas?" Bella laughed at the little boy's antics.

"She smiled at me!" he cried, a large grin lighting his face.

Bella was in shock. Her baby, her Alicia had smiled. Her first smile and she had missed it? Bella was abruptly broken out of her thoughts at the sound of glass breaking. She looked up and saw a furious looking Edward, a champagne flute broken in his hands.

---

**Like it? Yes there is no drama but I thought they have had enough of it for now...**

**Please let me know what you think?**

**Also, I am thinking about writing a one shot for Christmas, what do you think, Human or Vampire? Poll on profile.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time :)**


	32. One Day

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Huge thank you to all those who have added Forever Bound to their favourites and put it on alert and a massive thank you for all the lovely reviews. Each one makes me smile!**

**Sorry about the wait but I did warn you! Hope this chapter makes up for it. MASSIVE MASSIVE thank you to Troyis for all her work on the lemon :)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, it is 3am and I wouldn't be able to sit here any longer if you paid me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Two – One Day  
**

Two months had passed and it was now September. September the nineteenth to be exact and it was Bella's seventeenth birthday.

Bella had hoped against hope that no one would remember and the day would pass as normal; eating breakfast as a family, watching over Ali as Edward attended his lessons, spending the evening with Edward and Alicia, putting Alicia to bed and spending the rest of the night with Edward. Although Bella had been dying to resume their love making, Edward had refused, wanting her to be in perfect health before they began once more. However, Bella knew that because she had Edward as her husband, this date would never pass them by again.

The date Bella was most excited for was the day two days after her birthday, for it would be their first wedding anniversary. Bella could not believe how the year had flown by, and the number of things they had managed to achieve. When their marriage began it was full of hate and mistrust, there was disrespect and secret lovers. Fights broke out, health was stolen and there had been an attack on Bella's virtue. But now their marriage was full of love and protection; Edward had saved her when she needed him most, he had ended his affair before it had the chance to blossom and together they had created the most perfect angel on the face of the earth. What joined them together more than anything was the pure love they each held for Alicia, not to mention the raw need they now had for each other.

"Wake up sleepy head." Edward's breath tickled Bella's face as he breathed those few words in her ear. Bella moaned and rolled over; hoping that if she refused to open her eyes then the day would not be here. She also knew it was too early to be awake. "Bella, I know you are awake. Open your eyes birthday girl, there is someone who wants to give you something." Bella opened one eye and glared at Edward, but the moment the image that lay in front of her filter into her brain, the glare instantly disappeared.

Edward was lying on his side of the bed with a three month old Alicia resting on his chest as he supported her with one hand resting on her back, while she was smiling up at her father. Ever since she graced Thomas with her first smile, it appeared that Alicia never tired of the action. She would smile at everything, from her Papa pulling funny faces to Aunty Alice's high pitched squeals.

Edward had not been happy that Thomas had the honour of receiving Ali's first smile and stormed around the house for the following two days muttering about the unfairness of it all and the fact that Thomas was having a negative influence over his daughter. Although Bella herself was upset that she had missed her daughter's first smile, she found it quite amusing to watch Edward's reaction, but she did feel terribly sorry for Thomas who had run away crying at Edward's broken glass.

Alicia had more than made up for the smile incident two weeks later when she laughed for the first time. It sounded more like a cough in Bella's eyes but it was enough to pacify Edward, who praised their daughter for her little action and proceeded to perform a number of ridiculous acts to make her laugh yet again. Luckily, he had been rewarded with a laugh that sounded more convincing each time she preformed it.

Bella removed her hand from the warmth of the duvet and reached out to stroke Alicia's cheek, causing her daughter to giggle and transfer her attention from her Papa to her mummy. "Good morning my precious girl. Why did Papa drag you out of bed so early huh? Nothing special is happening today is it?" Alicia simply smiled at her mother.

"Ali, are you going to show mummy the present you have for her?" Edward spoke to their daughter sweetly, although Alicia appeared not to understand and simply buried her head into her Papa's shoulder. "Alicia, you have a present for mummy, you need to give it to her," Edward told their daughter softly, although he could not keep the smile off his face. Alicia raised her gaze once more to Edward and stared at him. Edward stretched out his hand and pointed to Bella and amazingly Alicia copied the action.

It was only then that Bella realised her daughter was holding a small wrapped present, which she was now presenting to Bella unconsciously. Bella reached out and gently took the gift out of Alicia's grip, torn between her annoyance at Edward spending money on her and the heat that warmed her body due to Edward's sweet action.

Slowly and carefully, Bella began to unwrap the small present. As she peeled away the paper, something small and silver fell from it. Reaching out for it, Bella held it in her hand before she looked at it properly. It was beautiful. Alicia, via Edward of course, had given her a small charm bracelet that was filled with little charms. There was a B, and E and an A adorning the silver, as well as a music note and Edward had somehow managed to find a small dummy charm. Bella loved it instantly and it meant all the more to her simply because it was from her two favourite people in the world.

"I love it," Bella whispered as she ran her fingers along each charm. She turned to face Edward and Alicia and found them both smiling at her, although she was sure Alicia had no idea what she was smiling at.

"We are glad about that are we not Ali?" Edward gazed at their daughter, his eyes full of love as always and Bella followed his gaze. Alicia decided that enough was enough and closed her eyes as a large yawn escaped from her mouth and snuggled into Edward's chest. It did not matter to Alicia if today was her mummy's birthday; sleep was more important. Both Bella and Edward laughed quietly at their daughter's behaviour.

"Can you put it on me?" Bella asked her husband, who nodded instantly. Bella passed Edward the bracelet as he carefully manoeuvred himself so that he would be able to keep Alicia safely on his chest and be able to use both hands at the same time. Edward gently took her wrist in his hands, wrapped the gift around her wrist and fastened it securely. Before he left Bella's hand go, he kissed it softly and Bella admired her present; it was truly beautiful.

A yawn escaped Bella's lips unwillingly. Edward noticed and ran his hand through her hair, £Go back to sleep my love, it will still be your birthday when you wake up. There is still a lot more for you to receive." Although Bella groaned at the thought of more gifts, she could not help but comply with Edward's request as her eyes slid close.

-o-

Bella had protested greatly each time she was presented with another present but no one seemed to care. Alice and Jasper presented her with a new dress, stunning as usual. Emmett and Rose had made her a quilt, one that was sure to get a lot of use in the coming months as the chill was already beginning to set in. Esme and Carlisle had given her a beautiful pearl necklace, which ironical complimented the dress Alice had made her perfectly.

Edward himself had yet to give her his present but Bella was sure one was coming. No matter how much Bella hated receiving gifts, deep down she could not help but want to know what he had got her.

The moment Angela had cleared away their dinner plates from the family celebratory dinner Edward had shot upstairs with a sleeping Alicia in his arms before he returned not a minute later.

"Bella put on your coat. We are going out." Edward stated simply as he entered the dining room. Bella raised her eyes, confused.

"Where are we going?" Although she did not have a clue what was happening, Bella stood up to comply with his request.

"It is a surprise," Edward informed her secretly.

"I hate surprises," Bella moaned as Edward placed her coat on her shoulders.

"You will like this one I promise." Edward smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Luckily their family were used to their displays of affection and did not bat an eyelid.

"But what about Ali, we cannot just leave her here!" Bella cried as Edward began to push her through the door.

"Bella, our whole family is at home. I am sure between the six of them they will be able to take care of Alicia perfectly. Plus, she is asleep, in her cot and unlike to wake for a number of hours." Bella sighed in resignation as Edward helped her climb onto Theodore's back, soon jumping in front of her himself.

Bella quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, her grip probably so tight it was painful but Bella did not want to fall. Although she loved Theodore and was sure he was a brilliant horse, she did not like the idea of not being in control of the horse and falling from such a height. Theodore was taller than she was!

After making sure that she was secure Edward set off, taking roads and turns Bella had never noticed before.

Fifteen minutes of fast travelling later and Edward pulled Theodore to a halt, jumping down quickly before he picked Bella up and placed her feet safely on the ground. Bella raised her head and looked at the view in front of her. They were surrounded by trees and were clearly the only ones around for miles. Bella looked at Edward questioningly but he simply smiled at her as he took her hand and led the pair of them down an almost hidden track.

They had been walking uphill for almost ten minutes, Bella slipping a number of times over invisible tree roots and twigs. Each time, Edward would pick her up from the floor and wipe her down before carrying on. Bella was beginning to become annoyed, she had asked Edward numerous times where they were heading but he and simply smiled at her, not giving anything away.

Finally, Bella saw a clearing between the tress and noticed that was where Edward was heading. Just as they were six feet away, Edward removed his hand from hers and placed them over her eyes. "Edward what are you doing?" Bella cried. Edward stayed silent and began to guide her forwards, "Are you trying to kill me. I cannot stay upright on flat ground with my eyes open, what do you think will happen on a hill like this with no vision at all?" Edward simply chuckled and continued to lead her.

After two torturous minutes in the dark, Edward finally stopped moving and spoke quietly in her ear. "Bella, I am going to uncover your eyes now but I want you to keep them shut. Can you do that for me?" Bella nodded slowly as she bit her lip, wondering what was awaiting her.

Edward peeled his hands away from her face and Bella felt him move from behind her. Panic set in but it was quickly squashed as Edward placed himself at her side, taking her hand in his once more. "Open your eyes Bella," Edward whispered. Slowly Bella opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. She and Edward were standing in the most beautiful field, no meadow, Bella had ever seen. It was so vast she had to squint to see the other side. There were small flowers of all different colours scattered around the ground; flowers exactly like the bouquet Bella had found months ago just after Jake's second visit. They were from Edward.

Turning to face Edward, tears filled Bella's eyes. "This is the best birthday surprise I have ever had. How did you find it?" Bella asked her husband.

Smiling at her, Edward began to lead her into the middle of the meadow, sitting down and placing her between his legs as he encasing her in his arms. "When I told you I was attending my lessons in the weeks leading up to Christmas and in the New Year I was actually coming here. I took Theodore out each day to clear my head and discovered this. I fell in love with it instantly and knew that you would too so I bought it for you months ago. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, and what could be more perfect than this moment now?"

Edward's words took a while to sink in, but when they finally did, Bella turned her head in shock, coming face to face with her grinning husband. "What do you mean you bought this for me?"

"Happy birthday Bella." Edward merely said before he placed his lips on hers in the softest kiss imaginable.

When the pair of them had unwillingly parted due to lack of air, Bella came to her senses one more. "Edward, I cannot possibly accept this. You cannot spend this much money on me! I am not worth it."

Edward's growl rumbled in his chest, shocking Bella slightly. "Of course you are worth it Bella! I cannot think of anyone more deserving of it than you." Bella just shook her head. Edward placed his finger under her chin and forced her to face him, her eyes downcast. "Bella, you do deserve it. You put everyone first each day of the year, you have given my mother the daughter she always wanted, you have given my cousin the sister she never had, you have given me the wife I craved for and to top that all off, you gave life to Alicia and the most perfect child to me. You will not ever say you do not deserve something again!" Bella stared at her husband, blown away by the passion that was in his voice.

The sun shone down on his gorgeous face and Bella could see the honesty and the love there.  
Bella turned herself in his arms and allowed her fingers sprawl on his shirt before they began moving over the contours of his chest as she gazed into his eyes. He was so toned and firm. No matter how much time they spent together, Bella could not help but be in awe of her husband; he was perfect and beautiful and Bella could never understand why he had chosen to love her.

A flame lit itself inside Bella's body as she gazed at her husband who was still staring lovingly at her. She needed him right now and she was not going to take no as an answer.

Edward appeared to have the same idea as she did, fill eyes now filled with a burning passion as Bella began to run her hands across his body. Sadly, Edward began to hesitate as Bella began to pull at his shirt. "Please," Bella begged, "Please Edward. I need you, it has been too long." It seemed to solidify Edward's resolve as he too began to pull at Bella's coat, removing it from her body.

Bit by bit, oh so painfully slowly, articles of clothing began to fall from their bodies. Edward's eyes closed, and he moaned softly leaning his head into the crock of her neck as her fingers skimmed along his baby hairs. Edward seemed so vulnerable to Bella in this moment, his carefully façade the one he shows to everybody except hers open wide exposing the devoted husband behind the mask of a Lord. Smiling at his wife slightly, he gently wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her even tighter against his body. Bella did not resist in the slightest.

His right hand skimmed upward along the back of her dress; caressing her back up and down ever so lightly before tracing a single finger along her collar bone, then her throat finally stopping at her chin. With gentle pressure Edward tilted Bella's chin up, gazing deeply into her eyes, searching for something. Bella hoped all he could see in that moment was the love she felt for him. It was so powerful Bella was shocked that Edward could not feel in radiating from her body.  
Leaning down towards her, he touched her lips to his. The spark that had been lit every day since they confess their feelings turned into a flame, hotter and hotter every time they spent together. God it had been too long.

They both whispered words of love between their feverish kisses as their garments came off. "Edward I love you."

"Bella, I need you so much. You are my whole world."

"Edward please!"  
As he laid Bella back against the grass, the sun shone fully down upon her bare body and she suddenly felt shy; Edward had never see her in this light before in such a way. What if he did not like what he saw? She knew that she had not regained the figure she had had before she birthed Alicia, what if he was repulsed by it? Another thought hit Bella; what if someone caught them here. Although they had been the only two people in the area, someone may have passed by during the time they had spent here and want to explore just as Edward had.

Speaking of Edward, he appeared to notice the panic Bella was sure was reflected him her eyes. "No one will see us Bella. This place is completely ours; well to be exact this place is yours. I love you, you are mine and you are utterly beautiful; I have never seen a more perfect being in my life. This place is my gift to you"

Then he began kissing her again as he pulled her closer and nearly beneath him. Their hands were touching everywhere they could reach before Bella's hand came down to surround his manhood feeling powerful for the sounds Edward was making. He growled low in his throat at the sensation she was creating. Bella wanted to hear the sound again and again, but before she could move her hand up and down his manhood, Edward's lips travelled down her body. Bella's moans rose as she arched her back and offered him her breasts.  
He was top of her, his legs between Bella's knees and urging them apart. Edward placed his hands at either side of her head.  
His mouth softly touched her own as he shifted his weight closer to her body. His kisses worshipped her face, neck, collarbones and shoulders, leaving open mouthed kisses over the feverish skin.  
With excruciating slowness he entered her filling Bella completely. Bella gasped at the action. He was finally inside her once more after all these months. Bella never wanted it to end.  
"I love you," he said as he rocking gently into her.

"Edward," was all Bella could moan in response.  
His mouth placed kisses over Bella's face as his hands roamed her upper body, cupping her breasts that had become enlarged due to the pregnancy and teased her sensitive nipples. The tension building in her womanly core grew quickly, becoming stronger and stronger. Bella was almost at her peak and reached a point where she needed to move faster and harder.

"Harder Edward, please!" Bella whimpered. Edward was quick to comply with her request.  
Her hips arched against him meeting his thrusts, his hips retreated, pulling himself almost out of her before driving back down and in again and again, over and over. Bella moaned, pulling him tighter with the back of her hills and lifting her hips to meet his.  
They fell into a familiar rhythm. Their hips meeting and pulling away as their pleasure drove them closer to their climax. As he moved faster and deeper, Bella suddenly fell over the edge into an abyss of ecstasy, panting and crying out Edward's name so loud that the birds flew from the trees, scared away by the noise. Edward followed not long after, spilling his seed in her womb before collapsing upon her, her name reverently and lovingly whispered over and over as he stroked Bella's mahogany hair.

The pair of them lay still for a while after Edward rolled off her, trying to gather their energy and breath back. When Bella had recovered enough, she placed herself on Edward's chest, placing butterfly kisses along his body.

Edward groaned at the feeling and Bella smiled into her husband's chest. "Bella, as much as I would _love_ to repeat what we just did, I think it is time to head back home." Bella moaned in protest at the suggestion, "Bella, I do not want to leave either but we have been gone a good four hours. I am sure Alicia is awake now."

At the mention of her daughter, Bella stopped her actions and sat up. "You are right. Let's go home." Bella began to reach for her clothes before she turned to face Edward once more. "Thank you Edward, this is the best birthday I have ever had." Edward smiled and kissed her gently before he too began to search for his clothes.

Fifteen minutes later the couple emerged from the trees, as presentable as they could make themselves. Together they walked hand in hand towards Theodore, wanting to ride home and be reunited with their daughter once more.

---

**So did you like the chapter? I hope so.**

**So yes it was more romance and no drama but there is more action to come...**

**Sadly, I think there will only be about 5-10 chapters left of this story. It may be finished by the New Year. We'll see.**

**Please let me know what you think. Have a great weekend.**

**Until next time :)**


	33. You Raise Me Up

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT. Real life, including exams, colds and snow, got in the way. I also had a little bit of writer's block and it had taken me a week to just write half a page! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, put this story on alert and in their favourites. It means a lot.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It is a slight filler but I wanted to get something to you all. PS. Sorry for any mistakes, it VERY late.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Three – You Raise Me Up  
**

The months had flown by and before Edward knew it, he and Bella were getting ready for Alicia's first birthday party. Only a few members of the family and close friends were arriving to spend the day at their celebration, but due to Alice it was the most extravagant party that had ever been held for a one year old.

Edward could not believe a year had passed since his little angel had been born. It felt like yesterday that he held her in his arms for the first time after that endless night, but it had been three hundred and sixty four yesterdays since that momentous event.

The past year and a half had been the best of Edward's life. In that time he had found and fallen deeply in love with his soul mate, made a child with the love of his life, watched as she birthed the child and had since had had the privilege to watch that baby grow into the Alicia he loved today.

It was truly a magical experience to be a husband and a father. Edward always knew that one day he would have a wife and although he expected to love her, he could never guess what the love he felt for Bella would feel like; nothing in the world could replace that feeling. Edward had also always wanted a child and in his head he had always pictured himself with a son; an heir. Edward would spend his free time teaching his son how to ride a horse, how to hold a sword, how to be a great leader but the moment he had held Alicia in his arms those thoughts had altered.

He did not know why he had had such a great urge for a son; yes a boy would carry on the family name, but little Alicia was more than he could have ever dreamed of. Alicia and Bella were the reason he rose from bed each morning, if anything where to happen to them or they were not in his life, Edward knew he would no longer want to live; those two girls were his existence.

The past year with Alicia had been the most memorable. Edward loved to watch every new action Alicia would conquer. Whether it be clenching and uncurling her fingers after her first week on earth, her first laugh or the first time she had been able to pull herself off from the floor. That moment had been the proudest of Edward's life, after realising he had made such a beautiful creature of course.

Alicia had been ten and a half months old when she taken that massive step. She had been happily playing with Bella on the floor of the living room as Edward watched on, smiling at the antics of the Cullen women. Bella had been rolling a ball to the small angel, causing her to clap whenever the ball touched her little legs which in turn cause Bella and Edward to break out into identical smiles.

The milestone had occurred when Bella had accidently rolled the ball a little too far and out of Alicia's reach, causing her head to turn with the movement of the ball. Just as Bella was about to stand up and retrieve the ball, Alicia reached her hands up and secured them on the edge of the table while Bella and Edward could only stare at their daughter. Slowly, as if making sure she had a strong enough grip, Alicia had pulled herself up and supported her weight on the table. Bella had gasped and covered her mouth with her hands but Edward could not take his eyes off Alicia, for she was gradually sliding her hands along the table, her body following after her at a slower pace.

Edward watched in awe; his daughter was a genius! She only managed two steps before she fell on her behind but it was enough. Bella and Edward both ran at her, Edward reaching her first and swinging her up into his arms.

"My brilliant angel!" Edward cried, spinning Alicia in a circle around the room, "Look what you did! You are such a smart little girl are you not?" Alicia simply giggled, placing her hand against her father's cheek.

Bella reached them, halting Edward in his dance and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking at Alicia over his shoulder. "You are such a clever little girl. Mummy is so proud of you," Alicia reached her arms out towards Bella and Edward reluctantly handed her over, "You are growing up so fast." Edward noticed the tears that her flooding Bella's eyes.

It was true, Alicia could now stand on her own, it would not be long before she could walk alone, run alone and then stand up for herself alone. She would not longer need Edward to protect her and he felt sick at the thought. Although he hated the idea of her growing up, Edward had never been prouder of her than he had in that moment.

That night, Bella had curled up to Edward's side, a movement she made every night and so Edward thought nothing of it. However, when Edward felt his chest get a little wet he instantly pulled her away from his body, extremely concerned.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked quietly as he wiped away the tears from her face.

"It is nothing," Bella responded, shaking her head but she was not very convincing; tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Edward raised her chin so that she looked him in the eye, "Bella, please tell me what is upsetting you so much."

"Alicia stood up by herself," Bella mumbled quietly.

Edward was confused, "But that is a happy event, a milestone in her life."

"I know, I know," Bella repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

"Then what is upsetting you so?" Edward whispered into his wife's ear.

"It is just," Bella hesitated, considering her words carefully, "Alicia is growing up."

"Yes?" Edward asked slowly.

"Well, I know she is less than a year old but she is growing up. She will not need me much longer." Edward had to smile slightly; she had the same fears that he did.

"Bella, she will always need you; you are her mother." Bella looked disbelieving at him. "She will. She will need you to guide her walking, she will need you to help her get dressed, she will need you to kiss her cuts better, and she will need you," Edward took a deep breath, hating what he was about to say, "she will need you to help her get ready on her wedding day."

Bella smiled slightly at her husband's obvious unhappiness with that certain topic but the smile did not last for long. "I know that, I do. But, I miss holding a baby in my arms." Edward could only nod; He missed it too. He missed the comfort he could draw from Alicia's small body, he missed having to carry Ali everywhere because she could not do anything herself, and he even missed the sleepless nights.

"I want another baby Edward." Bella whispered into his ear, effectively stopping all thoughts.

"W-what?" Edward stuttered, his throat suddenly dry. He had no idea why his body was having this reaction, it was not as though he was averse to having any more children; he would love however many children God chose to bestow on him and Bella.

The only plausible explanation Edward could think of for his reaction was the fact that he had never had a conversation like this before. When they were trying to conceive Alicia, it was out of the duty Edward felt towards his family, not because he wanted a child at that moment in his life.

"I want another baby," Bella repeated, although she sounded slightly less sure of herself.

Edward closed his eyes. Behind his lids he saw Bella round with their child once more, a large smile playing on her face as she rubbed the swell of her belly.

Flash.

Bella was holding a newborn infant in her arms, tears of happiness streaking down her face as Alicia tried to peer at her younger sibling.

Edward smiled as he opened his eyes. Of course he wanted another child, however many Bella would be willing to give him. Another life would be perfect; it would be another being for Edward to fall irrevocably for and a chance for Alicia to have a playmate.

"Edward?" Bella questioned, looking at her husband with worry in her eyes.

Edward could not help himself; he moved his head down so that it was parallel with her own and pressed his lips onto hers. "Are you sure?" He questioned as he pulled his lips away.

Bella looked up at him with a small smile. "More than anything, but only if you are willing?"

"Oh I am more than willing Mrs Cullen," Edward growled playfully, "I cannot wait to bring another life into this world, although are you sure you can go through labour once more."

Bella nodded instantly, "If that is what it takes to bring another child into the world then I would go through it a hundred times over."

Edward could not help but smile at the love his wife held for any possible children they may have, for she was willing to put herself through immeasurable amounts of pain to bring them into the world. He rolled on top of her, "Well there is not a moment to lose then, is there?" Bella could only giggle as they began to attempt to create a new life.

-o-

It had been a month and a half since they had decided to have another child yet they were not having any luck. Due to the fact he was a doctor, Edward knew about the anatomy and knew it was highly unlikely to conceive straight away but he could not help but hope.

Three weeks after they had begun to try once more, Bella had received her monthly course. Edward had found Bella in the bathroom at two hours past midnight, her knees pulled against her chest as she quietly sobbed.

It had taken almost an hour to comfort her and inform her that it was natural to not conceive at first, that she was not a failure as a wife of woman due to the fact she was not carrying a child instantly.

It had been a month since that night and Edward knew that Bella was due to start her course any day now, although they were both praying it would not appear. He could not help but stare at his darling wife as she pottered around the room, making sure everything was perfect for their daughter's special day.

Only members of family and a few friends would be spending the day with them but Bella appeared to be extremely nervous about their reaction to the party. Edward knew it would be nothing short of perfect and although he had told Bella this a number of times, she continued to find things to correct, for the angle of the painting on the wall of the height of the balloons.

Making his way over to Bella, Edward halted her in her movements as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Edward, please let me go. I have to make sure everything is ready for the party. There is only an hour until the guests arrive." Bella complained but Edward held her tightly.

"Bella, look around you. There is nothing out of place, there is not a speck of dust to be found and the only thing that will make it less than perfect is the hole you are wearing into the floor." Edward attempted a joke and received a smack in the chest, albeit it was a light smack due to the lack of effort Bella put behind it.

Sinking into his embrace, Bella sighed. "I suppose you are right, as usual." Edward nodded a grin on his face.

"Of course I am right love, now I think we should go and wake the birthday girl, do you agree." Bella nodded and hand in hand they walked into their daughter's nursery.

Alicia was standing against the wood of her crib, patiently waiting for her parents to fetch her. As soon as they entered the room, Alicia began to bounce up and down and babble excitedly; it was almost as if she realised today was a special day.

Bella released Edward's hand and ran towards their baby girl. "Happy birthday sweetheart! Do you realise what today is?" Alicia just placed her small hand on Bella's cheek and continued to babble undistinguishable noises. "That is right, it is your birthday!"

Alicia had yet to say her first word but Edward had a feeling it would be coming very soon. Over the past few weeks, Ali had definitely been attempting to talk but had not be successful yet. Edward could not wait to discover what his daughter's first word would be but he secretly wished it would be Papa, although Mama would be just as impressive. He knew for a fact that Emmett and Jasper had taken bets on the subject, each convinced that if they said their name around Ali often enough it would become her first word.

Placing himself at his wife's side once more, Edward placed a kiss on his little angel's head. "Happy birthday little girl," Alicia turned her head to face her Papa and smiled her breathtaking smile for him. Edward could do nothing but smile back at her, it was infectious.

The sound of the doorbell resounded around the house at that moment and the whole Cullen family looked towards the door of the nursery, although Edward believed Alicia only turned herself due to the fact Bella had moved her head and Ali was currently very busy playing with a strand of her mama's hair.

"I will answer it, you get Alicia ready for her party," Bella nodded and Edward pecked her on the lips before he descended down the stairs.

The moment he pulled the door open, Edward was pushed aside by a very excited Alice, who was quickly followed by Jasper, his arms laden with presents. "Where is Alicia?" Alice demanded before Edward had a chance to even look at his other guests. He chose to ignore her.

Next into the house was his mother and father who were holding a present each and both looked as excited as Alice, although they were able to contain themselves. Following behind them was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett carried Alicia's present in one hand while the other was placed protectively around Rose's waist; his hand carefully placed across her stomach. Last month, at Emmett's birthday party, the couple had announced that they were expecting, much to the joy of each member of the family. They had never seen either of them as happy as they currently were.

Finally, Angela and her new husband Ben followed behind them. Ben was holding a small gift in his hands while Angela cradled their three week old son. Bella had been thrilled when Angela and Ben had announced their engagement soon after Alicia's birth last year and they were married shortly before Bella's birthday. Nine months later and Joseph Benjamin Cheney had arrived.

Edward had just managed to shut the door before Alice pounced once more. "Where are Alicia and Bella Edward?" Alice demanded, one hand placed on her hip and her foot tapping the floor. "There is not a moment to waste; she has too many presents to open before she had to nap."

"Bella is getting her dressed if you do not mind," Edward explained impatiently. "I am sure they will be down soon."

Alice huffed and made her towards the settee, placing herself at Jasper's side. "I hope she is wearing the dress I laid out." Alice mumbled and Edward snickered. Of course Alice would be worried about the fashion statements a one year old would be making.

Bella came down with Alicia in her arms at that moment, but the moment Alicia laid eyes on her family she struggled to get free. Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Bella carefully placed Alicia on her feet and held her hands as Ali waddled over to her grandparents before she threw herself at Carlisle's knee caps.

Each person present at the party smiled as they watched Alicia interact with her grandfather, but once again Alice spoilt the moment by demanding Alicia opened her presents.

-o-

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alicia, happy birthday to you!" The song ended and everyone stared at Alicia, waiting for her to blow out the candle on her cake.

Alicia was placed in Edward's lap as the Blacks, the Cullens, the Cheneys and Thomas stood around her, waiting for her to blow out her first candle. Ali had over plans and just stared at each of the guests, as if questioning what they were expecting her to do.

Much to Edward's unhappiness, Thomas came to Alicia's side to "assist" her. "Lici, you need to blow. Like this," Thomas then proceeded to show Alicia the mechanism of blowing which amazingly, she copied although it was not enough to extinguish the flame.

Giving up, Edward gently blew the candle out himself and everyone cheered, before Alice took the cake away to cut.

Five minutes later and everyone was munching on a piece of cake, complimenting Bella on her cooking, to which Bella simply blushed. She was never any good at receiving compliments.

A knock on the front door disrupted the peace that had fallen across the party, well it was peace if you did not include Alice's constant nattering to Rose, Bella, Angela and Leah all about clothes and other inconsequential matters.

Placing Alicia on Carlisle's lap once more, much to Thomas' joy as he was still too afraid to approach Edward after the glass breaking incident, Edward removed himself from the party and went to see who was disrupting their afternoon celebrations.

A young man was waiting for Edward at the door and held a letter in his outstretched hand. "From Mr Jenkins, Mr Cullen. He told me to inform you that it was urgent." Edward nodded and thanked the boy before closing the door.

He stood in the lobby and slowly opened the letter; what could be so important that Jenkins felt the need to interrupt his daughter's birthday party?

The blood drained from Edward's face as he read through the letter and the moment he had read the last word, the paper fell uselessly from his hands and fluttered to the floor as Edward stood there in shock.

The war had started and he was being summoned.

---

**So it was all happy and then I had to go and ruin it right? Sorry about that!**

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think.**

**Can we get to 1,720 reviews? My aim is to get 2000 for the story and if we do then the person who gives me that review will get the first chapter of my next story before I publish it so get reviewing :)**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas and a happy New Year. Keep safe.**

**Until next time :)**


	34. Run

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG , New Year and snow got in the way. I hope you all had a great Holiday and New Year.**

**So this is the longest chapter and I really don't like it but I promised I would get something out on Sunday and this was the best I could do. I hope you don't all hate it.**

**Thank you thank you thank you to all of you who have added this story to your favourites, alerts and took the time to review. I WILL get back to all of you.**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I did not have the chance to check it all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Four – Run  
**

Three days had passed since Edward had received that fateful letter and yet he had not said a word to anyone.

He had returned to Ali's party and tried to appear calm and collected. Although Bella had questioned Edward about the letter he had received, Edward simply passed it off as Jenkins sending his best wishes to the family on Alicia's first birthday. No one saw through his fake smiles or downtrodden mood.

The day after Alicia's birthday, Edward had jumped onto Theodore and raced towards Jenkins' house, and begged him to say that he had sent the letter to the wrong person, that the letter was wrong and there was no war at all. Jenkins had seen the anguish in his eyes but could do nothing to remove it, as he regretfully informed Edward that there had been no mistake. Edward had returned home slowly, his thoughts wondering to the way life would soon be changing in ways he wished it never would.

Yesterday had been the worst day, it was his twentieth birthday. Edward had been showered in gifts, love and smiles, yet he found it hard to return any of them. Little did they know that in less than a week their lives would be changing; Edward would not be able to see them each day, he would not be able to simply smile at them or talk about inconsequential events.

Looking into Bella's eyes that day, so full of life and happiness, caused Edward to hate himself. Yes he had willing signed up to serve as a medic if the country was ever to go to war but that was before he had Bella. Granted, he still planned to go to war to escape his marriage when he first discovered the betrothal, but since falling in love with Bella, Edward could not believe he had not withdrawn his offer.

He wanted to help people more than anything, to ease the suffering of one family and village if he could by allowing them to keep their town doctor in exchange for he himself going up to serve; but the thought of leaving Alicia and Bella made his blood turn cold.

Whenever Edward had attempted to broach the subject with Bella they were always interrupted; Alicia needing attention, family entering the house or striking up conversation and the fact that Edward could not muster up the courage needed to tell his beloved wife that he was throwing their close to perfect life up in the air.

Edward took a deep breath, causing the bed sheets that were resting on his chest to rise as he waited for Bella to join him. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at him caused Edward's heart to speed up, as it always did whenever he was around her. Bella's beauty shone from the inside out; causing everything she touched and looked at to become beautiful.

As she slid into the bed beside him and wrapped herself up in his arms, Edward felt something bubble at the bottom of his stomach and it was not a pleasant sensation; it was the sensation of guilt. He had to tell her and he had to tell her now.

Bella could clearly feel his tension as she turned her head to face him, a worried look placed on her face, "Edward, what is the matter?"

"I have something to tell you," Edward whispered, not too sure how to approach the subject matter.

Bella turned in his arms until they were face to face, the worry and mild panic clear in her expressive eyes.

"Is it bad?" she asked nervously. Edward simply nodded. "Oh God Edward, please do not tell me you are leaving me, that you do not love Alicia and I anymore. Please!" Bella instantly began to sob and buried her head into Edward's chest, as he pulled her as close to him as humanly possible, kissing the top of her head in an attempt to calm her.

"Shh Bella my love. Of course I still love you and Alicia, how absurd of you to believe anything different after the hundreds of times I have told you how much you mean to me." Edward whispered into his wife's hair, noticing that Bella's sobs began to lessen at his words. It was now or never.

"However, due to events out of my control, I have to leave you and Alicia for a while," Edward stated quietly, hoping that easing Bella into the situation would make it easier for the both of them.

Bella pulled her head back and stared at him, her eyes still bloodshot, "Why do you have to leave us?"

"Because the war against Germany has begun." Edward explained slowly.

"But how does that affect you?"

"Do you remember what we spoke about during the first dance we ever had on our wedding day?" Bella nodded slowly, as she allowed the memory to fill her mind, "I told you that day that if a war were ever to occur then I would be sent to the country to help as an army medic." Edward whispered, hating himself more and more with every word he spoke.

Bella began to shake her head as she pulled away from Edward even more, "No. No. You cannot go Edward, you cannot! You said that day that you were only doing this so that a village did not lose a doctor and a family did not lose a husband or father, but you are all of those things! We need you here, the town needs you to be their doctor, I need you here to be my husband and Ali needs you here to be her Papa."

Edward tried to reach for Bella once more but she kept pushing herself out of his reach. "Bella please," Edward began to beg as he tried to hold the tears at bay, "please understand that I want nothing more than to stay here with you and Alicia but I volunteered and I _have_ to go, they are not giving me any other choice."

"Why did you not go down and take yourself off the voluntary service list the moment Alicia was born?" Bella demand, pulling herself out of bed as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I did not think about it. I know it was idiotic of me but I was too overjoyed with Alicia and yourself that it did not cross my mind. I am so sorry Bella." A sob escaped her lips. "I will not be gone for long, six to eight months at the most." Edward tried to shed some light on the situation as he untangled himself from the bed sheets and made his way over to his shaking wife.

"That is too long, it is too long," Bella kept repeating as she began to rock to and fro.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and run his hand up and down her back. "I know, I know it is my love but there is nothing I can do about it. I would do anything to get out of it but I simply cannot. Six months is not too long," Edward attempted, "I have no doubt that you will be fine without me or six months, you are so strong Bella."

Bella began to beat his chest, tears streaming down her face, "You cannot leave me for six months, and you cannot leave _Alicia_ for six months! By the time you return she will be walking and talking and you will miss it all. I need you Edward; I cannot be without you for six months."

"You do not need me. Remember how strong you were at the start of our marriage?" It was becoming extremely difficult to keep the tears at bay but Edward needed to be strong for the love of his life, "Simply act the way you did back then and you will be fine."

Bella looked Edward straight in the eye and although tears were still pouring uncontrollably from them, Edward had never seen such fury on his wife's face, "I will _alwa_ysneed you Edward, especially now."

"What do you mean especially now?" Edward questioned, quite confused.

"Especially now that I am pregnant once more," Bella hissed and with that she yanked herself out of his arms one final time, running into the bathroom and locking the door before Edward had a chance to react.

Bella was pregnant once again? Bella was carrying their little child inside of her right now?

Edward knew they had been trying hard for a baby but right now the timing could not be any worse, but that did not mean in any shape or form that he did not already love the child his beloved held within her.

Edward made his way to the door that stood between him and Bella and knocked gently. There was no response. "Bella?" Edward called through the wood, no longer able to hold his tears at bay, "Bella please, please come out here." He pressed his ear to the door and heard sobbing come from the other side.

Sliding down the door until this bottom hit the floor; Edward buried his head in his arms, sobs now shaking his own body.

The husband and wife sat there with the door dividing them for countless minutes, as each of them tried to get themselves under control. Finally Edward managed it, "Bella please. Let me in. I am so sorry that I have to go and leave you at a time like this. It is not my choice, can you not understand that? I want nothing more than to stay here with you and Alicia while we watch our new child grow within you but I just cannot." Edward's voice broke on the last word as emotion overcame him once again.

There was no response. Edward began to silently curse within his head. He cursed the two countries for starting a war with one another, he cursed Mr Jenkins for encouraging him to sign up and for telling him there was nothing he could do to preceding the events that were about to occur but most of all he curse himself, for being stupid enough to forget what he had signed up to and for having not rectified the situation immediately after the moment he realised he was in love with Bella.

Slowly, the door behind Edward opened and he quickly stood up, taking in the sight of Bella. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tearstained and her cheeks flushed pink. Although he was aware it was utterly the wrong time to be entertaining such thoughts, Edward could not help but admire the beauty that stood in front of him, upset or not.

Slowly, Edward opened his arms and Bella fell into them, sobbing once more as Edward encased her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. "I am so sorry Bella, I am so sorry," Edward sobbed burying his head in her hair, the tears pouring from his eyes causing it to dampen.

The pair of them fell to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, sobbing at the loss they were about to suffer.

"W-when do you h-have to go?" Bella managed to get out in between breaths.

"Two days," Edward mumbled into her hair, not wanting to upset her any further but knowing the closer his deployment, the worse it would be. Bella began to sob in earnest once more, and it was then that Edward remembered about the child she was carrying and attempted to soothe her.

"Love, you need to calm down. Think about our child." Edward whispered, pulling his head away from hers and wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

Bella began to control her breathing, hiccupping every so often as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach. Edward could not help but stare at it; his child was in there, gaining life.

"When did you discover you were pregnant?" Edward asked quietly, unable to tear his gaze away.

"The day a-after Alicia's birthday. I thought p-perhaps I might be, so the afternoon you went out I called for A-Aurora and she confirmed it. I am a month along." Bella replied, just as quietly as she rubbed her stomach in a comforting motion.

"But what about your monthly course? You had one last month?" Edward questioned, slightly confused. Although he was a doctor, he was not too familiar with all aspects of pregnancy, due to the fact he was training for war and all soldiers were men. Jenkins had made sure he had a basic knowledge and that was all.

"Aurora informed me that it is quite normal to bleed in your first month." Bella explained, gazing up at Edward, her eyes reflecting the love she held for the child within her and himself.

Edward slowly reached out his own hand and placed it on top of Bella's, wanting the comfort she provided and to show the love he had for their growing child. They sat there, silent and unmoving, until time had no meaning.

-o-

When the sun began to rise in the sky, Edward decided it was time to move, for he had lost the feeling in his limbs hours ago. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and a sad, small smile graced his lips. His wife was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and in forty eight hours he would not be able to gaze at her beautiful features or hold her perfect weight in his arms for at least six months.

As gently as he could, Edward lifted Bella off the floor and carried her across their room before placing her in their bed, wrapping the bed covers securely around her. Placing one last kiss on the top of her head, Edward silently left the room.

Walking down the hall quietly, Edward entered Alicia's chamber, and found her wide awake, babbling away quite happily to the teddy bear that had been placed in her crib. Edward smiled at the sight and continued to watch his daughter from the doorway. She continued to babble to the bear but every so often she would gather it up in her small hands and bury her face in it, placing slobbery kisses on the top of the bear's head.

Alicia never went anywhere without that bear. She had been given it almost three months ago and Edward had yet to see it out of her reach. Although Edward found the attachment his daughter had to the bear utterly adorable, he slightly resented the fact that the bear had been given to her by Thomas, whereas the bear he had provided her with had been tossed to the side almost instantly.

Making his way into the room, Edward caught Ali's attention and she instantly smiled up at her father, while stretching her hands out so that he would pick her up. Edward instantly complied with the little girl's will.

"Good morning my sweetheart," Edward cooed, rubbing their noses together, causing Alicia to burst into a fit of giggles. God he would miss her.

Lowering her down to the floor, Edward took Ali's two hands in his own and they slowly, ever so slowly, made their way down to the dining room, where breakfast was already waiting for them.

Placing Alicia in the highchair Jake had made her and putting a bowl of mush bananas in front of her, Edward quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, composing a letter to his parents and informing them of the situation, inviting them over to spend the final afternoon with him before he was shipped away.

Just as Edward was sending the letter off to his parents with a member of staff, Bella made her way down the stairs. Edward simply stared at her, he could not believe that he had not realised she was pregnant, she was glowing.

Once she had reached the bottom of the steps, Edward swept her off her feet and into his arms, much to Bella's dismay. "Edward, what on earth are you doing? Put me down!"

"No." Edward stated simply as he made his way to their daughter once more. "I will not be here for most of your pregnancy, but when I am here, I am going to make sure you relax every second of every day, never overworking yourself." And with that, Edward placed her gently on a chair while she glared up at him, her arms crossed. Edward ignored it and placed a bowl of sliced fruit in front of her.

"What if I do not want fruit?" Bella asked, stubborn as ever.

"Bella, you have fruit every morning," Edward explained slowly, as if he was talking to a three year old, "And even if you did not want fruit this morning, our baby does because they need to grow nice and strong." Bella grumbled under her breath but began to munch on the fruit anyway, pausing every once in a while to talk to Ali, who was attempting to communicate back but in a language that no one could understand.

The moment Angela entered the room to clear away the plates from the table was the moment Esme burst into the room, pushing the door so hard as she flew past it that it bounced off the wall. She threw herself into Edward's arms and began to sob, mumbling incoherently.

Carlisle entered the room at a much slower pace than his wife but the look of devastation in his eyes caused a hole to form in Edward's chest; as if it would not be hard enough leaving already.

"Oh Edward, why do you have go?" Esme cried, her tear filled eyes coming up to meet his.

"I promised I would mother," Edward explained quietly.

"But why?" And for the next half hour Edward explained the choice he had made, the mistake he had made for not resigning and the reason he was being sent away in the first place.

It was almost as if the entire family could sense something was wrong, for when Edward had finished explaining the information to his weeping mother and depressed looking father, Alice flew into the room, with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie close on her tail.

"I felt that something important was happening so I called everyone over," Alice explained as everyone in the room threw her confused glances due to her entrance. Alice took in all the distresses faces before her, "Okay, someone explain what is happening."

And so Edward began to retell his orders once more.

Yet again, by the end of his tale, the women were in tears as their husbands did their best to comfort their distraught wives, while they tried to hide their own emotions.

Alicia was the one who broke the moment, banging her hands against the chair, clearly not liking the silence that had fallen upon the room. Bella quickly disentangled herself from Edward's arms, which he had pulled her into the second he began to relay his instructions to the Hales and Swans. In one fluid motion, she had gathered Ali from her seat and swung her up into her mother's arms before she turned to face her family.

"Would you all like to spend the day here? I am sure none of you want to miss any of the time we have left with Edward," Bella asked quietly, to which each person, sans Edward, nodded to in answer. "I will go and clean this little madam up and then I will join you." Bella smiled weakly at their family before she quickly left the room, as Edward simply watched her motions.

"Son," was all Carlisle had to say before Edward quickly followed his wife from the room.

He found her in their bathroom, attacking Alicia's face gently with a cloth while tears streamed down her own face.

"Love, what is the matter?" Edward cried, pulling both his wife and his daughter into his arms.

"I-It is nothing, it is n-nothing," Bella stated, but her sobs begged to differ.

"Bella tell me what is wrong," Edward ordered softly.

"It i-is just the fact that telling o-our family that you w-were leaving made everything real. It made me r-realise that you will not be here every day. I will not be able to wake up in y-your arms or watch you play with Ali. You will not be here for most of my pregnancy and that scares me Edward. I do not think I can do it alone," Bella cried, burying her face into his shoulder. At the sight of her mother's tears, Alicia began to whimper, meaning Edward had to comfort two sobbing girls.

"We should probably go back downstairs," Edward whispered into Bella's hair five minutes later. She simply nodded and began to wipe her eyes. "We will see you down there; I will just change Ali out of her pyjamas." Edward nodded and with one last kiss, left his wife and daughter alone.

The day was enjoyable but the thought of Edward's departure loomed over everyone like a dark cloud throughout the day. Edward made sure to spend time with each member of his family, but spent more time with Alicia and Bella, knowing those two girls that meant more than the world to him were the people he would miss the most.

The Hales, the Swans and the Cullens had all agreed to spend the night at Bella and Edward's home, wanting to be there at six hours past midnight tomorrow to see Edward off. After assigning each of the couples a room and bidding them goodnight, Edward was finally able to retired to his own chamber and his waiting wife.

Closing the door quietly, Edward's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight before him. Bella was lying nude on the bed cover simply staring at him, a small smile playing on her face.

"Err...W-what is happening?" Edward's face flushed with embarrassment due to the fact he had stuttered and allowed his voice to break in the same sentence.

"It is your last night here for a while, and I want you to remember it," Bella explained softly as she rose from the bed. Edward was powerless and allowed her to drag him across the room to the bed, pulling his shirt off as she went.

They spent the rest of the night and well into the morning making the sweetest love known to man. God his wife was amazing.

-o-

Strapping the final bag on to Theodore's saddle, Edward turned around to face his family. Even the men had tears running down their faces.

Edward made his way over to Rose first and pulled her into a hug, "Look after my little niece or nephew for me," he whispered into her hair. Rose simply nodded as her warm tears hit his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek when they parted. Emmett was next.

Edward stuck out his hand but Emmett ignored it and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Look after her for me please." Edward requested while Emmett nodded; there was no need to state who they were talking about.

"You better come home unscratched Edward or I may have to kill you for worrying my little sister," Emmett threatened half heartedly.

"I will do my best." And with that Edward moved on to Alice.

Before Edward had a chance to react, Alice had thrown herself into his arms and began sobbing into her neck. It was clear she was attempting to tell him something but Edward could not figure out what due to the frequency of her sobs. "Goodbye little sister," Edward whispered into her hair, causing more sobs to wrack her petite body.

As he lowered her to the ground, Jasper wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's waist, while sticking the other hand out for Edward to shake. "Look after your goddaughter Jasper; she needs a male role model in her life while I am away." Jasper nodded solemnly.

"Of course. Good luck Edward."

"Good luck son," Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around his only child. "We are all so proud of you. Promise me you will keep safe and write to us often."

"I promise. I love you Father." Edward cried into his father's shoulder, there was no point trying to hide the pain her felt at leaving his family anymore.

"I love you too, son," and with that Carlisle released him.

Esme was a mess, there were tears streaming down her face and she could not contain her cries. "Do not cry Mama," Edward spoke tenderly into his mother's ear as they hugged one final time. "I will be back before you know it." They both knew this was not true; his presence would be missed every second of every day.

Esme pulled away and took his face in her hands, looking him straight in the eye, "Promise me something Edward. You are not a soldier, do not act like one. If you are ever in trouble do not try and be brave. Just run, do you understand me? Just run away. You have a wife and daughter to get home to."

"Okay. I love you Mama."

"I love you too Edward." With one final kiss to the forehead, Esme released her son.

Now it was the hardest part, he had to say goodbye to the love of his life and his daughter.

Standing in front of her, Edward noticed that Bella's eyes were red and swollen with tears, although she was trying to hold them in for the angel she held in her arms.

Edward spoke to Alicia first. His arms ached to hold her but he knew that if he did he would never want to let her go. "Bye bye Ali, be a good girl for Mama okay?" Edward took one of his small daughter's hands into his own. Being too young to understand the significance of the conversation, Alicia just grinned her beautiful smile up at her father. "Papa loves you, never forget that baby girl." As he placed the last kiss his could bestow on his daughter for some months, Edward vaguely noticed that his family had entered the house once again, allowing Edward to say goodbye to his wife and child in private.

Raising his gaze, Edward looked Bella straight in the eye, the tears she had tried so desperately to hold back flying free.

"I love you Bella Cullen," Edward whispered, smiling slightly at the beautiful vision that was before him.

"I love you too Edward Cullen," Bella managed to choke out, before she carefully threw herself at him.

Edward kissed her more passionately than ever before, trying to show her how much he loved her and how much he would miss her in that single kiss as the tears mingled together.

Once they had drawn apart, Edward bent down onto his knees and kissed Bella's stomach. "I love you too little one. I cannot wait to see how big you are in Mama's belly when I get back." He heard Bella hiccupping from above him.

Edward stood on his feet and placed one last kiss on Bella's lips. "Goodbye," he whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder, afraid it would cause him to finally crack if he did.

"Goodbye Edward," Bella sobbed, before she looked down at Alicia, "Say goodbye to Papa Ali."

Alicia raised her hand and shook it from side to side, the closest she would do for a wave. As she waved it, "Papa" slipped from her lips, causing both her parents to stare at her in awe.

Edward lowered his head and placed kisses all across her little face, causing Ali to giggle and repeat "Papa" over and over again, as if to prove that she could. Edward had never felt so proud of his little girl.

Edward spun on his heel and marched over to Theodore, jumping onto his back and gazed at his family one last time.

"Go boy." Edward ordered and with that Theodore broke out into a canter, leaving Alicia and Bella in the dust.

Edward did not look back, knowing that if he did, he would never be able to leave.

---

**Like/Hate it?**

**Okay, so this is a fake war. It IS NOT WORLD WAR ONE, I just picked a random country, that was next to one which spoke French so that I could use my French in the future if needed...**

**Their night will be included in a future chapter...**

**Sorry if the next update is slow. If it takes a while I will explain on my profile so you can check that out...**

**There is a quote from my favourite movie in there, spot it?**

**Until next time :)**


	35. Unfinished Memories

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Remember the good old days when I updated every day? At least it is less than a week this time right? Thanks to everyone who read, put on alert, in their favourites and reviewed the last chapter. Each email is a little sunshine added to my day :)**

**Many of you will not like this chapter and I am sorry but do not give up hope! :D Please stick with me. If you want a sneak peek of what the chapter will be like, I suggest you listen to Unfinished Memories by Eowyn.**

**I wrote the chapter like this because I wanted everyone's view on the war, not just one specific person. I am sorry if there is not enough drama for you and the letters did look longer when I was typing them on Word!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Five - Unfinished Memories  
**

Dearest Bella,

I have arrived in Belgium safely and I am situated in Hasselt which is near the border of Germany. It is a beautiful town, and the people are very welcoming to the forces as they know we are here to help; luckily my skills have not been exercised too much to date.

I wish with every beat of my heart that I could be at home with you and Alicia. I miss you both more than my heart can ever express. I hate the fact that I have miss our precious angel grow, miss her run for the first time, pronounce more words for the first time and enjoy her life to the fullest. I hate the fact that I am missing our child grow inside your belly as Alicia did, promise me that you will inform me of important events?

However I hope you understand why I have to do this Bella. I have to help those protecting our country, making it a safe place for Ali and our baby to grow up in.

Has she learnt anything new? I suspect she is running about and causing havoc, just like my little girl should! If Emmett has anything to do with it, I am sure she will be a little mischief maker while her Papa is away; I expect to find a mini Emmett when I return home!

How does Rosalie's pregnancy progress? Have her moods changed a lot? I am sure she has Emmett attending to her every need.

And how are mother and father? Will you please reassure them of my safe arrival? I am certain mother has been worried. Are Alice and Jasper well? Has Jasper tired of my cousin's constant nattering yet?

Bella, I miss you so much it feels as if a hole has been carved in my chest. I cannot sleep, I find it hard to breathe and I cannot eat. I wish I could be holding you in my arms as we watch our daughter play. I am not sure I will be able to endure being here for long. Please tell me that you are okay, that you miss me but you can cope with raising Ali alone while I am away. I know it is a lot to ask my love, but if you do not tell me such things, I fear I will jump into the sea and swim home!

I will write to you as soon as I can Bella.

Please tell Alicia her Papa misses her and give her a big kiss from me. I love you Bella.

All my love,

Edward.

-o-

_Darling Edward,_

_Of course, every one of us understands why you had to leave us. It is in your soul to do good work and save others. We love you all the more for sticking to you principles. We are all so relieved to have received your letter and know that you arrived in Belgium safely. You were correct, everyday Esme would question whether any news had arrived. I felt terrible for not being able to share anything with her. _

_As for your other questions, Rose is simple being Rose and orders Emmett about just as she did before. He is like a puppy, complying with her every whim. Jasper has not tired of your cousin no; thought it may be due to the fact Alice has quietened considerably since your departure. _

_You are right of course, as you always are. Ali is now running around wherever she can set her little feet. Whenever we try to carry her around, she protests until we have no other choice but to put her on the floor and watch her run from us. She has fallen numerous times but simply stands up once more and begins to run again. It is honestly quite endearing._

_She is talking more and more every day, although her favourite word is still Papa. She calls for you numerous times a day. We have tried to tell her that you have gone away for a little while, but that does not stop her from missing you. _

_Edward, I understand the hole you feel. I feel it every second of everyday but you cannot allow that to be the cause for you to come home. The people need you there Edward; you are needed to save their lives. It is hard Edward; I shall not lie to you. I wish you could be here to watch everything Ali does, and watch the baby inside me grow each day but I cannot ask you to leave. You will be back soon, I know you will._

_Alicia sends you a big kiss in return, and has added her own kisses to this letter, (Although I did have to guide her hand)._

_We love you more than you will ever know._

_Bella and Alicia._

-o-

To my darling daughter,

Papa misses you darling. I promise I will be home soon .I am fighting the bad boys for you, just like Grandpa did.

Have you been having fun with Mama? Mama tells me you have been running around the house like a little dog, is Seth causing you to act in such a way? Or is it your teddy of an Uncle Emmett?

Can you promise Papa something Ali?

Will you look after Mama while I am away? I am putting you in charge of the house!

I love you my sweetheart. I wish I could kiss you goodnight but remember that everything I do, I do it for you and Mama.

Lots of love,

Papa.

-o-

_Dear Edward,_

_Your letter to Alicia was beautiful my love. She made me read it to her ten times before I was allowed to stop, although she has demanded that I read it to her before she goes to bed each night. She sleeps with it under her pillow each night; we cannot cause her to part from it. _

_Of course Seth is influencing our child; he is Jake's son after all and takes after his uncle too much for his own good. Ali is still besotted with Thomas though. They hold hands whenever they are together and Thomas allows her to fall asleep on him; he runs his hands through her hair and will not let anyone near her. I wish you could be here to witness it Edward. _

_Rose's baby has begun to kick and I have not seen the smile fall from Emmett's face yet. He is the proudest father to be I have ever seen, after you of course._

_Unfortunately, I must end this letter. Ali is calling for me, it is time to read the letter to her once more. I love you more than life itself Edward Cullen and I wait for your return every day. One day soon we will be together again as a family. _

_All my love,_

_Bella._

-o-

To the love of my life,

I hope this letter reaches you in time for I am wishing you a happy eighteenth birthday. And happy two year anniversary my love.

I wish with all my heart that I could be here to share both events with you, but know that I will always be thinking about you. I carry you in my heart always my love.

The locket I have sent you was made by one of the women in this village. She has become a dear friend, but do not feel threatened my angel, for she is well into her seventies. I have told her all about you and Alicia of course and when I mentioned it was your birthday, she presented me with this. Before the war began, she used to make jewellery to sell. The heart represents my heart Bella, the swirls symbolise you, how you have entwined me so much into your grip that I can never escape; of course I would never wish to!

I am pleased to know Rose's pregnancy is progressing smoothly, although a part of your letter did worry me. What on earth are you doing, allowing are daughter to be holding hands with a boy? She must be at least thirty five before she is permitted to do such a thing! For the sake of Thomas' parents alone I am glad I am not at home, for I am certain that if I was, I would be tearing him limb from limb.

I wish I could be there with you on your special day and be the one to place the locket around your neck, but alas I cannot. However, I wish to share with you my feelings but if you cannot decipher the words, you shall have to wait until I return to discover my love for you.

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_

_Je rêve de toi jour et nuit et je voudrais être avec toi mon amour. Alicia et toi êtes ma joie de vivre et pour moi, votre amour est aussi précieux que l'or. Mon amour pour toi est éternel. Que mes lettre soient les mots d'amour que je ne peux pas dire aujourd'hui. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. _

_De mon cœur au vôtre,_

Edward.

-o-

_Dearest love, _

_Happy anniversary to you too my love, although I wish with all my heart you could have been at home to celebrate it. It has been an amazing two years and I would not change them for the world._

_Thank you very much for the beautiful necklace. It shall never leave my neck. I should hope she is not a threat Edward, I know how beautiful the French women are! Please thank her for the lovely gift she has made, it is truly stunning._

_I could not understand the message you composed for me, so you shall have to hurry home and tell me the meaning, I am not sure I can wait much longer to discover your words of love._

_My stomach has finally started to grow and I feel small flutters. I have had to let my corsets out to accommodate my expanding belly. Due to the fact my belly was becoming noticeable I decided it was time to inform the family of the new addition. _

_I feared Alicia's reaction but she took the news very well. She is so excited to be having a sibling to play with, so much so that it is all she has babbled on about for days. She told every member of family before I had the opportunity to do so, although by told I mean touched my stomach in front of everyone and said baba; I believe they gathered the general idea. I hope she continues to be this happy, as everything will soon change once more. _

_I hope all is going well for you out there my love and that your skills have not been needed a great mount. I pray each day that this war will be over soon and I will be back in your arms._

_Please write to Esme when you have the chance Edward, she worries about you constantly and although I show her my letters, I do not think she believes that you are okay. As a mother myself, I know that a letter from you will ease her worry immensely._

_All our love,_

_Bella and Alicia._

-o-

Dear Mother and Father,

I am writing to inform you that I am well, for I know you are worried about me. I apologise for not writing sooner, I simply use all my free time writing to Bella and Ali and although I know you wish to hear from me, I am sure you understand my reasoning.

It appears that our forces are making headway, although the fighting had resulted in ample life loss and bloodshed. I must work from dawn until dusk if I wish to save as many men as I can, though I ask you not to tell Bella such as I know it will worry her greatly and I do not want her to feel any stress, especially with the baby.

I hope you are pleased to learn you have another grandchild on the way and I apologise for not being there to tell you myself. Please look after them all for me, make sure they are well and do not want for anything. When I think about my child growing in Bella's belly and Alicia growing up, I feel an ache in my stomach and due to this, I am trying everything to return home as fast as I can but it is currently to no avail.

I hope that you are both well and your duties are not weighing you down. I have not asked Bella in a while but I presume both Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie are well. Rosalie must be past the half way mark if I am correct?

Unfortunately I must cut this letter short as I am being called for. I suppose my free time is up for the evening.

I love you both and please pass my love and best wishes on to everyone in the family.

Love your son,

Edward.

-o-

_**Darling Edward,**_

_**Thank you for your letter, I do not think you can understand the relief your father and I felt upon its arrival. **_

_**We understand that your time is extremely limited and that you wish to know how your daughter and wife are, so we greatly appreciate any time you have to write to us.**_

_**Of course we were please to learn that we have another grandchild on the way, and although your father loves Alicia to pieces, I believe he is rooting for a grandson this time. I caught him bringing a tiny fishing rod into the house, but I have insisted that no grandchild of mine shall be fishing before they are at least three years of age.**_

_**Alicia is being her usual darling self, although she rarely talks about anything but the baby now. She is very excited about the prospect of a new sibling and whenever Bella pulls her onto her lap, Ali will lay her head on Bella's stomach and rub it. It has made us women tear up on more than one occasion and I wish you were home to witness it Edward.**_

_**Rosalie is past her half way mark, you are right. I believe we shall have another girl in the family but Emmett is boasting that he could only make a boy; we shall have to wait and see. However, Rose is as healthy as ever and Emmett is at her beck and call as usual. Alice and Jasper are still in the newlywed bliss, and are never far from one another. We are all spending as much time as we can with Bella and Alicia.**_

_**Stay safe my darling boy and let us hear from you soon.**_

_**All our love,**_

_**Mother and Father.**_

-o-

_My love,_

_I am writing this letter early because although it is only November, I wish for you to get it before Christmas. You have been gone almost six months and Ali and I miss you more and more with each day that passes. _

_My stomach is now too large for Alicia to place herself in my lap which annoys her greatly, although Thomas is always more than willing to offer her his own. Do not get angry at this, for they are simply small children. _

_Our baby is kicking so much I feel sure it is a son, for Alicia never kicked this hard. Have you thought of any names for our child? I hope you could share them with me for I have no inspiration; all I can think of is your name._

_I did not know what you could need on the battle fields so I had little idea of what to get you. The watch enclosed is to be placed on your wrist, we have recently discovered them at home and I thought it may be a lot easier for you to access while you work instead of constantly reaching for your pocket watch. _

_Alicia believed that her Papa could not go on any longer without chocolate, for she can barely go a day without whining for it, so that is what she has enclosed for you._

_I wish you could be at home with us Edward, Alicia is coming along in leaps and bounds. She is running around, forming short sentences and constantly getting up to mischief, although I believe that is Emmett's doing, for he states that he is warming up his methods for his own child. God help Rosalie. _

_I wish you a very happy Christmas my love, knowing that mine will be all the brighter due to the fact you will be returning home to us before the year is out._

_All our love,_

_Bella and Alicia._

-o-

To my dear Bella,

Thank you very much for such a thoughtful gift; you are right, it is much better than my pocket watch. I am the envy of all the men here with me, for both my watch and my beautiful family. I show the photo I have of you and Alicia to almost everyone I meet, luckily they are all polite enough to look at it and pass nice comments.

I am thrilled to hear that you believe we have a son on the way. You know I love Alicia to death and would do anything for my little girl, but the thought of having a son and a daughter makes our family complete. Carlisle is also looking forward to having a grandson, I am not sure if mother told you, but she caught him buying a fishing pole for our baby!

I have given a little thought to names as a matter of fact. I have been throwing names such as William, Antony, Peter and John around in my head. I always thought I would name my son Thomas but that name has been completely ruled out as I am sure you are aware.

I am dreadfully sorry but the army has had to evacuate the town simply as a precaution so I have not been able to get you a present. I promise that I will present you with one the moment I get home.

I am sorry this letter is so brief but there is little time these days, with the cold weather striking down the soldiers.

I wish you a happy Christmas and I promise to make it back before the New Year.

All my love for now and always,

Edward.

-o-

Darling Alicia,

Happy Christmas my darling, Papa wishes you a very happy day. I miss you greatly little girl and I will see you very soon.

Look after Mama at Christmas and make sure she has a lovely day, I am relying on you little one. I hope you get all you wish for, I am sure to get you a large teddy bear the moment I return.

I hear that you are happy with having a little brother soon, but do not forget that you will still be spoilt beyond belief; you will still be Papa's little girl.

Do not do too much before I return home Ali, I know you are talking and running circles around Mama but please do not too much more, I hate to think that I am missing you grow up.

All my love for you,

Papa.

-o-

_Dearest Edward,_

_I am pleased you find your present useful, although I am not sure how I feel about you opening it a month before Christmas!_

_We understand that it is difficult for you and I hope you know we do not expect anything; all we want for Christmas is for you to return home._

_Alicia loved your letter once more and keeps that one along with the other under her pillow at night. Your previous letter has been clenched in her hand so much the ink is fading. I feel this letter shall experience the same fate._

_I like a most of the names you have suggested, although I do not believe we should rule Thomas out! We shall decide on a name when you return, I do not want to make the decision alone._

_The snow has hit us here and I am not sure how long this letter will take to reach you. I hope the cold is not affecting your work too much and the soldiers are recuperating quickly under your hand._

_The baby is kicking up a storm inside me, I am sure my ribs are bruised. Esme and Alice have been preparing everything for their arrival, as apparently someone informed them that I was not to stress._

_In other news, Rose has had her daughter, we now have a niece. Her name is Isabelle Charlotte Swan. Emmett said they wanted to name her after me but it did not fit, so they settled for Isabelle. Of course, Charlotte is after father, because Rose said she owes her life to him. Emmett is smitten with his daughter and takes back everything he ever said about her being a boy._

_I spend as much time with them as possible, but travel is becoming a little difficult in this late stage of the pregnancy. I do know that she is beautiful and Emmett will have a tough time fighting away all the boys that are sure to come chasing after her; she is Rosalie's daughter after all._

_All my love,_

_Bella._

-o-

_Dear Edward,_

_It has been a long while since we have heard from you so I am presuming that my previous letter was lost due to the weather. I hope all is well in Belgium and the weather is not affecting you too much._

_In my last letter I mentioned the birth of Isabella Charlotte Swan, and she is getting bigger every day. Emmett refuses to part from her but Ali wants to constantly spend time with her uncle, so Esme takes her over to their home for a few hours each day while I rest. Being heavily pregnant is very tiring!_

_I hope your Christmas was enjoyable and your meal was tasty, however I am sure nothing can take first place over Esme's turkey. It was exquisite this year, as always._

_Alice and Jasper are well, they mentioned the fact that they are thinking about starting a family in the New Year, I pray that God will bless them as He has us._

_Alicia and I send all our love and pray for you fast, safe return._

_Love,_

_Alicia and Bella._

-o-

_Edward,_

_Edward, please write back as soon as you can. I know it must be hard for you to find some time to spare with all your duties, but just a line to tell us that you are well will satisfy me._

_It has been over a month since was last heard from you and I do not know what to think. Please let me know that you are safe._

_We are all out of our minds with worry._

_All my love,_

_Bella._

-o-

**To Mrs Cullen,**

**It is with the deepest regret and sympathy that I write to inform you of the attack on your husband's base.**

**The base was taken by surprise by the opposing forces and no one could predict the attack was to come. Few details are known as it has not been deemed safe to return to the area, but so far there has been no news of survivors.**

**I am sorry to tell you that due to this, we have listed your husband as missing, presumed dead.**

**My deepest condolences go out to your family, though I wish to inform you that Mr Cullen was a fantastic doctor and his troops could not have preformed as well as they did without your husband there to heal them.**

**Yours ****very sincerely and respectfully,**

**Captain Miller.**

---

**I AM SORRY. Read first AN.**

**I apologise for my bad French but this is the basic translation. The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of. I dream of you day and night and I want to be with you my love. You and Alicia are my happiness and to me, your love is as precious as gold. My love for you is eternal and let my letter be the words of love that I cannot say today. You are the love of my life. my heart to yours.**

**I have started to write the next chapter so I hope it won't be too long before it is out. Whoever gives me my 1,900th review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Please do not flame me about this chapter! :)**

**Until next time.**


	36. Shattered

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! 103 reviews for ONE CHAPTER! I love you all so much right now! Thanks to everyone who took the time to tell me what they thought, and added it to their favourites and alerts. It really means a lot.**

**This is the longest chapter I have EVER written and it is the fastest one to come out in a while! I am sorry if the second part seems a bit jumbled, but Bella's thoughts at this time are not that easy; they do not connect well for her. ****This is from Esme's and Bella's POV, swapping 1/4 of the way through. **

**I cannot recommend enough that you listen to the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday for the first section of the chapter, because it is what I wrote to and it really fits the feelings I think. The link is on my profile.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Six - Shattered  
**

Bella was worrying Esme greatly.

It had been a week since they had received that fateful letter and yet Bella was carrying on life as normal. She would rise in the morning, wake Alicia and commence playing with her until the afternoon when Emmett would pick Ali up to give Bella time to herself to digest the news, yet all she would do was rest; claiming the pregnancy was the only thing wearing her down. She smiled and spoke about normal, everyday minor events that had occurred during her day and Esme found this extremely disturbing.

Should she not be in such a state of sadness and shock that she would not want to leave her bed? Should she not be making arrangements for Edward's memorial service that was to occur any day now? Esme hated the fact that she would not be able to bury her son, for they had no body and so all they could do was hold a service in his memory. Yet Bella had done none of this, she acted as though she had not received the letter at all.

Esme herself had been shattered by the letter, informing her of the death of her only child. She had not been able to leave her bed for three days due to the shock and sobs that wracked her body. She could not have moved if it were not for Carlisle.

He had helped her get through the initial shock, informing her that Edward would not want her to act this way and reminded her of the final words her son had said to her. He had asked her to take care of Alicia and Bella and that was what she was going to do.

Of course Carlisle himself had been torn apart by Edward's death, but he wanted to honour their son's memory, not taint it with sadness.  
So Esme had pulled herself out of bed on that fourth morning and made the journey to Bella's home, for it was not her son's home any longer. She was preparing herself for the mess that would be Bella and how she could possibly comfort her granddaughter and daughter-in-law at this time of sorrow.

Esme was beyond shocked when she found Bella humming in the library as she watched over Alicia, who was colouring in a sheet of paper on the floor. Esme had expected Bella to be showing how upset she was at least, yet her she was, acting as though nothing was different. However it did make sense at the back of her mind that Bella may not want to upset Alicia by showing her daughter the pain she felt at the loss of her husband, but even when Alicia was put to bed for the night or a simple nap, Bella's act did not drop; she continued to act as though everything was as it had been before that letter.

It had taken her these three days to realise what was happening; Bella was in denial.

It was evident in the way she acted, the way she acted, but the most important factor was the fact that Bella still spoke to Alicia about all the things they would do together as a family when the new baby arrived and Papa returned home. Of course Alicia would not understand that her father was dead but Esme believed it unfair on her granddaughter to hear all the things she would never be able to do with her father again.

Esme knew that Bella would never lie to Alicia, even when she was so young, therefore she herself must believe that there was truth in the words she spoke. Even though Esme did not want to cause her daughter or granddaughter any pain, she knew she had to make Bella accept the truth; she need to understand that Edward was never coming home again.

On the seventh day, Esme had finally mustered up the courage to burst Bella's innocent bubble. "Bella, may I speak with you please?"

Bella smiled up at her mother-in-law from her position on the nursery floor, where she was playing with Alicia with some difficulty due to her large stomach. "Of course Esme." She sat there expectantly.  
"Perhaps it would be best if we were to talk in your chamber without Alicia," Esme suggested cautiously. She did not want Ali to see her mother fall to pieces, which was most likely to happen.

"As you wish," Bella shrugged. She picked Alicia up with some difficulty and placed her inside her crib. Esme knew that if Edward was home, he would protest greatly at Bella lifting Ali up at this late stage but she did not have the heart to reprimand Bella.

Bella kissed her daughter on the top of her head and ruffled her hair, "Mama is going to talk to Nana for a minute little angel. It is time for you to take your nap anyhow sweetheart." Alicia simply giggled, an action that was constantly coming from her mouth, at the terms of endearment her mother used before she fell onto her side, stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Esme could not help but allow a small smile to flicker onto her face; her granddaughter was a very good baby, never causing any trouble.

Bella simply stood over her daughter's crib, running her fingers soothingly through her hair until she fell asleep. Esme watched the scene with a broken heart; she did not want to be the one to shatter the peace these two had found but knew that she had to. Bella could not hide from the truth any longer.

Bella slowly made her way past Esme, her walk now resembling a slight waddle. Esme followed her to the next room as Bella allowed her into her chamber. Placing herself onto the bed and stretching out luxuriously on the sheets, Bella rubbed her large stomach lovingly with one hand as she smiled down at it.

Esme shut the door quietly, careful not to wake Alicia, before she placed herself gingerly at the end of the large bed; wringing her hands as she was unaware how to begin.  
"What did you wish to speak about Esme?" Bella asked politely, staring at her mother-in-law.

"B-Bella, I am very concerned about you," Esme began slowly, wary of Bella's reaction.

Bella looked instantly perplexed, "Whatever for? I am perfectly fine, Alicia is perfectly fine and this little one is completely fine, I can assure you due to rate he is kicking me!" Bella smiled at Esme, but she could not find it in her heart to return it.

"No Bella, you are not fine," Esme contradicted gently, "you are in denial."

Bella still appeared confused; the smile had fallen from her face, "Denial? In denial about what?"

"About Edward," Esme whispered.

Bella laughed, "Why would I be in denial about Edward?"

It was now Esme's turn to be confused, "You are in denial about his death Bella," Esme told her daughter-in-law slowly.

The smile that was on Bella's face fell away instantly, "What are you talking about Esme? Edward is not dead."

Esme moved closer to Bella and picked up her hand, clasping it in her own, "Yes he is Bella. Do you not remember the letter you received last week?"

Bella snatched her hand back, "How could you say such a thing about your own son? Edward is not dead, the letter was a mistake." She stated defiantly.

"No they did not make a mistake Bella," Esme whispered, the tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "They do not make mistakes with letters such as these. Edward is dead. He is not coming home."  
Do not say that!" Bella yelled, jumping, as much as her large stomach would let her, off the bed, "Never say that again!"

"I understand it must be hard for you—"

"Stop it! Stop it! Please, just stop it!"

"—it is hard for me too, I have lost my son, my only child, but we need to accept it, Edward is not coming home." Esme concluded, the tears that were falling from her eyes caused her vision to blur but she could still see Bella clearly.

"He is! He is!" Bella shouted as tears of fury fell from her eyes, her face turning bright red. Esme began to worry for her grandchild but she had to get to the bottom of Bella's denial.

"Why will you not believe me Bella? I have never lied to you before," Esme asked quietly, hoping to calm Bella's temper slightly.

"Because he promised! He promised me!" Bella cried, stamping her foot. Esme was growing even more concerned for her health; she had never seen Bella act like this. Usually Bella was calm and collected but now she was so distressed that Esme knew she could be harming the baby.

"Who promised what Bella?" Esme questioned gently.

"Edward, Edward promised. He promised that he would come back, that he would be home for the New Year. He promised he would be home before the baby is born and he promised that we would raise Alicia and our son together. He promised that once he was home we would never spend another day apart and he promised we would grow old together. He promised." Bella's revelation ended in a whisper, her voice cracking as the tears finally began to fall from his eyes.

Esme wrapped Bella into her arms and pulled their bodies as close together as she could manage as she began to run her fingers through Bella's hair, "I know he promised sweetheart, I know bu—"  
"He promised I would feel it," Bella whispered into Esme's shoulder. Esme was confused but before she could question the words, Bella continued, "He promised I would be able to feel it if he died." Bella raised her head from Esme's shoulder and stared her in the eye.

Esme's heart broke at the sight of the girl in front of her, tears were pouring from her red, swollen eyes and her cheeks were flushed an unhealthy shade of pink, "What kind of wife am I if I cannot even feel my own husband leaving the world?" Bella sobbed, looking to her mother-in-law for answers.

"Bella, you are a perfect wife, you were the best wife Edward could have ever asked for. Do not doubt yourself simply because you do not know the exact time he passed, it does not make you any less of a wife not to know that small detail." Esme spoke the words but she knew that Bella would doubt herself; she would believe that she had failed Edward as a wife.

"Edward made all those promises because he believed he could keep them. You know he would never, ever break his word to you. He never expected to be in danger; he could not foresee the events that would occur. I told him that if he was ever in danger to just run, he was a medic and not a soldier, so I believe that he kept his word, the enemy were simply faster. Edward has broken his promise, but it was out of his control, I assure you Bella, there was nothing on this earth he wanted more than to keep the promises he made you."

"Why did it have to be him? Why him? He was perfect, he was innocent. He has a daughter and another child on the way; why did God choose to take him?" Bella sobbed.

"I do not know my love, I do not know. All we can do is take comfort in the fact that he is in a better place." Esme whispered.

However, at that moment, neither woman believed the words she spoke. The best place for Edward to be was at his wife's side, watching his daughter play and his son grow. That was the best place for him to be, yet he would never be in that place again.

---

Bella had not left her room in four and a half days. She had not even managed to get eat and simply drank enough to keep her alive. She knew that Esme and Carlisle, not to mention her brother and his wife were beyond worried about her but she could not bring herself to reassure them. She was in it too deep.

After Esme had finally planted in her mind the realisation that Edward was dead, something a simple letter could not do, Bella could not get away from the pain she felt.

Bella had never experienced a broken heart in her young life until now, and if everyone was in the amount of pain she was currently in, it was not a state she would wish on her worst enemy. She had tried everything to get away from the pain, she had tried to sleep but life was not that kind, she had tried to curl into a ball and compress the feelings but nothing hurt, she had screamed but all that achieved was making her throat sore and she had cried until there was not enough liquid in her body to produce tears.

On the third day in bed, exhaustion had taken over and her body shut down, forcing her to sleep, but even that sleep was not restful. As soon as her eyelids had flickered shut, Bella could see images of Edward behind her eyes; however they were not memories. They were the pictures her mind had conjured up about his death, the fear he must have felt, the running he must have done, the pain he must have gone through, the blood pouring from his body, this life dwindling to an end in the mud; a way nobody deserved to die.

Bella did not realise that she had woken up screaming. She could not even hear the sound her own body was making. She did not see Esme entering the room with a sobbing Alicia on her hip. She did not register a thing until she felt Esme shaking her shoulder, yelling to be heard over the sound of Bella's screams that she must calm down before she caused any damage to the baby trying to grow strong inside her belly. That stopped her screams but it could not stop her sobs.

Bella fell into Esme's side, sobbing coursing through her body at such a rate that she found it difficult to draw breath, her chest heaving with the effort.

Alicia was the one to break her mother out of her heart retching sobs. Bella had not even noticed her young daughter was in the room until she felt a small, clammy hand in her own frozen one. Turning her swollen eyes to those of her daughter's, Bella noticed that she too had red eyes, with tears drying on her cheeks.

Pulling Alicia to her side, Bella began to comfort the small child; the child who was too young to understand that she would never see her Papa again. Running her hand through Alicia's soft brown ringlets, Bella began to whisper words of love into the little girl's ear, but they did not seem to be easing her worry.

"Mama sad?" Ali asked in her small, innocent voice.

"I was slightly upset sweetheart," Bella whispered; not wanting to lie to her daughter but not wanting to take away her happiness, "I am fine now you are here with me, I am sorry for scaring you."

"It's 'kay," was the final sentence Ali was able to construct before a huge yawn took over her body, causing her to snuggle into her mother's side and shut her eyes; entering the blissful world of sleep once more.

After Alicia had been asleep long enough, Esme made a move to pick her up, knowing that nothing would wake her now. As she wrapped her hands around her granddaughter's waist, Bella placed her limp wrist around her arm.

"No, let her stay," Bella whispered, her wide eyes pleading.

"I think it would be best i—" Esme began before she was cut off.

"Please Esme. I do not want to be alone. I will make sure she does not fall from the bed, I promise. I just need Edward her with me and she is the little piece of Edward I have left." Esme could not refuse Bella, Alicia was her own daughter after all and if the small girl could give Bella any sort of comfort then Esme was in full support.

It had been two days since then and Bella had still not emerged. Alicia stayed with her mother for most of the day, drawing her pictures, humming and simply talking nonsense, trying anything to make Bella smile, for even the twenty month old realised something was wrong.

Bella knew she was being unfair to her daughter, but she knew that if she were to leave her chamber and see reminders of Edward around the house then the small piece of sanity she retained would be lost, and she could not do that to her family, especially Alicia.

Esme had finally given up trying to persuade Bella to leave her room and simply ordered her to eat, informing her that she may not care about herself, but the child growing inside her was the last bit of Edward they all had, and she would be damned before she allowed anything to happen to the innocent child. It appeared to have snapped Bella from her stupor and she began to eat small pieces of food, enough to keep her body nourished, which was all Esme could ask for.

Of course she was still hurting, her heart would never recover from the loss of her child, but she had made a promise. She had promised Edward that she would look after Bella and she was going to stick to that promise until the day she died; she was never going to let her son down.

Emmett had also tried to get Bella to leave her room, to try and make her live a little more. He had tried everything, he had spoken to her, he had yelled at her, he had pleaded with her and he had cried with her, but it was all to no avail; Bella simply refused to move. So, with Bella's permission, Emmett had taken Alicia to his home with Alicia for the week, to allow her to be a happy child again. Of course, Alicia was thrilled to be going for she would be able to help "look after" her baby cousin, a very important job, Alicia claimed, for she was to be a big sister in a few short weeks.

Although Bella had been upset and found it difficult to be away from her daughter for the first time, the separation was not the thought at the front of her mind. For the past few days, Bella had been reliving her last night with Edward over and over again.

-o-

_After Edward's shirt had been carelessly tossed on the floor behind them, Bella felt her knees hitting the back of the bed, causing them to buckle as she and Edward fell onto the bed, Edward landing on top of her._

"_God Bella," Edward moaned, lifting himself off her body just long enough to remove his trousers. "I love you so much." Their lips joined together once more in a hurry; almost as if their lips provided the much need oxygen._

_Edward lifted Bella's hips and shifted them so that they were both placed on the bed, Edward placing his weight careful over hers, not wanting to risk hurting their baby in any way. _

_Edward ran his fingers down her face, as he unashamedly ran his eyes down her body. "You are breathtaking my love," he whispered, causing a blush to light Bella's cheeks. Edward lent down to kiss them, "I love this blush, it tells me how you are feeling, no matter what you try and tell me to the contrary."_

-o-

Bella raised her own hands to her cheeks, expecting to feel the heat she normally would when thinking of a moment like this, but all her hand came into contract with was tears.

-o-

_He began to kiss lower, moving his lips to her neck, electing a moan from Bella as she pushed her head back, allowing her beloved husband more access to her neck._

_After lavishing pleasure on her neck for at least a minute, Bella had lost all concept of time; Edward moved his kisses lower still, until he reached the peaks of her breasts._

"_I think you know how much I love these already," Edward whispered huskily, raising his head so that he was able to look her in the eye, "I am certainly going to miss these while I am away," and before Bella had chance to voice a response, Edward had attached his lips to her left nipple, erasing all comprehensible thoughts from her head. _

_All Bella could do was wrap her hands into Edward hair, encouraging him with the moans he was causing to come from her mouth, as she began to feel the familiar coil beginning to form in her stomach. _

_Edward's hands began to wander lower, until they hit the spot he was searching for, causing Bella to lift her hips from the mattress in pleasure from just that simple touch. Placing two fingers into his wife's body, Edward began to rhythmically move them in and out as his switched his attentions to her right breast._

_Bella could hardly taken it, the pleasure was about to overtake her and she had given nothing to Edward in return. "Stop, pleas-oh God- please stop!" she panted, pulling Edward's hair slightly to get his attention. _

_Edward's lips were lifted off her nipple with a pop and Bella had to bite her lip to stop the protest being vocalised. "What is wrong love?" Edward asked, clearly confused about his wife's actions. _

-o-

The tears fell harder from Bella's eyes. Why, why did she stop him? If she had known it would be the last time he would ever touch her, would ever hold her close to his body, then she would have told him to never stop. She would have told him to do whatever he wanted, because all that would have mattered was the fact that Edward was doing what he wanted; it could have lasted forever.

-o-

"_I want y-you to be i-inside me," Bella whimpered, trying to get her breathing under control._

"_We have all night love," Edward whispered gently, as if to tell her they had all the time in the world._

"_Yes Edward, all we have is tonight, and I want to spend every moment of it as close to you as possible." Bella mumbled, not wanting to think about what the morning would bring._

_Edward smiled sadly at her, "As you wish my darling." He leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips, before peppering them around her whole face as he aligned himself with her entrance._

_Both Cullen's moaned as he entered her, but Edward, always being the gentleman, stopped when he was fully sheathed, allowing Bella to get used to him once more. _

_Bella could not stand it; they only had a limited amount of time left together, "Move Edward, move."_

_Her wish was Edward's command. He began to move at a slow pace, causing the coil to become even tighter in Bella's stomach._

"_Faster, please. Edward please!" Bella began to beg her husband; she needed more._

_Edward smirked at her, "We do not want to rush this love," and he continued to move at his agonisingly slow pace._

_Bella wrapped her legs around her back and tried to push Edward faster, causing him to go deeper than he ever had before. The coil inside her snapped and Bella screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body like a fire, causing the most pleasurable sensation._

-o-

It was now sobs that shock Bella's body. Never again would she feel such a sensation. Never again would she feel her husband inside her body. Never again would she feel Edward plant kisses all over her face.

Why did God take him from her? She was only eighteen and he was only twenty; they had their whole lives ahead of them but God decided to cut them short. What sin had they committed in a past life that was bad enough to cause this sort of punishment?

-o-

_As Bella came down from her high, Edward began to move fast and fast, working towards his release. The action caused the coil to form once more, and Bella began to struggle for breath, the sheer pleasure overwhelming her. _

"_Little more," Edward began to mutter, "Almost...almost... there...Oh God...Bella!"_

_And with that, husband and wife exploded together in a whirlwind of pleasure. It was the most intense feeling of Bella's life; never again did she want to go without this feeling of absolute bliss. _

_Edward removed himself from Bella's body as he collapsed beside her, panting for breath._

"_That was amazing Bella," and he leaned over, placing a passionate kiss on her mouth, one she eagerly responded to. Their kisses were limited; it would not be long before their lips would not touch for another six months._

_As he pulled away, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder, pulling him close to her side. Bella pulled her body as close as she could to his, burying herself in his scent, he smelt like spices and musk. It was Bella's favourite smell in the world._

"_It is hard to believe that all you have to do to create a human life is experience that level of pleasure," Edward chuckled, running his hand up and down Bella's abdomen. _

_Bella began to laugh along with her husband, but it was not long before the laughter became choked sobs._

-o-

"If only your Papa could see you now," Bella whispered to her swollen stomach, rubbing just as Edward had all those months ago. "He would be so amazed at how you have grown little one." Tears began to hit Bella's dress; there were too many pouring from her eyes for her cheeks to handle.

"He would have loved you more than any other little boy has ever been loved, that is for sure. He would have spoilt you rotten but made sure you knew how fortunate you were. He would have showered you in so much love and praise that you would never stop smiling." The child inside her belly gave a reassuring kick, as if trying to tell his mother that he wanted to know more about his Papa.

"He would have treated you and Alicia as equals, taught you how to ride a horse, how to read, how to play piano, how to hunt, how to play chess and how to be an amazing man; just like himself.

"I am sorry you only have Ali and me now. I know we will never be a whole family, but I promise you son, I will try my very best to give you everything you deserve, everything you ever wish for. I promise you."

-o-

"_What is wrong?" Edward asked, instantly concerned about his wife's sobs. Raising himself onto one elbow, Edward gently wiped away her falling tears. "There is no need to cry Bella. I could not be happier to have this little baby coming into the world. I love them already." To prove his point, Edward shifted his body until he was parallel with her stomach and began to place kisses all over it._

_When Bella's tears did not cease, Edward came back up, worry and slight panic clearly reflected in his eyes. "Bella, you are scaring me," he whispered, while guilt instantly flooded Bella's body._

"_I am sorry. Tonight was meant to be a happy night but I cannot stop crying," Bella hiccupped, hurriedly wiping away the final tears._

"_What is upsetting you so?" Edward asked, the love he held for her evident in his voice._

"_I am just afraid that you will not be here with me to experience the pregnancy. How am I meant to get through it without you?" Bella asked; her voice breaking._

"_Bella," Edward stated slowly, "I will be here for the pregnancy. I will not be here for all of it but I sure as hell will not miss the end of it. I will be here the moment you bring our child into the world; supporting you just as I did at Alicia's birth. And after our baby is born, we will have the perfect family, you, me, Alicia and the baby and we will raise them together; never wanting for anything because we have each other. We will never spend one second away from each other, even when we are old and grey and you are sick at the sight of me."_

_Bella let out a watery giggle, "I will never be sick of you."_

"_Even when I have grey hair and wrinkles?"_

"_Even when you have grey hair and wrinkles," Bella confirmed._

-o-

Edward would never have grey hair or wrinkles. He would stay young eternally.

Bella did not want to think about the terrible damage that would be done to her husband's body as it was covered in dirt. She simply chose to remember him as he had been that night; young, beautiful and happy.

-o-

_They lay there together in silence, simply being._

_Although externally Bella was silent, her mind was buzzing with questions and there was one she could no longer repress._

"_Edward?" Bella questioned into the darkness, making sure he was sill awake._

"_Mmm?" Edward affirmed. _

"_What am I meant to do if you are killed?" The look of shock on Edward's face caused Bella to backtrack, "I know you are only a medic and not on the battlefields, but there is always the possibility is there not? I just want to know what you expect me to do."_

_Edward turned on his side and lifted is body until it was covering her own. "Bella, I am _not_ going to die out there. I will not die without you by my side when we are old and grey." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but it was as if Edward could predict what she was about to ask. "_If_ something does happen to me, I want you to move on with your life."_

_Bella instantly began to shake her head, "Edward, there is no chance of me ever being able to move on with my life without you. You are my life, my soul mate."_

"_I know it would be difficult, but what would you do if you were in my position. I know you Bella; you would be telling me to do the exact same thing. I am not asking you to forget me, quite the contrary in fact, I am simply asking you to find happiness again. You have our two children to look after, they do not want a Mama who did not care for them in their childhood because she was too busy mourning the loss of her husband. I am just asking you to remember me, but move on."_

_Bella nodded slowly. Although she hated the thought of ever having Edward leave her side and the thought of raising their children alone scared her beyond words, Bella knew she would do whatever Edward asked of her; there was no hope of her ever trying to defy his wishes, her love was simply too deep._

"_How am I meant to know if you have left me?" Bella asked quietly._

_Edward was silent for a moment, and when he answered, he spoke slowly; as if he were considering and weighing each word carefully. _

"_You will feel it," Edward lifted her hands from the mattress, placing her left hand over his own heart, while her right hand rest on top of hers. "Do you feel that?" Edward asked quietly._

_Bella shook her head. She did not know what she was trying to feel._

"_Our hearts beat at the same time. We are each other's soul mates and our hearts beat in time; they beat together. If either of these hearts were to stop, the other would feel it; we are connected that deeply. If I am to die in Belgium, then you will be the first to know, I promise you. But Bella, you will never feel that sensation, because nothing is going to happen."_

-o-

Edward was right. She did not feel that sensation. He was wrong.

He was dead and Bella had felt nothing. She did not feel the moment his heart stopped beating and no matter how much Esme tried to reassure her, Bella would doubt her skills as a wife for the rest of her life.

However, she did take Edward's words to heart.

He wanted her to move on with life; he wanted her to be a good parent and role model for her children and that was what she was going to do.

It had been two weeks since she had received the news of her husband's death and although her heart would never be whole again, Bella would work to get used to that feeling, she would work as hard as she could to fulfil the promise she had made to her Edward.

Thinking about how she had neglected Alicia for the past week and put her baby at risk due to the lack of food Bella had allowed into her stomach made her feel physically sick. The first thing she would do was fix her relationship with her children; starting now.

Slowly, Bella moved her legs, until they were dangling from the side of the bed.

Lowering her body, she placed her feet on the floor and taking a deep breath, Bella pushed herself off the bed; standing on her own two feet for the first time in too long.

The moment she let go of the bed was the moment the water began to trickle down her leg and the cramps hit her right in the stomach.

---

**I think we all know what is about to happen.**

**As you have all probably guessed, the baby is a boy but I have no name yet. Poll is on profile of a few :) Take your pick.**

**Think we can get to 2,000 reviews or is that too ****ambitious? Let's find out. Special prize for 2,000 review...**

**I have a new page: ****http://greenfallenleaves(dot)webs(dot)com/**** which will contain news about updates and little extras to the story. Check it out :)**

**Until next time :D**


	37. Halo

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES. There has been a lot of drama in the last couple of weeks leaving me no time to write. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks for ALL the reviews, you guys are UTTERLY AMAZING! Most reviewed chapter so far! Thanks to everyone who put this on alert and in their favourties too. There are a lot of quotes in this chapter, Sleepless In Seattle, Maya Angelou and The Vampire Diaries (Which I am addicted to!).**

**Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Seven - Halo  
**

Bella had given birth to her son. She had done it alone.

Although she thought that she would never be able to accomplish such a thing without Edward at her side, Bella knew the only reason she had managed to complete the act she must was because Edward was at her side in spirit.

That simple thought was the only thing that had helped her get through those agonizingly slow seven hours.

The moment Bella's waters had broken had caused a feeling of dread to flow through her body. Her baby was coming early and it was all her fault. If she had taken better care of herself, her baby would not be trying to enter the world three weeks early.

Forcing herself to swallow back the feelings of guilt, Bella had walked as quickly as she could, which was not fast at all considering the circumstance, downstairs to the kitchen, calling for Angela the entire way.

After Angela had recovered from the shock of seeing her mistress in such a state, she had quickly gathered herself together and sent the butler off to retrieve Aurora and inform Esme and Carlisle that their new grandchild was arriving. Angela then assisted Bella in returning to her bedchamber once more and helped her prepare for the long, painful hours ahead of her.

An hour and thirty six painful contractions later, Aurora arrived, with Esme and Carlisle in toe, although the moment Carlisle had been able to register the event that was occurring he quickly left the women to it and waited outside.

Six hours later and Bella had lost count of the number of contractions she had had pass through her body. All she could register was sound of Aurora ordering her to push, Esme and Angela's encouraging words and the sound of her own sobs that were wracking through her own body.

It was never meant to be like this. Her son's birth was meant to be peaceful and happy, yet it was anything but that. The entire time Bella's body was preparing itself to birth Edward's child, all she could think about was him. While she was trying was all her might to push her child safely into the world, all Bella could think was that Edward was supposed to be right by her side, coaching her through it. The moment their son was placed into her arms, all she could do was sob.

Nothing but the feeling of sadness filled her body. Bella simply lay in bed, cradling her newborn son to her chest as she allowed her tears to fall onto his small head. Her son did not cry or whimper; it was almost as if he realised what was happening around him. He simply allowed his mother to hold him while she cried as he rested his small boy after such a hectic day.

After clearing up the mess that occurred during the birth, dirty sheets and cloths, Esme and Aurora had left Bella alone, knowing that what she needed then was to be by herself. That had been almost an hour ago and Esme decided it was time to intervene.

Emmett had rushed himself, Rosalie, Isabelle and Alicia to the Cullen household the moment he heard Bella had gone into labour, and had been pacing downstairs impatiently ever since. The second he heard the word intervention, Emmett had grabbed Alicia and run upstairs to his sister's chamber. The sight that met his eyes broke Emmett's heart.

Rushing over to her side, Emmett carefully placed Alicia on the bed before he wrapped his large arms around Bella, allowing her to sob into his chest while she held onto her son for dear life.

"Shh Belly, what is wrong?" Emmett whispered; wiping away his little sister's tears with the pad of him thumb.

"He looks so much like Edward Em," Bella rasped out.

Emmett looked at the baby resting peacefully in her arms for the first time. He was a dead ringer for Edward; right down to the colour of his eyelashes.

"I thought you would be happy about that?" Emmett questioned, wondering why she would not want to have a piece of Edward with her.

"How am I meant to look after him Emmett? When I look at him, all I can see is Edward, and it tears me apart." Bella cried, begging Emmett to give her an answer.

"Bells, he looks like Edward, but he is not Edward," Emmett assured her, "He is his own person. Yes, he is clearly his father's son, but you cannot ignore him due to the fact. He deserves his own identity."

"I know he does Em. He is a perfect little boy but he deserves so much more than I can give him. I cannot just ignore the resemblance between him and Edward and because of that I will not be able to look after him properly." Bella cried, burying her head deeper into Emmett's shirt.  
Emmett quickly pulled her head up and forced him to look at her. "Bella, he is your son. No one can look after him better than his own mother. And you are going to look after him well," Emmett continued before Bella had the chance to interrupt, "because he is yours and you love him to pieces already."

Unwrapping his arms from his sister's body, Emmett carefully reached for his nephew, gently taking the sleeping boy from his mother's arms. However, the moment he was placed into his uncle's arms, the little boy opened his eyes and blinked before he started to cry as hard as his lungs would let him; his face that was so peaceful a moment ago turning bright red.

Alicia, who had been entertaining herself by staring at all the different colours of the quilt was shocked at the noise and covered her ears, beginning to sob herself due to the loud, foreign sound. Instantly, Bella snatched her son back into her own arms and began to soothe him, while holding out an arm for Alicia to snuggle into.

Emmett could not help but smile as he watched his little sister comfort her two children. She was running one hand through Alicia's hair to calm her while rocking her son in her arms, her son who was already calm and drifting back to sleep now that he had been returned to his mother's arms.

"Baby loud Mama," Alicia whimpered, staring at her sibling.

"Yes he is my love, but he is only an hour old. Crying is the only way he can let us know how he is feeling." Bella explained quietly, not wanting to wake her sleeping child.

"This brudda?" Alicia asked, poking the body in her mother's arm curiously.

"Yes Ali, this is your brother," Bella looked down at the boy in her arms, "Anthony." She then shifted her gaze to Emmett, "Anthony Edward Cullen."

Emmett smiled at Bella and knew that, one day, she was going to be okay.

---

It was New Years Eve and the day of Edward's memorial service. The Cullen's wanted it to be held before the New Year, hoping the New Year would bring happiness instead of sadness.

Esme had requested that Bella be the one to speak at the service. She had told Bella that she herself would be unable to speak and knew that Edward would want Bella to be the one leading the tributes to his memory.

Bella was busy getting Alicia ready, for she was already dressed in her own black dress. Alicia was wearing a black lace dress that Alice had made for her and had a simple black headband in her hair. She did not understand what event was occurring today. Bella had explained it to her as best as she could, but there was only so much a two year old could understand, and she did not understand that she would not be seeing her Papa again.

Anthony was in the Moses basket Bella had placed in the corner of the room, fast asleep. Anthony was the perfect baby; he rarely cried and simply observed life as it passed. The only negative side to Anthony was the issues he had developed around people. He was utterly peaceful while he was surrounded by others, but the moment he was in someone's arms who was not his mother or sister; he would cry until he fell asleep due to exhaustion. His family had quickly learnt not to try and hold him, no matter how much they wanted to hold the newborn baby.

"You are ready," Bella informed her daughter, straightening up.

Alicia twirled in her dress for her mother, "Do I looks pretty for Papa?"

Bella's eyes instantly pooled with water at her daughter's naivety. "You look beautiful Alicia." Bella snapped her head around and saw Emmett leaning on the doorframe.

Pushing himself away from the wood, Emmett made his way into the room and knelt down in front of his niece. "Can I have the honour of escorting you, your mother and brother today?"

Alicia giggled happily and nodded, placing her own small hand in her uncle's large, outstretched one. Bella loved her brother all the more for trying to make this day as easy as possible for herself and her daughter. Emmett looked at her for permission and she simply nodded, unable to raise a smile on a day like today.

"Ali, go with Uncle Em and let him help you put your coat on. You will have to wrap up well, it is still cold," Bella informed her daughter and watched as she pulled her bear of an uncle from the chamber. She quickly picked up her slumbering son and followed her family downstairs to await the carriages that would take them to the church.

---

"How are you going to answer all the questions thrown at you today? You can barely stand to answer any of our queries."

Emmett and Bella were riding in a carriage together towards the church, Bella holding a sleeping Anthony in her arms while Alicia rested her head on Emmett's lap. For the past three weeks Bella, Esme and Carlisle had been receiving messages of condolence from almost all members of the town, questioning their wellbeing and if there was anything that could be done to help them. Each message was appreciated but none of them had eased the pain Bella felt whenever she breathed, so she had simply chosen not to reply to any of them. Everyone who lived in the town would be at the service today, for it had been their future Lord and Mayor who had died, and Bella would finally have to face up to their questions.

Bella thought about her answer for a while before replying. "Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. The smile will say 'I am fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better'. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her husband. I will start fresh. It's the only way I will make it through."

"And how are you really feeling Bells?" Emmett pushed gently. "How are you going to cope after today, after everyone else begins to move on?"

"Well, I am going get out of bed every morning; breathe in and out all day long. Then, after a while, I will not have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning and breathe in and out. Then, after a while, I will not have to think about how I had it great and perfect for a while." Bella responded, gazing down at Anthony so that Emmett would not see the tears that had filled her eyes once more.

"You will not be sad forever Bella," was all Emmett said, for right then their carriage pulled to a halt outside the church.

Bella carefully placed Anthony in the Moses basket once more before she reached for Emmett's hand to help her down. Once Alicia had been placed on the floor next to her, Bella took her hand and allowed Emmett to guide her forward to the mass of people in front of them; his hand on her waist giving her moral support.

She was instantly bombared with questions and sympathy.

"How are you dear?"

"I am so sorry for your loss."

"Edward was a great man."

"Is there anything you and your family need?"

Bella wanted to scream. Of course she was not okay that was a given. Why were they asking her if she was well? She had just lost her husband and the father of her children. She wanted to tell them she was also sorry for her loss and she knew Edward was a great man; that the only thing her family needed was Edward back. But like the lady she was trained to be, Bella simply smiled tight lipped and thanked them for their concern before she made her way into the church.

"Why they sad Mama?" Alicia asked as Emmett guided her into their designated pew.

"They are sad that Papa will not be coming home angel," Bella whispered, knowing that if she were to speak any louder, her voice would crack with emotion.

"Oh," was Alicia's reply, for she did not understand the weight of her mother's words.

Esme and Carlisle soon entered the pew and as soon as she sat down, Esme placed her hand in Bella's; her eyes already bloodshot with tears. As the service commenced, the two women clung to each other; needing all the support they could get.

Before she was ready, it was Bella's turn to say words about Edward. She stumbled towards the front of the church, her eyes already hazy due to the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Raising her gaze, Bella began to address the people that had gathered.

"Apart from our family, no one knows that when we were first married, Edward and I hated each other. We could not stand the sight of each other and would do everything to avoid one another. But one day, that all changed and we realised that no matter how hard we tried to fight it, love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at it destination full of hope. And that is what we had when we welcomed Alicia into the world; our lives were full of hope and love. We were so happy, and then we discovered that I was pregnant once more, with our son Anthony. However, the day I was told that I was pregnant was the day Edward was told he would be sent to war. He promised me that he would be safe, that he would come home before the birth of our child and we would be together until we were old and grey. He did not keep his promise.

"His family and I have no doubt that he tried as hard as he could to survive, he just could not beat those who deemed his life worthless." Bella's voice broke and she could not continue. She looked at the faces of those in front of her and saw her family in tears, but everyone else looked at her with pity and she could not stand it any longer.

"My brother told me today that I will not be sad forever, that I will have to learn to move on, because soon everyone will start to forget about Edward and move on with their own lives. I know that people will forget what I said here today, people will forget what Edward did, but I know that I will never forget how Edward made me feel. I will always remember the love he had for me and our children. The selflessness he possessed to go to war to ensure the safety of one town's doctor. The way he made everyone who knew him laugh and smile, he was the man who could always make you happy when you were upset." Bella paused once more.

"I could not have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it today; pretend that it would all be okay. I wanted today to be the day I brought life to someone without the past and without the pain of the death of a spouse. Someone alive. But it is not that easy, the bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. I will never be able to forget the death of my husband, nor the pain that comes with it. All I can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, I can accept it, because I need it.

"Thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to me and my family and I am sure Edward would be honoured by the number of people who have travelled here in his memory." Bella walked straight back to her pew, refusing to look at anyone; afraid of their reaction to her words.

Esme engulfed her in a hug and sobbed into her shoulder. "It was beautiful Bella, Edward would have been so proud."

All Bella could do was nod as she allowed the service continue.

---

The Cullen family were standing outside the church, receiving hugs and good wishes from members of the town. While Carlisle was accepting the latest condolence, Esme pulled Bella to the side.

"People are going to arrive at our home within the hour for a reception. Can I assume that you will be joining us?" Esme questioned.

Bella looked towards the sky and saw that it was blue, with just a small cover of clouds. The weather was warmer than she had predicted it to be, and Bella was suddenly struck with an idea.

"No thank you Esme. There is somewhere I would like to take Alicia and Anthony, and I think I have embarrassed myself enough today in front of those people," Bella attempted to joke but all she received was a half hearted smile that did not reach Esme's eyes.

"As you wish dear. Where are you planning to take them?" Esme questioned, curious as to where her daughter-in-law would want to take her grandchildren today.

"Just somewhere Edward took me once." Bella replied, before she leaned in a bid farewell to her mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek.

After kissing each member of her family and thanking them for their support, Bella picked up Anthony in his basket while holding onto Alicia's hand and made her way towards one of the waiting carriages, providing the driver with directions to her meadow.

---

It was not easy climbing the bumpy path to their destination in a long dress with a toddler and a sleeping infant in her arms, so Bella reluctantly released Alicia's hand, and ordered her to stay within her mother's sight which was a hard thing for Alicia to do for she was bursting with excitement; so much so that she would constantly trip on roots that she had ignored but she simply stood up and giggled, wiping her soiled hands on her dress. Alice was going to kill Bella for allowing her to do such a thing.

They finally arrived at the opening to the meadow and Alicia charged forward, ignoring her mother's pleas for her to wait. Bella reached the clearing as fast as she could and watched as Alicia tumbled to the ground once more as she raced towards the trees.

Bella sighed, knowing that her daughter would not listen to her if she was reprimanded. She knew it was harmless and that Alicia would soon tire, and deemed it safe to allow Alicia to do as she wished.

Settling herself down in the middle of the meadow, Bella gazed down at her son, who was staring at her with wide eyes. His pupils were still the blue of a newborn, but Bella noticed the brown tint around the edges. Anthony was going to inherit her brown eyes instead of the emerald eyes of his father and sister. Perhaps that would make it easier for her to look at him in the future, when the initial pain had died away.

Luckily, Bella had placed a large blanket over Anthony under the assumption that he would need more than his woollen blanket to keep him warm. Bella quickly took it out of the basket and laid it on the floor before she gently lifted Anthony out of the basket and onto her lap.

She could hear Alicia's giggle floating through the air and knew that her daughter was fine and left her to play as Bella began to talk to Anthony.

"We will be fine Anthony. I promise. I may find it hard from time to time, but that is simply because you look like your father so much. I loved him more than anyone, and the moment I saw you looked exactly like him, I did not think I would be able to cope," Anthony reached out his hand and grabbed Bella's little finger tightly, "But you are your own person and deserve the chance to build your own personality, without it being based on your father. He gave you to me and for that I will always be thankful for Anthony. I love you." Bella kissed the top of her son's head as he squeaked in what Bella assumed to be agreement.

Alicia's laugh came closer and closer and Bella turned her head in search of her daughter. Bella saw her little girl running as fast as she could towards her. Alicia's chocolate coloured ringlets were bouncing as she run, her little black lace dress rising up as she pushed herself forwards. Bella was stunned she had any energy left at all.

"Mama!" she cried as she flew into Bella's arms. She was only content lying still for mere seconds, before she shifted her small body once more and began to play with the necklace Edward had given her mother; the necklace Bella had never removed from her neck.

The movement Alicia had created had startled Anthony and he began to whimper, and Alicia moved around in Bella's arms until she could get a good look at her brother.

"I think Tony hungry Mama," she stated as she stared up at Bella with her wide green eyes, as she tried to be helpful.

Bella smiled softly at her daughter as she cradled Anthony to her chest, his cries softening as soon as he realised he was safe in his mother's arms.

"Shh little one," Bella cooed, "Everything is okay. Mama is here. Alicia was just saying hello; that is nothing to be afraid of."

Soon Anthony's whimpers had completely silenced, and Bella lowered her arms. She stared at her sons tear stained eyes and felt an unexplainable amount of love surge from her heart to his.

At that moment, Alicia planted a kiss on her little brother's forehead and then laid her head on her mother's chest, staring at the child in her arms. Right then, in that moment, Bella found the peace she had been craving for as she held her two children tightly in her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered towards the sky. "Thank you for giving them to me Edward."

---

Bella had returned home that evening with her two children and the peace she had found still resting in her soul. Yes, it still hurt to think about Edward and every breath was a challenge, Bella knew it would not be that easy to overcome, but it was almost as if the pain had been numbed until it was bearable.

After putting Anthony to bed, Bella had spent the rest of the evening with her daughter.

Angela prepared the pair of them a bath, and for the first time in a long time, Bella shared the tub with her daughter, allowing Alicia to splash her as much as her little heart wished to and blew bubbles in her face with soap, causing Alicia's beautiful laughter to fill the room.

Making sure Alicia was tucked deeply into her blankets, Bella had sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and told her the same bedtime story her grandmother had told her during her own childhood.

Alicia was deeply asleep by the time Bella had finished her story and it was just as well, for as the last word hung in the air, Anthony began to cry; it was time for his next feed.

Sitting on her bed, Bella pulled her top away and allowed her son access to her breast. He grabbed on eagerly and began to suck as if he had not been fed before. Bella simply watched her son feeding, taking in all the motions his face made and the expressions he pulled as he sucked. She ran her finger down his cheek, causing Anthony to pull away and dribble slightly.

Bella tried to return him to her nipple but he turned his head away, apparently full up. After carefully burping him, Bella gently placed Anthony back into his crib. She leant forwards and placed a kiss on his soft baby hair.

"Now, I do not want to hear a peep out of you until the New Year. Allow Mama her three hours of sleep before you decide you are hungry again." Anthony simply shut his eyes and Bella smiled before placing one last kiss on his small head.

Bella changed into her nightgown and blew out the candle on her bedside. She slid into bed and prepared for the New Year without Edward by her side.

Hours later, a cry fought through the cloud that had formed in Bella's mind. Groaning, Bella reached for the watch that she had placed on her bedside table. It was two hours into the New Year. Anthony had not woken up for four hours, a new record.

Anthony. Crying.

Bella listened. There was silence. She was sure she heard Anthony crying and yet there was silence in the room. Anthony did not stop crying until he was in her arms and full with breast milk.

Bella quickly spun her head until she was facing the crib at the end of her bed. There was a figure standing over the bed, their back towards Bella.

Instantly worried that someone was trying to take Anthony away like they had Alicia, Bella began to scream.

The figure at the end of the bed immediately spun around, Anthony in their arms. Bella's scream died in her throat as all the air left her body.

"Edward?" she gasped.

---

**Like?**

**Thanks for reading! Does anyone else love The Vampire Diaries?**

**Only two more chapters left before an epilogue I think. I have my own site now that has pictures for each of the dresses, homes etc. ****http://greenfallenleaves(dot)webs(dot)com/ I also write on there if there are slow updates etc so check it out :)**

**Until next time. :) Hope it will be sooner than last time!**


	38. My Immortal

************

****

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.********

**_Coming out of hiding: I know I am the worst person ever but I was having a really hard time with this chapter. I didn't like the way it was flowing and I still really dislike it and I am sorry if you guys hate it but I thought you deserved an update!_**

**HUGE thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, most reviewed chapter so far! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Thanks to everyone who put this on alert and in their favourite, bet you're glad it is finally coming into use!**

**Hope you like this chapter, I am really sorry if you don't! You may see a number of familiar quotes...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

************

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Eight - My Immortal**

"Edward?" Bella gasped.

The figure holding Anthony quickly placed him back in his crib and moved towards the window; the moonlight reflecting on their face, which was covered in half healed cuts and yellow bruises.

Bella quickly threw the covers away from her body and made her way towards the window, but she did not reach out for the figure.  
"Wh--? H-how? What?" Bella stuttered, unable to comprehend what was going on.

The Edward Bella thought she saw in front of her gave a small shrug and a half-hearted smile. "I promised I would be home for New Year."

Bella simply stared at the man in front of her before she began to shake her head. "No, no. This is not real. You are dead."

The Edward from Bella's imagination took a step forward, "No Be-"

"Yes, you are. I received a letter. I spoke at your memorial service today. I have not heard anything from you for almost two months. You are dead!" Bella began to sob, taking a step away from the Edward her mind had conjured up.

Edward moved closer to her, "Bella it IS me. I promise on my life."

Bella took another step away from him, "But you have no life. Please God, stop this! I cannot bear this!" she cried, placing her hands over her eyes to block the imaginary image of her husband.

When she did not hear anything else, Bella slowly removed her hands only to come face to face with Edward. He grabbed her wrists lightly and Bella gasped; he felt so real, so warm.

"It is me Bella," Edward whispered, "It is me." He caressed her cheek and Bella could not help but lean into it. She had missed the heat of his body against her's almost more than anything. Even if this was a dream, Bella decided that she would cherish every moment; for when she woke up she was sure to go mad with grief.

Placing her hand over Edward's, Bella gasped in shock; he even smelt the same.

"How can it be you?" Bella whispered, scared that anything could tear her away from this dream.

"I survived," Edward whispered in return, breathing deeply into Bella's hair. "I was saved by one of the women of the town."

Raising her head, Bella attempted to look her husband in he eyes, but his eyes were closed as he pulled her to his body; she did not resist this time.

"They saved you? How could a woman save you from all the soldiers who attacked your base?" Bella asked, needing to know how he was able to come to her. The explanation her dream was giving her did not make any sense.

"The woman who made the necklace for you, Claudette, was the one to save me. As I told you in my letters, the town was evacuated but apart from myself and the two other doctors working with me, there were no other medics for miles. Claudette began to feel ill and so sent a letter to the base, requesting some help. I volunteered to go as she had become very dear to me while we were in town together and the other doctors decided that they would be able to cope without me for the day. By the time I had reached her temporary home and figured out what was causing her to feel unwell, night was falling and Claudette insisted that I remained at her home for the night; that it was unsafe to ride in the dark. We did not know right then how right she was, but unfortunately not for the simple reason of falling from your horse.

"We could hear the gunfire that was occurring at the base in the middle of the night, even though we were a good ten miles away. I instantly knew that our base had been ambushed and was about to return to help the injured but Claudette prevented me, calling me mad for even thinking about it." Even if this was just a dream, Bella instantly felt indebted to Claudette.

"She demanded that I stayed with her until we heard news that the adversary soldiers had left and it would be safe for someone on our side of the war to leave. The mail was cut off and the German army refused to leave our base, meaning there was no possible chance for me to get in contact with anyone.

"Claudette provided me with her late husband's clothes, meaning that I could blend in with the relocated visitors, I would no longer stand out as a medic. It meant that although I could not talk or contact anyone, I was able to leave the house and provide food for myself and Claudette without being caught."

Bella pulled away from her husband and lightly ran her fingers along Edward's cuts and bruises, quickly pulling her hand away as Edward winced slightly. There were purple bruises right under his eyes and cuts were scattered along his cheeks, with a large gash across his forehead.

She wanted nothing more than to kiss them, to heal them, but Bella knew the moment she attempted to do such a thing was the moments she was fly head first into insanity. She could not do that yet; she needed a little more time with her husband.

"If you were never caught, how on earth did you get all these bruises? You are dead; this is what you looked like when you died!" Bella suddenly realised, pulling away from Edward even more, but he tightened his grip around her; making it impossible to escape.

"Working as a doctor had a number of benefits. I heard rumours from the soldiers that one tactic the Germans had taken up was that of punching anyone they came across as hard as they could in the gut. Unable to fight the impulse, the man beaten will cry out in his native tounge and reveal his side of the war." Edward explained, his eyes closed once more, "Knowing this, I asked Claudette to only speak to me in French, and as I had been speaking French daily for over six months, I managed to control my urge to speak English. However, one evening when I was checking the traps for rabbits, a group of German soldiers approached me. I did not look suspicious in my French clothes but I guess they were simply looking for a bit of fun.

"They hit me in my gut as per usual and I yelled out with the typical Belgian response, merde, but that did not stop them. They began to kick and punch me, spitting on me. When they finally left me alone I had all these cuts, two fractured ribs and a sprained ankle. I managed to hobble back to Claudette's home before I passed out from the pain. A few hours later when I had woken up, Claudette had placed a split on my ankle and wrapped my chest in bandages. She is old and does not know much about medicine but we did the best we could. That is why it has taken me so long to come home, but Bella I want you to know that I would have tried everything to come here sooner if I could have." Edward looked into Bella's eyes, pleading with her to understand him.

Bella stared right back at him and saw the pure love and honesty in his eyes. She slowly nodded her head in agreement, "I know you would have Edward and I love you for it." She took a deep breath, "Now that I have the truth, I am ready to let you go. I am ready to wake up."

Edward blinked in confusion, "Wake up?"

"Yes." Bella nodded, bracing herself for the pain she was sure to feel.

"Bella, you are not asleep," Edward told her slowly, confused as to why she would think such a thing.

"Yes I am. You are dead, I know you are. This is just my subconscious taking me into the pits of misery, but if it means I get to spend more time with you, I will happily take the madness," Bella quickly told Edward, waiting for the jolt of sleep ending.

"I thought I just explained to you that I survived? How can you still believe you are imagining this? That you are still asleep?" Edward took her face in his hands once more, trying to make her understand this was real.

"Edward, if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave. Your presence and memories are still here and it will not leave me alone. I do not think I can take dreaming of you anymore. I am beyond relieved that you came to me one last time but these wounds will not heal, this pain is never going to leave me. You telling me that you are actually here is too much. Please leave!" Bella squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch Edward fade away in front of her.

His hands did not disappear from her face and she could still feel his body against hers. Bella slowly opened her eyes and found Edward staring down at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"Please Edward! I assure you it is going to be extremely hard to cope with this, please do not make it any harder for me! Please let me wake up!" Bella cried, tears running down her face.

"You are not asleep Bella, and I am not dead. I am here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face along with Alicia's and our son's in my mind, every second that I was away."

His mouth was on hers then, and Bella could not fight him. Not because he was so much stronger than her, but because her will crumbled into dust the second their lips met.  
When they finally parted, Bella looked at the Edward before her. Could it really be her husband? Could he actually be alive? Could the letter have been wrong?

"Edward?" Bella questioned again, finally starting to believe that maybe it was all real; not just a hideous dream.

"When you cried as Alicia's life hung in the balance, I wiped away all of your tears. When you screamed as James attacked you, I fought him and all of your fears away. I held your hand through Alicia's birth and you still have all of me." Edward rushed out, "What else do you need me to say that will prove it is me here with you, that this is real?"

Bella looked at her husband and, at long last, saw the truth staring her in the face. It was Edward. He had come back to her. "Edward!" Bella cried out as she threw herself into his arms, knocking them both backwards.

She covered his face with kisses, rubbing her hands up and down his body, enjoying the warmth it provided. She had been cold for so long but it was finally beginning to change. "It is you, it is you," she repeated, in awe of the fact he was here with him.

Edward pushed the stray hairs away from her face lovingly and gazed into her eyes, "It is me."

Their crash to the floor and subsequent conversation had led to Anthony waking up once more, as he began to sob due to the noise. Bella and Edward tore their attention away from each other and focused on their crying son.

As Edward stood staring in wonder at the crib, Bella gathered Anthony into her arms and began to soothe him. "Shh little one. We are sorry; we did not mean to wake you. Everything is okay, go back to sleep my love." Edward could do nothing but stare at the life Bella held in her arms. It was their son.

Yes, Edward had held him, but only very briefly and he knew nothing about the whimpering boy. He did not even know his son's name.

It was almost as if Bella could hear Edward's internal struggle, as she made her way towards him with their silent but curious son. She began to and him to Edward, and he quickly made a cradle with his arms; instantly loving the weight of his small son in his arms.

"Edward, meet your son Anthony, Anthony, meet your Papa." Bella whispered, smoothing the few strands of hair on his small head.

"Anthony?" Edward questioned, unable to tear his eyes away from the child in his arms. As Edward stared at him, Anthony stared right back, as though he was memorising his father's face.

"Yes, Anthony. After his father," Bella clarified softly. "He is never this good, he must already know you are his father," she smiled up at her husband as he questioned her.

"Is he a difficult baby?" Edward asked, unable to believe such a thing as he held onto a silent Anthony.

"No, not at all. He loves spending time with our family and does not seem to be bothered by large crowds. The only thing that upsets him is when someone other than myself or Alicia is holding him. He will cry until his poor body can take it no more and he passes out. He must know you are his father because I have never seen him so peaceful in another man's arm," Bella quickly explained.

Just then, Anthony began to whimper, causing Edward's heart to deflate. He had hoped what Bella had said was true, that Anthony had recognised his father but the soft cries instantly contradicted such ideas. What could he expect? Anthony was upset if he was held in a stranger's arms, and that was exactly what Edward was; a stranger.

"Do not look so panicked Edward," Bella laughed, reaching for their son once more, "He does know you are his father, he is simply hungry. He has not had anything to eat in about five hours!" Bella settled herself on their bed once more and Edward quickly joined her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and gazing down at Anthony while he ate; just like he used to do with Alicia when she was as small.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours; enjoying the feeling of being together once more. As Anthony finished feeding, Edward stretched his hands out, "May I?"

"Of course!" Bella grinned, passing her dozing son to his father to be burped. Watching Edward be a father once more caused her heart to swell. "It is lovely watching the pair of you together," she commented, "You are so good with them."

Edward smiled at her slightly as he cradled a sleeping Anthony in his arms. Bella placed her head on his shoulder and watched as Edward traced the outline of Anthony's face with his finger. Their family was almost complete once more and Bella could not believe it. She desperately wanted to wake up little Alicia, but she knew that would not be fair to the small one year old. She could see Edward in the morning.

"How could you believe I was dead Bella?" Edward asked suddenly, his voiced full of pain.

Bella removed her head from his body and looked down, suddenly finding the quilt fascinating. "I did not at first. I remembered you telling me that I would have felt it if you died so I ignored the letter. Esme did not think it was fair on either me or Alicia if I continued in this way, talking to Alicia as if you were coming home as Esme truly believed you would never return. She sat me down and told me that the army do not make mistakes with letters such as these, and that for the sake of Anthony's health, I should accept the fact that you were no longer alive." She explained, feeling guilty at ever doubting his words.

"After all the thousand times I have told you I love you, how could you let one word from my mother break your faith in me?" Edward asked. "I told you that I would return to you, that I would survive the war. I told you that you would feel it when I died. Did you feel anything?"

"No," Bella replied quietly. She felt like a small child being scolded.

"I could see it in your eyes when you first saw me, you honestly believed that I was dead; that I would never return to you. The most absurd, ridiculous concept- as if I could ever die without you in my arms."

Bella felt the need to defend herself, "If I let myself hope, and it came to nothing that would have killed me. If you had been part of my imagination, so vivid and life like, the wounds in my heart would never have healed, the pain would be too real for me to ever forget it and move past the mourning. Believing that you were dead seemed like the easier option in the end. Even though I wished with my entire body and soul that you were alive, you had not contacted us in almost two months, we had been told that there were no survivors. It was easier to believe you had died fighting for the good that discover one day that you had survived and moved on with your life, with your love; forgetting about me."

Edward stared her right in the eyes, and when he spoke, his words went to her very soul, "Bella, I will love you forever. There will never be a time when I want anyone but you, and if we are apart, I will die trying to return to you. There is not one single person in this world that I want in my life more than I want you, Alicia and Anthony." He took a deep breath, "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I could not see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything apart from returning home to you and our family."

Bella had tears pouring from her eyes as her body wracked with sobs. She did not know whether they were sad tears or happy tears; her body was overrun with too many emotions.

Noticing the state he had put his wife in, Edward quickly shifted Anthony into one arm and pulled Bella closer with the other until her head was resting on his chest; her tears soaking through his shirt. "Shh, shh my love. I am so sorry for upsetting you. We should not focus on what has past because we need to focus on the future; on the future of our family. We have each other again and our beautiful children and that is all that matters. Please do not cry my angel."

Bella fisted her hand into Edward shirt as she tried to pull herself together. Edward was right; they needed to focus on the positive aspects of life. She had gone through enough heartbreak in the past month to cause even the most heartless person to weep. But all that was over now, for Edward had returned to them once more.

"Tell me about Anthony. Tell me every little detail about him," Edward pleaded, wanting to change the direction of their conversation.

"He was born on December the twenty eighth after seven hours of labour. I wa—" Bella was interrupted by her chamber door slamming open and bouncing off the wall, as a small, nightdress clad girl stood in the doorway, tears staining her cheeks.

She made her way over to Bella's side of the bed without noticing Edward and stuck her arms up in a request to be lifted onto the bed. She cuddled into her mother's side as Bella wiped away the crusted tears that adorned her cheeks.

"Bad dream Mama," she whimpered, sticking her thumb in her mouth and beginning to suck.

"Oh baby, I am sorry to hear that!" Bella sympathises, "Do you know what will make you feel better?" Alicia shook her head, "Look who is back." Bella raised her hand and pointed at her Papa, who was staring at Alicia in awe.

Alicia followed her mother's gaze and was met with the sight of her father for the first time in months. She blinked as Edward stayed stock still. Bella noticed that his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"Papa?" Alicia questioned. The tears began to fall from Edward's eyes as all he could do was nod. His little girl remembered him!

Bella quickly removed Anthony from his father's arms as Alicia launched herself at her Papa's chest, crying out in glee. Edward quickly engulfed her small body in a large hug, kissing everywhere his lips could reach.

"My darling daughter. Papa has missed you so much," he was able to sob out.

Alicia raised her head from her father's chest and patted his cheek clumsily, "Cry no Papa."

"You have grown so much little girl. Do not tell me you did everything while Papa was away?" Edward joked with his daughter, pretending to take her nose and making her giggle, "Did you look after your Mama and brother like I asked?"

Alicia nodded enthusiastically and began to explain to Edward in detail, as much detail as such a small child could, everything that had been happening since he was away.

As Bella listened to Alicia explain her life story to Edward, who made noises and gasps at the right time, she gazed down at her son. Bella had her family back. For the first time, Bella and Edward were complete with their two children.

Life was perfect once more.

************************

****

---

**Sorry if you hate it. I'm sorry if the layout is weird, FF is playing up and won't let me fix it!**

**So, good news: Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart have apparently confirmed they are a couple. I don't believe they said it but a big Robsten supporter :) What do you guys think?**

**Until next time :)**


	39. Beside You

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**After one month I am back! I am so sorry for the delay and I thank you all for sticking with me! I will try my hardest to not let it happen again for the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter and encouraged me to stick at this chapter! Thanks also to everyone who put this story in their favourites/alerts, each little email from this site is cherished.**

**As previously explained, this chapter was written on my iPod due to a lack of computer, so I want to say sorry for mistakes. Blame their predictive text! I hope you like this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Thirty Nine – Beside You**

Bella could feel the light of morning trying to pierce through her eyelids, but she was not ready to wake up yet. A smile rose to her lips as she remembered the events that had occurred in the early hours of the morning; her husband, her Edward, has returned home from war alive and well, simply a little bit bruised.

She stretched out her hand and reached for her husband's body. All she could grasp was air. Snapping her eyes open, Bella searched for Edward, but all she could see was an empty bed. Running her hand along the sheets, she could instantly tell that it had been vacated for a while; it was cold as ice.

To cut the new wound Bella felt in her heart even deeper, Alicia, who Bella was sure had arrived in the early hours of the morning and fallen asleep in her Papa's arms, was also missing from the bed; highlighting that the events Bella thought had occurred last night were actually a simple, heartbreaking nightmare.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she rose to her knees and began to crawl towards the crib, wanting to gather Anthony into her arms so that he could he could provide her with a small sliver of comfort. The crib was also empty.

Like a punch to the gut, Bella remembered what had caused her to awaken in the first place; somebody had taken Anthony out of his crib and stopped his crying. Her imagination had allowed her to believe that it was Edward, back from the dead, and she had gone along with it, therefore allowing someone to snatch away her son while she hallucinated.

Bella curled up into a ball and began to sob, her body vibrating as the pain wracked through her. How could she allow someone to take her child for the second time? Why did she imagine Edward coming back to life and taking the last piece of sanity away from her? Why was she lying down in bed crying when her Anthony was clearly missing?

A cough interrupted Bella from her sobs. Whipping her head around, Bella came face to face with Edward, who was carefully balancing a tray in one hand, a starring Anthony on one hip while Alicia clung tightly to his trouser leg, a flower in her small clenched fist.

"I thought you may like to eat breakfast in bed this morning," Edward explained softly, looking at Bella before suddenly breaking eye contact and looking at Alicia. Bella followed his gaze and noticed that Alicia was pulling on his trouser leg.

"I give her flower now?" she attempted to whisper, not very successfully as she looked up at her Papa for his answer. Edward simply nodded at her before he returned his gaze to his wife.  
Alicia clambered up onto her parents' bed and thrust the flower in her mother's face. "From Papa. He say you as beautiful as it." Bella took the white rose from her daughter's grasp and sniffed it slightly before kissing Alicia on the cheek in thanks.

Edward still stood silently in the doorway, watching his daughter and wife interact with one another. He had missed this more than anything else while he was away. Anthony's slight movement on his father's hip jolted Edward from his thoughts as he looked down at his beautiful son. He could not thank God enough for allowing both Bella and Anthony to come away from the birth unharmed, although he wished with all his might that he had been able to return home in time to hold Bella's hand through all those hours of pain and gaze upon their son's face for the first time together.

"Are you going to stand there as still as a statue all day or am I going to be presented with this marvellous feast you have all prepared for me?" Bella asked, her voice light and happy, her eyes free from tears once more.

"Of course," Edward answered instantly, making his way towards the bed.  
After carefully depositing the tray onto Bella's lap, Edward slid into the bed next to her once more and rested a dozing Anthony on his shoulder, trying his best not to disturb his darling son with any sudden movements.

"Thank you Alicia for helping Papa make this feast for me," Bella smiled and kissed Alicia on the cheek, causing their daughter to giggle, "And thank you Papa for helping Alicia carry it up the stairs". As Bella lent over to kiss his cheek, her lips grazed his ear, causing goose bumps to erupt all over Edward's body.

"Why did you leave me to wake up here all alone?" Bella whispered, "I was so afraid that last night had all been a dream and that someone had taken one of my last pieces of you, Anthony, away from me."

"I am so sorry my love. When I woke up you looked so peaceful and you had had such an eventful night I did not want to wake you. I just wanted to do something nice for you, as a small token of my apology for putting you through the hell I did." Edward explained, his face pulled down in a frown as he thought about how Bella must have felt waking up alone after the events of last night. Instead of making things pleasant for her when she woke up, he had made it quite terrible.

Bella smiled gently at him, "As long as you promise to never leave me alone again."

Edward quickly gazed at Anthony to check he was still sleeping and made sure Alicia was not watching them. Satisfied that tracing the flowers on the bedspread would keep Alicia occupied for long enough, Edward quickly lent forward and placed his lips softly on Bella's, promising her that she would never wake up alone again.

---

"Bella, what on earth is so urgent that you needed us to arrive here immediately?" Carlisle asked as Angela removed his coat for him.  
"You are looking extremely flushed and excited Bella; are you feeling in good health?" Esme questioned, quite concerned for the well being of her daughter in law.  
"Let her be," Rosalie interrupted as she entered the house, holding Charlotte carefully in her arms so as not to wake her.

"Well said Rosie," Emmett boomed, picking Bella up and spinning her around until she began to feel slightly sick, "It is good to see you back on your feet once more." Emmett placed Bella back on the floor and as she waited for the room to stop spinning, her big brother lowered himself to her height and whisper into her ear, "You really scared me for a while there squirt. Please promise me it will never happen again."

Bella threw her arms around her bear of a brother, "I am so sorry for putting all of you through it all. I promise you it will never happen again." Emmett's grin and kiss on the cheek said enough to express his relief at having his little sister back to normal.

"Could you all please come into the living room? There is something very important I think you must see?" Bella grinned at her family, confusing her parents-in-law even more, and led them into the sitting room as they exchanged puzzled glances with one another.

"Do not tell me Anthony is walking already," Carlisle joked lightly, "I am not old enough to have two walking grandchildren."

"Do not be ridiculous Carlisle," Esme chastised her husband with a playful slap on the arm, "He is only a week old, of course he i—"

Everyone stopped dead in the entrance of the living room, as they came face to face with a nervous looking Edward, holding Alicia's small hand in his own as if for support. There was no movement or noise for what seemed like hours, before Esme suddenly burst into tears and buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder as he began to mumble incoherent words, Emmett's mouth dropped open and Rosalie was so shocked she nearly dropped a sleeping Charlotte, Bella rushing forwards to help catch her before she slipped from her mother's grasp completely. As if to prove that she was her father's son, the little girl continued to dream through it all.

Emmett was the first to recover. "What on earth is going on here Bella? How in God's name can I, and I assuming everyone else, see Edward, Edward who has been reported dead, standing in front of us? What spell did you make the town loony perform to make us see this?"

Bella made her way to Edward's side, grinning all the way, and wrapped her arm around his waist. Edward instantly reciprocated the action, and Bella could feel how nervous he was at his family's reaction, his hand was shaking on her skin. "I assure you Emmett, I did not have the 'town loony' perform any sort of spell. This is really Edward," she turned her gaze to him and they stared into each other's eyes as she continued to talk. "He is alive. He kept his promise and came home in the early hours of the morning, in time for New Year just as h—"

Bella was interrupted as Alice's voice floated through the hallway. Everyone in the living room jumped slightly; they had been so deeply consumed in their own little bubble that none of them had heard the doorbell ring or the entrance of Alice and Jasper.

"I apologise on behalf of both of us for being so late," Alice called, "We left the moment we received Bella's letter but you would not believe the amount of horses on the road on the morning of New Year. We—" Alice and Jasper had entered the room hand in hand and slowly took the sight in before them.

Esme had so many tears pouring from her eyes that Alice was certain she would be unable to see a thing, Carlisle was staring straight ahead without blinking, and Rose was just about clinging onto her dozing daughter while Emmett looked shell shocked.

Following everyone's gaze, the couple were met with the sight of Bella and Alicia, and in between the pair of them was a very alive looking, albeit slightly battered, Edward Cullen. It was now Jasper's turn to allow his mouth to lose the fight with gravity.

Alice, on the other hand, reacted in a way that nobody could expect. She charged across the room and ran into Edward's body so hard that he released his hold on Bella and Alicia and hit the floor, wincing as the wooden planks connected with his bruises. Before he could react, Alice had thrown herself onto his chest and slapped him around the face.

"You selfish bastard! How could you do that to us?" She began to punch any part of Edward's body she could reach, instantly winding him, "How could you allow us to believe you were dead? Did you not think about what it would do to Carlisle and Esme? To Bella and Alicia? To me? Did you know that Bella did not leave her bed for weeks? That we had to take Alicia away from her because Bella was too depressed to be able to look after her? We had a memorial service for you yesterday and you are not even dead!"

Bella finally returned to her senses after the shock of watching her tiny best friend knock her husband to the ground, "Enough Alice! Emmett, help Edward, pull her away from him!" Bella cried. Emmett quickly rushed to do his little sister's bidding. "You should be beyond pleased that Edward has returned home alive and well. You should be thanking God at the top of your voice as He allowed my husband to return to me, he allowed Esme and Carlisle to have their son back, He is allowing Alicia and Anthony to have their father raise them and He has given you your brother back."

Alice stopped fighting against Emmett's hold on her and hung her head. Her shoulders began to shake slightly and Emmett quickly transferred her into Jasper's arms; he did not know how to act around crying women.

Bella was helping pull Edward to his feet, causing Edward to groan in pain; his cuts and bruises were on fire. However, the moment he was steady on his feet once more, Esme threw herself into her son's arms, sobbing her heart out. Ignoring the burning pain in his ribs, Edward pulled his mother as close to his body as he could, burying his hand in her hair as he attempted to comfort her.

"I am so sorry Mama," he whispered, "I am so sorry for putting you through it, through everything." Esme's cries began to rise in volume as she crushed herself to her son's chest, never wanting to let him go again.

Unsure of what to do, Edward looked at Carlisle, and pleaded for help with his eyes. Forcing his body to move, Carlisle slowly made his way over to his wife and son, still unable to believe that the events that were unravelling before his eyes were actually real. Carefully, Carlisle began to peel his wife away from Edward's busied body but she was having none of it, tightening her grip on her beloved Edward.

"Love, believe me I know how you feel, I am sure you never want to let him go again, but there are many other people here that want to greet him too," Carlisle explained gently, trying to pull Esme away once more. With much reluctance, Esme relinquished her hold on Edward and settled for staring at him in awe as he wrapped his arms around his father.

Edward had only seen his father cry twice, when his parents had died, but as he embraced his son in the largest hug he had ever received, Edward felt Carlisle's shoulders shake as his tears began to seep into Edward shirt.

"I love you Father," was all Edward was able to say, suddenly overcome with emotion at the loss of control Carlisle displayed.

"I love you too son," Carlisle was able to choke out, "More than life itself. Swear to me that you will never put me or your mother in that situation again, or I promise to all the above that I will kill you myself!" Edward let out a watery laugh in response.

---

It had been three days since Edward had returned and there had not been a moment of peace and quiet in the house since. The three couples that did not live in the house had moved into the guest rooms for the time being, unwilling to leave Edward, fearing that he would disappear, even though he had promised on numerous occasions that he would not be going anywhere, they were all unwilling to risk it.

Although Bella loved being surrounded by her family, especially now she could understand the pain and worry she had put them all through when she retreated into herself, she could not help but wish that they would allow her and Edward a night alone.

She had not made love to Edward since the night before he left for war, and her heart and body were calling for him. Bella knew Edward felt the same way, for just that morning, he had woke her up with a searing kiss, however as it was starting to become a little heated, Alicia had charged into their chamber and jumped onto their bed, causing her parents to break apart quickly and straighten themselves out.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Bella entered the garden and went in search of Esme, before she could change her mind due to the embarrassing question she was about to ask her mother-in-law.

Bella quickly found Esme sitting on a bench in the sun, reading a novel, but she quickly closed it as she noticed Bella approaching. "Bella," she called, "is it not the most beautiful day for this time of the year?"

Nodding, Bella placed herself on the bench next to Esme and pulled her coat closer to her body. Noticing Bella's hesitation, Esme reached out her hand and placed it on Bella lap in an attempt to relax her.

"What is worrying you my dear?" she asked, smiling at her red cheeked daughter-in-law.

"Nothing is worrying me per say," Bella began slowly, unsure of how to broach the subject. "I was simply wondering if, perhaps, you and Carlisle could possibly take Alicia and Anthony to your home tonight and watch them for me."

"Whatever for?" Esme questioned. Of course she would never pass up the chance to spend time with her darling grandchildren, but Bella was so in love with her children that she was still unable to allow them to be out of her eyesight for more than half an hour at a time.

The blush deepened on Bella's cheeks but she knew she could not retract her request now. "," she rushed out, averting her gaze from Esme's curious eyes.

"I am sorry dear, I did not quite catch that," Esme smiled, trying to contain her laughter. This was clearly a very uncomfortable topic for Bella and she did not wish to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

Inhaling deeply, Bella attempted to explain once more. "I wish to spend the night with Edward. We love having the family here more than anything, especially after all the support you have provided us with, it is just that we have not had a moment to ourselves an—"

"You do not have to explain any further Bella," Esme smiled. Noticing that Bella was still refusing to look at her, she gently placed her fingers under her chin and raised her head, "It is nothing to be ashamed about love. You want to send time with your husband, and I am well aware of what that feels like. I am also aware that you have been unable to be with him since before he left for Belgium; of course you would want to spend a night alone with him." Bella threw a small smile Esme's way, how had she been so lucky in receiving such kind parents-in-law?

"Carlisle and I would be delighted to look after Anthony and Alicia for the night, especially now that Anthony actually allows us to touch him!" Bella laughed at this. It was true, ever since his father had returned home, Anthony was allowing more and more people to pick him up and take him away from his parents. Although it was a slightly irrational thought, Bella believed that Anthony had been rejecting anyone apart from his mother and sister holding him as he was waiting for his father to return home before he granted anyone else the pleasure of having his comforting baby weight in their arms.

Surprisingly, it was now Carlisle who could not let his grandson go. Every morning after Anthony had had his feed, Carlisle would whisk him into his arms and they would take a stroll around the garden, and Anthony would following his grandfather's finger as he pointed out numerous types of trees and birds to his grandson, who was still too small to lift his own head up, let alone appreciate nature; but that did not deter Carlisle.

"Thank you so much Esme," Bella said, wrapping her arms around her mother-in-law.

Esme patted her back gently, "No need to thank me. We would do anything for you; you should know that by now." Bella nodded into her shoulder and confirmed that she did indeed know that. "Now let's get inside, it is starting to get a bit chilly." And with that, the mother and daughter walked arm in arm back to the house.

---

Esme turned out to be a godsend. After explaining to Carlisle, Bella's plans for the evening, much to Bella's mortification, Carlisle had organised an afternoon of hunting with Jasper, Emmett and Edward, which allowed the girls, who had of course heard of Bella's plan, to play Bella doll.

Two hours before the men were due to return home, Alice and Esme pushed Bella into her chair at the vanity while Rosalie went on a mission to find her something to wear. They spent an hour on her hair and makeup, before forcing her to slip into a corset and knickers, with tights coming up over her knee. Bella felt completely embarrassed at her family seeing her like this, and severely undressed and inappropriate, but Esme, Alice and Rosalie assured her that Edward would love it.

Leaving Bella with half an hour to fill, Esme, Alice and Rosalie went to pack their bags, ready to pull their husbands out of the house the moment they arrived. After kissing Anthony goodbye, Bella placed him in Esme's arms, having already said farewell to Alicia. She knew it would be extremely difficult to be away from her children but Bella hoped it would be worth it.

Exactly thirty one minutes later, Edward entered their chamber after being directed their by his mother, who claimed Bella needed help with something. Slightly confused as to what Bella could need help with, but wanting to aid her any way he could, Edward headed straight to their chamber. The moment he opened the door, Edward stopped short. Their room had been filled with hundreds of flickering candles, all giving out a sensuous glow. And standing in the middle of the room, looking nervous and shy, was Bella, who instantly took Edward's breath away.

Carefully closing the door and making his way through the path of candles, Edward made his way towards Bella. "What is going on?"

"Surprise," Bella whispered, nervous about his reaction. When he did not reply, Bella began to panic and was overwhelmed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry; I wanted to spend an evening with you, which is why Esme has taken Alicia and Anthony for the night. I am sorry that you hate the idea, I will just go and write a note to Esme, asking her to bring the children back," Bella mumbled quickly as she bent down to blow out the candles at her feet.

Edward frightened her slightly as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into a standing position once more, kissing her neck as he did so.

"Bella, this is the most stunning thing I have even seen. How could you ever think that I would not want to make love to you? You simply took my breath away and I could not answer you. I want nothing more than to spend this night with you," Edward reassured her as he stared her straight in the eye to reinforce his point.

"Do you promise that is the truth?" Bella asked softly, her eyes beginning to glow in the candlelight due to the moisture beginning to gather there.

"I swear on my life," and as the last letter left his mouth, Edward began to pepper kisses across Bella's face and neck, causing her to moan and allow her head to fall backwards, providing him with better access to her skin; utterly convinced that he was telling her the truth when he said he wanted this as much as she did.

Minding the candles that were at their feet, Edward carefully pulled Bella into his arms and carried her to their bed, placing her in the middle of it before he slowly removed his shirt; placing it on the bedside table so that it would not be set alight.

Bella stared transfixed as her husband's body was revealed to her for the first time in months. Although the bruises were beginning to disappear, Bella could still see the blue and yellow tints to his skin, but it did nothing to take away his beauty.

Edward stared down at his wife for seconds or maybe hours, he had lost all idea of time, as he took in her beauty. She was absolutely stunning and he thanked every god out there for blessing him with such a goddess for a wife. Slowly, Edward lent forwards and begun to undo the strings of Bella's corset.

He noticed her chest rising up and down at a faster rate that it had been moments ago and he could not help but smile at the knowledge that it was he, Edward Cullen, that was making her body react like this. A few minutes later, Edward began to gradually inch the corset down her body, revealing Bella's body a bit at a time as he kissed every piece of available skin.

When her nipples were finally exposed to him, Edward latched onto them like a starving baby, lavishing them with the attention he believed they deserved since he had not been able to provide it for months. When a loud moan escaped Bella's lips, Edward increased his efforts tenfold, wanting to hear the beautiful noise again and again and again.

Somehow, he was able to pull himself away from her for long enough to kiss her lips, wanting to express the love and desire he felt for her in that moment. Bella took the opportunity to reach for Edward's trouser button, and before he realised what was happening, Bella was shimmying his trousers down his legs. Reluctantly, Edward removed his body from hers and stood on the floor, blowing the nearest candles out before stepping out of his trousers. The moment his feet were free, Edward pounced on his wife once more, not wanting to lose a moment of the time they had together.

Fusing their lips together once more, Edward began to lower his hands down Bella's naked midriff, until he reached the top of her underwear. Slowly and sensuously, Edward began to inch them down her body, pulling her legs over his shoulder to remove them completely before tossing them over his shoulder, no longer caring if the house caught on fire.

As he stared down at his wife's body, he could see she was glistening with excitement. Without breaking eye contract, Edward lowered his face until her was kissing her lips, causing Bella to let out a small scream.

As his tongue racked havoc with her body and senses, Bella's hands gripped her hair, trying to find something to hold on to so that she could keep her sanity. Finally, Edward had mercy on her and removed his lips from hers, but not before drawing her so close to the edge she thought she would explode.

Edward lifted his body until his penis was parallel with her entrance, and Bella reached between them, until she had a solid hold on it. Shaking his head, Edward gently removed her hand as he kissed her on the cheek. "This is all about you my love, enjoy it," he whispered in her ear.

Hypnotised, Bella nodded; in that moment she would have done anything he asked. She began to reach for her stockings, noticing that Edward had not removed them but he placed his hand on top of hers, preventing it from moving. "No, leave them on." Bella almost died and went to Heaven at the sound of his voice.

At that moment, Edward entered her and all the coherent thoughts that had remained in her body left Bella instantly. All she could think about was the pleasure she felt at the feeling of her husband buried deep inside her after so long.

As if to reiterate her point, Edward moaned loudly, causing Bella to clench around him. "Oh God so tight," he moaned, "How can you still be so tight?" Bella had no answer for him, she was not even sure she could speak right now if her life depended on it.

Edward began to pump into his wife's body hard and fast, having been denied it for so many months. To prove that she was enjoying it, Bella was constantly moaning, her hands tangled up in his hair and he pushed in and out, probably unaware of the war raging between her senses inside her body.

"Faster, faster, more, please, more, Edward," Bella chanted, the coil in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter with every second that passed. Instead of speeding up, Edward slowed his pace down, entering leisurely as he began to whisper to her, "I love you Bella. God I love you. I missed you so much."

"I know Edward, I know," Bella moaned in his ear as she pushed her body up to meet his, "I love you more than life itself."

"I am so sorry for everything that happened while I was away," Edward murmured as his breathing became uneven. "I am so sorry for what I put you through."

Bella pulled his lips to hers and kissed his as if her life depended on it. He responded eagerly, but Bella could feel his tears hitting her skin. As she pulled away, Bella ran her hand up and down his cheek, "None of that matters now Edward," she kissed him once more, "I forgave you the moment I saw you. We need to move past it and leave it in the past, live in the future."

Edward looked deep into her eyes, and as though it were a gateway to her soul, Edward could tell she was telling the absolute truth. Placing his forehead on hers, Edward began to speed up his actions, and as their tears mingled together, their stomachs exploded in pleasure and they collapsed into each other's arms.

---

Two hours later, as they lay in the afterglow of their love making, utterly drained and exhausted, Bella reached her head up and kissed Edward's chin.

Smiling down at her, Edward placed a kiss on the top of her head, "If I spend the rest of my days like this, with you, Alicia and Anthony, I will die a happy man."

Bella murmured in agreement, "I agree with you completely, but can we please not talk about your death?" She asked quietly.

"Of course my love, I am sorry for mentioning it." Edward answered slowly, annoyed at himself for bringing his death up once more.

"There is nothing to apologise for Edward," Bella smiled up at him and snuggled her body as close to his as she could. "Just hold me, please?"

Placing one final kiss on her lips, Edward held her until she fell asleep. As he gazed down at her at when he was finally beginning to drift off, the final thought he had before he joined her in the land of oblivion was the fact he was ecstatic beyond belief that it was she his parents had chosen to bind him to forever.

**THE END**

**--- **

**Only the epilogue left!**

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Think we can get up to 2,450 reviews?**

**By the way, what do you all think about the Eclipse trailer? And I trust you have the New Moon DVD, what was your favourite extra feature?**

**Until next time :D**


	40. Epilogue: I Loved Her First

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**So this is the final chapter of Forever Bound and I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my little story, those who have taken the time to put it on their alerts and especially those who took the time to review. Each little one is treasured. There will be a long thank you at the bottom and read it, for you may be mentioned! After reading the first few chapters, een I can see my writing has improved and I can't believe you stuck with me so long! Thank you!**

**So there is now a trailer for the story! http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=-RRnEJ5xKZo**

**I really hope you enjoy the final chapter and I apologise one last time for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Epilogue – I Loved Her First**

As Edward stood outside the church, scuffing the tops of his shoes on the pebbles as he waited, he wondered what on earth he was doing there.

He had tried to refuse going through with it, he had sulked and he had thrown a number of items around the house in anger, and yet here he was; standing outside the church, waiting for the bridal party to arrive as he still questioned his current position.

Ultimately, Edward knew why he was going through with the events of the day, his family had threaten to disown him if he behaved in his previous manner or refused to do it any longer and although Edward hated the threat put against him, he knew he had to go through with it.

Until this moment, it had not actually occurred to Edward to inform his family that he was of age and therefore it would be pointless to disown him, as he no longer needed his parent's money to do anything in life, he had enough of his own.

Edward could hear wheels crunching on the gravel behind him and reluctantly turned around; better get this nightmare started. Each member of the bridal party exited the carriage quickly, placing a kiss on Edward's cheek as they passed but he paid them no attention. The only thing Edward could focus on was the beautiful brunette who sat in the far end of the carriage, looking positively sick.

Forgetting about everything else, the time schedule, the guests and the fact that he hated being here in the first place, Edward jumped into the carriage and wrapped his arms around the girl in the carriage who looked up at him with tears pooling in her stunning green eyes.

"What if he does not show up Papa?" Alicia asked, her body beginning to shake with worry.

Edward carefully ran his hand through his little girl's hair, trying not to pull a hair out of place from the complicated style it was currently in, knowing that his sister would be after his blood if he did such a thing.

"Darling, he has been standing inside that church for the past half hour, coming out every five minutes looking for you. I must say, he looks worse than he usually does—" Edward was cut off as Alicia slapped his arm lightly, a watery giggle escaping her lips.

"Are you ready to do this Papa?" she asked, snuggling herself a little tighter in his arms one final time as his daughter.

"No," he replied sulkily, burying his head in her hair and kissing her. "But do I have a choice?"

Placing a soft kiss on her Papa's cheek, Alicia shook her head and took his hand in her own, making a move to stand.

Sighing, Edward pulled himself to his feet and helped his beautiful daughter descend the steps in her beautiful lace dress.

As they made the short journey from the carriage to the church, Edward took the time to admire his little girl. She was stunning. Her hair was chocolate brown like her mother's, although she had inherited Edward's green eyes and her bronze highlights shimmered in the sun.

The moment Edward and Alicia had set foot in the door of the church, the wedding march began. Edward took a deep breath and gently pulled Alicia's arm through his own; it was time to give his daughter to another man.

He was not a bad kid, Edward's brain reasoned, it was just his paternal side that was telling him that no boy would ever be good enough for his daughter. In his heart, Edward knew he would rather have the boy standing waiting at the altar for Alicia take his daughter's hand in marriage than any other man out there, but it did not make the task any easier.

As they walked past their family and friends, many of the women already in tears, Edward could not help but think back to his own wedding day.

He wished he could do it all over again and show Bella how much she meant to him and how much he loved her; not that she needed reminding after their nineteen years of marriage.

However, Edward would always have regrets about his own wedding day. He regretted the fact that he did not tell Bella how beautiful she looked, he did not even appreciate it himself as he was too consumed with anger as he was unable to marry Tanya; an event he was immensely glad did not occur.

As Edward passed Bella's smiling face in the front pew, he realised that that day did not matter. It was not the beginning of their relationship, of their love. Their past nineteen years together had more than made up for the disastrous start.

Bella threw a watery smile in the direction of her husband and daughter, already overcome with emotion and the ceremony had not even begun. Blowing a kiss in their direction, Bella grasped Esme's hand a little tighter, overcome with emotion and pride as her eldest child took her place opposite her husband-to-be.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked as the father and daughter came to a halt. Edward looked his future son-in-law up and down and noticed that the colour was appearing in his cheeks once more; probably due to the relief he felt now that he knew Alicia was sure to go through with it.

Taking in his appearance, Edward could understand, grudgingly of course, why his daughter was so in love with the man in front of his. With his tousled, short wavy blonde hair, square jaw and piercing grey eyes, Edward was amazed he was willing to settle down so young, especially when there were at least ten girls throwing themselves at him at any one time. He never seemed to notice though, his eyes always only for Alicia; reaffirming the fact that he was good enough for Edward's beloved daughter.

Bella's soft cough broke Edward from his thoughts as he remembered where he was. Giving a slightly embarrassed cough, he finally answered the priest's question, "Her mother and I, along with our family do."  
Turning to Alicia, Edward gathered her into his arms one final time as Alicia Cullen and began to whisper in her ear, "I love you baby girl; never forget that. You will always be my princess."  
"I love you too Papa." Alicia whispered in reply, her tears beginning to hit her father's shirt.

Pulling away, Edward raised her hand to his lips and placed a final kiss on it, before allowing it to be taken by her fiancé. Taking his free hand, Edward offered it to the groom. As they shook, Edward noticed his son-in-law's palms were beginning to sweat. He could not help himself. Leaning in to ensure that Alicia could not hear, Edward whispered one last threat. "Make her happy or I will send Seth your way". He had to contain his laugh as the man in front of him gulped and nodded reverently.

Pleased with the reaction, Edward made his way to his wife's side in the front pew and the moment he sat down, Bella buried her face in his shoulder for comfort. Wrapping his arm around his wife, Edward glanced around the church as the service began.

Standing beside Alicia were Dena and Alice and Jasper's daughter Megan, who had been chosen as bridesmaids. Walking them up the isle had been Anthony, who was playing the role of best man, and the groom's cousin Daniel.

Rosalie and Emmett's youngest son Toby had been chosen as ringer bearer, while Bella and Edward's third and final child Claudette had been honoured with the position of flower girl.

As Edward's eyes drifted to the guests, he noticed Seth sitting in the second pew on the opposite side, his eyes dark and his fists clenched. It was no secret that Seth was in love with Alicia, but she had never seen him as anything more than a cousin, only having eyes for the young man beside her; breaking Seth's heart in the process.

Edward knew that if anything ever went wrong in her marriage, Seth would be willing to step up to the plate in an instant. He was not sure how he felt about so many men being after his daughter, but it did create a good threat when one was needed.

Sitting on the pews behind and to the side of them were the whole Cullen-Swan family. Carlisle and Esme sat right beside Bella and Edward, while Alice and Jasper and their second daughter Marianne sat beside them.

On the row right behind them was Emmett and Rose, along with five of their six children, Charlotte, Maximilian, Andrew, Sarah and Elizabeth.

Turning back to the service, Edward began to listen once more just as the vows were beginning.

"I, Thomas Mark Anderson, take thee, Alicia Rose Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." Thomas took his ring from Toby and slid it onto Alicia's finger, causing the tears to begin to fall.

After composing herself, Alicia began to repeat her vows. "I, Alicia Rose Cullen, take thee, Thomas Mark Anderson, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." She then placed the ring she had picked out onto Thomas' finger. The smile they shared at that moment was so full of love that Edward almost felt the need to turn away and give them a moment to themselves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thomas and Alicia have taken the chance to write their own vows. Thomas, if you would like to go first?"

Taking both of Alicia's hands in his own, Thomas stared into her eyes and it was obvious that in their minds, no one else was in the room. "Alicia, from the moment I met you, it was love. Even when your mother with still carrying you I loved you. I hated everyone staring at the bump that you were; I even hated your father staring at you because it made me jealous. And at your christening, at just a few weeks old, your beauty astounded me. I think that was the day your father started to dislike me," Thomas chuckled at this but Edward blushed slightly as Bella laughed into his shoulder. "Not only did I find his only child beautiful, but you graced me with your first smile; a moment I will never forget even though I was only three. As we grew up together you grew more and more beautiful, until some days it hurt to even look at you because you were so stunning," Every woman gathered in the church now began sobbing at Thomas' words as their husbands comforted them.

"I want you to know that I will spend every day of forever trying to show you how much you mean to me and try and show you a sliver of how much I love you, for no matter how hard I try, there are not enough words to express my love for you." Even the men were weeping now, including the groom himself.

After providing the congregation and herself with time to pull themselves together, Alicia began to recite her vows to the love of her life, "From the moment we met, I clearly knew you were going to be an important part of my life. My Papa is the most important man I ever had in my life, and yet it was you I chose to share my first smile with. You always looked after me as I was growing up; making sure I never fell down when you were around and allowing me to fall asleep on you when my Papa was away. As we grew, your heart and soul became so beautiful and caring, a thousand times more stunning than anyone else I know. Mama read this too me when I was younger, and I believe it fits perfectly with what I wish to say, for no matter how many hours I spent trying to express my love for you, I simply could not summon the right words." Alicia took a deep breath and Bella braced herself against Edward's body, knowing how much the following words were about to affect her.

"Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore and simply rise above the pain in the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago in the sacred space in our hearts"

Even Edward had a few tears falling from his eyes at this point, although they quickly dried up when Thomas lent forwards and captured Alicia's lips with his own. Even the priest appeared to be slightly taken aback and quickly completed the service. "Err, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Alicia lifted her foot up in response and the church burst into applause.

-o-

Edward was waiting impatiently in the line to greet the newlyweds at the wedding reception. Bella was holding his right hand while she looked out for Claudette and Anthony, who had already disappeared into the party.

"Papa," Alicia exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father's neck and pulling him close to her. "I did it Papa. I am now a married woman!"

Edward tried to hold it together. "You did it Ali. I am so proud of you. I love you baby girl, you looked beautiful up there." Pulling away and smiling at her father, Alicia then embraced her mother.

Edward offered his hand to Thomas, who took it instantly and shook it with just enough strength to show he respected Edward but was not going to be intimidated. "I meant what I said about Seth you know," Edward informed him.

"I know that Sir, but I promise you that you will never need to exercise that threat. I never intend to hurt Alicia," Thomas replied, wanting his father-in-law to understand the love her felt for his wife.

Edward grinned at him for the first time in eighteen years, "I know that son. And please, call me Edward," and with that he wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her into the party.

"Thank you for doing that Edward," Bella said to him as they made their way to mingle with the other guests, "I know how hard it must have been for you."

"Oh no, it was not hard. I have always known that he is a good man; I just could not expose my knowledge until he had made an honest woman out of my daughter. What kind of father would I be if I did not do such a thing?" Edward chuckled at Bella's shocked expression as he pulled her over to the rest of their family, a smile gracing his face.

-o-

"From my earliest memories, Thomas was always there." Anthony told everyone present during his speech, "He has always been there for my sister, protecting her from everything. Whether it be a paper cut or a spider, he would always make sure that Alicia was safe. Growing up with Alicia, all I heard about was Thomas. Each day, she was tell me about the latest book he had told her to read, she would tell me about how the way he looked at her made her go soft inside," Bella's blushed graced her daughter's cheeks at this point, "I have been brought up knowing that these two were going to end up together, and I am just surprised that it took eighteen years to get my big sister to walk up the aisle." Thomas smiled and kissed Alicia's hand as Anthony picked up his flute of champagne. "To Thomas and Alicia. May your marriage be blessed with love and happiness and many long years together."

"To Thomas and Alicia." The guests repeated before taking a sip of champagne each.

"Now get started on a niece and nephew for me," Anthony joked although Edward did not find it funny. He began to choke on his drink, worrying Bella immensely as their daughter made her way to the dance floor to take her first dance as a married woman.

When he had finally recovered, Edward turned to Bella in horror, "They are going to be having children!" he cried, wondering why his wife was not panicking along with him.

"Yes of course they are Edward," Bella smiled, rubbing his back, "They are going to be the first ones to make you a grandpa."

"I am too young to be a grandpa! And she is too young to be a mother. She is only eighteen years old," Bella began to laugh, "What aspect of this situation is funny Bella? Our little girl is going to have to do," Edward looked around uncomfortably, "you know, if we are going to become grandparents. How can you condone it?"

Once Bella had finally regained control of herself, she took Edward's hand in her own and forced him to look at the dance floor. "Look at them Edward," Thomas had his arms wrapped around Alicia's waist as her arms rested on his shoulders. Their noses were touching and their smiles told a thousand words as they swayed slightly across the floor, "They are so in love. They have been in love since the moment they saw each other. We knew that instantly and it is clear that she was never going to fall for anybody else." Placing her hand on her husband's cheek, Bella looked into his eyes, "You ask me how I can condone it? They are us Edward. How can you deny anyone, especially your own daughter, the chance at a love like ours?"

"I cannot," Edward whispered, observing his daughter and son-in-law once more.

Smiling, Bella followed his gaze, "Besides, by the time I was eighteen, I had been married for two years, had a child, was pregnant with my second and you had gone to war. And you never seem to complain when we do 'you know'."

"That is not making me feel better Bella," Edward informed her, although there was a small smile on his face which was enough for Bella, and she pulled him to the dance floor.

-o-

A clicking of a champagne glass and the shhing of the orchestra caused the dancing to stop half an hour later, as all the guests turned to look at Emmett, who was standing in front of the orchestra, a large smile on his face.

"Sorry to break up the dancing, but I believe it is time for the father-daughter dance." Everyone smiled at this and Bella pushed Edward towards Alicia, who held out her hands for her Papa for take. "Now, as we all know, Eddie is quite the musician, so it was him who wrote the song they are about to dance to. If I could ask you all to leave the floor, I would like to introduce the father and daughter, Edward Cullen and Alicia Anderson."

The guests began to applause and the band struck up the first cords of Edward's composition. Wrapping his arms around his baby girl, Edward forgot about all the eyes staring at them and began to move his daughter across the dance floor.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

"Oh Papa," Alicia breathed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she buried her head in Edward's shoulder. Edward simply smiled and pulled his little girl as close to his body as he could, cherishing every moment he had with her before she went away for two weeks on her honeymoon. It would be the longest Edward had gone without seeing his daughter since she was a year old and he was dreading it.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Others began to fill the floor. From the corner of his eye, Edward noticed Carlisle was dancing with Bella while Emmett had formed a circle with Charlotte, Sarah and Elizabeth, wanting to share the dance with all of them; as Jasper took turns in leading Megan and Marianne around the dance floor.

But Edward did not pay attention to them, he was too busy trying to pour all the love he felt for the girl he held in his arms into her.

"I mean it you know?" Edward whispered into her ear, before extending his arms and forcing Alicia to spin out in a circle before she returned to his arms once more.

"Mean what Papa?" Alicia asked, staring him right in the eyes.

"I loved you first and no one can ever replace the love I feel for you Ali. No one."

Alicia began to sob and Edward was worried he had said the wrong thing, but just as he made a move to comfort her, Alicia threw her arms around his neck and began to squeeze the life out of him. "I love you too Papa." Her tears began to soak into his shirt but Edward did not care; he needed to hear her words. "No one can ever take that away from us. I love you so much Papa. It does not matter if I am married, have moved away or am old and grey. You are always going to be the number one man in my life." Edward choked back a sob and kissed every inch of her face he could reach. "You are my superhero Papa."

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

A tug on Edward's trouser bottoms broke the moment between the father and his eldest daughter as they both gazed down at the interruption while wiping their eyes and were met with the sight of Claudette, her arms above her head, reaching for Edward.

"Dance with me Papa," she asked quietly, her hands clenching into firsts as she waited for him to release Alicia.

"Of course I will Angel, if Alicia does not mind?" Alicia shook her head and smiled at her little sister.

"I was hoping that perhaps I could cut in?" Thomas' father Harry asked, reaching for Alicia's hand.

"That settles it then," Edward smiled, kissing Alicia on the cheek before he took Claudette's hand and led her to the centre of the dance floor. "Hop on sweetheart," Claudette giggled and jumped onto her father's feet as he spun them across the room.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Claudette had been a complete surprise to both Edward and Bella. Although they had not planned to not have any more children, they were not actively trying for one; however they should not have been surprised, as Bella was only thirty and Edward himself was only thirty three. So four and a half years ago, they had been graced with the little angel Claudette who was a clone of her father, apart from her mother's chocolate eyes.

"Faster Papa, faster," Claudette cried in between her giggles. Edward complied with her wish, causing her laughter to spread throughout the hall, making it all the brighter in Edward's opinion.

"Promise me you will not get married," Edward asked Claudette as he spun her, "I do not think Papa will be able to cope with his two girls leaving him alone."

"You are silly Papa," Claudette smiled up at him, "All boys are icky. You are the only one I ever love," she vowed with a little nod of her head for conformation.

Edward knew he could not hold her to these words when she got older, but they comforted him all the same.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

-o-

"I wish our wedding day had been as happy as this," Edward sighed as he and Bella danced together.

"Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering." Bella quoted, smiling up at Edward.

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" Edward laughed, spinning her around.

"I did not," she laughed, "Ida Scott Taylor wrote it, I simply live by it."

"Smart thing to live by." Edward commented. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Although our wedding day was not the happiest of days, I shall never regret it," Bella told Edward firmly, "It brought us what we have today. Look at all the love that surrounds us now. If our wedding day had been different, who knows if our life would have ended up like this."

Edward could not help but agree. He glanced around the ballroom and took in all the love that was being shown between the people. His mother and father were dancing together and looking at one another like love struck teenagers, Emmett was pulling Rosalie across the dance floor, but as she threw her head back and laughed, Edward could instantly tell they were as in love with each other as they had been the first time they met.

Although Seth had been heartbroken at the beginning of the day, he appeared to be quite content as he danced with Dena in his arms, smiling and laughing with one another as his mother and father danced alongside them. Jacob and Leah were still bickering while they danced, but Edward knew they would not be the strong couple they were today if that were ever to stop.

"Keep your son away from my daughter," Jasper hissed as he stepped beside them, a laughing Alice holding onto him as they danced together. Quickly searching the room, Bella and Edward were met with the sight of Anthony and Megan dancing with one another, their bodies a little too close together for two people who claimed to be simply best friends. Megan's head was on Anthony's shoulder as he ran his fingers through strands of her golden hair; a look of bliss covering his face.

Just as Edward was about to respond, something bashed into his legs. "Sorry Papa," Claudette giggled, as she and Toby attempted to dance their way across the floor, stepping on one another's toes and bashing into a number of other couples, but that did not diminish a moment of their fun, as their laughter mingled together and was heard across the hall. Bella could not help but smile at the small children's innocence.

All too soon, the night began to end and it was time for photos of the group.

Pictures were taken of the groom's party, the bridal party, the in-laws standing together, the husband and wife by themselves, and one of the whole party together.

"Right, now let us have one final picture of the bride's family together." The photographer suggested, and Edward was all too happy to comply.

As Alicia and Bella sat in the two chairs at the front, with Claudette sitting at her mother's feet, grinning up at the camera, Anthony and Edward came up behind them. Anthony placed his hands on his big sister's shoulders, while Edward placed his on Bella's, although she quickly covered his hands with her own.

As the Cullen family smiled at the camera and the flash went off, Edward knew that they would always be a family. Nothing would ever break the five of them apart. They could make it through anything and their love would always last.

Forever.

---

**Is it too much to ask each of you who read this final chapter to review one last time and let me know what you think?**

**I hope it isn't! Even if you do not review, I thank you for reading it and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Okay here come a number of the thanks that I must make. Firstly to Flora73, who was my first ever and constant reviewer. You set the ball rolling so thanks for that! Then a much needed one to Troyis, who wrote the amazing lemons you all read, so thank you for giving up your time to do such a thing for me. Then to TexasTwilight77, who took the time to read my chapters before they were published and gave me the courage to post them, even when I thought they were no good. To tbonemom0512, who let me use her son Thomas in this story; thank you for having such a lovely son that I could put in this story. Thank you mommytwilight, who told me how much she loved my story but told me to focus on my school work first, that you would all wait for me to post a chapter. Thank you to LVQueen1, who always checked up on me and made sure I was okay, motivating me to finish the chapters and TearsInTheDust who was usually the first to review a new chapter. Lizzie2325, thank you so much for your lovely, positive and long reviews for each chapter, I love reading them. And finally thanks to Seba nefer and The Blue Hour, who are now taking the time to translate this into French and Spanish.**

**I have no plans for a sequal to this story as I feel it is complete, although I may post a few extra little chapters for pieces of their life if you wish me to? I won't be writing a new story for a while as I have some pretty big exams in the near future and need to focus on them. But I do have a number of ideas so please add me to your Author Alerts.**

**One final time, thank you for reading. :D**


	41. Outtake: Love Story

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I am back! I know it has been ages but my exams only just finished so I have had a little relaxation time and am now back to writing.**

**I am so sorry for not replying to a number of your reviews from the last chapter but I have not been logged in because it has just been so hectic but I want you to know that each was read and cherished! So I hope you enjoy this outtake (The longest chapter so far) and I apologise in advance for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Forever Bound**

**Outtake - Love Story**

"You cannot catch me!" a three year old Alicia shrieked, pushing her little legs as hard as she could to make sure she could outrun the monster that was chasing her.

"Run little girl, I am going to catch you," Thomas called out, running slowly so that Alicia would feel confident that she could beat him.

Unfortunately, Alicia had inherited her mother's clumsiness and without any notice, dropped onto her bottom in the middle of the garden. Thomas seized his chance.

"I have got you now!" he cried, carefully throwing himself on top of her so she could not escape, no matter how much she was currently squirming. "The princess cannot escape now," he cackled and began to tickle her, enjoying the sound of the peals of laughter that were produced from her small chest.

"No, monster...not have...me," Alicia managed to pant out between her fit of laughter, trying to escape the hands that were torturing her small body in such a way.

Thomas looked over and saw little Anthony finally catching up with them, his legs too short to stay at the pace of his big sister. "I think that the princess deserves the kiss of death, what do you think evil king Anthony?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" Anthony cried, placing himself at his sister's side.

"No, no! Please I-" but before Alicia could beg any more, Anthony began to place sloppy kisses all over her face.

Five minutes later and Anthony had toddled back to the house to tell Mama that he had killed the princess while Thomas helped Alicia from the floor.

"You let him kill me," Alicia pouted slightly at the older boy who had yet to release her hand.

"Of course I did Lici. Anthony is only one and a half, he would be very upset if he were not allowed to have any fun in our game," Thomas tried to explain to the little girl, but her brows still formed a frown.

"But you are my prince. 'Posed to save me from monsters," Alicia said dejectedly, upset that Thomas had not let her go.

Thomas halted their movements and spoke words wise beyond his years, "I will _always_ be here to save you Lici. I will protect you no matter what and you can always rely on me. Do you understand?"

Although she had not understood some of the long words he had used, Alicia nodded regardless; gathering that it was quite important that she agreed with what he said.

"You always be my prince," she smiled up at him, causing a grin of relief to light Thomas' features.

"Of course I will," and with that, Thomas gathered Alicia up onto his back and began to run around the garden, her cries of delight filling his ears and causing pure joy to light up the seven year old boy's heart as he held on tightly to the love of his life.

-o-

"Why can you not take me with you?" an annoyed Alicia asked, her hands placed on her hips as she frowned at the boy before her.

"I have told you Lici, you are too young," Thomas explained once more.

"I am ten years old, I am not a child," Alicia exclaimed, stamping her foot on to ground in frustration.

"Yes you are Alicia, and you are acting extremely childish at the moment," Thomas snapped at her, although he regretted it instantly as he saw Alicia pull her lip into her mouth to stop the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes. "Lici I am sorry," he started, reaching for her hand.

"No," she hissed, pulling herself out of his reach. "If you do not want me to come, you should have said. If you think I am too childish, too immature to be seen with your adult fourteen year old self, you simply should have said so instead of lying to me," and Alicia spun on her heel, miraculously not tripping over thin air, and began to walk away from him.

She had made it about three steps before Thomas grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him once more.

"You think I do not want you to come? You think I will not be wishing you were with me or we were doing something else all together for the entire evening? After all our years together I thought you would have some idea about how deeply I feel for you, but I guess I was wrong." Thomas told her, deeply hurt that she thought so little of him.

"Then why will you not ask me to come with you?" Alicia answered back, never one to back away from an argument.

"Because I am not allowed to. I am only allowed to go because it is Dena's entrance into society. I myself am too young but as she is my sister my parents are allowing me to go." Thomas gently took both her hands in his and stared her straight in the eye, "I promise, if I could, I would take you to every dance I ever attend."

Alicia blushed, knowing what he said was true and suddenly feeling ashamed at what she had said to him. Throwing her arms around him, Alicia buried her head in his chest, trying to hide the blush of shame that graced her face, "I am sorry," she whispered.

Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around her body, making Alicia sigh in contentment as he placed his chin on top of her head before planting a soft kiss on her hair, breathing in her scent as he did so. It never failed to calm him, although his heart would disagree, as it pounded wildly whenever he was in close proximity to the girl he currently held in his arms.

Their moment was broken as a rude clearing of the throat sounded from behind them. Turning around, Thomas noticed Bella and Edward standing right behind them; Edward glaring at him while Bella smiled softly. Even after all these years, it seemed that Edward had still not warmed up to Thomas, although the rest of the family, especially Bella and Esme who treated him as a second son and grandson, while Anthony looked up to him like an older brother.

"Sir Cullen, Bella," Thomas began before Edward spoke over him.

"What are you doing so close to my daughter Thomas?" Edward asked calmly, however the undertone of anger was clearly detectable; which frightened both Thomas and Alicia. It was better to have Edward Cullen yell at you rather than have him use his "calm" tone.

It took a moment for the two children to realise how close their bodies were and what it must look like to Alicia's overprotective father; her arms thrown around his neck while he had his face buried in her hair as their bodies were pushed as closely together as their clothes would allow.

Thomas ripped himself away from Alicia's body as though it was burning him. "Sir, I can assure you we were doing nothing inappropriate, I would never disrespect Alicia or the rules you set in such a way. I was simply comforting her..."

"Why did she need comforting?" Edward cut across, "What did you do to upset her?" he accused.

"Nothing Papa," Alicia responded before Thomas could form an answer, "He was telling me why I could not accompany him to Dena's entrance into society ball; that is all."

"And why can she not attend with you?" Edward asked, seeming desperate to pin something on the boy before him.

"Oh Edward do not be so ridiculous," Bella scolded her husband, placing her hand on his chest, "You know just as well as I do that Alicia is simply too young to be invited to a ball. Stop trying to scare poor Thomas." Turning her attention to the two children before her, Bella smiled encouragingly, "Now, although you two cannot attend the ball together, I am sure you will not protest to a dance together, am I correct?"

Thomas nodded his head instantly, extremely eager to hold Lici in his arms as they swayed to music.

"But Mama, we do not know how to dance; Papa said I am still too young to learn the proper steps." Alicia complained, wanting more than anything to dance with her Thomas but knowing that she would not be able to do it perfectly, and she wanted their first dance together to be flawless.

"Well I am sure your father will not mind spending half an hour dancing with me as I teach you two, would you love?" Bella asked, turning her gaze to her husband once more as she unleashed the look she knew he could not refuse.

"Fine," Edward sighed reluctantly, "Off you two go to the ballroom, your mother and I will join you in a moment Alicia." The two children set off happily down the corridor, but as Edward noticed their bodies becoming closer and closer, he had to intervene, "And I want at least half a foot between the pair of you at all times!"

As soon as the two turned the corner, Edward rounded on his wife, lowing his face until their noses were touching, "You owe me _big_ time Mrs Cullen," he whispered, smiling all the while.

Bella grinned back up at her husband before standing on her tiptoes and whispering into his ear, "I will be sure to make up every second." By the time Bella had lowered herself back down a few moments later, Edward's jaw was slack and Bella was grinning like a fool. Quickly placing a kiss on Edward's lips, Bella grabbed his hand and pulled her still unresponsive husband away, claiming they could not keep the children waiting a moment longer.

Five minutes later and Alicia and Thomas were in awe as they watched the two adults glide across the dance floor beautifully, making no mistakes or slip ups. Bella was rather ungraceful on her feet in everyday life due to her lack of balance, but when she danced, she moved like the water, faultlessly.

Bella and Edward came to a stop and Bella began to issue instructions for the two children to follow. "Thomas, take Alicia into your arms, as you cannot do this dance if you are too far apart, "Bella continued as Edward attempted to protest; Thomas and Alicia on the other hand were eager to be in each other's arms once more.

"Now, Thomas step forward with your left foot while Alicia steps backwards on her right. Then, Thomas stretch your right foot to the right as Alicia steps to the left, before the pair of you bring your other foot to rest beside the foot you just moved." It took quite a bit of practise and stepping on each other's toes before the children mastered the steps but Alicia's parents were patient with them, correcting them gently when they made a mistake.

"Now you both need to repeat the steps you have just done, but with the other foot. So Thomas, you step back with your right foot as Alicia does the same with her left and continue on from there."

Ten minutes later and Thomas and Alicia looked as though they had been dancing these few steps together for years, moving in perfect synch with one another with each step they took.

"Now the pair of you have mastered the box step, you need to learn how to rotate while doing it." It was now Edward's turn to give out the instructions, "It is very simple so Thomas I hope you can keep up. With each half box turn, that is when you have placed your two feet together for the first time, you do a quarter turn to the left, which means that after four of these half boxes you will have come in a full circle. Do you understand?" Both Thomas and Alicia nodded before they set about learning how to turn. "You repeat this throughout the dance and voila, you have learnt the waltz." Edward concluded as he watched the glee that came across his daughter's perfect features, however he began to feel slightly uncomfortable watching the pair of them dance. "And remember, half a foot between the pair of you at all times." He yelled across the room, earning him a groan from his daughter and a slap in the chest from his wife.

-o-

"What on earth happened?" Alicia asked as she wiped the blood away as gently as she could, earning a hiss from Thomas as she did so.

"Nothing important," Thomas managed to grunt out as the cloth touched his raw fists once more.

"Nothing important?" Alicia repeated sarcastically, as she rinsed the cloth before applying it to the large gash on his cheek. "You knock on my window at thirty minutes past midnight, covered in blood and claim that nothing important has happened?"

"I handled it Alic—ow!" Alicia had brought the cloth down quite harshly on his face to show her annoyance.

"Oh I can see you handled it fantastically. If this is you handling something well, I would hate to see you handle something badly."

"Alicia I am sorry but it had to be done. I am sorry I upset you coming in in this state but you are the only one I trust not to judge me. Can you imagine what my father would say if he saw me like this?" Alicia was not pleased that Thomas was still avoiding giving an explanation for the reason he was in this state but she did stop attacking his face as viciously as she had been; although she was not sure what had to be done, she was extremely relieved that he had come to her instead of his father, who would have exploded at the state of his son.

Ten minutes later and Alicia was emptying the bowl of its water, wincing at the pink tinge it had taken due to all the blood Thomas had lost. She had applied the ointment to his cuts, but that was all she could do to heal them. When she returned to her room, Thomas was struggling to keep his eyes open, the events of the early morning having worn him out already.

Alicia quickly rested her body against the headboard, propping up pillows to make sure she was comfortable before she gently lowered Thomas's head to her lap; running her fingers through his thick blonde hair in an attempt to get him to sleep. It was not the first time they had found themselves in this situation; when Alicia was younger she would often fall asleep on Thomas' lap as his fingers ran through her hair. Although it did not happen as regularly, Thomas had also had to receive comfort this way a number of times, such as when his grandmother died; he was so upset that Alicia running her hands through his hair was the only way to soothe him.

Less than ninety seconds after his head had come to rest on Alicia's lap, Thomas was fast asleep, his breathing slow and steady. Alicia stared at him in wonder for a few moments, wondering how on earth she had found someone so wonderful when she was still so young, but it was not long after that she joined her beloved in a deep sleep.

Thomas was being shaken awake after what felt like a minute of sleep. Groaning at the pain that he felt across his body, Thomas began to mumble at Alicia that it was too early to be awoken, but when his eyes blinked open, all complaints died in his throat; he was face to face with Edward Cullen.

Throwing himself from the bed, his body groaning in protest, Thomas attempted to find a way to explain the situation Edward had found his daughter in. "S-sir, I swear on my life that nothing happened. We w-were just sleeping, I did not e-even realise I had fallen asleep. Alicia was simply comforting me..."

Edward lifted his finger to his lips, effectively silencing the stuttering teen before him, as he pointed towards his daughter, indicating that it would be in Thomas' best interest not to wake her, before he pointed to the door and began to leave the room himself; knowing that Thomas would follow him without a doubt.

The moment Thomas had shut Alicia's bedroom door quietly behind him, Edward began to speak. "I know nothing happened Thomas. As much as I hate the fact that you are in my daughter's room, no matter how much I want to hurt you for it, I know that you would never disrespect my Alicia that way." Edward hated having to even think about the fact that one day his daughter would no longer be as innocent as she would now, and it would more than likely be due to the hands of the boy before him, however he also knew that Thomas would never use Alicia that way without having put a ring on her finger first.

"However, I have been informed of an event that took place in the early hours of this morning on my land; an event that explains those cuts and cracked knuckles you are sporting." Thomas cringed, knowing that whatever was about to occur would be anything but good. "You father has also been informed and is waiting for the pair of us in my study; I do not think it would be wise to keep him waiting any longer, do you?"

"No sir," Thomas muttered miserably, heading towards the stairs to Edward's study.

Edward smirked as he walked behind Thomas. He knew that Harry could be quite hard on his son, but Edward hardly felt in the mood to prevent it; especially since he had found the boy in his daughter's bed with cuts and bruises after having beaten up Edward's godson.

Jacob Black had stormed into the Cullen household at an hour that was too early for Edward's liking, but the moment he found out the reason; Edward had fully supported him. Five years earlier, when Alicia was ten, the Black family had moved closer to the Cullen's, finally seeing it necessary due to all the trips they were making to visit one another. It was at this time the Jacob and Edward finally began to connect with one another, and their bond formed over one thing; Alicia.

Seth Black was in love with Alicia. It was clear for anyone with eyes to see; anyone apart from Alicia it seemed. Although Edward was not too thrilled with the thought that two boys were now fighting for his daughter's attention, the fact that Jacob had got involved in trying to put some distance between Alicia and Thomas, even if it were only to benefit his own son, was something Edward appreciated as it meant he had less to worry about. Their combined efforts of trying to keep Alicia the innocent little girl she was had caused a friendship to be forged between the two of them, and it worked well for the pair of them.

When Jacob had come into their house that morning and explained that Seth was covered in cuts and bruises after getting into a fight with Thomas over Alicia, Edward jumped at the chance to blame something on the boy. Alicia had been spending all of her time with him in the past few weeks, and Edward thought that if he informed Harry of his son's activities in the early morning hours, Alicia would be unable to spend all her time with Thomas as he would be grounded. If only Edward knew how right he was about to be.

"Sit down son," Harry Anderson had said the moment Thomas and Edward had entered the room. Edward was a little upset that Harry had taken _his_ seat behind the desk, but if it meant that he would find it easier to enforce his authority Edward was all for it.

Thomas took the seat in front of the desk and looked down at his hands, dreading the punishment that was about to befall him. "Now Thomas, Edward here has informed me of your late night activities. Is there anything you can say that will justify these actions?"

Thomas shook his head. He knew that if he explained the way Seth had taunted him about winning Alicia away from him would simply land him in more trouble; no one knew that the two boys were fighting for the affections of the one girl; his Alicia.

Edward decided now was the time to have his say, "Thomas, I know, as much as I hate to admit it, that you care a great deal for my daughter. I am also aware that you know that Seth is also attracted to my little girl. Although you may have thought that you were protecting her honour, I cannot allow my Alicia to be exposed to violence. I am sure you did not explain the reason behind your cuts, but the moment she sees Seth she will be able to put the two pieces together, and I do not want to be the one to explain why the two of you are causing such harm to one another. That being said, I informed your father of the events of this morning, because I believe you and Alicia need to spend some time apart; you have been spending all your time together and that is just not healthy. I really do think that if you were grounded for a few weeks that the separation would do the pair of you some good."

"Mr Cullen, Sir, I am sorry about what happened this morning, it was completely unacceptable and I understand that you cannot condone that sort of behaviour in front of your daughter, but please, please, do not separate me from Alicia for that long. I know you do not think our relationship is healthy and I know that you do not like the way I feel about your daughter but please sir?" Thomas begged unashamed, desperate to make Edward understand that he could not, and would not, be separated from Alicia for two weeks. They had never spent that much time apart, and he knew it would kill him.

"Save some dignity son; a proper man does not beg," Harry stated before Edward could reply to Thomas' plea. "And as you well know, it is not Edward who provides you with the punishment, so there is really no point in begging him to lessen your sentence. Thomas sagged in his seat, knowing from previous experience that his punishment was to be hard, due to his father's tone of voice.

"I myself agree with Edward that it is not healthy that you are spending so much time with Alicia. You are already nineteen years old and you have yet to see anything of the world; refusing to go on any holidays with myself or your mother if it meant being separated from Alicia for an extended period of time." Thomas held his breath, wondering what his lack of holidays had to do with anything, "That being said, I think it would be a good idea if you took this time to enjoy your youth. Your uncle has contacted me a number of times about sending you over to his home to learn the tricks of the trade for a summer, and I have finally agreed due to the stunt you pulled this morning." Thomas began shaking his head violently, seeing what was about to happen. "There is no use looking at me like that son; what is done is done. I have already sent a letter to your uncle informing him of your impending visit and ordered one of the servants to book your boat ticket. You will be leaving for Italy for six months tomorrow."

No matter how hard he tried, Thomas could not hold back the tears that fell from his eyes, nor the sob that ripped itself from his chest.

-o-

_My dearest Thomas, _

_It has only been a week since your departure, and yet I already feel dead inside. Each day that goes by feels longer and longer; I am sure it is years passing and not days. Papa is still attempting to talk to me, but I refuse. Until you return home, I refuse to talk to my father, as he was the one who put this distance between us._

_Seth has attempted on numerous occasions to get me to come outside and enjoy the weather but I reject his offer every time. I cannot enjoy anything without you by my side as everything reminds me of you._

_Mama is on my side. I heard her yelling at Papa about your departure; I finally understand where I got my temper from. Mama tries to soothe me and make me believe that our time apart will fly by but I know better. Anthony has also been deeply upset by your departure; he does not understand why you had to leave without saying goodbye._

_Although I do not know the reason you got sent away, I want you to know Thomas that no matter how much I pushed you that night, it no longer matters to me what you did. Nothing you could do deserves this sort of punishment. _

_Tell me, what is it like in Italy? Is the weather satisfactory? Are the people pleasant? Are you picking up the language? Please tell me something happy Thomas, as all I feel remaining here at home is misery._

_All my love, _

_Lici _

_**My darling Alicia,**_

_**Please talk to your father; if not for your benefit then for mine, I cannot have him blame me for his daughter refusing to speak to him. You must know Alicia that it was not he who put the distance between us; it was my father and my actions alone. Mr Cullen attempted to reason with my father, informing him that even this punishment was too harsh for my actions and he would be happy if we were to be separated for simply a few days but my father refused to back down. Please talk to him my love; I need you to be talking to him once more if I am to ever gain approval in his eyes. **_

_**I am sorry that you feel so miserable at home, but know that you do not suffer alone. You ask me what the weather is like, I cannot tell you. All I see is the dark cloud hanging over my head due to the distance between us. I only have to company of my aunt and uncle as I am yet to leave their land, but I am sure the people are lovely. I am sorry that I could not provide you with the happy news you long for, but I am struggling to be happy out here as I am so far away from you.**_

_**With all the love I have,**_

_**Thomas**_

_Dearest Thomas,_

_I did what you requested and began to speak to Papa once more. It took a while for us, a lot of screaming and crying, to come to an understanding, but I have finally accepted that it was not my father's choice to send you so many miles away from me. I have also managed to make Papa accept that you are the largest part of my life and always will be, and that he must accept that I will be spending all the time I can with you once you return to me. I cannot say he was too thrilled with the idea, but due to my miserable behaviour for the past few weeks, I believe he is more than willing to accept it._

_Thomas, did you mean it when you called me your love? You have never said anything like that before._

_I am so sorry for such a brief letter but I must go now; Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice have just arrived with all the children, and I just know the house is about to fall into chaos because of it._

_Thinking and missing you always,_

_Alicia._

_**Alicia,**_

_**Of course I meant it. I would never say anything untrue to you. That being said I have something I must inform you of.**_

_**Alicia Cullen, I love you mind body and soul. I have ever since I laid eyes on you and I am so sorry it has taken me sixteen years to tell you; and in a letter no less. But please know that what I say are the most honest words I have ever written.**_

_**With all my love for eternity,**_

_**Thomas**_

_**Alicia please respond.**_

_**I am terribly sorry if I upset you with my confession in the previous letter. I am sure it was not the romantic declaration you were hoping for and I understand if my feelings are not reciprocated, if you view me as your best friend and your best friend alone, but please, please inform me of your reaction to my previous letter. It is driving me insane with worry as I do not know how you are feeling. **_

_**Even if you write me a letter simply to reject my feelings towards you, I need to know one way or the other.**_

_**Thomas.**_

_Thomas you fool,_

_Of course I feel the same way. I have been in love with you ever since I can remember. I am also so sorry it took me so many years to confess my feelings but I feared rejection. Please do not apologise for the letter or for the way you phrased your words. Any indication of your feelings towards me would have made for the most perfect letter, and the fact that you have stated your love for me in the letter means that I shall cherish it forever._

_Just two and a half more months separate us, and although it is hard, I know now that we can make it through them. Our love for one another will keep us strong._

_Please tell me that you have left your uncle's land by now and that you are having a wonderful time in Italy. I cannot bear the thought of you being miserable for these past three and a half months all alone._

_Sending every ounce of love in my body,_

_Alicia_

**My love Alicia,**

**Your reciprocation of my feelings has made me the happiest man on earth. I walk around with the largest smile on my face, scaring both my aunt and uncle and the locals around the village. I am now having a wonderful time in Italy, but it is not due to the country itself, it is because now I can count the days until I return to you. Though I am not due home for a month, please tell me that you will be willing to meet me in our meadow at sunrise on the 23rd? I want your face to be the first I see when I return home.**

**Not long now my love,**

**Thomas**

-o-

Alicia was standing in the meadow, the smile that was originally placed on her face slowly slipping. The sun was starting to rise and Thomas was still nowhere to be seen; he was never one to be late.

She was starting to panic. Had something happened to his boat on the way home? Had he arrived home yet? Had he forgotten that he had arranged to meet her? Trying to reassure herself, Alicia looked around the field once more; desperate for any sign of Thomas. Just as she was about to complete her turn, a movement in the bushes caught the corner of her eye.

Squinting, Alicia tried to take a closer look to figure out what was causing the movement. A few seconds later, a figure pulled itself from the bushes and it took less than a moment for Alicia to realise it was Thomas.

A large grin spread across her cheeks as Alicia hurtled herself towards him. She raced across the meadow as though she were being chased by the devil himself before throwing herself into Thomas' arms, causing the wind to be knocked out of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep them both steady on their feet.

"If this is the reaction I get I will have to leave more often," Thomas joked as he brushed a stray bit of hair away from Alicia's perfect face.

Alicia was instantly shaking her head, pulling herself back from Thomas' body slightly but only so that she could reach his face, "Never, never, ever, again," she stated as she placed small kisses all over Thomas' face.

"As much as I am enjoying your affection my love, there is something I must do before we go any further," Thomas said quietly as he cradled Alicia's face in his hands.

Alicia was deeply confused; they had been separated for six months, in which time they had confessed their love for one another, surely it was acceptable for them to spend a little more time alone together before they had to return home to the others?

Thomas slowly slid his hands away from Alicia's face and down her sides until he held her hands with his own. His body slowly followed, and before Alicia could comprehend the event that was about to occur, Thomas was on his knee before her.

Alicia gasped, her hand flying involuntarily to her mouth as she took in the sight before her. Thomas took the opportunity to pull out the ring box he had been carrying in his pocket for the past two months, before he slowly lifted the lid to show Alicia the ring that was placed underneath; holding his breath as he awaited her reaction.

Tears began to fill Alicia's eyes and Thomas took this as the sign to begin his declaration of love. "Alicia, as we both know, I have loved you since the moment you are born; and I will be forever sorry for taking all the years away from us as I was not brave enough to admit my feelings for you. But I want you to know that the love I feel for you will never waver or diminish over time; I know that it will only grow more potent and deeper the older we are. For you see, each day I love you more; today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. You may think we are moving too fast, but please realise that you are the only woman I will ever want. I have already spoken to your father and he has given me his blessing to ask this of you, as long as you are over the age of eighteen when the day comes. So, Alicia Rose Cullen, would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Alicia did not even have to think. "Yes. Yes. YES! Of course I will!"

Thomas grinned until it hurt his face, as he slid the ring home onto Alicia's engagement finger. He placed a soft kiss on her finger before he rose to his feet and threw his arms around his fiancée.

After a few moments, the engaged pulled themselves away from one another and gazed into each other's eyes. The air around them was static and they both knew what was about to come.

Every so slowly, as though he were trying not to scare her, Thomas began to lean in. Alicia moved her head forward slightly and before they had a chance to over think it, the couple were engaged in their first kiss; and it was perfect.

* * *

**So that was the first outtake. I hope I haven't lost the flow but let me know if I have and I will try and improve by the next outtake.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry again for the really long wait for this chapter; it won't happen again. **

**Also sorry for the messy lay out; FF is messing up!**

**What did all you guys think of _Eclipse_ by the way? I thought it was by far the best of the three.**

**Until next time. :)**


End file.
